El jardín de las mentiras
by Miruru
Summary: Cuando Francis Bonnefoy decidió acompañar a su amigo Pierre, no pensó seriamente en lo que sería ir con él a un bar de ambiente. Lo peor era que, a pesar de ser heterosexual declarado, el rubio tenía un dicho: Hay que probar de todo mientras se esté vivo. Y en ese momento en el que estaba tan aburrido y solo, se le ocurrieron las más grandes tonterías.
1. La flor

**El jardín de las mentiras**

**Capítulo 01 - La flor**

La música sonaba por todas partes, con fuerza, provocando que la tierra incluso vibrara alrededor de los altavoces, que tronaban con fuerza aquella voz femenina metalizada por algún efecto extraño de los que se usaban actualmente. No le gustaba para nada aquella canción; la encontraba uno más de esos "éxitos" discotequeros que se parecían todos y la letra era, hablando mal, una mierda. Decía algo de "sleep with you" y "ride you like my bike". Así estaban creciendo los chavales, como si fuesen monos en periodo de celo. Sus manos se estiraban y salían de entre el gentío, se apoyaban en las espaldas de la gente y con lentitud, casi mimo, las apartaba. Conocía a un niñito en el barrio que jugaba a un videojuego en el que salía un tipo de blanco que apartaba a la gente con la misma gracia que él. Finalmente, dio con la barra y el camarero le observó con una sonrisa, esperando que le pidiera algo. Su cliente, ese hombre que había delante de él, era un chico rubio que tenía cara de estar agobiado. Pobrecillo... Bueno, si venía de muy lejos era comprensible ya que la discoteca estaba a reventar.

Francis Bonnefoy hubiera disfrutado como cualquier otra persona de aquel ambiente de no ser porque no era exactamente el que a él le gustaba. Su cabello rubio, largo, recogido en una coleta con una goma austera y fina de color negro, se encontraba algo aplastado contra su piel, blanquecina, debido al sudor. Llevaba un rato temiendo por la ropa... Como se le hicieran los típicos redondeles sobaqueros, no iba a salir del baño hasta que lo arreglara. Sus ojos azules miraron la nada mientras cavilaba qué era lo que deseaba pedir para beber. Mientras, sus manos, con uñas bien cortadas y cuidadas, impolutas, movían la camisa de cachemira de color blanco y con unas ondas negras por el borde de la misma, sutiles, difuminadas. Sus pantalones, negros, no eran puramente tejanos así que se amoldaban bastante bien a su figura. Para acabarlo de rematar llevaba unos mocasines blancos con bordes pardos que completaban así su conjunto de la noche.

No sabía por qué se había arreglado tanto; seguramente por inercia. Sabía que iba a salir e hizo lo que normalmente hacía. Después de haber pasado entre la marea de gente, Francis pensó que lo mejor que hubiera hecho hubiese sido vestir bien horrible para que nadie se le acercara. ¡Que le habían tocado el culo! Y si hubiese sido en otro sitio, pues vale, pero no allí. Estaban en una discoteca de ambiente. ¡Seguro que quien le había tocado el trasero no se trataba de una bella mujer!

- ¡Un vodka con limón! -pidió finalmente, sintiéndose algo malhumorado al recordar aquello.

Francis Bonnefoy, edad 27 años. Sus hobbies eran la lectura, tocar el piano y, cuando disponía de tiempo y dinero, la equitación. Tampoco se le daba mal la cocina y, si todo lo demás le aburría, se metía entre fogones para crear lo primero que le viniese a la cabeza. Estado civil: Soltero y sin compromiso. Se declaraba abiertamente heterosexual y le gustaban bonitas y pechugonas. Era muy típico de los hombres que el busto le atrajese. Bueno, dos pechos bien puestos eran dos pechos al fin y al cabo. Francis una vez escuchó un dicho español de parte de su abuelo que decía algo acerca de tetas y carretas... No lo podía recordar bien.

Se dio la vuelta bruscamente y le dirigió una mirada asesina a un tipo calvo y muy feo que le había pasado muy cerca. Como le tocara el culo, le partía la boca. Bueno, vale, quizás aquello era bravuconería pura y si ocurría lo único que haría sería gritar un "¡Eh...!" y boquear como un pez fuera del agua. Tomó el vodka y miró alrededor a desgana. La música no le desagradaba, era house y le gustaba, como buen francés. Las luces parpadeaban contra la sala y le daban diversas tonalidades, intermitentemente, para luego acabar con un blanco que lo iluminaba todo de forma rápida y que el rubio pensó que quizás podría producirle epilepsia a cualquiera. La gente bailaba al son de cada ritmo, cantando cuando venía una parte de la letra que se sabía y se divertía contoneándose cuando venía el estribillo. A Francis le gustaba bailar lo mismo que le gustaba ver a la gente hacerlo. Creía que era una manera de mostrar el alma y la belleza interna de cada persona.

Suspiró hondo y pensó que lo mejor sería regresar hacia donde su compañero estaba. Porque si, Francis había venido no era por voluntad propia. No, era porque su amigo desde pequeño le había presionado para que le acompañara bajo el pretexto de: "necesito una figura masculina que le haga acojonarse". Él había insistido unas cuantas veces en que se equivocaba de tipo y que, por mucho que lo deseara, no acojonaba a nadie. Entonces usó su mejor truco: puso ojitos y le suplicó que viniera. Malditos ojos de pollo que tenía... Era como magia negra, si le miraba de esa manera no podía decirle que no nunca. Es que le inspiraba pena y era su colega, no podía dejarle tirado de esa manera.

No es que Pierre quisiera espantar a nadie, precisamente. Su objetivo principal era el de hacer que el chico con el que tonteaba le prestara más atención al ver que su puesto era amenazado por "una figura masculina de una belleza impresionante" -y confesaba que ese halago le había gustado demasiado y le había hecho estar menos enfadado-.

Tomó el valor que necesitaba y se adentró de nuevo en la marea de gente, con el vaso en lo alto y pidiendo permiso educadamente a voz de grito. En una ocasión maldijo porque alguien le dio un codazo y casi tira el vaso de vodka. Salió como si le hubiesen empujado a un sitio más vacío y suspiró con alivio. Aquello era una locura... ¡Todos los presentes no podían ser gay! ¡Se negaba a creerlo! ¡Pues al final resultaría que había más gente en el armario que fuera...! Miró hacia la derecha y allí pudo ver a su amigo. Pierre era un chico muy curioso cuya ascendencia se notaba a simple vista. Su cabello era rubio bien claro, corto, algo despeinado y sus ojos eran de color azabache, con pestañas largas. Francis se había burlado de él constantemente diciéndole que parecía un pollo. Era demasiado divertido ver cómo saltaba indignado y le decía que se fuese a la mierda. Iba vestido con una camiseta roja y unos tejanos desgastados, su cuerpo no estaba tremendamente musculoso pero tampoco era un enclenque. A Pierre le gustaba correr, era todo un atleta. Cuando le daba por ahí, cogía y se iba a dar una vuelta. Además, corría muy rápido y Francis lo aprovechaba para burlarse y decirle que parecía que volaba y que eso le convertía en algo así como un pichón. Uf... Aquel día se le saltaron las lágrimas de la risa y se puso tremendamente rojo. Claro que luego Pierre le dio un codazo que le estuvo doliendo un par de días, pero mereció la pena totalmente.

El tipo que estaba a su lado, con aspecto azorado aunque seguro de sí mismo, era el tío con el que estaba tonteando. También tenía el cabello claro, los ojos de color marrón y un acento alemán que no había quien se lo quitara. El nombre que le había dicho era Gisfrid y venía de la zona que antes había sido Prusia. Ese detalle sin importancia lo sabía porque se ve que iba diciendo por ahí que no había que confundir a los alemanes con los que tenían orígenes prusianos ya que estos eran más eficientes.

Gisfrid iba con una camisa arremangada, de lino, color salmón, llevaba una camiseta negra que asomaba porque la prenda que iba encima llevaba casi todos los botones desabrochados y, en la parte inferior, llevaba un pantalón de color pálido, parecido al beige. Les vio en plan mimoso y suspiró. Bien, ya no podía acercarse sin joder a su amigo. Lo que hizo al final fue sentarse en otra mesa, solo, y miró a su alrededor. Era una mierda... Las chicas que se veían heterosexuales o iban acompañadas por sus parejas o simplemente no eran su tipo. Se fijó en Pierre y le vio riendo mientras Gisfrid le abrazaba por la cintura y le daba besos en la mejilla.

Otro suspiro. A Pierre siempre se le había visto feliz aunque estuviese con hombres, a diferencia de Francis con sus esporádicos ligues, y eso le chocaba. Se terminó el vodka y movió el vaso para hacer que los hielos diesen vueltas sobre ellos mismos. Bueno, la verdad era que tenía cierta lógica... ¿Quién mejor que un hombre para conocer bien cómo reacciona el cuerpo de otro hombre? Se quedó quieto y miró el vaso de cristal. ¿Ya le estaba haciendo efecto el alcohol? Debería haber cenado más. Bueno, él era heterosexual... Eso sí. Pero también creía en que el momento para experimentar cosas era mientras uno estaba vivo. Sin embargo, por lo general no se había planteado eso de acostarse con un tío. Quizás porque no le atraían demasiado. Podía reconocer a un hombre atractivo si lo veía, pero no sentía deseos de tirarse encima de nadie y hacerle perversiones, como Pierre a veces había dicho.

Pero, bien pensado, seguro que no era tan horrible. El trasero era seguro cálido y si se abría un poco seguro que rodeaba el pene mejor que una vagina, más apretadamente. Seguro que con algo de lubricante sería interesante... Y sí, por ahí se defecaba, pero existían los condones para algo. Uf... ¿Seguro que eso no le hacía sonar raro? Probablemente sí. Había demasiado tío magreándose y parecían pasárselo bien y él, en cambio, estaba tan solo... ¿Y si lo hacía? ¿Y si buscaba a un tío que fuese bien atractivo y se lo tiraba? Bueno, aunque no le gustara, entonces ya podría afirmar al 100% que no era ni gay ni bisexual. Mientras, Pierre podría ir diciéndole que eso es porque no había probado las maravillas del sexo entre hombres y otras provocaciones que le ponían de los nervios. Ese era el tipo de relación que tenía con Pierre, un tira afloja de puteos amistosos.

Y, volviendo al tema, tenía que ser atractivo o luego siempre recordaría el momento como lo más vergonzoso que había hecho en su vida, con un tipo feo. Por muy superficial que sonara, era la verdad. Tuvo que tomarse un trago más, esta vez de algo más flojo que el vodka, para acabar de decidirse. No es que estuviese borracho; había bebido más en otras ocasiones, sólo estaba contentillo. Se trataba de lo justo para estar más desinhibido y recordarlo todo al día siguiente. Sería un absoluto fracaso si después no podía acordarse. Vamos, para darse cabezazos contra las paredes.

Pasó a modo depredador cuando se levantó, estrechó la mirada en un gesto un poco cómico y empezó a analizar a los tíos que había. Primero seleccionaba los que le llamaban la atención, luego analizaba si iban acompañados o si eran demasiado mariposones. Es que quería tirarse a un tío, no a un hombre tremendamente afeminado... Para eso, se iba directamente con una mujer. Se acercó a uno de cabellos negros cortos y ojos oscuros, éste le dijo que estaba allí con alguien cuando él únicamente le había saludado. Gays... Tenían sus reglas propias, mejor no cuestionarlas. Francis suspiró a disgusto y entonces ese chico le dijo que si buscaba un buen polvo que fuese a una salita que no había visto antes. Decía que la tenían para que esas cosas no sucediesen en la pista, cosa que no sería tan descabellada si la gente iba muy pasada de copas.

Durante diez minutos, Francis se quedó apoyando contra la pared mirando la entrada de ese cuarto de folleteo (al menos ese es el nombre que le había dado por el momento). Se iba animando mentalmente, intentaba buscar de nuevo los motivos que le habían impulsado a hacer eso, pensó que tampoco tenía que ser tan malo... En algunas ocasiones se preguntaba quién le mandaría establecerse la regla de probar todo lo que le producía curiosidad. Pegó un golpe contra la pared con la palma de la mano y se impulsó. Venga, con un par, podía hacer aquello. Era Francis Bonnefoy, encantador y exitoso en lo que se proponía. Iba a serlo aunque el reto esta vez fuese metérsela a un tío por el recto. Es que las tías eran reacias al sexo anal y le daba demasiada curiosidad.

Caminó y entró en aquel cuarto, oscuro, sumido en una penumbra roja y azul, viciado y, para su inicial sorpresa, bastante lleno de gente. La música de la discoteca se escuchaba apenas como un murmullo y el ambiente allí se componía de suspiros, jadeos y algunos gemidos. Su corazón se le aceleró. Pues bueno, ya estaba dentro. Ahora hacía falta escoger quién iba a ser el elegido... Y aquello fue más difícil de lo que pensó. Casi todos estaban acompañados y no charlando mucho, precisamente. Había un chico de pelos claros agachado en el suelo, contra otro que posaba la mano en la cabeza y le guiaba. Realmente tenía pinta de estarlo disfrutando... A quien eligiese, le preguntaría si podía hacer aquello. Ya puestos a experimentar... Era curioso que la situación le excitara más de lo que había pensado. Se fue fijando en los demás: tres juntos, uno de pelo negro arrinconando a uno de cabellos castaños y besando su cuello con dedicación, otros ya directamente haciéndolo... Suerte que las luces eran rojas, sentía las mejillas algo tibias y dedujo que estaba sonrojado. Bueno, era bastante vergonzoso para él estar ahí y sentirse excitado.

Dio otra vuelta por el ahora renombrado "Cuarto oscuro" y pensó que debía verse estúpido. Era el segundo paseo completo que se daba y aún no se había decidido. Patético... Suspiró y se apoyó contra la pared, con los ojos cerrados, mientras se preguntaba a sí mismo qué estaba haciendo. Entonces sintió una mano apoyada contra la pared, cerca de su espalda y un calorcito que venía de su derecha. Abrió los ojos y se encontró, a su misma altura, un chico de cabellos castaños cortos y ojos claritos que le miraba fijamente. Cuando vio que tenía su atención, le sonrió, divertido. Ese era el tío cuyo cuello había estado invadido hacía unos segundos.

- Hola. -le dijo en un murmullo el hombre. Estaba claro que no se permitía hablar muy fuerte en ese lugar.

- H-hola... -contestó Francis. Bueno, no era un delito estar nervioso.

Ese hombre estaba bastante bien, la verdad. Comparado con él mismo, su piel era más morena y desprendía un olorcito agradable. No sabía bien de qué color eran sus ojos, pero estaba seguro de que eran claros y tenían energía, jovialidad, desparpajo. Su cabello era oscuro, aunque no como el tío que le había estado arrinconando, así que dedujo que era castaño. Estaba despeinado pero no porque precisamente no se lo hubiese arreglado, parecía que sus mechones eran de esa manera naturalmente. Iba vestido con una camisa negra de manga larga que llevaba arremangada y desabrochada por culpa del tío de antes. Sus pantalones eran tejanos, azules oscuros y, a pesar de la rigidez, le resaltaba la figura de manera agradable. Se quedó un rato mirándole, sin decir nada, y entonces se dio cuenta de que el hombre se reía. Francis reaccionó en ese momento.

- No te había visto nunca por aquí. -le dijo y ahora puso las manos sobre sus hombros y acarició hacia abajo. Le ponía nervioso y se notaba porque estaba tenso. Olía muy bien. Ahora que estaban más cerca le llegaba mejor el aroma- Bueno, no es que yo venga mucho por aquí tampoco...

- Es la primera vez que vengo a esta discoteca. -confesó Francis. Entonces se puso rígido cuando vio que se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios. Ese hombre se detuvo al ver su reacción- No quiero besos.

El de cabellos castaños y acento español -no le desagradaba para nada el francés con ese toque- de repente empezó a reír suavemente. No supo si había dicho algo tan gracioso, pero por un momento se sintió hasta ofendido. ¿Qué le pasaba?

- Sinceramente, yo tampoco doy besos en los labios. Sólo me acercaba por el simple placer de sentirlos cerca. No te preocupes. ¿Los besos por el cuello y mejilla están prohibidos también, señor quisquilloso?

Estuvo analizándolo un par de segundos. En los labios le parecía que podía significar algo que no era, pero en el cuello o por alguna otra parte de su cuerpo no le parecía mala idea. Negó con la cabeza y el chico le sonrió. Le devolvió el gesto, apurado, y vio que de nuevo reía.

- Me da a mí que es la primera vez que estás en esta sala incluso... -dijo el hispano aún risueño. Francis frunció el ceño, ofendido- Incluso que es la primera vez que tienes a un hombre tan cerca de esta manera.

- Pues no sé por qué tienes esa idea, te equivocas. -le replicó con el enfurruñamiento similar al de un niño pequeño- No sé por qué lo dices.

- Porque tus ojos hablan por sí mismos y no sólo eso...

Las manos de ese hombre delante de él asieron su camisa y le empujaron contra la pared. Sintió el cuerpo del español desconocido apretarse contra el suyo y una rodilla colarse entre las suyas, rozando su entrepierna. Lo mismo que se sorprendió, también notó un cosquilleo recorrerle el cuerpo.

- Tu cuerpo también habla. Ahora mismo te has tensado y todo... Eres bastante mono. -le dijo cerca de su oído, en un susurro que sólo fue audible para él. Lo que escuchó por un segundo fue la respiración cálida sobre su oreja y los jadeos generalizados de la sala.

- No soy mono. Soy un hombre, no me gusta que insinúen que soy adorable. Puedo ser hermoso, pero no adorable. Deberías fascinarte con mi belleza, no tratarme como si fuera un niño de cinco años.

- Menudos humos... -dijo tras reír. Fue repartiendo besos por el lóbulo de la oreja, lentamente- Pero tienes la experiencia de un niño en esto, ¿no? Venía con otra idea, pero creo que acabo de cambiar de opinión, me gustas bastante.

Abrió la boca para decir algo pero se quedó en blanco cuando pudo notar la mano de ese desconocido sobre su torso y la otra atraerle, sujetándole por la cintura, y luego manosear un poco su trasero. Bueno, era hora de dejar de estar estático; si no experimentaba no sabría si lo que estaba haciendo le gustaba o no. Con vergüenza sus manos intentaron tocar el cuerpo que tenía delante de él. No era lo mismo, estaba claro, además no tenía pecho y tocar el torso era... Bueno, decepcionante. Eso sí, el tío estaba bastante bien y su abdomen era como tableta de chocolate de esas que desearía tener. Daba mucho trabajo y no tenía tiempo. Sintió de repente una mano tocar su entrepierna directamente y suspiró inaudiblemente. Analizó cómo se sentía ante aquello. Bueno, no era como normalmente, pero podía llegar a ser placentero. Dejó de acariciar y con una mano fue capaz de desabrochar su pantalón. En cuanto terminó retomó lo que estaba haciendo, con más libertad de movimiento, subiendo y bajando la mano a ritmo lento pero constante.

Los labios de ese tío se posaron por su cuello y, aunque al principio pensó que sería desagradable, luego se sorprendió al notar que de la manera en que lo hacía no le incomodaba, que además le producía un cosquilleo interesante y que se percataba de cada sutil cambio en su cuerpo, ya que luego ignoraba algunas zonas y simplemente besaba las que eran más placenteras para él. El hispano se dio cuenta de que Francis parecía perdido y sin saber qué hacer con las manos, que vagaron por el torso y luego por la espalda, así que cogió una con la que él tenía libre y la dejó descansar sobre su pantalón, en aquella zona abultada. Sintió un susurro sobre su cuello, cálido y casi estremecedor.

- Si no quieres tocar directamente con la mano puedes por encima de la ropa, pero no seas cruel...

Y en eso estuvieron un rato: el español concentrado atacando su cuello repetidamente, mordiéndolo aunque sin dejar ninguna marca, besándolo e incluso lamiendo de una manera que le estremecía y mientras seguía moviendo aquella mano sobre su miembro, de una manera especial, como si supiera qué puntos era mejor rozar casualmente para provocar un estremecimiento. Él, por el momento, no se había atrevido a meter la mano, simplemente acariciaba por encima y se sorprendía al ver que lograba arrancarle algún jadeo con aquel toque. ¿Era normal si sentía un cosquilleo sólo por conseguir que se alterara? No imaginó que un hombre pudiera considerarle tan atractivo como para encenderse hasta ese extremo.

Y entonces ocurrió algo que le dejó por un segundo confundido y al siguiente sorprendido. El español de cabellos castaños le hizo girarse y apoyarse contra la pared, de cara a ésta. Puso las manos sobre la superficie sólida y ladeó el rostro, no tuvo que esforzarse mucho en verle porque entonces ya estaba pegado a su cuerpo y volvía a acariciar su miembro con insistencia. Ese constante movimiento le impedía pensar con claridad aunque estaba medio histérico.

- Oye, yo quería ser el que la metiese... Y así parece que eres tú el que... -dijo el galo con inquietud. Sin embargo, no pudo reprimir otro jadeo más fuerte cuando el dedo índice rozó suavemente la punta de su miembro.

- Shhh... No te preocupes. A diferencia de ti, yo no soy un novato. Precisamente tenía la idea de dejar que me lo hicieses tú, pero me pareces bastante adorable por mucho que digas que no lo eres. Tan loco como para meterse en un sitio desconocido en busca de sexo. -le dejó un mordisco sobre el cuello, un poco más fuerte- No te estreses, confía en mí, te aseguro que puedes disfrutarlo...

Francis apoyó la frente contra la pared, sin tomarse tiempo para mirar si estaba sucia o si había algo pegada a ésta. Pudo notar que movía la otra mano, como si buscara algo, aunque no tocaba su cuerpo. Ladeó la mirada y le vio morder el tapón de un tubito de lo que parecía crema. Oh, joder... Se lo iba a tirar... Le dieron ganas de golpearle y apartarse rápidamente, pero el placer era uno de los factores que le hacían no moverse de allí. Otro es que podía escuchar su voz decirle que confiara en él y aquí entraba también el tercer y último factor, se notaba que tenía experiencia. Bueno, fuese como fuese, ya era tarde. Iba a tocarle ser un hombre y aguantar aquello. El hispano tocaba con unos dedos humedecidos entre sus nalgas y por dentro Francis estaba mortificado pensando que meterse en aquel sitio había sido la peor idea de su vida. Se quejó un poco al sentir ese dedo empezar a entrar en su trasero.

- No te tenses... Respira, relájate... -le dijo el chico.

- Como si eso fuese tan fácil... -le reprochó el galo- Claro, como tú no eres el que tiene un dedo en su trasero...

Escuchó de nuevo la risa de su acompañante español.

- He tenido cosas peores que un dedo metidas en mi culo, te lo prometo. -suspiró- Está bien, no quiero que esto sea traumático para ti, te preguntaré algo... ¿Alguna venérea de la que tenga que saber?

- Ninguna. ¿Por quién me tomas? -le replicó indignado ante aquella insinuación. Su grito molestó al resto de los que había en aquel cuarto, que empezaron a farfullar.

- ¡A ver si te lo follas de una puta vez y os calláis! ¡Os cargáis el ambiente! ¡Para hablar a la puta calle!

- ¡Chocolatito, si el rubio no te quiere yo estoy libre~! -exclamó otro.

Francis se sonrojó muchísimo. Por un momento había olvidado el lugar en el que estaban y saber que le estaban viendo y escuchando del mismo modo que ese hombre de cabellos castaños que ahora le hizo darse la vuelta, era demasiado para él. Olvidó la vergüenza por un momento cuando observó al chico descubrir su miembro del todo con una sola mano, la del culo no la apartaba ni queriendo y, de hecho, movía el dedo hacia los lados con lentitud, de una manera que ni molestaba.

- No hago esto en general con nadie, así que más te vale que a partir de ahora te calles o que me impidas hacerlo antes de empezar. -le dijo seriamente.

Entonces el español se inclinó y observó de cerca su pene erecto, caliente y sensible. No podía ser... Había abierto la boca para decirle que sí, que parase, pero al ver eso no había podido pronunciar ni una sola palabra. Si con la mano lo hacía bien, no quería ni imaginarse cómo lo haría con la boca. La curiosidad mató al gato, decían. Francis estaba seguro de que esa noche la curiosidad mataría a su trasero. Apoyó la cabeza con fuerza contra la pared cuando sintió que la húmeda boca tomaba aquella parte tan sobreexcitada de su cuerpo. Tal y como imaginó, el de cabellos castaños era experto y, tras un poco de ensayo y error, desentrañó una manera de continuar la felación que le estaba volviendo loco por momentos. No fue tan difícil soportar la dilatación que sus dígitos iban realizando en su ano. A ratos era molesto, pero se estaba tomando su tiempo, igual que con su boca. No iba a correrse en su cara o dentro de esa cavidad, así que Francis se esforzaba por mantener el control mientras jadeaba ahogadamente, con una mano apretada con fuerza contra la pared y la otra sobre los cabellos de color chocolate, apretando irremediablemente su cabeza contra su cuerpo y adentrándose un poquito más en esa boca que hacía puras delicias.

Unos minutos después, aunque no era consciente, el galo tenía tres dedos en su interior. Era extraño pero es que la boca... La boca ahora se entretenía haciendo maravillas sobre su escroto. Nunca le habían chupado los testículos, todo sea dicho, pero era agradable de la manera en la que el hispano lo hacía. Sintió un beso de despedida y entonces se incorporó hasta quedar a su altura. Metió la mano en sus pantalones oscuros y de ahí sacó un condón. Se lo dio y no hizo falta que se lo explicara. Bueno, si lo iba a hacer, mejor que fuese protegido. El galo no tenía nada, pero a saber qué mierda podía tener aquel atractivo hombre de tez morena.

Mordió el plástico y lo abrió sin ningún problema, respirando con cierta irregularidad mientras ese desconocido seguía moviendo los dedos que tenía en su interior, dilatándole todo lo que podía. Mirándole durante segundos, varias veces, a los ojos, Francis apoyó sobre la punta del miembro ahora al descubierto el condón y, de un sólo movimiento, lo bajó hasta cubrirlo entero. Se sorprendió al sentir que ese movimiento provocó un temblor en el cuerpo del español, tan excitado tras una sesión larga en la que no había recibido más que estimulación auditiva y ninguna física. Suspiró ahora Francis al notar que los dedos salían de su cuerpo por completo. Su trasero estaba abierto, se podía sentir.

- Ahora sí que tienes que darte la vuelta, guapetón. -le murmuró el español y con movimientos gráciles volvió a apresarle contra la pared- Recuerda, relájate...

Ni le contestó, le parecía una pérdida de tiempo. Tal y como imaginó, tres dedos no se asemejaban a un pene erecto en condiciones y fue molesto el momento en el que se fue metiendo en él. Cerró los ojos, la frente contra la pared, y se centró en respirar. El tipo era agradable y no iba demasiado rápido, le podía oír jadear contra su piel, que besaba a la altura del cuello. Fue mejor cuando volvió a masturbarle, a buen ritmo. Le pareció una eternidad hasta que estuvo dentro y los primeros movimientos le eran molestos y pensó: "Esto no me va a gustar y este tío me ha mentido" Poco a poco, combinado con la mano, el vaivén empezó a ser hasta agradable y podía realizarlo con facilidad. Se sorprendió a sí mismo al oírse gemir cuando la cintura de ese español se movía ya fuese para entrar o salir de su cuerpo. Y su mano se deslizaba por su miembro apretando algunas zonas de piel un poco más fuerte, produciéndole pequeñas descargas de placer. El hombre se inclinó y besó su cuello con deseo, entre gemidos del gozo que el interior del galo le provocaba. Francis fue, increíblemente, el primero en ceder, sobreestimulado por todo aquello. El hispano siguió metiéndose, con fuerza, hasta que le oyó gemir con más vigor y luego se quedó un poco flojo. Un segundo pasó antes de que saliese de su trasero, algo resentido en ese momento. Francis respiraba a bocanadas, asimilando lo que acababa de pasar. Un tío se lo había tirado y había sentido placer hasta correrse... Eso hacía que no pudiese volver a decir que era puramente heterosexual, estaba claro. Se apresuró a taparse la parte de delante y pegó un respingo al sentir una cachetada en una nalga. Alarmado, Francis se giró y vio al hombre. Éste le guiñó el ojo y le sonrió jovialmente. La verdad es que era un poco mono.

- ¿Ves como ha sido bueno? Ale, nos vemos, rubito.

Francis se quedó sin palabras aunque siguiese subiéndose el pantalón y lo abrochara. Tan repentino como había aparecido, se había ido el desconocido hispano. Y, así de fácil, a Francis se lo había beneficiado un tío del que no sabía ni el nombre.

* * *

Pierre estaba en una de las mejores etapas de su vida: era joven, sexualmente libre y, además, estaba encaprichado de un alemá- es decir, prusiano, de ojos de color chocolate y un cuerpo bastante agradable. La primera vez coincidieron en la barra e intercambiaron un saludo ya que se observaron furtivamente. Nunca había visto a Gisfrid y catalogar a la gente que conocía era una regla de oro para Pierre. La siguiente vez fue en el lavabo. El francés se estaba lavando las manos cuando de uno de los cubículos salió el alemán. Le había reconocido, pero no quería ser pesado así que siguió a lo suyo. Fue Gisfrid el que se acercó a él y le saludó. Se presentaron y era capaz de recordar el momento porque luego se había reído mucho al ver su reacción ya que cuando se iba le dijo:

- ¿Te vas a ir sin lavarte las manos, Gisfrid?

Un segundo y se miró las manos. Dos segundos y le miró. Al tercero se estaba excusando mientras, atropelladamente, se iba hacia uno de los lavamanos y le daba al agua. Fue en ese momento en el que pensó que ese hombre era bastante agradable y que no le importaría tener algo con él. Y ahí empezó una odisea de seducción. Porque todo lo que Gisfrid tenía de atractivo, a ratos lo tenía de tonto. O no entendía aquellos sutiles gestos o simplemente los ignoraba. Hasta que se cansó y se lo dijo. Resultó que sus raíces prusianas eran lo más conservador que hubiese podido imaginar. Le dijo que bueno, pero que fuesen lentamente, a ver cómo iban las cosas. Entonces le preguntó si es que se tiraba a otro y no veas la cara de pánico. Era gracioso, bastante.

Por ese "vamos más lentos", Pierre había arrastrado consigo a su mejor amigo, Francis Bonnefoy, el mismo que había ido con él a clase desde que tenían 12 años. Su historia conjunta era larga y ahora no venía a cuento, pero el caso es que le había pedido que viniera en un intento de poner a Gisfrid celoso. No supo bien si fue un éxito, aunque el alemán parecía desenvuelto y abierto. Claro que había bebido un montón y a saber si no era por el alcohol... Por muy mal que sonara, se olvidó de su amigo hasta que empezaba a ser tarde y pensó en que sería buena idea ir a casa.

- Hostia... ¿Dónde está Francis? -preguntó al alemán delante de él, el cual negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

Buscar a alguien en la penumbra, con la música a todo volumen y en un local lleno de gente era misión imposible. Por mucho que gritara su nombre, no conseguía hacerse oír demasiado. Al ver que no le hallaba, empezó a preocuparse y decidió ir fuera y llamarle. Una vez hubo atravesado la marea humana, Pierre salió a la calle. Le llamó la atención la figura de su amigo, sentado en un banco, con un cubata en la mano y aire ausente. Suspiró y se fue hacia él. Bueno, quizás había sido demasiado para su cabeza y no le culpaba. Una cosa era segura: el coche tendría que traerlo él, no fuese que los pararan. No quería pagar una multa a medias.

- Te estaba buscando por todas partes. Ya podrías haberme avisado, tío, que estaba ya preocupado. -le dijo sentándose a su lado, virado para poder mirarle de frente sin entornar el rostro.

- Pierre... Me han jodido. -murmuró con aire ido antes de pegar otro trago a su vaso. Su amigo arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Te han pegado o algo? Te lo tengo dicho de siempre que si eso pasa, no te enfrentes y corre hacia mí, quizás entre los dos...

- No me refiero a eso. Quiero decir en sentido literal. Me han jodido ahí atrás.

- ¿Eh? ¿Te han forzado? -dijo escandalizado. ¡Su amigo era heterosexual...! Nunca había escuchado algo por el estilo. Aunque estaba despeinado, no se observaba en su cuerpo, a simple vista, las típicas marcas de alguien que ha sido forzado.

- No... Se me cruzaron los cables, me sentía solo y lo que decidí fue probar cómo es eso de tirarme a un tío, ¿sabes? -le dijo con expresión apenada. Ah... Su plan había sonado tan bien... Como los planes de los grandes de la historia.

- Eres un enfermo... Te declaras hetero pero luego decides probar lo que sea. Esto debe ser alguna enfermedad sexual y, si no existe, puede ser una nueva a la que darán tu nombre. _Francitis_ aguda, o algo así.

- Fui al cuarto oscuro ese. -dijo el galo ignorando esa salida de tono.

- Ay dios... ¿Ahí? -le preguntó con una sonrisa cada vez más evidente. Bueno, si lo pensaba, era hasta cómico.

- Y en ese sitio he visto a ese desgraciado... -dijo y finalmente se apuró lo que le quedaba de beber en el vaso- Pensé que ese estaba bien para mí y, cuando menos lo esperaba, me ha puesto contra la pared y... Ya te puedes imaginar el resto.

De repente Pierre estalló en una carcajada incontrolable. Francis arqueó una ceja con incredulidad y le miró. El otro se daba hasta golpecitos en el muslo del ataque que estaba teniendo. Es que esa historia, si la analizaba, era la hostia. Podrían hacer una peli porno gay con ese argumento y seguro que era un taquillazo. Cambiarían algunas cosas pero...

- ¿Has gritado mucho? -dijo entre risas. Francis le pegó en un brazo, con reproche, pero eso no cesaba su carcajada- Venga, no te enfades. Es que lo cuentas de una manera... Apuesto a que estás tan alterado porque en el fondo lo has disfrutado.

El de cabellos más largos y despeinados abrió la boca, dispuesto a replicarle, pero entonces lo analizó seriamente. El principio había sido incómodo, bastante, le había hecho pensar que los dedos podían ser pasables -siempre y cuando la boca fuese tan maravillosa como la de ese chico- pero desde luego lo otro no. Sin embargo, como con todo con ese chico al parecer, se volvió bueno, bastante. Se sonrojó un poco, tenso, sin saber cómo contestar. Aquella reacción hizo que Pierre riera de nuevo con fuerza.

- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Ay, Francis, que no eres tan heterosexual como pensabas...! -dijo dándose de nuevo golpecitos en el muslo. Se apartó a tiempo de evitar otro golpe en sus costillas. Se ponía bien agresivo cuando se metían con él con motivo. Claro, luego el tío se metía con el resto pero a él no le podían decir nada. Tenía una jeta...- No te pongas así, sabes que tengo razón.

- Esto ha sido un desliz provocado por el alcohol. No volverá a pasar. ¡La próxima vez me avisas y vengo! -Pierre rió más fuerte después de esta afirmación tan vigorosa. Francis entrecerró los ojos y sonrió a disgusto- Deja de reírte o te mandaré a la mierda. ¡Tengo un motivo! Ese tío tiene algo pendiente conmigo y cuando lo vuelva a encontrar le convenceré y me lo tiraré. Entonces estaremos empate.

- ¡Eres el más pervertido y raro del mundo! ¡Alcanzas niveles preocupantes! -dijo Pierre ya con lágrimas por el rostro de lo mucho que se estaba riendo. Por eso seguía siendo amigo de él: Francis Bonnefoy era peculiar e incomprensible y él se lo pasaba pipa viendo sus estupideces, que se acentuaban puntualmente y se convertían en locuras.

- La idea no era dejar que me arrebataran mi virginidad trasera de ese modo, ¿sabes? -dijo indignado el de ojos azules.

Pierre tuvo que levantarse, casi gritando de la pura risa mientras decía comentarios sobre lo gracioso que era. Le vio apoyarse contra una pared mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba de lo que estaba riendo. Al poco volvió con los ojos llorosos y rojos de habérselos frotado, una sonrisa que no podía disimular y respirando acelerado. Francis entrecerró los ojos. Le daban ganas de pegarle una hostia.

- Perdón, perdón... Es que deberías saber que a eso te arriesgabas y más conociéndote. Seguro que entraste como un cachorrito perdido y asustado. ¿De verdad creerías que no despertarías los instintos de nadie?

- Sé que soy irresistible para las mujeres, pero no sabía que también podía serlo para los hombres. -dijo Francis algo más recuperado, peinándose mejor con las mismas manos- Es un delito haber nacido tan bello. Lamento haceros esto, mis pequeños, pero este hombre por el momento está centrado únicamente en las chicas con pechos. Bueno, y en ese hispano escurridizo que me las pagará, ni te quepa duda.

- Ay, Francis, me parece que cada vez te alejas más de tu acera... Y créeme, la otra está bastante bien, es grande, hay diversidad y uno se divierte~ Así que ya me contarás de nuevo si las prefieres pechugonas o simplemente uno que tenga un buen culo~

Su mejor amigo hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza mientras repetía que eso era imposible y que tetas y carretas y otras cosas que Pierre no entendió en ese momento. Le quitó las llaves del bolsillo y eso erizó a Francis, que empezó a chillar que si el mundo se había confabulado para que todos los hombres le metieran mano y demás idioteces que prefirió ignorar. Seguro que iba a tener una resaca de caballo al día siguiente, sumado al hecho de un trasero resentido. No es que hubiera tenido problemas con que fuese heterosexual, pero iba a ser divertido verle pegar esos resbalones hacia el otro lado. Francis fue canturreando canciones de su infancia y a Pierre le parecía gracioso así que le seguía el rollo. Dejó su automóvil aparcado y le llevó hasta su casa. Una vez lo aseguró en la cama, se despidió y se marchó. Aún suerte que no vivía muy lejos, si no era capaz de tomarle prestado el coche.

* * *

La semana se le hizo bastante larga. Después del sábado de fiesta que había tenido, en la que había sido la noche más extraña de toda su vida, el domingo había estado en su casa, encerrado como si estuviese a punto de morirse. Las persianas permanecieron casi todo el día parcialmente echadas y Francis no quiso moverse demasiado de la cama ya que, cuando lo hacía, el trasero le escocía una barbaridad.

Maldijo en infinidad de ocasiones al hispano (a ese sexy hispano) que se lo había tirado de esa manera y, en su mente, empezó a distorsionar los recuerdos hasta que incluso se transformaron en algo más brusco de lo que había sido en realidad. Por suerte, el lunes ya estaba mejor y pudo ir a trabajar con normalidad. Sí que cuando se sentaba lo hacía con cuidado y notaba una pequeña punzadita. Pero, por lo demás, la resaca quedaba atrás. Francis vivía en un modesto apartamento en la ciudad de Rennes, situada al noroeste de Francia, en la Bretaña.

Era un lugar bastante urbanizado, aunque comparado con la gran París, se quedaba en una ciudad pequeña. Eso sí, contaban con un metro que les comunicaba con diversas zonas. La parte preferida de Francis era el casco antiguo, en la que se erguían edificios del siglo XVI, de fachadas blancas con entramado de madera. Parecían una de esas posadas de época y podías ver a un montón de turistas, de Francia y diferentes países, haciendo fotos y observando con fascinación alguno de los más de ochenta edificios. Francis era fan de ellos, pero de tanto verlos, por lo general, no les prestaba atención. No obstante, no sólo contaba con edificios históricos, también había otros del siglo XX que la convertían en una ciudad culturalmente rica.

Era parcialmente atravesada por un canal, el de Saint Martin, y por donde normalmente se podía ver bastante bullicio. Otro de los puntos claves eran las dos plazas más grandes, donde según la época se podían ver mercados montados. Rennes era una ciudad hermosa y no tenía nada que envidiarle a París según su propio criterio. Por eso mismo había preferido quedarse a vivir allí. Al principio su trabajo no era la gran cosa, pero luego se instaló la gran firma para la que ahora trabajaba y allí encontró un puesto bastante bueno. No le daba para grandes caprichos, lamentablemente, pero era más que suficiente para pasar el mes holgadamente.

El edificio en el que trabajaba era una mezcla de construcción antigua y contaba con unas grandes cristaleras que se mantenían mediante una estructura metálica grande. Todo el recinto era propiedad de la empresa, de grande renombre dentro de Francia y en parte del extranjero. De hecho, esa compañía llegó desde fuera y muchos colaboraron en crearla. Allí, él trabajaba en el departamento de marketing y creaban campañas y elaboraban estudios para analizar el impacto de la empresa en las personas. Era un trabajo bastante creativo y le gustaba. La sociedad se dedicaba a la construcción de diversos productos, desde bungalows a electrodomésticos. Por ese mismo motivo, Francis estaba contento de estar en aquel lugar trabajando, ya que no siempre trataba con el mismo tipo de producto y sus ideas fluían con más facilidad.

En aquel momento estaba preparando una campaña para uno de los que más años hacía que estaba en el catálogo. La parte que le tocaba era realmente la aburrida, la de preparar la burocracia para poder poner anuncios en diversos sitios. Fue a la sala con impresora, que trabajaba a toda velocidad haciendo un ruido molesto, y fue recogiendo los papeles que iban saliendo, formando una pila considerable. Iba de regreso a su despacho cuando una chica, de piel nívea como la suya, largos cabellos castaños claros, ligeramente ondulados hacia las puntas y ojos verdes, le asaltó.

- Francis, Francis, Francis, cotilleo de última hora, convoco consejo de sabios ya. -dijo ella excitada, con una sonrisa jovial. El galo arqueó una ceja ante aquello.

- ¿Ahora? ¿No ves que llevo un montón de papeles y que además pesan? Siempre escoges el peor momento, Elisabeth... -murmuró Bonnefoy y, tras eso, prosiguió con su camino.

La muchacha hizo un mohín, aunque en vano ya que Francis no estaba atento. Chasqueó la lengua y se fue detrás de él. No tuvo ningún inconveniente en invadir su despacho e incluso se sentó en la silla que había delante del escritorio negro de Francis. El mismo francés de momento decidió ignorar a la chica. Tenía trabajo y, aunque normalmente le prestaba atención si tenía algún chismorreo que contar, ahora mismo no se sentía de humor.

- ¿No me vas a preguntar qué es lo que sé? -indagó ella sintiéndose tremendamente decepcionada.

- Sinceramente, ahora mi preocupación se centra en esto, que debo terminar para mañana. Si se retrasa la campaña al que le gritarán será a mí. -respondió sin inmutarse Francis.

- Me da igual, te lo voy a contar de todas maneras, aunque no te interese. El jefe de la compañía está enfermo. Bastante, además. Dicen que si sigue podría morir en poco tiempo porque su salud es delicada.

- Pobre hombre. Una vez le vi de lejos, parecía buena persona. Es un anciano sonriente, nada que ver con el armario pelirrojo que le seguía a todas partes. -comentó sin demasiado interés.

- Dicen que ahora su hijo va a sucederle y todos temen que cambie la política de la empresa. No sabemos ni cómo es. Aunque ha ido rondando por aquí un chico rubio, así con cejas oscuras, y todos tenemos el presentimiento de que es ese. Parece muy serio y profesional.

- Mientras sea coherente con cómo llevaba las cosas su padre...

A Francis el organigrama de la empresa no le interesaba a no ser que fuese para ascenderle. Él era un simple trabajador, no le importaba si en vez de a un simpático abuelito ahora debía ser productivo para un rubio. Tan poco le interesaba, que había olvidado hasta el nombre del que era el jefe de todos. Demasiadas caras, por el momento sabía quiénes eran sus jefes más próximos. Una vez escalase puestos, entonces ya miraría al gran jefe final.

- Sólo para que sepas que si ves a ese tipo, que seas agradable con él. No sea que le hagas enfadar y lo primero que haga cuando entre sea echarte por maleducado. -dijo Elisabeth- Que en general eres tranquilo, pero cuando estás de faena hasta los topes eres un borde.

- Eso no es cierto, vete a la porra. -dijo Francis, con un tono suave y lento que dejaba claro que lo hacía por fastidiar, no porque fuese borde con ella. Aunque tenía razón, cuando tenía mucho estrés se ponía irritable.

- Como te pongas muy tonto, le diré a mi novio que venga a partirte la boca por molestar a su querida Elisabeth. -dijo ella levantándose grácilmente y sonriéndole con malicia.

- No soy de hablar mal, pero estoy irritado así que te diré que tu novio puede chupármela. Ese tío se acojona con más facilidad que yo.

- Deja que mi novio no chupe nada... Al menos nada tuyo. Que si lo hiciera, aún te gustaría.

Francis se tensó de manera imperceptible. ¿Estaba insinuando algo? Porque lo parecía. Aunque no tenía sentido, ya que el único que sabía todo, y no con tantos detalles, era Pierre. Pero lo parecía. ¿Estaría ya paranoico del todo? Frunció el ceño y dejó el bolígrafo con fuerza sobre el escritorio.

- No digas estupideces. Es un sinsentido y antes de dejar que me chupe nada le pegaría una hostia que le harían palmas las orejas. Mi cuerpo sólo es para las mujeres hermosas.

- ¡Uah, uah...! ¡Calmaa...! ¡No te pongas como un gallo de pelea! ¡Estábamos hablando figuradamente, como siempre! ¿Por qué te pones así? ¿No has tomado café? Ya sabes que tu mal humor se incrementa exponencialmente si no lo tomas.

Francis se dio cuenta del error que había cometido. Vale, quizás estaba demasiado susceptible a ese tema, pero no era para menos. Durante el domingo y lo que llevaba de semana, Francis había estado pensando seriamente en todo lo que conllevaba lo que había pasado en aquel cuarto oscuro de discoteca. No podía evitar sonrojarse cada vez que lo recordaba. Aún le parecía escuchar la voz de aquel tipo en su oreja. Lo primero fue admitir que realmente le había gustado, y eso le costó bastante. De repente había un nuevo abanico de posibilidades y, ahora, podía echarse aire a dos manos (en general, esa metáfora sonaba sucia, y eso le gustaba). En los siguientes días, se estuvo fijando en los hombres y se dio cuenta de que encontraba a algunos más atractivos que a otros. No sentía deseos de irles detrás como le ocurría con las mujeres, pero sí que se dio cuenta de que podía clasificarles entre: me los tiraría y no me los tiraría.

Francis no era heterosexual, Francis era bisexual con inclinación hacia las mujeres. Lo fuerte es que, por el momento, su parte gay le daba vergüenza y cualquier insinuación le sentaba como una patada en la entrepierna. Suspiró y esbozó una sonrisa resignada. Elisabeth era inteligente y mejor no forzar a que su cerebro pensara demasiado.

- No he encontrado café esta mañana, es cierto. Creo que eso me tiene alterado. -se frotó la mejilla izquierda con la mano de ese mismo lado.

- Ya decía yo que estabas raro... Si no te cuido, te pelearías con todo el mundo. Te iré a buscar uno. Creo que en mi departamento aún queda alguna cápsula, no te preocupes.

Tras darle las gracias, Elisabeth abandonó el despacho. Era una sala amplia, con dos ventanas por las que entraba el sol toda la mañana, de paredes de color crema. Los muebles eran en su mayoría de madera oscura y los demás eran negros. No era su despacho personal, eso hubiese sido demasiado para un trabajador mundano como él, lo compartía con el novio de Elisabeth, un alemán chismoso, ruidoso y con ideas de bombero. Se notaba que no estaba por el reinante silencio. A veces se callaba, sí, pero entonces le oías teclear con fuerza y hasta le hacía parar y mirarle, preguntándose si hoy sería el día en que por fin se cargaría el teclado.

Se echó contra el respaldo de la silla y suspiró pesadamente. De repente se acordó de ese chico. Debería regresar a la discoteca y buscarle. Tenía que saldar cuentas con él. Esta vez el que iba a estar contra la pared sería el español.

* * *

No hubiese imaginado que estaría pletórico por algo así. Todo empezó cuando se encontró a Pierre justo al salir del trabajo. Le dijo que necesitaba de su ayuda, que su coche estaba roto, que quería beber y le pidió por favor que le llevara a esa discoteca de ambiente de la última vez. No sabía ni el nombre, de hecho ni Pierre, sólo sabían que estaba al lado de la gasolinera y el supermercado, justo enfrente del Mc Donalds, que era perfecto para los jóvenes que salían de ahí. Francis se hizo de rogar únicamente por ser elogiado y que Pierre le hiciera la pelota. Él mientras ponía expresión digna, diciendo que tenía mucho trabajo que hacer y que no podía perder el tiempo en una discoteca. Su amigo sabía que lo decía porque se estaba haciendo el duro, así que por eso insistió una y otra vez en que viniera, en que lo pasarían bien. Al final suspiró y fingió resignación.

- Está bien, iré contigo si tanto insistes. Pero que conste que es la última vez que lo hago. -dijo Francis con un tono condescendiente.

Aunque sabía que Pierre no se lo había creído, al menos de cara al exterior había quedado genial, como un tipo duro que además se preocupaba y sacrificaba por sus amigos. En su mente, por otra parte, estaba contento al saber que podría encontrar a ese español y dejarle por fin las cosas claras. Sí, tenía como una especie de obsesión enfermiza, pero era culpa de él. Él había aparecido y había puesto su vida de patas arriba. No era nada fácil pensar que también le agradaban los hombres, de hecho aún sentía rechazo hacia sí mismo según como lo pensara. Se sacudió eso de la cabeza y se continuó vistiendo para la ocasión. Llevaba una camisa blanca con líneas grises y encima un chaleco del mismo color. Las mangas las llevaba subidas y luego llevaba un pantalón negro, que contrastaba con los zapatos blancos. Como alguien le pisara, se lo comía con patatas, que los había limpiado a conciencia. Esta vez se dejó el pelo suelto a excepción de un par de mechones, los más cercanos a las mejillas, que se los echó hacia atrás y los ató en una pequeña coletita. Se echó perfume, lo suficiente para que el olor pudiera percibirse, aunque controlando que no apestara.

Entonces salió de su apartamento, se montó en su coche, que ya empezaba a ser viejo pero que aún se conservaba en perfecto estado gracias a sus cuidados, y puso rumbo a casa de Pierre. Le parecía un muchacho muy agradable. Aunque sabía que tenía motivos para venir, igualmente le dio las gracias por llevarle y traer en coche. Francis le quitó sarro al asunto diciendo que un día le llevaría a un club de striptease con tías pechugonas y que a él le tocaría conducir entonces.

Tuvieron muchísima suerte y encontraron aparcamiento casi en la misma puerta. Había cola pero no se aburrieron ya que iban charlando de temas aleatorios que les venían a la mente. Y entonces volvieron a ese ambiente en el que las voces no llegaban a ser ni un susurro, en el que los cuerpos, sudorosos, se movían al ritmo de la música mientras las mentes se vaciaban y se dejaban inundar por cada nuevo compás. Pierre bien pronto se fue, pasando entre la gente de manera grácil. Si es que cuando le decía que parecía un pájaro no lo decía por decirlo... Seguro que iba a buscar a ese alemán.

Bueno, no le importaba, él también quería buscar a alguien y sería más efectivo si lo hacía solo. Aunque la idea de ir allí le hacía experimentar sentimientos encontrados, el primer sitio al que decidió acercarse fue al cuarto oscuro. Paseó entre gente, esta vez con más decisión y seguridad, sin asustarse de lo que veía. Tuvo que mirar a algunos en más de una ocasión ya que no veía sus caras, pero ninguno de ellos era ese chico. Cuando salió estaba decepcionado. Pensaba que le encontraría, pero quizás era demasiado pedir.

Deambuló, algo desanimado, por la discoteca hasta que de repente sus ojos azules captaron una figura y se abrieron más. Poco tardó en recuperar su vigor y entonces abrirse paso entre la gente en dirección a ese chico. Cuando llegó le tocó con el dedo índice un par de veces sobre su hombro derecho y gritó.

- ¡Tú y yo, encima de ti, hoy! -le gritó para hacerse oír por encima de todo el ruido.

El chico al escuchar eso sonrió, se dio la vuelta y cuando le vio le miró sorprendido. La verdad es que se esperaba cualquier persona antes que a ese rubio de nuevo. Su expresión cambió y dibujó una sonrisa divertida, sin decir nada. Entonces alzó las cejas y puso cara de no entender qué le había dicho. Se preguntaba si tendría el valor de decírselo de nuevo. Cuando vio que abría la boca para gritar, le negó y le hizo un gesto con el dedo para que se acercase y señaló su oído. Francis se quedó con cara de tonto. ¿Quería que lo susurrara en su oreja...? Maldito. Y aún se creía que dominaba la situación. Nada más lejos de la realidad, se lo iba a demostrar.

Dio un paso al frente, agarró su brazo a la altura del codo y tiró de él para acercarlo hasta que su oído casi rozaba contra sus labios. Pudo notar un leve temblor, ¿tenía más sensibilidad en la zona de la oreja? Esa información no pensaba olvidarla, la usaría en cuanto lo tuviese contra la pared.

- Te he dicho que esta noche el que va a meterla voy a ser yo. -dijo en un tono íntimo, seductor- Que te haré gemir. Así que déjate de tragos.

Bueno, no le iba mucho ese rollo de ser mandón pero es que no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil, le hería el orgullo haciéndole ir tras de él de aquella manera. ¡Claro que lo había oído la primera vez! ¡Hasta los que estaban cerca lo habían hecho! Lo que pasaba es que a él le daba la gana de que lo volviese a decir y por eso esta segunda vez había sido diferente, más brusco, más bestia. Esperaba que tras eso le sonriese, sabiendo que ese asalto lo había perdido, y se viniese con él. Pero lo que hizo fue echarse a reír como si hubiese contado el chiste más grande del mundo, se apartó y fue negando con la cabeza.

- ¡Nooo...! ¡Qué va! ¡Eso no va a pasar! -dijo mientras seguía riendo y ya hacía gesto hasta con las manos.

Bueno, aquello no era lo que había esperado, la verdad. Pensaba que quizás le diría que vale y le haría seguirle hasta el cuarto oscuro. Lo que le había dejado a cuadros y bastante herido por dentro era que se estuviera riendo de esa manera. Durante un segundo no supo ni qué hacer y el chico se alejó de allí. Entonces despertó, frunció el ceño y se fue detrás de él a paso rápido. Pudo alcanzarle cuando se paró en una de las mesas para seguir con el trago que había pedido.

- ¡Ey! ¡¿Pero qué respuesta más penosa es esa?! ¡Exijo una explicación! El otro día sí, ¿hoy no? ¿Por qué? -le preguntó Francis molesto. No se le olvidaba esa risa burlona que se le había quedado grabada en lo más profundo de su cerebro y se repetía una y otra vez.

- No me acuesto con nadie una segunda vez. Es una de mis reglas personales. Y, dado que el otro día me salté dos por ti, no estás en condiciones de pedirme que me salte otra más para complacer tu deseo personal. -dijo el hispano de ojos claros- Ahora déjame tranquilito, ¿vale? -concluyó con una sonrisa.

Francis se quedó como un pasmarote allí, al lado de esa mesa ahora vacía. ¿Que no se acostaba con nadie más de una vez? ¿Pero es que se creía algo así como una diva? O peor, parecía una de esas personas que van de cama en cama. Bueno, no le parecía tampoco una locura tan grande. Cuando le vio por primera vez, un tipo le comía el cuello y luego vino a por él. Aunque pensó un montón de argumentos en su contra, Francis se sentía frustrado por aquella doble negativa. Tanto que, media hora después, salió fuera a que le diera un poco el aire, a ver si se le pasaba el enfado. Allí se lo volvió a encontrar y pensó que el mundo se tenía que haber confabulado en su contra. El chico tenía el cabello de color castaño oscuro, color chocolate, sus mechones estaban cada uno para un lado y algunos despuntaban. Parecía que se había levantado de la cama hacía nada, pero lo fuerte es que le quedaba bien. Estaba en un bordillo, sentado, vestido con una camisa blanca pulcra, arremangada, y unos pantalones negros que le marcaban la figura sin ser demasiado entallados. Algo en su interior se le revolvió. Francis siempre había sido conocido por su cabezonería y, en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que se le daba bastante mal eso de rendirse. Sus ojos azules se perdieron por un instante en ese cigarrillo que se llevó a los labios, entreabiertos, rojizos y entonces el francés suspiró. Se rendía. Caminó a paso ligero, de un par de zancadas se plantó a su vera y se sentó en el bordillo.

El español pensó que anda que no había sitio para que alguien se viniera a sentar justo a su lado. Entonces levantó la cabeza, miró de reojo y se encontró con ese rubio, que le miraba con fijación. ¿Otra vez? ¿Es que le estaba siguiendo por todo el lugar?

- ¿No te cansas o qué? -le dijo tranquilamente, sin mucho interés, tras echar el humo del cigarro.

- Escúchame bien... Técnicamente, no nos acostamos. Estábamos de pie. -dijo Francis con aire serio.

El español le miró del mismo modo un segundo y entonces estalló en una sonora carcajada. Esta vez no era como antes, que había sido casi una ofensa, una burla, ahora era una risa de corazón. Se enfurruñó y miró hacia el suelo, tras suspirar pesadamente. ¿Por qué parecía que todo lo que decía se lo tomaba a chiste? Bueno, confesaba que ese comentario no era el más brillante y que casi sonaba desesperado, pero tampoco tenía que volverse a reír.

- Eres bastante gracioso, la verdad. Pero, por mucho que me digas eso, mi regla especifica que no puedo follar con un tío más de una vez. ¿Así lo entiendes mejor? Ahora no puedes decirme que no lo hemos hecho, porque yo lo recuerdo muy bien, aunque tú olieses a vodka.

- Esa regla es una mierda. ¿De verdad prefieres intentar ligar con alguien más cuando tienes a alguien tan maravilloso como yo a tu lado? Muchas personas se pelearían por estar conmigo. -dijo con aire digno y superior- No entiendo por qué desaprovecharás una oportunidad así, pareces un chico listo.

- Quiero poder sentarme al día siguiente, prefiero que me la meta alguien que tenga experiencia con los hombres, gracias. -le dijo con una sonrisilla. Notó que el rubio a su lado fruncía el entrecejo por un momento y eso le hizo acentuar su propio gesto.

- No sé por qué dices eso. Yo tengo experiencia, claro que sí que la tengo. -mintió Francis como un condenado. Otra vez se rió de él. El rubio puso los ojos en blanco por un segundo.

- Eres un poquillo mentirosillo, ¿eh? ¿De veras esperas que me lo crea? Entraste como un corderito a una sala llena de lobos. Con carita de pena... -el de ojos verdes tiró el cigarro ya consumido, juntó las manos y puso miradita inocente- Por favor, no me hagáis nada, es la primera vez que vengo aquí y soy virgen. Soy claramente virgen. Por favor, tratadme bien... ¿Cómo quieres que me trague que tienes experiencia con los tíos? Además, dijiste que querías hacérmelo tú a mí. No es difícil atar cabos y saber que viniste para probar. Y que probaste lo que no te apetecía realmente.

- ¡Fue tu culpa! -dijo Francis indignado- ¡Yo te había elegido y de repente me diste la vuelta! Todo iba según mis planes hasta que te dio por tener ganas de metérmela. No sé qué demonios te pasó por la cabeza.

- ¿Lo ves? No tienes experiencia.

Francis abrió la boca sorprendido. Es que le había hecho confesar con tanta facilidad que había resultado hasta insultante. Se encorvó hacia delante y apoyó la frente contra sus manos, con los codos descansando sobre los muslos. Suspiró pesadamente y pudo escuchar que de nuevo se reía. Le agarraría las cuerdas vocales y se las retorcería hasta que no pudiera reír en toda su maldita vida, lo juraba.

- Eres un pedazo de tramposo y como te vuelvas a reír de mí te juro que te echaré sobre el césped y te meteré el móvil por el recto, para se te tire "alguien nuevo". -dijo Francis a disgusto.

- Venga, no te lo tomes tan a pecho. -dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano- Tú mismo me has confirmado eso. Admito que estás bueno, pero no voy a dejar que me lo hagas por mi regla y, básicamente, porque no tienes experiencia. Quiero poder sentarme mañana, tengo faena por hacer.

El hispano estiró una de las manos, la apoyó en su mejilla y se inclinó hacia él. Pudo oler un perfume que, aunque era bastante fuerte, le agradaba. Era masculino y le sentaba bien. Tuvo sus ojos bien cerca, de un verde aceituna que no había podido apreciar en la discoteca, y las pestañas eran bastante largas para ser un hombre, aunque sólo se podía ver bien si le tenías tan próximo. Entonces sintió la tibieza de sus labios contra su mejilla, cerca de su ojo derecho, el cual cerró ligeramente por instinto.

- Lo siento... -dijo con una sonrisa mientras se apartaba de su vera.

A Francis se le había muerto algo por dentro en ese momento. No supo qué factor de todos los que podía enumerar fue el decisivo, pero alguno de ellos. Quizás fue poder percibir esa colonia, tan atractiva, o ver sus ojos verdes, tan cerca, mirándole de aquella forma misteriosa, como si ocultara tanto pero no le dejara ver ninguno de sus secretos. O puede que fueran sus labios, entreabiertos, que desprendían un cálido aliento con olor a menta. El caso es que, por el motivo que fuera, Francis sintió ganas de darle un beso. No sabía qué le atraía de ese tío tan extraño y a ratos insoportable. Se acercó, dispuesto a posar los labios contra los suyos y entonces sintió una mano en su frente que le impedía avanzar.

- Creo haberte comentado en alguna ocasión que no beso a nadie. -dijo el hispano sonriendo de una manera que daba mal rollo.

- Vengaa... No seas así. ¿Me la chupaste y ahora me dices que no me puedes dar un beso? Yo no lo entiendo, de verdad. -dijo Francis con frustración, haciendo fuerza para intentar llegar a su rostro. Le parecía extraño y a la vez curioso que ese hombre no se hubiera apartado ni un milímetro, tan tranquilo.

- Esa es otra regla que me salté, no se la chupo a nadie. Pero me diste hasta pena de lo asustado que parecías y... -se encogió de hombros- La primera vez siempre asusta, tampoco quería que te traumatizaras. Es una buena distracción.

Francis no opinó nada de eso. Se la guardó para sí mismo. Aunque a ratos parecía un capullo integral, se dio cuenta de que en el fondo tenía algo de bueno. No todo el mundo haría algo que no quería por hacer una experiencia más placentera a un total desconocido. Al menos, Francis consideraba que él no haría algo así.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? -preguntó de repente- Dices que no vas a acostarte otra vez conmigo, cosa que es discutible, pero un nombre sí tendrás, ¿no? Podrías decírmelo.

El de cabellos castaños miró al suelo pensativo y entonces sus ojos verdes se movieron hasta enfocarle a él.

- Me llamo Nicolás, Nicolás Sarkozy. -dijo con aire solemne. Un tic sacudió la ceja derecha del galo y entonces se echó a reír- Perdón, perdón~ Es que me parecía que estaba tan a huevo que tenía que hacerlo.

Entonces se quedó en silencio mientras el español jugueteaba con un teléfono móvil. Parecía estar enviando algún mensaje. Decidió no cotillear demasiado. No era de su incumbencia y tampoco quería que se enfadara con él. ¡Y seguía callado el tío...!

- ¿Hola? ¿El nombre? -preguntó Francis con indignación.

- Me llamo Eusebio Eustaquio. -dijo el chico.

- Eso no te lo crees ni tú. -le replicó.

El hispano otra vez se rió. Le hacían gracia las expresiones faciales que su rostro adoptaban con cada comentario que le soltaba. Era un chico divertido. Francis se enfurruñó. Al final tendría que usar el móvil y no se iba a arrepentir de ello.

- No es bueno que te obsesiones conmigo, franchute salao. -le replicó- Cuanto menos sepas, más feliz serás.

- No estoy de acuerdo con esa afirmación. Y quizás, si me dijeras tu nombre, yo no me obsesionaría tanto.

- ¿Quieres uno? -le dijo enseñándole el paquete de tabaco abierto. Tenía un cigarrillo entre los labios, sujetándolo apenas con fuerza, pero se mantenía porque se le había pegado el papel al mojarlo.

Francis se quedó mirando el cartón, sin saber qué hacer. Aunque podría fumarse uno si lo requiriese la situación, no era muy dado al tabaco.

- No fumas, ¿verdad? Eres todo un santo. -se rió el de cabellos castaños. Francis le miró enfadado, como si le hubiese retado, pero cuando iba a coger uno, el otro ya lo había apartado- Venga, no te enfades y ahora vayas a fumar por fumar.

- Eres rarísimo...

- Le dijo la sartén al cazo: ¡apártate que me tiznas! -dijo el hombre y entonces suspiró y echó el humo- Veo una tontería que por un pique lo que hagas sea fastidiar tu salud. Mejor para ti si no fumas. Es algo bueno.

Francis negó con la cabeza en silencio; es que no le entendía. Decía unas cosas muy bordes y luego se comportaba con amabilidad. Se quedó quieto, mirando la fachada de la discoteca.

- ¿Estás seguro con eso de que no podemos acostarnos? Mira que soy bueno si me lo propongo... Y las ganas de hacértelo pasar bien las tengo. -le dijo, insistente.

- Lo dicho, tú nunca te cansas. Estoy segurísimo.-le replicó con una sonrisa confiada.

El rubio suspiró con pesadez, apoyó las manos contra el bordillo y se empujó hasta estar levantado. Se expulsó, con dos palmaditas, el trasero y se encaminó hacia la discoteca sin decir adiós. Entonces, de repente, se dio la vuelta y señaló al español, que le miraba con los ojos abiertos debido a la sorpresa.

- Pues déjame decirte una cosa, culo prieto -le dijo con una sonrisa socarrona- Te advierto de que te has encontrado con Francis Bonnefoy, el que nunca se rinde. La persona más cabezota y pesada del mundo. Así que te anuncio algo: voy a lograr que te acuestes conmigo de nuevo y que incumplas otra norma.

El hombre de origen hispano le miró sorprendido y en ese pequeño silencio sonrió socarronamente, apoyó las manos a sus lados y se echó hacia atrás, mirándole con suficiencia y con el cigarro en la comisura de los labios, sujeto por éstos.

- ¿Ah, sí? Qué confiado, señor Bonnefoy. Aunque me temo que está muy equivocado...

- ¡Y no sólo eso! Te gustará tanto que me pedirás que lo haga de nuevo, y otra vez, hasta que acabarás a mis pies. Entonces quizás seré yo el que te rechace.

Francis se dio la vuelta, muy contento con su discurso, y volvió adentro. En aquel bordillo en el que estaba sentado, el misterioso chico de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes miraba atónito el lugar en el que había estado el galo. Entonces se echó a reír mientras negaba con la cabeza. Ese tío era demasiado raro.

* * *

**He vuelto de vacacioneees owo**

**Bueno, como agosto es aún fechas de vacaciones, puede que el ritmo de actualización disminuya un poco. No voy a negarlo, dependerá seguramente de dos factores: 1- el recibimiento que tiene el fic (reviews, vamos) 2- Lo ocupada o no que yo esté. Los capítulos no van a ser tan largos como el anterior fic, porque me quitaban mucho tiempo. El primero es más extenso, pero es por introducir un poco.**

**Sobre los review, pues no voy a decir un número porque no es así. Quizás recibo uno y me inspira muchísimo y siento la urgencia de actualizar. Si no recibo nada, pues es obvio que no me voy a motivar XDU Pero vamos, no me voy a convertir en una autora de esas de "Si no tengo X número de revis, no actualizo". **

**Así pues, será semanal o cada dos semanas. Dependerá. Lo siento uvu**

**Sobre el fic... Pues quería hacer un fic en el que no fuera Francis el que solo tiene rollos de una noche y que no se acuesta con nadie más de una vez, que eso lo he visto por ahí como elemento típico. Así que aquí es Antonio el que tiene esa regla. En este fic tuve ganas de hacer diversas cosas que no he leído por ahí en Frain. También es el primer fic (realmente) en el que salía Eduardo, así que ya lo podéis esperar por ahí en el futuro xDDD ouo**

**Ya más adelante hablaré del título del fic, que aún estamos metiéndonos en la historia como aquel que dice. Es un fic bastante largo, así que espero que os guste (... si la memoria no me falla, es más largo que el de ángeles y demonios)**

**Y este es mi fic número 40... WUUUUUUTT... XDDDDD  
**

**Un saludo.**

**Nos leemos :3**

**Miruru.**


	2. Su jefe

**El jardín de las mentiras**

**Capítulo 02 - Su jefe**

Su vida había sido bastante caótica últimamente. Su jefe estaba tan enfermo que corrían rumores en la oficina de que estaba en las últimas. No diría que era una de esas personas que estaba en contra de los cotilleos, puesto que era mentira. A Francis no le desagradaba para nada poder enterarse de las cosas que les acontecían a los demás sin tener que mostrar hacia ellos una simpatía que en muchos casos no existía. Aunque pudiera sonar cruel, le entretenía poder criticar abiertamente las decisiones -buenas o malas- que tomaba la gente. Vamos, era realista, en algún sitio seguro que alguien criticaba las que él había tomado, que no eran precisamente pocas. Seguro que Pierre y su amigo con derecho a roce le criticaban. No es que le importara. Sabía que con el tema de la bisexualidad, sobre todo la parte gay, no estaba siendo muy racional. Cuando lo pensaba fríamente, en su casa, Francis sentía mucha vergüenza de todo lo que le había dicho al chico sin nombre de la discoteca. ¡Si hasta le intentó besar! Es que su parte recién descubierta parecía estar en la adolescencia y se había encaprichado con el primero que había encontrado. Le avergonzaba pensar que ese chico tenía motivos para reírse de él. Su comportamiento había sido ridículo.

Volviendo al tema inicial, a Francis le gustaban los chismorreos hasta que éstos hablaban de gente que, según ellos, estaba enferma. Creía que ese no era un tema sobre el que parlotear y criticar, sobre todo si era algo tan serio como aquel. También vio al rubio que le había mencionado Elisabeth. Estuvo visitando las instalaciones, acompañado de otros dos hombres trajeados y con pinganillos. No fue sólo un día, durante toda esa semana, Francis le pudo ver en algún momento durante su jornada de trabajo. Su conclusión era que ese hombre era muy influyente y que si no era el nuevo jefe, era uno de los peces gordos.

Se las apañó para ir a la discoteca ese fin de semana, incluso tuvo que aguantar esa sonrisita de Pierre y se vio obligado a contarle algún detalle. No pudo encontrar a ese chico el viernes, ni el sábado, cuando fue solo. Vale, era un poco obsesivo por su parte, pero era la persona que más intriga le había suscitado y no lo podía evitar. Suerte que Pierre le había presentado al portero y éste les había colado los tres días.

Lo mejor sería centrarse en esa semana. El nuevo jefe iba a hacer una fiesta para celebrar la ceremonia en la que se presentaría ante los miembros del grupo. Le apetecía. Ese tipo de fiestas donde se juntan todos los peces gordos le parecía la mejor oportunidad de conocer a las altas esferas y empezar a abrirse un camino hacia un futuro mejor. Aunque muchos quisieran engañarse a sí mismos, lo cierto es que el mundo era un lugar más fácil para todos aquellos que tenían enchufe. Era hora de ablandar el camino y deslizarse por él con estilo. La fiesta se iba a llevar a cabo el viernes, en el edificio principal. Para ese fin, el día anterior se habían estado instalando alfombras de color rojo, adornos florales y el piso inferior se encontraba invadido por mesas que estaban entonces vacías. Eso motivó a Francis a pasarse la mayor parte de la tarde y noche del jueves eligiendo la ropa que iba a llevar.

El viernes hicieron una jornada reducida que duró hasta las dos de la tarde. Entonces corrió hacia casa y se pegó un buen baño relajante. A continuación empezó su ritual: Primero se puso crema hidratante por el cuerpo, luego una mascarilla para que no se notaran esas pequeñas ojeras que arrastraba de levantarse pronto toda la semana, se aplicó corrector para ocultarlas del todo y entonces empezó con su melena. Para empezar, la desenredó con cuidado de no pegar tirones fuertes -no quería arrancar muchos cabellos-, luego agarró el secador y desde lo más lejos que pudo le fue echando aire, para quitar un poco aquella excesiva humedad. Tras eso le dio más potencia y se lo fue secando, acomodando bien cada mechón peinado.

Cuando hubo terminado, se puso colonia y decidió que era ya era hora de engalanarse. Su vestimenta consistía en unos pantalones de pinza negros, una camisa negra, una corbata blanca y, encima, una americana también blanca. En el bolsillo superior derecho de ésta metió un pañuelo beige que sobresalía, arrugado, dándole un pequeño toque de informalidad.

Miró su reloj de oro blanco, pieza más cara que todo su vestuario junto y, desgraciadamente, algo que había pasado durante generaciones dentro de su familia, y entonces vio que era el momento de salir. Cogió su coche y se fue hacia el trabajo de nuevo, cuando ya empezaba a oscurecer.

En la puerta había un chico jovencito, con un traje entero de botones y pinta de estar agobiado, el cual se fue hacia él, le recibió con cordialidad, aunque con un tono unos decibelios demasiado alto de lo normal, y que tomó las llaves de su coche y se fue a aparcarlo. Francis se quedó perplejo pero terminó sonriendo. Le gustaba demasiado toda aquella sensación de riqueza, no iba a rechazarla. La fiesta estaba a reventar de trabajadores, accionistas y otra gente que no había visto en su vida. Todos iban vestidos de etiqueta y las mujeres, en concreto, iban ataviadas con sus mejores joyas. Las mesas que el otro día habían estado vacías, ahora se encontraban llenas de bandejas con pequeñas porciones de comida que podían llevarse a la boca sin necesidad de ir dando vueltas con un plato por toda la sala. Después había dos hombres y una mujer vestidos de camareros que se paseaban con una bandeja llena de copas de champán. Francis pronto se aproximó, se hizo con una y pegó un sorbo de ese líquido dorado. Sonrió y volvió a mirar a su alrededor. Vio a Elisabeth, sola, y se apresuró a ir a su lado. En cuanto le divisó, la muchacha sonrió contenta y se le agarró al brazo. Era la primera vez que presenciaba una de esas celebraciones ya que hacía poco que trabajaba ahí y el año pasado no había habido fiesta de navidad. Iba vestida con un traje color salmón, largo y con un sugerente escote. Al cuello llevaba una gargantilla de lo que parecía plata. Se había rizado el pelo del todo y se lo había recogido en una coleta alta. Aunque iba maquillada, no se veía demasiado exagerado.

- ¡Esta fiesta es genial, Francis! ¿Has visto la de gente importante que hay? Yo ya me he encontrado hasta a un par de regidores del Ayuntamiento y todo. Se nota que esta empresa es grande e importante. -dijo ella. Entonces miró al galo- Ay, qué guapetón te has puesto~

- Lo mismo te digo, querida Elisabeth. -dijo Francis con aire galán. Le tomó una mano y besó el dorso- Qué pena que estés saliendo con ese idiota... Te juro que si no, te tiraba los tejos hasta que me dijeras que sí.

- ¡Anda ya! -chilló ella y a continuación le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda, azorada- Eso se lo dirás a todas~ Ay, Francis, que me pongo tontita... Aunque yo quiero a ese idiota, así que creo que no podría ser.

- Lo dicho, una pena. Yo sí que te haría sentir bien...

Ahora fueron los dos los que rieron. Bueno, se había pasado un poco, pero es que era bonito exagerar cuando Elisabeth se lo tomaba tan bien. No podía decir lo mismo de su novio, pero era divertido ver su patético intento de enfado frustrado por su querida y tierna novia, transformada en un pequeño ogro. Esa chica tenía mucho carácter cuando le tocaban las narices, por eso era divertido hacer ver que le lanzaba los trastos. En ese momento se escuchó tumulto, como si alguien famoso hubiese llegado. Sólo se acercaron unos cuantos y, la verdad, a Francis ni le interesaba. Estaba hablando con Elisabeth sobre la ropa que llevaban los invitados, criticando a todo el que podían, comiendo lo que había en la mesa que tenían delante, cuando se empezaron a atenuar las luces. Lo único que permaneció iluminado con intensidad fue el foco que apuntaba al escenario que había a un lado. Sobre éste apareció un hombre rechoncho, algo mayor y canoso.

- Buenas noches, señoras y señores, trabajadores, inversores e invitados. Todos sabemos qué nos ha reunido esta noche aquí. No quiero extenderme mucho más tiempo y prefiero dejar que lo explique mejor el excelentísimo Antonio Fernández Carriedo, el nuevo presidente de la compañía.

Todos empezaron a aplaudir y, por inercia, ellos también. Sin embargo eso le duró poco a Francis cuando vio al hombre en cuestión subir al escenario. Iba vestido con un traje chaqueta rojizo, camisa negra cuyos primeros botones estaban desabrochados y su rostro tenía una sonrisa confiada y amistosa. A pesar de la situación, sus mechones de pelo castaño estaban despeinados y sus ojos verdes miraban a la multitud congregada a la que apenas podía distinguir.

Antonio Fernández Carriedo era el tío que le había enseñado que era bisexual dentro de un cuarto oscuro en una discoteca. La mandíbula se le aflojó y sintió hasta las piernas flojas. Primero pensó que estaba jodido, muy jodido. Su jefe. Le había dicho a su jefazo que se lo iba a tirar. Aunque una parte remota de su ser se alegraba de saber por fin de una vez el nombre del hispano misterioso.

- Buenas noches. Bueno, no nos conocemos ya que sólo vine aquí cuando era muy pequeño y el edificio no era ni la mitad de grande... -dijo sonriendo resignadamente- No puedo más que preocuparme ante la salud de mi padre. No obstante, aunque no quería ocuparme de todo esto, no podía dejar que su salud empeorase sólo por no poder aceptar mis responsabilidades. He decidido hacerme cargo de la empresa y os prometo que no voy a cambiar el funcionamiento de la misma. La filosofía de trabajo de mi padre es mi meta. Que no os engañe mi edad, he sido bien enseñado por el mejor de esta empresa, el fundador de ésta. Espero que todo prosiga como hasta ahora, en un ambiente de cordialidad. Ahora, sigamos comiendo y bebiendo.

Estalló la oleada de aplausos y, tras una breve reverencia, Antonio bajó del escenario. Francis seguía atónito. El mundo era un pañuelo. Uno muy complejo, además. Su corazón era un cúmulo de nervios que no podía controlar. ¿Le despediría cuando le viera? Decidió que lo mejor era dar la cara cuanto antes posible. Puede que así le demostrara sus buenas cualidades. No esperaba que le dijera que quería acostarse con él, pero oye, un ascenso o una subida de sueldo tampoco eran posibilidades tan locas.

- Elisabeth, voy a hacer contactos y abrirme paso hacia la cima a lo grande. Deséame suerte.

Se bebió lo que le quedaba de la copa de champán y tras dejarla sobre la mesa se dio la vuelta y fue a buscarle. Por fin le encontró, rodeado por un corrillo pequeño de inversores, los más curiosos con la renovación del presidente de la compañía. Francis se fue abriendo paso lentamente. Entonces todos se rieron. Se fijó en que al lado de Antonio había un hombre anciano, con gafas, que contaba anécdotas. Justo a la derecha del hispano había una chica, bonita, de cabellos dorados y ojos grandes verdes. Tenía una cinta de color rojo que formaba un gran lazo. Ella le sacó la lengua a él cuando le miró. Entonces él puso una sonrisa resignada y la abrazó por la cintura contra su cuerpo. Antonio apoyó la cabeza contra esa rubia y le decía cosas que Francis ni siquiera escuchaba. Había dejado de esforzarse por seguir avanzando cuando vio aquella muestra de cariño por parte de Antonio. Entonces la voz se alzó por encima del murmullo generalizado.

- Señores, esta es Bea, mi esposa.

La gente murmuró con un tono de adoración, proclamando que hacían una buena pareja. Ella suspiró, sonriendo resignada y finalmente besó al hispano. Se escucharon aplausos. Francis no podía despegar los ojos de aquella escena. Sentía su cuerpo frío y si respiraba no era ni consciente de ello.

Su jefe era el que le había apretado contra una pared y se había movido contra su cuerpo de manera pasional.

Su jefe era hombre casado.

* * *

Desde que descubrió que Antonio, el desconocido del bar, estaba casado, Francis había perdido la noción de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. No dejaba de darle vueltas a la cabeza al asunto y aquello no ayudaba. Tras una mesa, consumía el último canapé que había cogido, mientras observaba a lo lejos al señor Fernández y su hermosa esposa. Le daba hasta repelús cuando estaban tan cerca, riendo, y él se comportaba de manera mimosa. Ni siquiera se le pasó por la mente el ir buscar a Elisabeth. No podía parar de pensar, como un reloj que marca la cuenta atrás hacia una explosión. Y sucedió: dejó el resto del canapé, se dio la vuelta y salió a la calle.

No muy lejos de allí, el teléfono de Pierre empezó a timbrar de manera irritante. El francés se estiró, echado en su sofá, y alcanzó el aparato con la mano.

- ¿Diga? -preguntó cantarinamente sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla de televisión.

- Pierre, ¿estás ocupado ahora mismo? -le preguntó Francis, el cual se encontraba esperando a que le trajesen el coche. Más les valía que estuviese intacto, o denunciaría a ese hispano por preparar una fiesta tan aburrida.

- Pues pensaba llamar a Gisfrid, pero viendo la hora deduzco que ya está durmiendo desde hace un buen rato. Tiene un horario bien estricto y lo sigue al pie de la letra con orgullo. ¿Estás bien? Suenas alterado.

- Tengo que contarte algo que me ha pasado en la fiesta. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que mi empresa montaba una para presentar al nuevo jefe? Pues algo que me ha pasado en esa fiesta. Prepárame vino, dos o tres copas. Las voy a necesitar. Ya me traen mi coche. Nos vemos.

No le dio tiempo a replicar a ninguna de esas cosas. Colgó el teléfono y se movió para levantarse del sofá. Buscó las zapatillas de estar por casa tanteando con sus pies descalzos y, cuando las pilló, se las puso y se incorporó del todo. Encima Francis era un tiquismiquis con el vino. Como le dijese algo, se lo echaba a la cara. No iba a sacar el más bueno porque sí. A saber qué era lo que le había pasado esta vez...

Los arrebatos de Francis no eran para nada extraños. Era lo que ocurría cuando su amigo era un dramático. Una vez había recibido una llamada similar. Lo diferente fue que en aquella ocasión Francis le pidió que viniese deprisa a su casa. Se asustó mucho. ¿¡Quién no lo haría...!? ¡Si daba la impresión de que le había ocurrido algo muy grave! Luego resultaba que la chica que le gustaba le había dicho que saldría con él y que tenía una urgencia acerca de qué llevar. Menos mal que Francis no disponía de mucho dinero... Si no, seguro que le vería llevando la ropa más cara, los zapatos de mejor calidad y viviría en una mansión con piscina y un jardín el triple de grande que la extensión de la casa. Seguro que tendría uno de esos perros de pelo largo pequeños al cual apodaría Fifi o algo así, que sonara cutre, y al cual llamaría con un acento extraño, escudado tras unas enormes gafas de sol redondas.

Un escalofrío recorrió el espinazo de Pierre de arriba abajo. Era una imagen tan vívida, tan real, que era inquietante. Como eso ocurriese, no iba a ser su amigo por más tiempo. No soportaría a Francis diciendo todo el rato: "O sea, Pierre, ¡qué fuerte me parece!" El día en que se comportara de ese modo, correría bien lejos de él. Salió de su ensoñación, botella en mano, cuando escuchó el interfono de su piso sonar. Suspiró, por fin apartando de sus mentes aquellos pensamientos estúpidos, y fue a abrir la puerta. No hizo falta que invitara a Francis a entrar, él mismo, con indignación y soberbia, se hizo paso hacia el interior. A Pierre no le quedó otra que encogerse de hombros, cerrar la puerta y seguirle con cara de no entender nada de lo que ocurría.

- Esto es una locura... ¡Una maldita locura, Pierre! ¡He sido un idiota! ¡Un primo! ¡Es que seguro que el karma se está descojonando por mi situación! -exclamó Francis.

Pierre iba detrás, con una muda expresión de sorpresa ante esa repentina tormenta. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando, pero con Francis a veces las cosas eran así. Él se ponía a gritar, indignadísimo, sin contar nada y, una vez había soltado unos cuantos berridos, entonces le empezaba a explicar de qué iba el asunto. Iban por su pasillo, estrecho, con paredes blancas impolutas sobre las cuales colgaban algunos marcos pequeños, que rodeaban fotografías de su familia. Entonces llegaron a la sala de estar, que era donde había estado echado antes de que Francis llamara hecho un basilisco. Era una estancia no demasiado grande. Justo enfrente un ventanal que daba a un diminuto y algo mugriento balcón. Justo a la izquierda una mesa cuadrada para cuatro personas, justas, rodeada por dos sillas de color negro. A la derecha, dejando un pequeño pasillo antes, estaba el sofá de tela blanca, cubierto por una sábana que se echaba cuando se dormía, por si le daba fresco. Enfrente del mueble había una mesa de café baja, de color negro y justo delante la televisión, colgada en la pared. A la izquierda del aparato se encontraba una lámpara de pie que enchufaba por la noche para no quedarse ciego mientras veía las noticias. Las paredes eran de color crema, lisas, y estaban adornadas por un solo cuadro; un bodegón que enfrentaba la mesa, regalo de su tía, que se dedicaba a pintar como hobby. Hizo un gesto con los brazos, señalando hacia el sofá.

- Venga, siéntate y respira... -dijo Pierre. Pero Francis pasó de largo y se puso a dar vueltas por la habitación, refunfuñando cosas incomprensibles.

Puso los ojos en blanco y dejó la botella de vino sobre la mesita. Abandonó allí a Francis, murmurando cosas que no se podían entender, y fue a buscarle una copa. La tuvo que limpiar ya que había una pequeña capa de polvo que las cubría debido a la falta de uso. Cuando regresó, Francis aún seguía dando vueltas y parloteando solo. Pierre suspiró inaudiblemente. ¿Es que no se cansaría? Él seguro que ya lo hubiera hecho. Ni sabía qué era lo que le ocurría... Quizás, si le diera por hablar con él, sabría qué es lo que le tenía tan alterado. De repente le miró a los ojos, cuando ya estaba sentado. Hasta pegó un pequeño respingo del susto.

- ¿Tienes el portátil cerca? -dijo Francis. Su amigo afirmó con la cabeza- Bien, ve a buscarlo y vas a ver por qué estoy tan molesto.

Pierre hizo rodar la mirada, se levantó y fue a buscarlo. Le daba mucha pereza ir a por él.

- ¿Es que alguien se ha metido contigo en Facebook? -preguntó.

- ¡Deja de decir estupideces, Pierre! -exclamó Francis frustrado, tanto que su mejor amigo se sorprendió. Continuó sirviéndose una copa mientras el otro montaba el portátil.

- Bien... ¿Qué quieres que haga con el ordenador? -inquirió mirando al de ojos azules, que apuraba a bastante velocidad una primera copa.

- En el buscador que te apetezca pon: "Antonio Fernández Carriedo" y me dices qué es lo que te sale.

Tenía predefinida como página de inicio Google, así que simplemente apretó en Imágenes y tecleó ese nombre. Tras presionar la tecla Enter, no pasó ni un segundo cuando empezaron a cargarse imágenes. La mayoría era del susodicho español y su mujer, o simplemente ésta. Perfecto. Si hubiese sabido el nombre y lo hubiese buscado, casi hubiera podido tener un álbum fotográfico suyo. No es que lo quisiera; lo único es que le frustraba lo ciego que había estado.

- Conozco a este tipo. Una temporada fue bastante famoso en España. ¿No es el hijo del jefe de tu compañía? ¿Lo han puesto a él de nuevo dueño? Son bastante discretos y cuando empezaron a sacarle mucho en la prensa española, tras la boda, se mudaron a Francia. ¿Has hablado con él en la fiesta?

- Ese tío es el que me encontré en la discoteca. -sentenció Francis empezando a beber de la segunda copa de vino. Iba a buen ritmo y eso le llamó la atención a Pierre más que la declaración que había realizado.

- ¿No crees que estás bebiendo demasiado? -le preguntó.

- No, no lo creo. No te metas ahora con eso tú también, suficientemente molesto estoy.

- Francis, como te bebas un solo vaso más, te aseguro que no te dejaré coger el coche. No quiero que te pase nada y no pienso llevarte a tu casa tan tarde.

- Muy bien, me quedaré a dormir en tu sofá entonces. -dijo el galo con un tono casi de amenaza que a Pierre le resbaló y ni le hizo inmutarse- ¿Por qué sabes tanto de este tío? Porque un poco más y puedes decirme cuándo nació y cuál es su tipo de sangre.

- Venga ya, no seas ridículo. Mi abuela es seguidora de este tipo de programas. Tiene el satélite puesto y pilla algunos canales españoles. Quisiera o no, a aquella hora era lo único que se veía en su casa. Pero creo que te equivocas, seguro que era un hombre que se le parecía. Todo estaba muy oscuro y estabas nervioso, seguro que estos mismos te traicionaron y le viste mal.

Francis terminó la segunda copa y se sirvió una tercera. Una vez estaba llena, lo que hizo fue levantar la mirada, incrédulo. ¿Es que se creía que era tonto? Le reventaba que dudara de él de esa manera. Por lo general, Francis podía aguantar el ser cuestionado por el noventa y nueve por cien de la población. Lo que no podía aguantar era que la gente a la que tenía estima desconfiara de él así cuando se notaba que estaba alterado.

- Le vi otro día, en la calle, a la luz de los focos. Te aseguro que era él y pensarlo me revienta... Me he sentido tan idiota, Pierre. Yo persiguiéndole para acostarme con él y... ufff... Es que, si no fuese mi jefe, te juro que le llamaba de todo.

- Relájate un poco y deja de beber tanto. Mañana te dolerá la cabeza a rabiar. Entonces dirás que por qué te dejé beber tanto. -Pierre agarró la botella y la dejó oculta a la vista, para que Francis no pudiese seguir empinando el codo.

- ¿Es que no lo has visto? Tiene una esposa. ¡Está casado! Fíjate bien en la pantalla, es bien hermosa y parece una dulzura. ¡Y el desgraciado se va de discotecas y se tira a tíos! ¡O deja que se la metan! Yo que sé. Y después la trata de manera amorosa delante de la gente. Eso tiene un nombre, Pierre, eso es lo que viene a decirse un hijo de puta.

- En vez de pensar tanto por el bien de esa chica, -Mucha insistencia en ella. No la conocía de nada, dudaba de que sus motivos fuesen realmente esos- ¿has pensado en que el que quizás tienes problemas eres tu?

Pegó el último trago y suspiró pesadamente. Dejó la copa sobre la mesa y se recostó contra el respaldo del sofá. Ese pensamiento le había pasado por la cabeza pero no había querido darle demasiadas vueltas. Lo que sí que sabía es que en su estómago había una pesadez. No iba a reconocer ante Pierre que se sentía usado y que aquello le hacía estar tan molesto. Aquel tipo, Antonio, le había metido en ese mundo en el que no sabía si encajaba y él había intentado simplemente verle una vez más. Era como si le hubiese quitado las dos ruedecitas pequeñas a la rueda trasera de su bicicleta -y por dos ruedecitas entiéndase la virginidad- y ahora, ni siquiera agarraba el sillín para que mantuviese el equilibrio. No le gustaba nada cuando se ponía en plan diva, como si noe no pudiese ni pensar en la idea de acercarse a alguien dos veces; pero esta nueva faceta le gustaba aún menos. Era como una maldita reinona y encima estaba casado.

- Lo que tienes que hacer es olvidarte de ese tío. Sé que es tu jefe pero, con un poco de suerte, no estará muchos días pululando por la empresa. Lo único que tienes que hacer es pasar desapercibido. Quizás se olvide de ti. Eso sería perfecto.

Ante esa declaración, Francis puso una expresión de disgusto. ¿Es que le había conocido ayer? Le gustaba llamar la atención. Ser el centro de todas las miradas, llenas de admiración, era una de las cosas que más deseaba. Y ahora le decía que sería perfecto que ese tipo se olvidara de él. Francis aspiraba a ser inolvidable para todo el que le mirara. Eso no le parecía ningún consuelo. Claro que, viendo el historial de ese hombre, fijo que ya le había olvidado. No era tan malo, después de todo. Así su empleo no peligraría.

- Es injusto, Pierre. Él tiene todo a lo que yo he aspirado alguna vez: tiene fama, tiene dinero, tiene un importante negocio y una esposa hermosa que le quiere. Me revienta que sea capaz de arriesgar todo eso por un polvo con un tío.

- Quizás lo oculta a todo el mundo o es un fetiche. Ya sabes que los ricos tienen manías muy extravagantes... -dijo Pierre sin saber cómo reconfortar a Francis.

Éste se encontraba algo atontado por el alcohol, que le había ido subiendo al cuerpo mientras charlaban. Su amigo se dio cuenta y se levantó. Le buscaría una manta con la que se pudiese tapar. Le hubiese llevado a la cama de no recordar que la última vez que lo hizo, a la mañana siguiente el galo le dijo, indignado, que no podía permitir que le arrebatase su colchón sólo porque estuviese bebido. Francis era muy orgulloso con puras estupideces.

- Pierre, ¿tengo cara de idiota? -su amigo sólo arqueó una ceja y le miró como si hubiese dicho una locura- ¿Soy el perfecto idiota del que aprovecharse o qué?

- Anda, no le des vueltas a la cabeza. Te tocó un tío raro pero quizás encuentres un otro que te aprecia y todo. Y si no una hermosa chica. No te emparanoies ahora pensando toda la noche en eso. Pasa de ese tío y dedícate a vivir tu vida. Voy a buscarte una manta.

Era extraño ver a Francis con la moral baja, tanto que no había podido aconsejarle como tocaba. Aunque era cierto que ese tema era complicado y que, llegado el momento, Antonio podría echar a la calle a su mejor amigo. Encontró una manta en el altillo y después de pegarle dos golpes para hacer que sobresaliese más, la pellizcó y tiró de ella. Cuando llegó a la sala de estar, Francis estaba echado de lado sobre el sofá, ya dormido. Sonrió resignado, le tapó con la manta y le dejó la lámpara de pie encendida, con luz tenue, por si se despertaba que recordara que no estaba en su casa.

* * *

Estaba en una sala, una llena de ruido y de gente por allí y por allá. Se escuchaba música pero no podía reconocer la canción. Sus manos atusaron el traje chaqueta que llevaba, rojizo y con camisa negra. Se miró en un espejo y con la misma mano acomodó un par de mechones de cabello rubio que se habían salido de su sitio. Sonrió. Deslumbrante como siempre...

Se paseó entre la gente, saludando a desconocidos con esa cordialidad que le caracterizaba. Entonces llegó corriendo a su lado, con una energía desbordante. La chica de cabellos dorados con una cinta roja pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y le hizo dar media vuelta por la inercia provocada por lanzarse contra él de aquel modo. Rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de aquella mujer, enfundada en un vestido negro entallado con repentino vuelo y unos zapatos del mismo color adornando sus finos y pequeños pies. No pudo ni saludarla, ella besó sus labios con ímpetu mientras sus brazos apretaban más su rostro contra el propio.

- Bea, ¿qué dirán los inversores si ven que me besas de esta manera casi impura? -pudo escuchar su risa y se le contagió- Dirán que no pueden trabajar más para mí.

- Que digan lo que quieran, Francis. No pienso ocultar que te quiero. ¿Qué te piensas?

Él sonrió resignado y la atrajo, haciendo que se moviese hacia los lados, como si bailasen al son de la música. Apoyó el mentón en el hombro de Bea, aspirando el olor de la colonia que él mismo le había regalado para su cumpleaños y entonces le vio. Era un hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes que les miraba de reojo mientras comía canapés. Iba vestido con pantalones negros y una americana blanca, corbata del mismo color y la camisa negra; en el bolsillo de la americana asomaba un pañuelo. Francis no podía apartar la vista de ese hombre, que incluso le miraba con repugnancia, con desaprobación. Bea se separó y le dijo que iría a buscar champán y algo de comer. Asintió sin apartar sus ojos azules de ese chico. Aunque en su interior sabía que su esposa esperaba que estuviese allí, cuando vio que se marchaba se fue tras él. Los pasillos eran confusos, estrechos, hasta que entonces estaban en una sala oscura. Antonio le miró con desafío, molesto. Él también se sentía del mismo modo. Se fue hacia él, le tomó bruscamente de la muñeca y con su propio cuerpo le empujó hasta que chocó con fuerza contra la pared. Su ropa era diferente de nuevo, faltaban prendas y no era porque las hubiesen quitado, ya que a eso se ponían en ese momento con rapidez y necesidad, como dos animales. Francis agarró los pelos de la nuca del hispano y tiró hasta hacer que le mirara, con esos orbes verdes que refulgían en aquella oscuridad. Le escuchó jadear aunque no podía decir cómo sonaba y entonces Francis se apoderó de sus labios y de su boca, invadiéndola con su lengua todo lo que podía, haciéndola suya, sometiendo esa voluntad de hierro del español. Un nuevo tirón le hizo levantar el rostro y entonces le mordió y lamió su cuello, mientras ambos respiraban pesadamente, presos de la excitación. Hacía rato que Antonio no podía mover las manos ya que el rubio las había apresado contra la pared. Entonces Francis le soltó y le giró contra la superficie lisa, apretándole de manera brusca contra ésta y de un tirón le bajó el pantalón. Hizo lo mismo con el suyo, apoyó su miembro y, cuando tomaba impulso para meterla de una sola vez, todo se esfumó y se encontró sumido en la oscuridad.

Abrió los ojos y le costó dos segundos situarse y descubrir que todo aquello había sido un sueño. Se hubiese puesto a analizarlo de no ser porque notó un tirón por la zona inferior. Bajó la mirada, por debajo de las mantas, y pudo ver que su entrepierna había disfrutado el sueño más de lo que debería y aún reclamaba atención. Suspiró con pesadez y se pasó la mano derecha por el rostro. Estupendo. Sólo le faltaba eso.

- "Veamos... Cosas no excitantes, cosas no excitantes... Pierre enrollándose con su novio. Uf, por favor, qué repelús. Mamá besándose con papá. Peor. Aún peor. Con lengua."

Puso cara de asco ante aquellos pensamientos. Aunque alguien pudiera pensar que aquello no funcionaba, era mentira. A los minutos no había rastro del problema que había tenido en cuanto se había despertado. Miró hacia el techo y, tras dos segundos ausente, cerró los ojos y suspiró con pesadez. Le dolía la cabeza bastante. No había sido muy buena idea eso de beber tan de golpe. En otras ocasiones resistía mejor el alcohol, más cantidades, pero las dosificaba y entonces no se intoxicaba de esa manera. Escuchó unos golpecitos suaves sobre la madera de la puerta y que ésta se abría a continuación, lentamente. Inclinó la cabeza para poder mirar sin tener que moverse demasiado. Pierre, con cara de dormido, despeinado y en pijama, traía en las manos una bandejita con lo que deducía que era comida. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, el cuidado de su mejor amigo desapareció.

- No sabía si estabas despierto y no tenía intención de hacerlo si no lo estabas. -dijo Pierre plantándose a su lado. Se agachó y entonces Francis pudo ver que le había preparado unas tostadas con embutido y un café cargado. Seguro que sabía que tenía algo de resaca tras los vasos que se bebió a gran velocidad. El de ojos azules le miró con carita emocionada- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

- Ah, Pierre... -empezó con tono lloroso Francis mientras agarraba la bandeja y la ponía en su regazo. No es que su amigo fuese el mejor cocinero del mundo pero, gracias a sus críticas y consejos, su comida era comestible y disfrutable- Eres el mejor amigo que podría tener... Aunque he invadido tu sofá, tú te has puesto a prepararme desayuno y café de buena mañana. Eres adorable.

- Soy el mejor de todos, está claro. -dijo por decir, mientras estiraba las piernas y se incorporaba- Come, te hará bien. ¿Has pensado qué harás con lo de ese Antonio?

Francis se quedó mirando la bandeja mientras cogía la tostada, ausentemente. Lo había estado pensando desde que habló con Pierre, aunque su mente estuviese algo nublada por el alcohol. Después también le dio vueltas por la mañana hasta que irrumpió en aquella sala de estar. Aún seguía disgustado por lo que había descubierto la noche anterior pero ya no estaba tan frustrado. Eso le pasaba por confiar en alguien como él. Debería haberle parado cuando le giró contra la pared. Pero eso no era culpa de Antonio, claro que no. Era su culpa, porque en el fondo, por un momento, quiso experimentar, quiso saber cómo se sentiría y en aquel instante, Antonio era la mejor opción. Alguien con experiencia y que le transmitiera seguridad. Ni él mismo hubiera dejado que ocurriese eso si la persona hubiese tenido la misma experiencia que él. Tampoco podía negar que, dentro de lo que cabe, Francis había podido descubrir una faceta de él mismo que no imaginaba y que, a partir de ahora, le abriría a nuevas experiencias.

- Supongo que eso ya se ha terminado. No voy a insistir más en el tema. Él es un hombre casado y yo no pienso meterme ahí. Aún menos cuando ese hombre es mi jefe. No quiero perder mi empleo. Lo que haré será pasar desapercibido, trabajar y vivir mi vida. Ya está.

Pegó un bocado a la tostada, sin mirar a Pierre a los ojos. La verdad es que, por dentro, sentía un poco de pena. Francis nunca había sabido aceptar los finales y siempre le producían nostalgia. Lo único que motivaba que no la sintiera sería una muy mala experiencia con esa persona, cosa que no había ocurrido. Pero tampoco era típico que se estancara en algo que no tenía futuro.

- Es lo mejor, Francis. Eso no iba a llegar a nada bueno, seguro. Sólo hace falta ver que hasta ahora, después de aquella noche, no había hecho más que ignorarte. Lo mejor es que siga haciendo eso, ahora que es tu jefe.

- Lo sé.

Porque no pensaba renunciar a su empleo y menos por alguien que, en el fondo, era un completo desconocido para él. Podría ser atractivo y a veces comportarse amablemente, pero no sabía nada de él. La prueba era que había descubierto su nombre después semanas, accidentalmente. No aprobaba sus maneras, pero tampoco iba a irle detrás para hacerle ver que debía parar. Francis no era ni su amigo, ni un familiar, no era nada y lo mejor era apartarse antes de que le salpicase la mierda. Su trabajo era lo más importante ahora mismo y no iba a arriesgarlo. Definitivamente no.

* * *

El lunes, cuando llegó a la oficina, la encontró vacía. Su compañero aún seguía de baja. No le quedaba mucho, así que suponía que pronto le tendría allí dando guerra. Aunque agradeciese su ausencia cuando tenía mucho trabajo, en los momentos de más ocio le echaba de menos. Era un tipo que, además, tenía detalles muy agradables. Por poner un ejemplo: era ruidoso generalmente pero, de vez en cuando, si te veía agobiado o adormilado, se levantaba y al rato regresaba con un café para ti. Siempre decía que le pillaba de paso, Francis no comentaba nada y sonreía. Le parecía muy agradable que tuviese la decencia de prepararle un café cuando más lo necesitaba.

Encendió su ordenador portátil y se puso a mirar los correos que tenía pendientes. No eran muchos y pronto los tenía todos contestados. Estaba a punto de levantarse a prepararse un café cuando llamaron a la puerta y allí asomó una muchacha con la que nunca había hablado. Tenía el cabello corto, rubio y los ojos verdes. Le miraba con una timidez sin precedentes y cuando saludó, hasta tartamudeó.

- Eres Francis Bonnefoy, ¿verdad? -dijo ella con aquel tono de voz bajo, temeroso.

- Sí, el mismo que viste y calza. ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó sonriéndole con cordialidad.

- El jefe te llama, desea verte en su despacho. -dijo la chica.

Su jefe del departamento de marketing era un hombre canoso y de aspecto bonachón. Se había ganado su confianza con trabajos perfectos y por eso no solía llamarle. Analizó en un segundo sus últimos trabajos. ¿Habría metido la pata en alguno? Era cierto que no había estado muy centrado últimamente.

- ¿Ha dicho algo Daniel sobre mi trabajo? -le preguntó apurado mientras se levantaba y se atusaba el pantalón.

Ella miró ese gesto, por un momento distraída, y pronto se decidió a levantar la vista. No era nada educado por su parte mirarle a las piernas a ese hombre al que no conocía. Una vez enfocó su rostro, le miró con confusión durante un segundo.

- ¿Daniel? Perdona, no me refería a Daniel. Quería decir que te llama el director, que también es tu jefe al fin y al cabo. No sé si has estado alguna vez en su despacho. Está en la última planta. Cuando subes en ascensor, sales y es justo la puerta que está al final del pasillo. No hace falta que hables con la secretaria, te está esperando ya que te ha mandado llamar expresamente.

Bueno, estaba oficialmente acojonado. Se le habían puesto de corbata cuando había dicho que no se refería a ese jefe. Entonces, incluso antes de que pronunciase la palabra "director", Francis supo que se refería a Antonio. Pues menudo éxito... Había dicho que pasaría desapercibido y había aguantado con ese magnífico plan un total de dos horas. ¿Tendrían las fichas del personal con fotos? Seguro que era eso. Seguro que le había visto y entonces le había recordado. ¿Y si le echaba? Tenía que pagar el alquiler de ese piso en el que vivía, el cual no era tampoco muy barato. Además, las facturas no iban a liquidarse solas. ¿Qué haría si se quedaba sin trabajo? Tendría la prestación de desempleo, pero eso no le daría para mucho. ¿Tendría que irse a vivir a la calle?

- Señor Bonnefoy, ¿está usted bien? -le preguntó la tierna muchacha.

Él abrió los ojos, sorprendido al darse cuenta de que se había abstraído hasta dejar de ser consciente de lo que le rodeaba. Forzó una sonrisa y afirmó con la cabeza. Era una mentira piadosa; así ella se quedaba más tranquila y Francis también se ahorraba explicaciones. Se despidió de la mujer -la cual no sabía ni cómo se llamaba- y se quedó solo en el despacho. Suspiró pesadamente y miró su mesa con fijación. ¿Y ahora qué? Seguramente sería peor si se quedaba allí y desobedecía su llamada. Se sentó, apoyó los codos en la mesa y se llevó la frente contra las manos. Menudo marrón... ¡Él era feliz trabajando allí hasta que de repente había venido el español...! No tenía culpa. Lo que hicieron en la discoteca se quedaba allí.

Esos eran los intentos de calmarse que realizaba una y otra vez. Si entraba en pánico, quizás reaccionaba de manera exagerada. No quería ganarse a pulso un despido. Mientras iba hacia el despacho, su corazón latía rápidamente en su pecho y le parecía que todo lo externo era ajeno e irreal. ¿Qué iba a pasar con él? Se negaba en rotundo a pasar su vida en la calle, como un vagabundo. ¿Tendría que volver a casa de sus padres? Eso sería una derrota y no le gustaba nada, menos aún cuando el que le derrotaría sería Antonio.

El ascensor parecía ir más lento que de costumbre y le exasperaba ver lo poco a poco que la lucecita que marcaba en qué piso se encontraban se iba moviendo. Casi hubiese sido mejor subir por las escaleras. Por fin pitó y el elevador se detuvo. No había estado nunca en esa planta ya que la secretaria, una mujer de cincuenta y cinco años, pelo canoso recogido en un moño, rostro severo y gafas ovaladas de montura roja, siempre te miraba como si fueses un criminal fugado cuando subías. El anterior director, el padre de Antonio, si te veía perdido, había sido lo suficientemente amable como para orientarles. La secretaria lo que hacía era gritarles que se fueran de una vez. La vio a un lado, tras ese mostrador. Cuando escuchó sus zapatos, chocando contra el suelo pulido, la mujer levantó la cabeza y le miró de manera asesina de nuevo.

Francis parpadeó anonadado. Era como si le dijera: "Te dejo entrar hoy, porque te han llamado, pero no creas que volverá a pasar una segunda vez, maldito". Por un instante, se sintió como un caballero que atraviesa el puente que va hacia la torre del enemigo final sin que el dragón que la vigila pueda tener oportunidad de atacarle. Ladeó la mirada mientras sacudía de su mente ese pensamiento. No sabía a qué venía, pero había sido muy surrealista. Llamó a la puerta, con el estómago encogido de los mismos nervios. Pudo oír, proveniente del interior, la voz de Antonio diciéndole que pasara. Tomó aire profundamente antes de tomar la maneta y bajarla para abrir la puerta.

Y allí lo tenía, tras el escritorio. El despacho era sencillamente alucinante. Era el doble del suyo, que era para dos personas. Estaba enmoquetado en su mayoría, de un color rojo oscuro. Las paredes eran de impoluto blanco y en algunas colgaban diplomas que pertenecían no al hijo, al padre que estaba ausente. El mobiliario era también blanco a excepción del escritorio, que era negro. A la derecha del mismo había una planta alta, parecida al bambú, que tenía un saludable color verde. Sentado en una silla de piel negra, Antonio miraba la montaña de papeles que tenía repartida por la superficie de madera. Vestía un austero traje chaqueta negro, con una camisa rojo oscuro y llevaba puestas unas gafas que no le había visto hasta el momento. No levantó la cabeza.

- Buenas... ¿Me llamaba? -dijo Francis.

Se le había hecho extraño no tutearle teniendo en cuenta lo que había pasado entre ellos hacía unas semanas. Pero bueno, no iba a ser maleducado, y dado que tenía pensado dejar atrás todas aquellas cosas que ocurrieron, lo mejor era tratarle como a un desconocido. Antonio hizo un gesto con la mano para que tomara asiento sin siquiera mirarle un momento, seguía leyendo los papeles, serio. Francis retuvo el aliento un instante, pasando la vista de su mano extendida a la silla que le había señalado. Hubiese preferido no acercarse tanto, pero tampoco estaba en condiciones de elegir. Francis era educado. Se acercó y finalmente se sentó. Ahora estaban los dos a la misma altura.

- Así que Francis Bonnefoy, ¿eh? No me digas el por qué, pero no tenías cara de llamarte Francis. -dijo levantando la mirada y apartándose las gafas con aire entretenido.

El rubio se quedó perplejo por el cambio de actitud, que de nuevo volvía a ser descarada y le daba la impresión de que intentaba burlarse de él. Hizo rodar la vista y se echó contra el respaldo. Ya que él iba a usar la familiaridad, él se pondría cómodo.

- Tú tampoco tienes cara de Antonio. Es un nombre demasiado común. -dijo con cierto resquemor en su tono de voz. A pesar de creer que eso le traería problemas, el hispano rió.

- Puede que lo sea... Francis, Francis, Francis... ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo...? Mira que la casualidad es caprichosa. Esa hija de perra... -murmuró juguetón Antonio, con los papeles de lo que parecía la ficha del galo en las manos, sonriéndole.

- Mira, si lo te preocupa es que vaya a decir algo, deja de hacerlo. No pienso abrir la boca. No me interesa meterme en problemas.

- ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que no hablarás? Porque, tal y como están las cosas, lo mejor sería que te despidiese, te indemnizase y me quitara de problemas.

- Como me despidas, me quedaré sin dinero con el que vivir. Entonces sí que correré a la prensa. -dijo Francis en un arranque de coraje. No iba a dejarse pisar por ese hombre. Tenía que luchar por su futuro, por conseguir mantener el puesto.

Antonio le miraba serio, y así continuó durante unos largos segundos hasta que empezó a reír. ¿Es que siempre tenía que hacer lo mismo? Ojalá se atragantase con su propia saliva de tanto reír y se le pasaran las ganas.

- Vaya, ¡tienes un par! Así me gusta. No pensaba despedirte mientras te mostrases entero, cosa que has hecho, de manera sobresaliente además. Confío en tu palabra. No me preocupa demasiado, tengo el mejor abogado. Pero mejor nos llevamos bien, ¿vale?

- Aunque estás sonriendo, ahora mismo me da la sensación de que me acabas de amenazar bien fuerte... -murmuró Francis un poco tenso- No sé entonces para qué me has llamado.

- ¿Acaso no es obvio? Quería ver cuáles eran tus intenciones ahora que sabías quién soy. Eres de los más avispados que he conocido. No me hubiese hecho ni pizca de gracia que hubieses intentado extorsionarme. No tengo intención de permitir algo así, por eso te he mandado a llamar.

- Bueno, pues ya sabes que no voy a pedir nada más allá de conservar mi trabajo. ¿Me puedo ir? Tengo faena que hacer. -dijo Francis sin muchas ganas.

Antonio se reclinó contra el respaldo y le observó con curiosidad. El galo empezó a impacientarse. ¿La falta de respuesta era un sí? No era tan difícil hablar claro de una vez. Al de cabello castaño le gustaba demasiado eso de hablar medias tintas y siempre omitir algo, usualmente lo más importante.

- ¿Estás enfadado? Has pasado de irme detrás a evitar mirarme y estar esquivo. ¿Ha sido por la fiesta? -dijo Antonio con expresión serena. No estaba ni enfadado ni sorprendido, era un gesto neutral.

- Porque he descubierto que no me caes bien, eso es todo. -dijo Francis sin dirigirle la mirada. Realmente deseaba marcharse de allí. No iba a darle tampoco más detalles de lo que motivaba ese desagrado hacia su persona.

- Ah, sí. Mucha gente descubre eso bien pronto. -dijo Antonio sin darle mucha importancia mientras empezaba a rebuscar algo entre los papeles- Así que vamos a dejar la charla para otro momento y vamos a empezar a hablar del otro motivo por el que te he llamado. He estado preguntando en la empresa quién del departamento de marketing crea las campañas que más dinero nos aportan y, entre otros, tu nombre se ha repetido bastante. Te asigno el trabajo de sentarte dos horas conmigo cada día, de lunes a viernes.

- No estoy muy motivado a hacer horas extra, ¿sabes? -dijo Francis. Y aún menos cuando esas horas suponían estar con él tanto rato a solas.

- A ver si me entiendes, esto no es una petición de un amigo, es una orden de uno de tus superiores, concretamente del director. Te sentarás conmigo o directamente te sentarás en la cola del paro. Tengo una lista de potenciales clientes, quiero presentarme como la imagen nueva de la empresa, que refrescará la compañía. Quiero que me ayudes a preparar la estrategia que llevaré cuando vaya y que diseñes algunos carteles de promoción de nuestros productos. Serán dos horas dentro de tu horario laboral, te las apañas como quieras pero las haces. De esto depende el futuro de la empresa.

- Pero...

- Creo que todo debería haberte quedado bien claro ahora. Por favor, levántate y vuelve a tu despacho. Mañana empezaremos. Avísame con antelación para asegurarme de que no se me solapa con otra reunión.

Francis no supo qué argumentar. Estaba claro que no podía luchar contra esa situación, así que terminó por asentir y se levantarse de la silla. Antes de irse, Antonio le llamó. Apoyó la mano contra la puerta y se giró para verle bien.

- Me has dicho que no te caigo bien. Pues me parece que el Antonio Fernández, director de la compañía, te va a caer peor. Ahora ve.

Hizo un gesto con la mano para que se marchara y entonces se sentó y continuó mirando la montaña de papeles de los cuales se ocupaba. Francis entrecerró los ojos y se quedó observándole de ese modo durante unos segundos hasta que se cansó, se dio la vuelta y salió. Cerró la puerta con un pequeño golpe y eso hizo que Antonio volviese a levantar la mirada. Serio y silencioso pensaba en lo que acababan de hablar.

* * *

**Lame title is lame... ****No sabía qué demonios poner… orz. No quería hacer spoilers del capítulo realmente. Espero que os haya gustado. No sé mucho qué contar... Sí, Bea es Bélgica, por si os quedaba alguna duda xD -huye para que no la maten- Ah, también, la chica que fue a buscar a Francis era Liechtenstein xD  
**

_AdriB, _**Ah que lo de tiempo iba por mí? XD ¡Mira quién habla! Primero creo que los AU no pueden mantener totalmente la esencia del personaje porque están en otro universo, tienen otras circunstancias y ahora ya sabes que Antonio guarda cosas, para empezar he's fucking married xD Así que hay cosas y hay motivos por los cuales se comportan algo OoC. Espero seguir con los fics, al menos por un tiempo. Gracias por dejar review uvu**

_EliSpamano, _**hahaha xD Tenía ganas de cambiar. Antonio en ese estilo es algo que yo por ahora no había visto, así que tenía ganas de quitarle el cliché a Francis. Y tenías razón, Antonio algo ocultaba. Aww óuo pues ya he vuelto con mis desvaríos xDDD Gracias por leer y dejar review -hearts-**

_Tamat, _**xD como dije antes, tenía ganas de hacer algo un poco diferente. Omg me halagas mucho diciendo que los mejores Frain que has leído son míos -se esconde- Pretendía dejaros con dudas, así que~ Y ahora ya sabes quién es el jefe xD Eduardo nop xD No es latin Hetalia. Es un "OC" que ya saqué en mi fic "Como el fuego". Es la personificación del toro de Antonio xDDD Ya que tengo la personificación de Pierre, pues... Como el torito no tiene nombre, le puse uno así que me parecía contundente xDDDD Gracias por el revii ouo**

_Ripleycante, _**se empieza con el porno, con el porno...! XDDD Pues no sé... Pienso demasiado en ellos supongo xD Muchas veces estoy viendo cosas random y me quedo pensando: Eh... Ellos dos en esta situación cómo sería...? Y deliro y saco ideas XD Quería que Antonio fuera el que no quiere acostarse con alguien más de una vez, que ese tópico lo he visto en Francis muchas veces. Lo que suelo hacer es a veces potenciar facetas que creo que tienen: la de estar enfadado, la de ser un pervertido, cosas así xD Ahora ha tocado lo de ser un playboy xD**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez.**

**Intentaré que el próximo título sea decente... Porque no estoy contenta pero no se me ocurre nah de nah... ;3;**

**Nos leemos.**

**Miruru.**


	3. Trabajo indeseado

**El jardín de las mentiras**

**Capítulo 03 - Trabajo indeseado**

La tarde anterior, tras haber charlado con Antonio, Francis no dejaba de pensar. No en cosas personales o la discoteca; quería olvidar esos temas lo antes posible para centrarse en el trabajo. Aunque no le gustaba la idea de pasar rato a solas con él, no tenía otra opción. Uno no escogía con quien le tocaba trabajar, así que aguantaría y sería eficiente. Al final decidió aprovechar las dos horas antes de comer: así, si se enfadaba, podría despejarse durante el almuerzo.

Cuando llamó a la puerta, otra vez bajo la atenta mirada de la secretaria antipática, escuchó pasos acelerados y de repente Antonio asomó. Le hizo un gesto con la mano, moviéndola insistentemente de fuera hacia dentro. Francis parpadeó anonadado unas cuantas veces pero no se hizo rogar y se adentró en el despacho. Se sentó en una de las sillas y esperó a que el hispano hiciera lo mismo. Entonces levantó la cabeza y le miró curiosamente. Fue una situación extraña para el galo.

- ¿Qué haces ahí? No he hecho copia de los informes de los clientes. Mueve la silla y ponte al lado.

Podría meterse más con él si quisiera, pero quería que trabajase bien. Si le enfadaba, no ocurriría, estaba claro. Además, eso de portarse como un jefe déspota no le había parecido nunca buena idea; quizás porque los valores que su padre le había inculcado de pequeño eran esos. Francis no pudo encontrar un motivo por el que no hacer lo que le había dicho. Era lo normal, en realidad. Por lo que había sucedido antes entre ellos que ahora todo lo veía de manera más retorcida. Debía dejar de hacer aquello ya que condicionaba su comportamiento. Cogió la silla, agarrándola por el reposabrazos con las dos manos, y se acercó hasta ponerse a su lado.

No podía decir que aquellas dos horas fuesen realmente extrañas. Lo que Antonio hacía era pasarle papeles para que los leyera. Eran unas hojas de resumen en las que se explicaba, en breves palabras, características de la compañía y el nombre del jefe. Por supuesto que hubiese sido insuficiente si Antonio no hubiera complementado esa información con la que él tenía. Francis apuntaba los detalles que más le interesaban, en silencio, mientras su mente ya maquinaba cómo podrían conquistar a los empresarios y convertirlos en asiduos de la compañía. Le explicó un total de cuatro organizaciones y después le tocó preguntar. Era obvio que tenía curiosidad acerca de detalles que no le habían sido explicados y en los cuales Antonio no reparaba porque no tenía el mismo enfoque.

En ningún momento ninguno de los dos dijo nada referente a algo fuera del trabajo que les ocupaba. Antonio le explicó, finalmente, que durante el resto de la semana, esas dos horas las aprovechara para dedicarse a establecer las estrategias, que no hacía falta que se reuniera con él hasta el próximo lunes.

Recogió todo lo que le había ofrecido y lo fue organizando en un portafolio. Francis usaba un sistema de clasificación complejo y que muchas personas no entendían a simple vista. Sin embargo, para él, aquella era la manera óptima para siempre encontrar lo que buscaba en el menor tiempo posible. Escuchó entonces un murmullo que provenía de Antonio. Se encontraba sentado, se había cruzado de piernas y miraba hacia una pared, sumido en sus pensamientos. El rubio arqueó una ceja: ¿Tenía algo más que decir o estaba haciendo aquello para sí mismo?

- Mira, lo he pensado mejor, el viernes puedes quedarte en casa y trabajar desde allí. Sé que esto requiere concentración y supongo que si no tienes que pensar en otras cosas, serás más eficiente. Confío en tu trabajo, no me decepciones. El lunes te presentaré otros cuatro casos y así iremos haciendo. Hasta que te avise, tienes los viernes para trabajar en casa.

- Vaya... Gracias, me será de gran ayuda poder desconectar y centrarme en esto. -dijo Francis sorprendido.

- Entonces está decidido. -dijo Antonio y le sonrió de esa manera que le sonreía a la gente, artificialmente. Al francés, desde que le conocía, siempre le había parecido que su sonrisa no expresaba realmente felicidad, se veía vacía, simplemente por cordialidad, no porque lo deseara.

Estuvo, por un momento, tentado a decirle algo. Pero, pensándolo un segundo más, se daba cuenta de que no debía meterse donde no le llamaban. Se puso el portafolio debajo del brazo, se despidió de manera educada y salió de allí.

El resto de la semana no habló con él. Sí que le vio, paseando por los pasadizos, la mayor parte del tiempo charlando por el móvil con pinta tensa. Bueno, ser el jefe no iba a ser un camino de rosas. Francis fue trabajando en el encargo durante dos horas cada día. Le fue pillando el gusto a esa tarea y a veces, cuando llegaba a casa, le venía la inspiración, sacaba el portátil, que tenía conectado con el del trabajo gracias a la ayuda del informático de la empresa, y se ponía a trabajar con los diseños. El lugar preferido en el que ponerse era la mesa de la sala de estar. Allí instalaba todos sus cacharros, ordenadamente hasta que se ponía manos a la obra. Sus instrumentos eran el portátil -con sus muchos programas-, sus portafolios -unos llenos de papeles escritos, los otros llenos de bocetos que él mismo había hecho-, su teléfono móvil y una taza que iba llenando ocasionalmente de cualquier bebida (café, zumo, chocolate, agua, refrescos..).

Todo lo dejaba perfectamente organizado para tener al alcance lo esencial y lo demás lejos. Entonces empezaba a trabajar, se sumergía en los papeles y el diseño y, cuando levantaba la cabeza, no sabía dónde estaba el teléfono y las hojas estaban esparcidas por todas partes. Suerte que la bebida siempre la mantenía tapada... Aún metería algún hoja algún día sin querer. Pero no le gustaba trabajar en ese caos y, cuando se daba cuenta del desorden, dedicaba cinco o diez minutos a organizarlo todo de nuevo.

Además, el salón era un buen sitio porque si se cansaba de la silla -porque le dolía la espalda o tenía el culo cuadrado de tanto estar sentado-, desenchufaba el portátil tras ponerle la batería y se echaba sobre el sofá. Se tumbaba, se ponía el aparato sobre el estómago, y tecleaba ahí echado.

Cuando despertó el viernes, de buena mañana porque su reloj de pulsera pitaba, Francis casi tira el ordenador al suelo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido mientras estaba trabajando. Sonrió resignado y admitió, por dentro, que aquella tarea le estaba gustando más de lo que hubiese pensado en un principio. Sólo se quedaba dormido de esa manera en dos ocasiones: cuando le gustaba o cuando iba tan estresado que o lo hacía o no lograba entregarlo.

Cuando ya alcanzaba la media tarde, Francis había terminado las estrategias para las cuatro empresas. El galo sonrió satisfecho y lo guardó todo en la memoria USB que siempre cargaba a todas partes, pequeña y de color azul. Cuando terminó de copiarse, bajó la cubierta del portátil y decidió que sus ojos ya habían sufrido suficiente.

Ahora le tocaba disfrutar de la vida, ducharse, preparar algo para cenar luego y llamar a Pierre.

* * *

El lunes siguiente, Antonio estaba muy ocupado cuando vino. Le miró de reojo, con el móvil en la mano, mientras seguía hablando con alguien en español. No entendía ni una palabra y no se esforzaba tampoco. Es que no era de buena educación espiar conversaciones ajenas, su madre siempre se lo había dicho. Se quedó en el marco de la puerta, sin saber qué hacer. Entonces, al minuto, Antonio puso la llamada en espera y le hizo un gesto con la mano.

- Hoy estoy muy ocupado, así que no podrá ser. Te he dejado un texto explicativo más exhaustivo junto a los resúmenes, similares a los que te di la semana pasada. Si tienes alguna duda, puedes venir luego a las cuatro. Tengo media hora en ese momento.

- De acuerdo. -dijo Francis tomando las hojas y mirándolas por encima- Me lo leeré en mi despacho.

- Gracias. Lamento esto, pero se han puesto todos de acuerdo a la vez. -se excusó Antonio.

Se dio cuenta de que la conversación se había terminado cuando vio que retomaba la que tenía pendiente por teléfono. No sabía de qué hablaba, pero se le veía replicar enérgicamente y negar en unas cuantas ocasiones. Cogió todo y se marchó de allí tras cerrar la puerta con cuidado. Lo que sí lamentaba era que ahora no tendría toda la información que necesitaría de las empresas. En su despacho, se sentó en su silla y empezó a echarles un vistazo a los informes. Sus ojos se abrieron más, sorprendidos, cuando vio lo completos que estaban. Antonio había añadido unas páginas extra, de cosecha propia, con toda la explicación que le hubiese dado ese mismo día. Le tomó casi las dos horas enteras leerlas y pocas dudas le quedaron cuando hubo terminado. Las apuntó y siguió con su trabajo. En una de las ocasiones que pasaba, de camino al baño, vio a Antonio, perseguido por un grupo. Lo siguió con la mirada y por un momento le dio la impresión de que parecía bastante cansado. ¿Cuántas horas habría estado para preparar todo aquello que le había dado? Ese fin de semana había ido a la discoteca y ni rastro de él. Francis se preguntaba si le vería algún otro día por ahí, aunque tenía el presentimiento de que no ocurriría. Suspiró y decidió seguir a lo suyo.

A las cuatro de la tarde, Antonio se sentaba en la silla de su despacho, suspirando pesadamente. Se sentía molido. Había pasado la noche preparando los resúmenes para Francis, aunque Beatriz le insistía en que si seguía trabajando, el día siguiente iba a estar hecho una mierda. Había recibido la llamada al mediodía, anunciándole que los de la empresa de materiales iban a venir el lunes para reunirse y discutir el precio de lo que les vendían. Ya tenía concertadas otras reuniones por la tarde. Eso le dejaba, claramente, sin horas que dedicarle al galo y su proyecto ambicioso. Como no quería retrasarse más o dejar aquello parado, el sobreesfuerzo fue algo necesario. Esperaba que le hubiera quedado claro. No había pasado ni cinco minutos cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. Maldita sea... Abrió los ojos y se sentó mejor sobre la silla.

- Adelante. -dijo.

Allí asomó su secretaria. Esa mujer tenía algún tipo de problema con todo el mundo ya que no sólo miraba mal a los invitados, a él también le observaba como si no aprobara que estuviese allí. Pues perfecto. A malas podía ser un capullo si se lo proponía. Le sonrió con cordialidad a pesar de la mirada que le dirigía.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Adela? -dijo Antonio con ese tono encantador que ni siquiera le hacía arquear un ceja. Esa mujer era de acero, estaba claro. Aunque había que reconocer que hacía bien su trabajo.

- Francis Bonnefoy dice que había quedado con usted para resolver unas dudas. -contestó ella.

- De acuerdo, que pase. -respondió sentándose del todo bien

Pues nada, a la mierda el comer. Apretó las manos contra la madera y se arrastró hasta estar más cerca del escritorio. Tenía que hacer memoria de lo que le había pasado. Con lo larga que había sido la reunión, le había dado tiempo a olvidarlo. La puerta se abrió y le vino un olor familiar. Joder, le había dado tanta sed sólo con olerlo. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó que algo daba contra la mesa y se arrastraba hasta quedar cerca de él. Antonio levantó la vista y divisó una taza blanca, humeante, frente a él.

- No sé cómo te gusta el café, así que te he traído uno con leche y dos de azúcar. -dijo Francis sentándose en su sitio. Le dejó sobrecitos de azúcar a la derecha de la taza- Por si te gusta con más.

Antonio parpadeó anonadado ante aquello. Se acercó y miró el contenido de la taza con desconfianza. Francis arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Qué haces? Pareces un perro olisqueando su comida. -dijo el galo aún mirándole de aquella manera.

- ¿Le has echado veneno? Mira que hay cámaras de seguridad en el pasillo, te pillarán. -dijo Antonio tomando la taza entre las manos y mirándola aún con esa ligera desconfianza.

- Anda ya. Eso no sería nada inteligente por mi parte. Además, el veneno es caro. Es café a secas. -dijo Francis después de suspirar. Pegó un trago de su propio café con calma. Hubiese quedado raro que le hubiera traído una bebida al español y que él no hubiera hecho lo mismo- Pasaba por ahí, me preparé el mío y me parecía de mala educación no traerte uno. Además, como te he visto antes con cara de sueño pues...

- Vaya... Supongo que no puedo quejarme. Gracias por el café, Francis. -dijo Antonio.

Acto seguido cogió un sobre de azúcar, lo abrió y echó el contenido del sobre en el líquido. Lo removió y sopló un poco antes de tomar un sorbo. Por dentro seguía bastante sorprendido. Nadie le había dicho nada de nada y Francis se había dado cuenta de que tenía sueño. Era un tío raro, eso lo había sabido desde el primer día, cuando le vio en la penumbra de aquella habitación. Vio que repartía unos cuantos papeles sobre el escritorio y se inclinó a mirar.

- No me ha quedado claro el objetivo de tener a esta empresa en el abanico de los clientes. -dijo Francis señalando una hoja y luego se la acercó, presionándola con el índice y arrastrándola de esta manera por la mesa.

- Realmente no lo tenía muy claro. Lo que pasa es que conozco a uno de los jefecillos y pensé que quizás lo lograría. Pero no veo el objetivo ni a corto ni a medio plazo. -reconoció Antonio.

- Lo que me imaginaba... No creo que sea inteligente hacer una campaña basada en estos criterios. La motivación debería pasar por imaginar cómo usarán nuestros productos y cómo los integrarán en su propio modelo de negocio. Si van a meterlo en un trastero, es una pérdida de dinero para nosotros. -dijo Francis- Serán reuniones que no interminables en las que no lograrás vender nada.

- Francis, ¿qué haces el fin de semana? -inquirió de repente Antonio.

La pregunta le desarmó por completo y su cerebro se bloqueó. ¿Qué cojones...? Fijó sus ojos azules en Antonio, que le miraba tranquilamente. Se notaba cada vez más enfadado con él. ¿Qué mierda de propuesta era esa?

- Lo mejor sería que te centraras en el tema que tenemos entre manos y que dejes los absurdos para cuando me haya ido. Soy un profesional, no te equivoques. -dijo ofendido el galo, mirando hacia la mesa.

El español arqueó una de sus cejas oscuras y entonces, de repente, comprendió lo que había pasado. Se rió por un momento.

- No estaba proponiéndote una cita o un fin de semana romántico por ahí, Francis. Perdona, no me he expresado con la agilidad suficiente. El fin de semana tengo un viaje de negocios a Alemania. Estaré fuera el sábado y el domingo y me preguntaba si te apetece venir. Voy a la sede central una de las empresas que te di la semana pasada.

- No me dijiste nada de que estuviera en Alemania. Quizás podría haberla adaptado al país también... -dijo Francis arqueando una ceja.

- Bueno, es que la sede con la que más trabajaremos está en París. Por supuesto la entrevista debe ser en el país principal. No aceptaría que alguien intentara venderme algo y que fuese a hablar con alguna de las delegaciones en España. Por lo tanto, doy el mismo trato que espero recibir.

- ¿Y yo que pinto allí? -dijo Francis echándose hacia atrás y apoyando la espalda contra la silla. Ahora estaba seguro de que no quería nada con él; más que nada porque se había reído por lo que había malentendido.

- En primer lugar creo que es buena estrategia llevar al que ha preparado toda la presentación que vamos a hacerles. Si les gusta, es obvio que te van a mirar. Además, tienen un gran departamento de marketing en Münh. Me gustaría que vieses cómo trabajan y que obtengas ideas para aplicarlas aquí. El departamento está bien, pero le falta algo de vidilla. Tienes ideas en el coco, así que confiaré en ti para esto. Me pareces un trabajador capaz.

- Vaya, gracias. -dijo Francis sorprendido por la franqueza de Antonio. Bueno, jefes que halagasen sin reparo a sus trabajadores no habían tantos. Era agradable saberse valorado.

- Necesito que me digas ya si quieres venir o no. En caso afirmativo, Adela tramitará tu billete de avión y una habitación allí donde estaremos. Como comprenderás, es necesario que me lo digas ya.

Se quedó un momento en silencio, cavilando sobre sus opciones. Podía estar asustado por si esto implicaba alguna cosa más, no quería caer de nuevo en las garras de ese tío al que no parecía (a veces) importarle nadie. No obstante, no era el caso. Francis sólo pensaba en la oportunidad a nivel laboral que esto representaba para él. Si salía bien, ¿y si le ofrecían un nuevo empleo? Eso sería magnífico.

- De acuerdo, vendré.

- Bien. Saldremos el sábado a las seis. Cuando lleguemos, nos recibirán los alemanes e iremos a desayunar. Luego tendremos la reunión, a la que podrás asistir y exponer tus ideas. A continuación una pequeña para los directivos, que puedes aprovechar para comer. Lo que sigue es un tour guiado a esa sede, en la que pasaremos por el área de marketing, y finalmente tiempo libre para descansar. El domingo nos llevan a la fábrica que tienen, junto al almacén. Desayunaremos, nos despediremos y regresamos. De esta manera, te dará tiempo a descansar para venir bastante fresco a trabajar el lunes.

- No he ido y ya me he cansado sólo de escucharlo... -murmuró Francis. Escuchó que Antonio reía y, por un segundo, se sorprendió al pensar que sonaba diferente. No era igual que esas veces en las que parecía que se reía de él.

- Pues ve haciéndote a la idea. ¿Cómo llevas el alemán?

- _Ja, danke_. Eso es todo. -dijo sin inmutarse Francis.

- Supongo que tendré que traducirte cosas. Suerte que la reunión también será en inglés, si no ya te imaginaba dando vueltas sin rumbo. Bueno, vamos a ver qué es lo que aún no te ha quedado claro de los papeles de hoy.

Fueron charlando, resolviendo las dudas de Francis y nuevas que le iban surgiendo sobre la marcha. Fue bastante agradable, distendido y entretenido. Antonio se encontraba de mejor humor tras ese inesperado café.

* * *

El miércoles se quedó dormido y tuvo que salir escopeteado hacia el trabajo. Iba algo desaliñado ya que no le había dado tiempo ni a ponerse la corbata como tocaba. Cuando llegó, resollando como si le hubiesen dejado sin aire durante unos largos minutos, se sorprendió al ver que el segundo escritorio no estaba vacío. Sentado se encontraba el compañero más ruidoso del mundo, tarareando por lo bajo una canción horrorosa que Francis odiaba hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Le dio la vuelta a la silla y allí pudo ver a un chico de color rubio ceniza y ojos marrones que le miraba con una sonrisa juguetona. Llevaba al cuello unos auriculares grandes y toqueteaba una tableta a la que iban conectados. Su vestimenta se componía de una camisa negra y unos pantalones tejanos azules.

- Tardón. Tienes café esperándote en la mesa, Francis. -dijo sin perder la sonrisa.

El rubio puso cara de pena un segundo, al siguiente tiró el maletín al suelo y se fue hacia él. Se le echó al regazo y abrazó su cintura.

- ¡Gilbert! ¡Pensé que nunca diría esto pero: te he echado muchísimo de menos! -gritó Francis entre lloriqueos.

- Ya, ya... Sé que alguien tan increíble como yo deja un vacío imposible de llenar, lo sé... Pero ya he vuelto. ¡Ahora bébete el café antes de que se enfríe del todo y parezca meado de gato!

Se apartó ya que Gilbert le empujaba sin compasión alguna y le decía que le estaba chafando la tableta. Francis le miró sonriente antes de ir a la puerta, recoger el maletín y regresar a su propia mesa. Sacó de un cajón un espejo y un peine y, mientras escuchaba de fondo a su compañero decir "Ya volvemos a estar en el salón de belleza..." Francis se fue peinando hasta estar perfecto. Lo siguiente que hizo fue adecentarse la ropa y, sólo entonces, el galo tomó el café. No es que estuviese muy bueno... Gilbert tenía una habilidad innata para las campañas de marketing agresivas, quizás por su personalidad, (Por eso a Francis se le daban bien las que iban enfocadas a la gente, a conquistarlas) pero no era bueno haciendo café. Lo que hizo fue sonreírle y asentirle, como diciéndole que estaba delicioso. Si se lo acababa sería porque miraba y porque la cafeína le iría bien para no dormirse.

La vuelta de Gilbert supuso un ligero descontrol en su situación, ya que ahora debía dedicarle parte de su tiempo a charlar con su compañero. Le explicó que estaba trabajando para el nuevo jefe personalmente y, entre pitos y flautas, Gilbert le dio un cursillo acelerado de alemán ya que su madre era originaria de allí y de pequeño le hablaba mucho el idioma. El de cabellos cortos se reía cada vez que pronunciaba algo de manera extraña y Francis se mosqueó tanto que acabó por tirarle a la cabeza un paquete de post-it.

Fue agradable tener a alguien con quien charlar y a quien picar con facilidad. Gilbert había tenido un accidente y por eso había estado de baja. No era nada alarmante o que hubiese puesto en peligro su integridad física. El tío hizo una carrera con un amigo suyo, al que no conocía ni quería conocer, y se pegó una hostia contra una farola. Se dislocó el hombro y se fracturó un hueso. El día que Elisabeth se lo había contado, Francis tuvo que esforzarse por mantenerse sereno y asentir con la cabeza con un fingido gesto de gravedad. Mientras volvía a escuchar cómo martilleaba el teclado sin piedad, el rubio sonrió y se sentó mejor antes de ponerse a trabajar. El pesado había vuelto y, para su sorpresa, no estaba nada mal.

Cuando el despertador bramó a las cuatro, Francis tuvo la tentación de agarrarlo, tirar de él, desenchufándolo en el proceso, y estamparlo contra la pared. En vez de eso, lo que hizo fue darle un rencoroso golpe y apagarlo. En ese mismo instante se arrepentía muchísimo de haber aceptado esa propuesta. Hubiese sido mejor quedarse y descansar... No fue nada que una ducha no empeorara. Sí, empeorara. Después de un momento de molestia por estar mojado, Francis sintió que los músculos se relajaban por el agua caliente. Luego vino el frío de salir, que no le pasó inadvertido a pesar de usar albornoz. En unos minutos, la relajación de la ducha le estaba matando de sueño. Se arregló, enfundándose en su traje chaqueta negro con corbata gris azulada y estuvo sus largos minutos acomodando su cabello rubio.

Corrió a por la maleta y, de la prisa, le pegó un golpe contra una de las esquinas de su piso. Suerte que no llevaba cosas demasiado frágiles. Llamó a un taxi y éste le condujo hasta la terminal del aeropuerto. No tenía ni los billetes, así que lo mejor era ir con tiempo. Cuando llegó, el único que había era un tipo rubio, de una tonalidad más clara que el suyo, pelo corto y unas cejas negras y tupidas. Ese tío era de su empresa, le había visto de lejos. Era al que habían confundido con el próximo jefe. Se fijó en que llevaba una maleta. ¿Vendría con ellos? Se acercó y sus miradas se cruzaron. Ya, a las cinco, parecía de mal humor.

- Hola... ¿Aún no ha llegado nadie más? -preguntó Francis intentando aparentar normalidad, a pesar de sentirse como idiota por la familiaridad con la que le hablaba.

El hombre le miró hostilmente y le examinó. A Francis no le gustó nada ese gesto. Entendía que pudiese mirarle, porque estaba muy bueno, pero al menos que lo disimulara un poquito.

- Aún no ha llegado nadie, no. Tampoco sabía que viniera alguien más. Pensaba que era el único al que había llamado. -dijo ese hombre, con un acento inglés que le parecía hasta un poco ridículo.

- Bueno, pues ya somos dos. -dijo Francis mirando al frente.

Entonces, a lo lejos, vio que Antonio corría, agarrándose la americana para que no se le abriese y su abrigo ondeando al viento. Detrás de él iba un hombre, un hombre grandioso. Le sacaba una cabeza a Antonio y se veía bastante curioso corriendo detrás de él, arrastrando una maleta que se movía violentamente por la fricción contra el suelo. El traje que llevaba Antonio era sencillo, muy parecido al de Francis, sólo que su corbata era verde. El hombre desconocido que había detrás de él llevaba un traje azul oscuro y corbata negra. Su piel era muy morena, más que la de Antonio, y sus ojos eran marrones, al igual que su cabello. Estaba muy musculado, seguro que iba al gimnasio cada día. En general intimidaba mucho.

- Perdonadme, no podíamos encontrar aparcamiento... Veo que os habéis reunido vosotros solos, ¿ya os conocíais? -preguntó el hispano con aire inquieto. Era como si estuviese nervioso y no supiera expresarlo de otra manera que no fuera moviéndose sin parar. Los otros dos negaron con la cabeza- Pues os presento: Arthur, él es Francis Bonnefoy, no es el jefe de marketing pero trabaja para el departamento. Me ha estado ayudando con las estrategias y me parece que ha hecho buen trabajo. Francis, él es Arthur Kirkland, uno de mis empleados. Es el que se encarga de las Relaciones públicas en el extranjero. Sabe hablar francés, inglés, alemán, chino, coreano y japonés. Se encarga principalmente de las relaciones con la zona de Asia y, puntualmente, de algunos trabajos en Europa. Vamos a facturar las maletas.

- ¿Y al armario de ahí detrás no lo presentas? -dijo Francis. Entonces sintió que ese hombre le miraba, serio, y se acobardó. Sonrió apurado- No era por ofender, ¡pero estás muy fuerte!

- Ah, perdona... Doy por sentado que la gente le conoce. Se llama Eduardo y es mi guardaespaldas. -replicó Antonio sin inmutarse, jovial- No te preocupes, aunque Edu da un poco de miedo, en realidad es un trozo de pan~ -y para mostrarlo Antonio le agarró las mejillas al guardaespaldas, que ni se movió.

- ¿Es un robot? -preguntó el francés. Escuchó el bufido, una risa burlona, de Arthur y le miró con reproche. Luego volvió a observar al frente.

- No es un robot. Edu se toma su trabajo muy en serio y no habla a menos que yo se lo pida o que la situación lo requiera. No es una norma mía. Bueno, él te lo explicará mejor. Anda, cuéntaselo -dijo Antonio dándole un codazo.

- Mi maestro era muy estricto y nos enseñó una doctrina que, aunque antigua, es muy efectiva. Es mi jefe el que me pide que hable demasiado. Si alguna vez le pasa algo, será su culpa. -dijo con una voz profunda Eduardo.

Antonio rió e hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia. De su maletín sacó los billetes de avión, los cuales se apresuró a repartir. Entonces fueron a facturar las maletas. Sin problemas adicionales, embarcaron y se fijó en que estaban sentados en primera clase. Dios, podía oler el lujo rodeándole. Se esforzó en reprimir la sensación de euforia en su pecho y se sentó en el asiento. Se quedó traspuesto un rato, sin darse cuenta, hasta que despegaron. Miró desorientado hacia los lados. Arthur, sentado justo en el asiento contiguo, levantó la mirada del Financial Times.

- ¿Hemos llegado? -preguntó Francis.

- Aún queda un rato. Menudo profesional estás hecho... Mira, aprovecharé que ahora no me va a escuchar para decírtelo: no confío en tu trabajo. Me parece una locura que él lo haga, pero siempre hace cosas estúpidas. Por eso mismo no me cae bien. No te lo tomes como algo personal, pero espero que todo sea un desastre y vuelvas al lugar que perteneces.

- Estupendo... ¿Bien por ti? -dijo Francis arqueando una ceja. No sabía a qué demonios venía todo aquello y no iba a sentirse intimidado por aquel inglés estúpido- ¿Y por qué no te va a escuchar?

- Porque se ha quedado frito como tú. -dijo señalando hacia el asiento reclinado en el que Antonio dormía.

El hispano estaba bastante acomodado, un poco espatarrado y con los brazos encogidos sobre su vientre. La ropa se le había desmontado ligeramente y su rostro era de paz. Francis se rió y negó con la cabeza. Si hasta tenía cara de bueno y todo... Miró al inglés malhumorado de su lado y sintió ganas de molestarle. Empezó a canturrear una canción francesa, por lo bajo, y no dejaba de escucharle bufar ya que, al parecer, lograba distraerle. Estupendo. Eso era muy divertido.

Antonio se despertó de repente, cuando ya casi aterrizaban. Eduardo, a su lado, se apresuró y, con dos tirones, le atusó la ropa y lo dejó casi impoluto. Francis observó con curiosidad, levantando la mirada del periódico que le habían dado, porque el bote que había pegado Antonio había distraído a todo el mundo que estaba cerca de él. ¿Le pediría que hiciera esas cosas? No le parecía el trabajo de un guardaespaldas. El aterrizaje fue tranquilo y fueron haciendo lo rutinario. Le envió un email a Pierre en cuanto tuvo acceso a Internet y le mostró la habitación en la que se alojaba. El hotel era un cinco estrellas. Por poco grita de la emoción, como una chica, cuando vio hacia dónde iban. Dejaron las maletas y pronto empezaron los encuentros con los alemanes. El jefe era un germano con el pelo rubio hacia atrás y los ojos azules, el cual tenía pinta de estar incluso más enfadado que Arthur. Dentro de lo que cabe, se las iba apañando con el idioma. Su inglés no era malo y era un requisito imprescindible en la empresa. El desayuno fue bastante entretenido y no estuvo tan marginado como hubiera esperado. Se hartaron de crêpes, entre otros. Luego tocó la reunión en la que Francis mismo se encargó de pasar la presentación en la que había trabajado en aquella semana. Se sentía desenvuelto, sonreía y explicaba sin dudar un momento. Entonces terminó y se sorprendió al ver que les aplaudían todos, incluso Arthur y Antonio. Se sintió exitoso. Después de aquello, Francis, Arthur y unos cuantos alemanes salieron.

Recordó que Antonio le había dicho que aprovechara para comer, así que buscó la cantina de la empresa. Se perdió y, al llegar, el sitio estaba lleno de alemanes gritones. El único rincón vacío era al lado de Arthur. Maldita fuese su suerte... Tomó una bandeja, cogió algo ligero aunque nutritivo para comer y, tras pagar, fue a sentarse allí.

- Buen trabajo, Bonnefoy. Pensaba burlarme de ti pero creo que me tengo que tragar mis palabras. Sé reconocer un trabajo impresionante. Y al jefe le ha gustado aún más. Estaba cruzado de brazos e iba asintiendo, casi con orgullo. -dijo Arthur dejando de comer por un momento- Los alemanes te miraban fijamente. Sobre todo dos de ellos, si se aburren, son muy descarados, así que tener su atención es bueno. El jefe no, ese te mirará siempre como si fueses el más interesante en la sala.

- ¿Al jefe le ha gustado más? Parece difícilmente impresionable. Lo siento si me comporto como un escéptico. -dijo Francis cogiendo el cubierto y pinchando la comida- ¿Y a ti por qué te han contratado? Está claro que no trabajabas bajo el mandato de su padre. Tú has venido de fuera.

- Antonio Fernández es dueño de una compañía que se dedica al alquiler de barcos de todo tipo: tanto para transportar mercancías, como para uso personal de cualquier individuo. Sus precios son de bajo coste, así que tiene bastante fama. Allí yo era su Relaciones Públicas. Durante dos años he trabajado para él. Ahora que ha tenido que venirse aquí, ha fusionado las dos compañías en una y, por lo tanto, vas a ver empleados nuevos. Hará publicidad amueblando los barcos con objetos de vuestra parte. Sin duda es una suerte que ambas se puedan complementar.

- Ya veo...

Así que Antonio no solo tenía un padre con una empresa importante y mucho dinero, él mismo había creado su negocio rentable. Por un momento sintió admiración hacia él. No cualquiera lograba eso. El dinero solamente no creaba un negocio exitoso. Sí que era un buen inicio, pero no lo era todo. Arthur estaba parlanchín en aquel momento y fue haciéndole preguntas: que si dónde había nacido, que si qué había estudiado, que si qué carrera y le fue explicando cosas de su propia vida. No es que a Francis le interesara demasiado, pero sería de mala educación decírselo directamente.

Una vez finalizaron la comida, ambos recogieron las cosas y salieron hacia el lugar donde se reunirían para el tour guiado por la empresa. Cuando Francis se encontró con su jefe y su guardaespaldas, éste último le pasaba un bocadillo al jefe para que le pegara otro bocado. Aquello ya le parecía del todo surrealista. ¿Estos dos tenían algo más? Quizás Eduardo se acostaba con Antonio y por eso luego se desvivía en atenciones hacia él.

- Bueno, -dijo el hispano acabando de masticar el trozo de bocadillo- Arthur y yo iremos a hacer el tour con el resto de los alemanes. Francis, tú irás al departamento de marketing y empezaremos con la investigación. Eduardo, tú irás con Francis.

- ¿De repente me pones un guardaespaldas? ¿Esto de qué va? ¿Es que van a sacar las pistolas y van a intentar fusilarme o qué? -dijo el francés algo atemorizado ahora. Antonio se rió.

- Que no estás en una película de la Segunda Guerra Mundial... Lo que pasa es que podrían meterse contigo o decirte que no husmees. Edu disuade muy bien. Una de sus miradas fijas y nadie querrá decirte nada.

Fue consciente en ese momento de que Eduardo le sacaba una cabeza a él también. Bueno, era lógico, Antonio medía más o menos lo mismo que él. A su lado, Francis parecía uno de esos niños famélicos del África. Dejó de mirarlo ya que sus ojos se encontraron y sintió sudores fríos. Sinceramente, le imponía muchísimo respeto. Se despidieron tras recibir las indicaciones de Antonio y ellos se fueron a visitar el departamento de marketing.

Era una sala muy amplia, que ocupaba media planta, y estaba llena de cubículos en los cuales había ordenadores y otros enseres con los que los trabajadores realizaban sus tareas. Le gustaba el movimiento que había, todos concentrados en sus labores. Eduardo le seguía como si fuese su sombra, silencioso y sin aportar nada a ninguno de los comentarios que Francis había hecho al respecto. Pero descubrió que la presencia de aquel hombre allí era de más ayuda de lo que hubiese imaginado. Había dos o tres alemanes que le habían mirado como si fuera un extraño que estuviese robando joyas. Sin embargo, en cuanto veían a Eduardo, ninguno se acercaba. Tras ver aquella situación una cuarta vez, el galo miró con admiración a ese hombre. Si hubiese sido más fuerte, Francis se hubiera pasado a ser guardaespaldas.

- ¿De dónde eres, Eduardo? No tienes pinta de ser francés. -preguntó Francis, algo aburrido tras apuntar unas cuantas cosas que había observado. La verdad era que trabajaban similar. Había algunas diferencias, aunque no las anotó todas. No era útil para el tipo de empresa que ellos tenían, así que tuvo que seleccionarlas con criterio.

Los ojos marrones de Eduardo escrutaron al hombre que quedaba a su derecha durante unos segundos, en silencio. Otro como su jefe... Otro que sentía la necesidad de entablar una conversación con él. ¿No podían entender que era parte de su profesionalidad el estar en completo silencio? Francis le sonrió un poco tenso.

- Anda, no seas así. Acepto la responsabilidad. Si me pasa algo, sólo yo seré el culpable de lo que me ocurra, ¿vale? -dijo Francis apurado.

- Soy español, concretamente de Extremadura. -replicó Eduardo con esa voz tan potente que tenía.

- ¿Y cómo es que te metiste en esto?

- Antonio Fernández es un hombre extraño y que se encapricha de las cosas más absurdas que te puedas encontrar. Yo estaba trabajando como guardia en un centro comercial al que un día fue a comprar. Me vio y se encaprichó. Quería que trabajara para él y yo me negué porque esos grandes almacenes me habían contratado. No me gusta dejar tirada a la gente. En cambio él insistió e insistió, haciendo tonterías. Al final tuve que aceptar.

- ... ¿Tú...? ¿Tienes algo con él? -se atrevió a preguntar Francis. Es que le intrigaba demasiado.

- Es mi jefe. La pregunta sería: ¿qué tienes tú con él? Normalmente ignora a la gente a no ser que le interese.

- No hay nada. Es mi jefe y ya está. -dijo Francis. Era verdad, nunca había habido nada. El sexo no contaba como algo relevante y tampoco lo hacía aquella declaración de intenciones que le hizo una vez.

- A ver, no quiero que te lo tomes como una amenaza ya que aún no has hecho nada malo, pero quiero que tengas cuidado con lo que haces. Antonio es una buena persona.

En ese momento Francis arqueó una ceja. No pudo evitarlo. Vale, a ratos parecía hasta majo, pero después era prepotente, reinona, encima era selectivo con los tíos con los que se veía cuando y, para rematarlo, tenía una esposa bien hermosa que le esperaba en casa. No le parecía que eso fuera algo que una buena persona hiciera.

- No pongas esa cara de incredulidad. Tú no le conoces. Antonio es la persona más atenta con aquellos que son importantes para él. Por eso mismo, aunque no sea mi faena, le atuso la ropa cuando se despista y le preparo la comida. Todo porque no sabe cuidarse a sí mismo y, ya que él me ha dado esta oportunidad sin precedentes, quiero cuidar de él. Lo que quiero decirte es que, como le hagas daño o le traiciones, te convertiré en mi enemigo.

- Pero si te he dicho que no hay nada... -murmuró Francis asustado por esa amenaza. Tener a Eduardo de enemigo no parecía algo muy tentador. Agitó la mano para intentar rebajar la tensión- No tienes que ponerte de esta manera...

- Sólo te aviso, por si acaso. -replicó relajando el tono- Quien avisa no es traidor. Y si tengo que pegarte un puñetazo, no quiero que me digas que no sabes a qué viene eso. Antonio es como un hermano pequeño para mí y, como le vea desanimado, ya sabré dónde buscar a mi culpable.

- Eduardo, te estás poniendo muy serio y me das miedo... -admitió el galo sonriendo forzadamente.

La conversación no fue más allá. No es que Francis se quedara muy tranquilo de todos modos. Joder, pues para no tener nada con él, se lo tomaba muy a pecho. Pensó que lo mejor sería tener un guardaespaldas. Una inversión de ese estilo se amortizaba sola.

Cuando se volvieron a reunir con Antonio y Arthur, el hispano le miró arqueando cejas, preguntándole silenciosamente cómo había ido. Francis tan sólo asintió con la cabeza, reprimiendo una sonrisa, ya que el gesto que había puesto era bastante gracioso. La cena fue un caos. Los alemanes se quitaron la máscara de seriedad en cuanto se tomaron la tercera cerveza y se les empezó a subir a la cabeza. Entonces empezaron a repartir palmadas y a conversar en un inglés aún más torpe. De vez en cuando se les iba la olla y le empezaban a hablar usando su idioma natal. En esos momentos, Francis sólo podía asentir mientras sonreía tensamente. Pronto empezaron a llegarle más copas. Antonio desapareció en un momento.

Entonces alguien dijo que era hora de pasar a algo más fuerte. Francis ya estaba algo mareado pero, contento como se encontraba, pensó que era buena idea.

Y ese fue el último recuerdo que tenía de ese día.

Cuando se despertó, sentía como si hubiese un hombre taladrándole la cabeza. No había abierto siquiera los ojos, se esforzaba en salivar para tragar y así hacer pasar esa sensación de sed que tenía. Le daba pereza vestirse e ir al bar del hotel. Se quedó muy quieto cuando escuchó una respiración que no era la suya, que se asemejaba a un ronquido. Entonces algo le rozó la pierna. Pensó por un momento y no pudo obtener recuerdos de lo que había acontecido tras pasarse al whisky. Se quejó mientras se incorporaba y trataba de abrir los ojos. Maldita luz...

Por fin logró ver claro, echó la vista hacia el lado y vio a un rubio de cabello corto y cejas pobladas. Se le quedó cara de póquer y, en dos segundos, se echó hacia atrás mientras gritaba.

- ¿¡Pero qué coño...!?

Arthur pegó un bote sobre la cama y se despertó, desorientado y con el corazón a mil. Francis no entendía nada y lo primero que hizo fue mirar hacia abajo, sólo para encontrarse con que llevaba únicamente los calzoncillos.

- ¿¡Pero se puede saber qué demonios ha pasado!?

Porque, para acabar de rematarlo, el otro también iba sólo en calzoncillos. Entonces el inglés se dio cuenta de la situación comprometida en la que se encontraba. Él había bebido, claro que sí, pero no había sido tanto como el galo. Comprendía que estuviera confundido.

- A ver, deja de gritar que me estás reventando los tímpanos. -dijo Arthur frotándose las sienes- No ha pasado nada...

- ¡Estás medio desnudo! -apuntó Francis señalándole con el dedo repetidamente- ¡Joder! ¡Estaba muy bebido si me acosté contigo!

- Ja ja ja... -murmuró Arthur con un tic en la ceja- Estoy medio desnudo porque cuando bebo me da calor y para dormir tuve que quitármela porque sudaba como un puerco.

- ¡Estoy medio desnudo! ¡¿Te has aprovechado de mí mientras estaba ebrio, cabrón?! -dijo Francis cada vez más fuera de sí mismo. Le horrorizaba la idea de haberse acostado con ese tipo y, aún más, de que se la hubiese metido.

- ¡No digas estupideces! ¡No dejabas de quitarte la ropa como si fueses un maldito exhibicionista! A mí no me eches la culpa. Quise irme a mi habitación pero no podía moverme porque todo se veía raro y me mareaba. Lo único que hice fue quedarme a dormir. Te aseguro que no ha pasado nada más.

- Corre... -dijo Francis.

- ¿Qué? -le preguntó el inglés.

- ¡Que te pongas a correr por la habitación, joder! ¡Quiero ver que realmente no te duele nada y que no te la he metido! No me duele el culo así que, si alguien fue jodido anoche, tuviste que serlo tú.

- ¡Que no me jodiste nada! -chilló Arthur.

- ¡Que corras! -le dijo Francis mirándole de una manera que hasta podía inspirar algo de miedo. El tío estaba enajenado, como si no pudiera entender otra cosa en el momento. Arthur se levantó de la cama, maldiciendo- ¡Pero ponte unos malditos pantalones! No quiero poder ver cómo te bota todo.

- Eres una jodida rana quejica... ¡La madre que te parió! Si lo llego a saber, te dejo tirado en el bar a tu suerte.

Cuando Francis vio que Arthur corría sin problema, suspiró pesadamente. Decía la verdad... Madre mía, qué susto. No le hubiera gustado nada acostarse con ese inglés con pinta de amargado que ahora se ponía la camisa y salía de la habitación maldiciéndole en silencio. Agradecía que le hubiera acompañado hasta su cuarto si tan bebido estaba, lo que no le gustaba era que se hubiese quedado a dormir sin su permiso. Y, aún menos, que se hubiese quitado parte de la ropa. Había sido un despertar muy violento. Cuando se quedó en silencio, el dolor de cabeza le volvió con fuerza.

Se dio una ducha que le ayudó bastante y cuando ya se estaba empezando a vestir llamaron a la puerta. Allí se encontró con Eduardo, que le miró de esa manera que le intimidaba. Joder, era inquietante...

- Salimos hacia la fábrica en diez minutos. Por favor, no llegues tarde.

Tan repentinamente como vino, se fue. Francis no perdió el tiempo, se puso su nuevo traje chaqueta azul y guardó las cosas en la maleta. Después de eso ya irían a coger el vuelo de regreso. Mientras iban hacia la fábrica, todos en un mismo coche, Francis miraba por la ventana que le quedaba a su derecha. Arthur estaba enfadado y no le había dirigido la palabra ni un segundo, ofendido. Es más, cuando intentó subir al coche, tras él, le cerró la puerta delante de las narices.

Escuchó que Eduardo se quejaba en voz baja del desastre de las ropas de Antonio. Éste parecía aún más cansado que el resto. A cualquier ruido sordo se llevaba la mano a la cabeza y no paraba quieto intentando encontrar una pose en la que estar cómodo en el coche. Miró de reojo y pudo ver que Eduardo le colocaba la corbata y el cuello de la camisa. Le desabrochó un botón para estirarla bien y, en ese momento, Francis pudo ver una marca rojiza en el cuello de Antonio. No cambió el gesto de su rostro aunque por dentro le cuadraron unas cuantas cosas. Seguramente, si no dejaba de buscar la pose, era porque el trasero le dolía. A saber quién sería el capullo que se lo había tirado esa noche. Desvió la mirada hacia la ventana y se culpó por tener esos pensamientos. No entendía a qué venía tanto enfado. Había pasado página, claro que sí. Lo que pasaba era que no podría evitar recordarlo de vez en cuando. Después de todo, había sido el inicio de sus andadas por la bisexualidad.

La visita a la fábrica se le hizo eterna. Francis deseó que terminara lo antes posible porque era aburridísimo y su dolor de cabeza no mejoraba nada. El desayuno fue reparador. Comió con ganas y el café y el analgésico que obtuvo fueron mano de santo. Se despidieron de los alemanes y el mismísimo jefe de la empresa le tendió la mano y le dijo que sería un placer que volviese a visitarles. Para qué mentir, se había puesto como unas castañuelas. La resaca había merecido la pena.

El viaje de avión fue silencioso y todos se quedaron dormidos. Cuando llegaron, ninguno habló durante el trayecto hasta la ciudad. Se dieron las gracias por el trabajo bien hecho, de manera silenciosa, y entonces cada uno se fue a su casa. Francis se echó sobre la cama con la ropa puesta. Eso fue durante un minuto, lo que tardó en sentirse atormentado por saber que se estarían arrugando sus preciadas prendas. Se las quitó, las colgó y entonces se echó a dormir. Estaba agotado.

* * *

**Pueees... o_o Esta semana he actualizado en viernes, lol. Es lo que tiene que me haya puesto a corregir cuando toca. Pues nada, ahí tenéis a Eduardo =u= No sé por qué, me apetecía primero que fuese fuerte, seriote, y lo hice extremeño who knows why xDDD... Además, me gusta pensar en eso, en que es sobreprotectivo con Antonio porque le dio una oportunidad y ve que el otro no se cuida owo**

**No sé qué más decir owo Francis ha pasado página, claro está. JA.**

**Paso a comentar los reviewss owo Se nota que os ha chocado que esté casado XDDDD...**

_ Kisa Soren, (si pongo tu nick con punto se lo come el maldito fanfiction XDU) _**omg... XD Con lo que quiero yo a Antonio, el comentario me ha dolido xD Aunque bueno, entiendo supongo de alguna manera xDDD ¿Lo siento? ;v; *huye ***

_It's_Easy, _**hahaha XD No puedo hacer eso con Antonio... Eso de que sea un completo idiota o, sobre todo, que diga 'fusososo' me pone de los nervios e.e ... Muchísimo. Aw, buenooo, las cosas ya no le van tan mal a Francis. ¡Está codeándose con las altas esferas y todo! xD Oh, god, ¿es la primera vez que lees Frain? Me siento honorada, así que espero que te guste uvu últimamente mis fics son todos de esta pareja. Gracias, espero que hasta el final sigas alegrándote de que haya sido el primero que hayas leído y, sobre todo, que te motive a leer más frain ouo Un saludo~**

_AdrB, _**owo claro que te perdono. Además estoy contenta porque últimamente me dejas review =u= Me hace feliz~ No importa que sea firmado o no, me happy xD. Sí :D He destapado parte del jardín, hay mucha hierba salvaje y mierda XDDDD. Sí, la parte de que sería el jefe yo sabía que se podía oler, pero lo otro 8D No creo. Tranquila, más adelante se resolverán tus dudas. Le intentó tratar así para hacerse el fuerte, para que no pensara en venderle a la prensa, pero ya has visto que le ha durado un día, lo justo para volver a ser más él xD De nada, gracias por leer y dejar review uvu -hearts-**

_Tamat, _**No te preocupes, supongo que debería haberlo especificado para la gente que no había leído "Como el fuego", que ahí explicaba que era personificación del toro ouo' El jefe de ojos verdes estaba hecho para que lo confundierais con Arthur, pero es Antonio :) xD omg espero que la historia no te decepcione, haya eso o no. Un saludo, merci por leer :)**

_Yuikho, _**en este te respondo a la impresión del primer capítulo xD ¡NO ME ARREPIENTO DE NADA! Y por eso me refiero a que por mi culpa te estás cogiéndole vicio a la pareja 8D Come to the Frain side, we have cookies 8D A mí al principio no me llamaban la atención y mira cómo he terminado... hahahaha :'D... ¿Quién dice que Antonio no es dulce e inocente? Aún no conoces su historia, así que no te adelantes xD Por ejemplo, ya se ha relajado un poquito. Antonio tiene motivos y en realidad actúa así por motivos, pero no deja de ser Antonio uvu Se verá. Omg no sé si merezco ser llamada sensei ;v; *se avergüenza y huye ***

_Sup, _**ouo... ¿Estás más que enganchada a la pareja por mí? No hay de qué ;D xDDD Ahora en serio, no me arrepiento de nada :) En realidad soy fan del FrSpFr, es decir, tanto de ukes como de semes, pero normalmente tiro más por el Frain. No me desees vacaciones geniales, que ya trabajo y me deprimo *Se va al rincón a llorar* Aunque te lo agradezco. Omg se te eriza la piel xD M-me halagas *Se cubre * No lo sientas, un review no tiene por qué ser enorme. Me ha gustado mucho, en serio =u=**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Miruru**


	4. Un par de ceros

**El jardín de las mentiras**

**Capítulo 04 - Un par de ceros**

Había pasado dos semanas desde aquel viaje a Alemania. Por supuesto que Antonio había realizado más, a diferentes compañías, pero no tenía motivo para arrastrar con él a otra persona que no fuese Eduardo. Era algo así como su hada protectora, siempre estaba ahí para ayudarle y hacerle la vida más fácil. Últimamente no es que tuviera mucho tiempo libre: estaba conociendo a los clientes, ganándose sus favores y, además, conquistando a nuevos. Beatriz le había dicho que trabajaba demasiado en incontables ocasiones. Antonio siempre le sonreía, con apuro, y le decía que no podía ahora rebajar el ritmo, al menos hasta que se asentaran las cosas un poco.

La semana siguiente a la del viaje, Antonio había estado trabajando una hora cada día con Francis. Había preferido dedicar ese tiempo a repasar la información que había obtenido de Alemania y elaborar estrategias con las que reformar el departamento de marketing. Fueron reuniones en las que no trataban asuntos que no tuvieran que ver con el trabajo. Cuando se acababa la hora, acordaban qué necesitaban ambos para el día siguiente, se despedían y cada cual seguía con sus tareas.

Esa semana, el hispano había decidido que lo mejor sería volver a la rutina de las estrategias para las empresas. Ya sólo le quedaba un par y así ambos podrían finiquitar ese tema. Siguieron el procedimiento de siempre: cuando Francis tomó asiento, Antonio empezó a hablar y explicarle los datos relevantes que tenía de cada empresa. No es que los supiera de memoria, toda aquella información le tomaba horas recopilarla. Le tocaba llamar a fuentes, recabar datos por Internet, etc.

Mientras iba explicándole el modelo de negocio de una de las empresas, Antonio se dio cuenta de algo. En el cuello, Francis tenía una marca rojiza que intentaba ocultar con la camisa. Hubiese sido una buena manera, de no ser porque la roncha roja estaba subida y asomaba. Tuvo hasta que mirar los papeles porque por un momento se estaba perdiendo en divagaciones, tal y como le apuntó Francis, el cual no se había percatado del motivo por el que aquello había sucedido.

Una vez terminada la ronda de preguntas, se dieron cuenta de que les había sobrado diez minutos. Francis se encontraba recogiendo ya las cosas, dispuesto a irse a su despacho para empezar a trabajar. Entonces, Antonio, apoyado contra el respaldo e inclinado hacia atrás, sonrió con superioridad y habló.

- Si te van a hacer un chupetón, pídele a quien sea que te lo haga más para abajo, se te ve...

La reacción de Francis fue tensarse, tirar del cuello de la camisa y mirarle. Cuando cada uno pudo ver la expresión del hombre que tenía delante, el gesto del francés cambió a una sonrisa resignada y se encogió de hombros. Era curioso, por un momento parecía sorprendido por haber sido pillado y luego ya había cambiado de actitud y no le importaba que se viera.

- Esas cosas a veces no son tan fáciles de controlar, ¿sabes? -le replicó tras encogerse de hombros. Apretó los papeles contra el pecho para que no se le escaparan. Llevaba una buena pila.

- Mientras puedas rendir al día siguiente y pasar esas horas sentado...

- Ah, no soy yo el que tenía que preocuparme de sentarme esta vez, más bien el otro. -sonrió con sorna y dio golpecitos con la mano derecha a los papeles, para alinearlos.

- Vaaya... Bravo por ti. -dijo Antonio con una sonrisa ladeada, haciendo suaves palmadas.

- Bueno, es que una vez un tío muy rancio me rechazó diciendo que no tenía experiencia. Como no quiero que eso me pase cuando intente entrarle a otro tío, me curo en salud.

Hubo un silencio extraño por parte de ambos. Se miraron en silencio, sin mucha expresión en el rostro. Por dentro, una parte del francés deseaba ver en su cara el desagrado, la molestia al ver que Francis ya andaba por ambas aceras, triunfal. De repente Antonio se encogió de hombros y asintió con la cabeza, con un gesto aprobativo.

- Pues vale. Que tengas suerte.

El de cabellos castaños bajó la vista y siguió con los papeles, como si nada. Mentiría si dijera que no le había decepcionado aquella falta de reacción. Bueno, él le había iniciado y luego le había dado calabazas, le hubiera gustado que le hubiese afectado de alguna manera el ver que se las apañaba bien sin su compañía. ¿Acaso era un delito desear que se le bajaran esos humos? Tan sólo quería que dejara de ser tan selectivo y no jugara con la gente como si eso fuese su patio de recreo.

- Gracias, supongo.

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó del despacho. Antonio no levantó la vista y prosiguió firmando papeles. La verdad es que le daba igual lo que hiciera. Aquello fue un polvo puntual, como lo eran todos. Sí, le había hecho gracia cuando había venido a intentar conseguir una segunda oportunidad, pero todos lo hacían. La diferencia era que Francis luego había salido con que si iba a hacer que se rindiera a sus pies y eso le había llamado la atención. Pero, al fin y al cabo, eso no significaba nada. Le dejaba completamente frío, sin sentir nada, ni tristeza ni alegría, saber que se dedicaba ya a acostarse libremente con hombres. Bueno, tampoco se iba a creer algo así como su salvador por haberle mostrado el camino de la homosexualidad. Antonio no era de ese modo. Que hiciera lo que quisiera, igual que él lo hacía cuando iba a la discoteca.

Apoyó el codo sobre la mesa y recargó la mejilla sobre la palma de su mano. Suspiró y sus ojos verdes se quedaron clavados en la puerta.

- Qué envidia... Yo también quiero echar un polvo. -murmuró Antonio antes de incorporarse y seguir con el trabajo.

* * *

El miércoles, Francis regresó a su despacho indignado por culpa de un desacuerdo con Antonio. El español creía que la mejor estrategia era una completamente opuesta a la que el rubio proponía. Entonces empezaron a debatir, pero pronto se calentaron y empezaron a levantar el tono. Francis se había indignado, le había gritado que le tocaba confiar en él ya que le había dado ese puesto forzadamente y ahora le tocaba apechugar. Antonio le había dicho que como perdiera ese cliente le pondría a cargar bungalows en los camiones y que ese fin de semana iba a venirse con él.

Se permitió pegar un portazo antes de irse y todo. No le importaba que eso hiciera que el hispano se enfadara más. Se sentó en su silla y echó todos los folios allí, con molestia. Menuda decepción. Había creído que confiaba en su criterio pero, dado el caso, se podía convertir en uno de esos jefes cabezotas que no sabían considerar las ideas de sus empleados.

- No dejas de resoplar, ¿se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa? Pareces uno de esos viejos amargados que no explican lo que les come la cabeza pero que no dejan de farfullar, buscando la atención de la gente que les rodea. -dijo Gilbert.

- Eso, encima tú llámame ahora viejo. -dijo con indignación el galo- Tenemos un jefe que es una joyita... Vaya tela.

- Es un poco raro, la verdad. No he podido hablar con él personalmente, pero sí que le he visto rondar por ahí. Va muchas veces acompañado por un armario de dos metros con cara de que malas pulgas. El tipo parece amigable, pero luego no se acerca a nadie. Es extraño.

- Pues además es un cabezota y mentiroso. Decía que confiaba en mi trabajo y ahora, de repente, se pone cabezón y sale con que no puedo usar esa estrategia. Entonces hemos empezado a discutir. Él decía que conocía mejor la empresa, yo le replicaba que llevo más años que él con este trabajo...

- Bueno, pero quizás sí que deberías volver a hablarlo con él, con calma. De esta manera podríais llegar a un punto medio. Seguro que sería más provechoso que si simplemente os peleáis y cada uno va por su lado.

La verdad era que la idea de Gilbert era buena y razonable, pero en aquel momento le parecía inviable. No quería volver a ese despacho y discutir de nuevo con aquel cabezahueca que se creía que porque tenía tantos millones podía hacer su voluntad. Le había dicho que confiaba en su criterio, ¿verdad? Entonces que se callara y que le dejara hacer. Le repateaba que de repente le tratara como si fuese un novato. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

En aquel momento le sonó el móvil. Se sorprendió un poco al ver el nombre que aparecía en pantalla. Se disculpó ante Gilbert y salió al pasillo a hablar. Cuando descolgó, escuchó aquella voz apagada al otro lado del teléfono.

- Hacia bastante que no me llamabas... -dijo Francis con una sonrisa resignada- ¿Va todo bien?

* * *

El resto de la semana había sido una completa locura. Francis no había parado quieto ni un segundo. Por una parte estaba el trabajo en marketing. Había una campaña nueva en la que trabajar y no tenía tiempo para ocuparse de todas las tareas. La presentación para la empresa tenía que estar acabada ese mismo fin de semana y deseaba impresionar a Antonio y hacer que se comiera sus palabras. Le debía un montón a Gilbert, que estaba haciendo parte de su faena mientras él se dedicaba en profundidad a la presentación.

Por si no fuera poco, en casa había tenido follón también. El lunes, tras pelearse con su jefe, Francis había recibido una llamada de su primo. Matthew era un muchacho muy tímido de 18 años, el cual había empezado la carrera de derecho en la universidad. Vivía con sus padres al sur de Francia y, por eso mismo, no se veían con mucha frecuencia. Matthew tenía un hermano gemelo que era muy ruidoso y excéntrico. Aunque quería a sus dos primos, Francis siempre había sentido predilección por el silencioso y tímido Matt. Además, el joven sabía apreciar lo que le contaba y tocaba el violín como los ángeles -más que suficiente para encantar por completo a Francis-.

No esperaba una llamada de él, así que quiso contestar de inmediato. Sin siquiera preguntarle cómo estaba, tras el saludo inicial, Matthew le dijo que se había escapado de casa y que estaba en Rennes. Eso fue con lo otro que tuvo que lidiar: un adolescente en la tardía edad del pavo. El muchacho se había ido porque la carrera era muy dura, no sabía si podría continuar y, en casa, todos le presionaban mucho. Era como tener un gran peso sobre los hombros constantemente. Uno de los motivos era su hermano Alfred. Éste nunca había sido un hombre de demasiado coco. Sólo hacía falta rememorar aquella navidad en la que había proclamado que iba a tirarse con el trineo. Ese año había nevado bastante y había un grueso considerable de polvo blanco acomodado en las calles. Escucharon que Alfred les chillaba y tanto Francis como Matthew salieron a la calle.

Una vez fuera, ambos abrieron la boca, atónitos. No sabían bien cómo, pero Alfred se había subido al tejado, con un trineo en el que estaba sentado. Le gritaron que se detuviera cuando entrevieron las intenciones que tenía. Entonces el tío se lanzó. Francis juraba y perjuraba que el arbusto que había escondido bajo la nieve había amortiguado parte del tortazo y Matt aseguraba que no había visto nada ya que se había tapado los ojos. El caso era que, aunque el golpe había sido como para haberse matado, Alfred se incorporó y, con lágrimas en la comisura de los ojos a pesar de sonreír, dijo:

- Tío, creo que me he hecho daño en la pierna. ¿Pero a que me he visto como un superhéroe?

Tras tres horas en Urgencias, el diagnóstico fue una pierna rota. Por eso no era loco decir que Alfred no era un hombre con coco. Nadie se extrañó cuando a los diecisiete dijo que no quería seguir estudiando al acabar el siguiente curso. Lo que sí que era verdad era que el crío tenía una resistencia física sin igual. Incluso antes de terminar, se puso a estudiar para poder hacer los exámenes para convertirse en policía. Pues, por sorprendente que fuera, el chaval ya estaba dentro de la academia para ser gendarme. Ese era el motivo por el cual Matt se sentía por detrás de su gemelo y contaba con una presión que él mismo había añadido.

El lunes tuvo que huir antes del trabajo e irlo a buscar a la estación. Una vez en casa, Francis empezó a batallar dialécticamente con él para hacer que regresara a casa. Sin embargo Matt decía que no, que se iba a quedar a vivir con Francis y que se buscaría un trabajo, aunque fuese en un McDonalds. En ese momento, el mayor de los dos sintió escalofríos. Cualquier cosa antes que su primo trabajase en esa cadena del mal.

El miércoles, en vista de que Matt seguía emperrado en quedarse en Rennes, llamó a su hermano. Casi se quedó sordo cuando el joven le contestó con un grito, el cual le perforó el tímpano prácticamente.

- Maldición, Alfred, ¿es que quieres dejarme sordo ya? -murmuró con un tono cansado Francis. Se lo había dicho miles de veces, que no le gritara tanto y que un nivel de decibelios normal no le haría daño a nadie. Pues nada, erre que erre...

- Tío, Francis, ¡cuánto tiempo! ¡Es que ya no me llamas! Me tienes todo abandonado y eso que te tengo mucho aprecio, primito. ¿Qué pasa?

- Tu hermano dice que no quiere volver.

- Ah... Eso es una mierda, tío. Mis padres están que se suben por las paredes. ¡El que hace las locuras soy yo! -de repente rió y Francis casi pudo sentir como esa misma risa le hacía vibrar hasta la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía alguien ser tan jodidamente ruidoso?

- Tienes que venir. Dice que quiere meterse a trabajar en un McDonalds. -dijo Francis con aire grave. Bueeeno... Quizás no lo había dicho, ¡pero lo había insinuado y eso era más que suficiente!

Silencio durante segundos.

- Eso... ¡Joder, es estupendo! -exclamó. Francis tuvo que apartarse el teléfono de la oreja- ¡La comida de ese sitio está deliciosa y seguro que me puede invitar a algo si trabaja ahí!

- Alfred... Es un sitio de comida basura y tu hermano es muy inteligente para pasarse la vida sirviendo McWhoopers o WhoopMacs o cómo demonios se llame esa bola de grasa acompañada de carne de dudosa procedencia.

- Se me está haciendo la boca agua. -murmuró con tono ensoñador.

- ¡Alfred!

- ¡Es su sueño, Fran! ¡No le tires tierra por encima! Eres su primo preferido y tendrías que apoyarle.

- ¡No es su sueño, es el tuyo! -chilló Francis sonriendo tensamente- Tienes que venir y decirle algo. Yo te pago el viaje.

- Está bien... Pero que conste que lo hago por viajar gratis, no porque el sueño de toda la vida de Matt vaya a ser destrozado por nuestro primo tiquismiquis en cuanto a la comida.

Francis apretó el puño en ese momento. A veces lo sacaba de quicio. Pero, por suerte, logró convencerle de que viniera a hablar con su hermano y salvarlo de tal cruel destino. La llegada el jueves de Alfred fue como meter un tornado en su casa que no paraba quieto. Francis llegó a desear agarrarlo y echarlo a la calle para que le dejara trabajar en paz. Estaba teniendo algunos problemas para finalizar la presentación y tener a los dos hermanos discutiendo a gritos no ayudaba. Además, Francis debía dormir en el sofá mientras los otros ocupaban su hermosa cama. No fue extraño entonces que llegara el viernes y que estuviese con tortícolis por dormir en su bello sofá. No estaba diseñado para que alguien se acostara, era la pura verdad.

El viernes por la noche, Francis llevó a los dos chicos a la estación. Al parecer Alfred le había convencido y ya regresaban a su casa. Lo que no sabía era que la baza que había jugado el más gritón de los hermanos era que estaba distrayendo a Francis de sus tareas y encima le hacían dormir en el sofá. Matthew se preocupaba por su primo y le tenía mucho cariño, no podía hacerle algo así durante más tiempo. Sí que le había visto trabajando a las tantas, con una taza de café, cuando él pasaba de camino al baño. Esos eran los momentos en los que Francis disfrutaba de tranquilidad y podía concentrarse. Le fue bien la calma y a las tres pudo terminar la maldita presentación. Se echó en la cama con la ropa puesta y esta vez no pudo ni quitársela. Estaba hecho caldo.

A las nueve y media el despertador le produjo un pequeño infarto. Se apresuró a golpearlo, a tientas, hasta que dejó de sonar -lo cual no ocurrió hasta pasados tres intentos fallidos-. Suspiró cuando el silencio volvió a instalarse en la habitación, se miró la mano y la agitó. Debía haber estado tumbado sobre ella y ahora estaba dormida. Con razón no había atinado al botón, si no podía sentir ni la forma del reloj bajo su mano.

Menos mal que el vuelo era a partir del mediodía. Era la ventaja de que esta vez su destino estaba dentro de la misma Francia. Se dio una ducha, puso las cosas en una bolsa de viaje pequeña, ya que ese mismo día regresarían a casa, y tomó un taxi al aeropuerto. Podría haber ido en su propio coche, pero era más cómodo de esta manera. Además, entraba como gasto de empresa. No le importaba derrocharlo a sabiendas de que se lo iban a devolver a posteriori.

En el aeropuerto se encontraba sólo Antonio. Esa vez había sido incluso más puntual que Francis. Llevaba un café en la mano, que sorbía de vez en cuando. El abrigo negro le llegaba a la mitad del muslo y debajo de éste portaba un traje de color gris azulado y camisa blanca con corbata azul.

- Has llegado muy pronto... -dijo mirándole con asombro, aunque no fue nada comparado al que su rostro adoptó cuando vio que Antonio se movía y le pasaba otro vaso con café - ¿Para mí?

- ¿Ves a alguien más a quien pueda estar ofreciéndoselo? -inquirió Antonio con curiosidad y las cejas alzadas. Es que preguntaba unas cosas...

Francis estiró la mano y tomó el café. Estaba aún caliente y era tal y como a él le gustaba: solo, cargado y con dos sobrecitos de azúcar. Se preguntaba cómo había acertado con tanta facilidad. Claro que habían estado trabajando durante un mes, le había visto pedir café y al parecer lo había memorizado. Pues Francis no podía recordar cómo tomaba el café Antonio. Quizás estaba demasiado ocupado criticándole por su comportamiento.

- No me gustaría que te durmieses mientras estamos en la reunión. A ver tu gran triunfo. -dijo Antonio sin mucha alegría. Sorbió lo que le quedaba de café y tiró el vaso a la papelera que le quedaba a su derecha.

- Vas a alucinar. -replicó el rubio, decidido.

El viaje fue bastante silencioso: Antonio iba leyendo una revista de negocios y Francis acabó por coger el periódico y mirar qué había ocurrido en el mundo últimamente. La empresa a la que fueron era más pequeña si la comparaba con la que habían visitado en Alemania. Les recibieron un par de hombres trajeados y les hicieron pasar. La sala de reuniones era estrecha y estaba bastante vacía. Cinco hombres, más el jefe, que le había dirigido una mirada crítica tanto a él como a Antonio, eran los únicos ocupantes. El hispano le había sonreído con una jovialidad que no le había visto usar con los alemanes e incluso le dio una palmadita en el brazo. Ninguno de esos gestos ablandó el corazón de ese hombre, que siguió con ese aire crítico.

Antonio fue el que tomó el liderato y empezó a hablar a los presentes. Tenía que admitir que se desenvolvía con facilidad y que tenía carisma. Entonces llegó su turno, se levantó y empezó a exponer. Francis tuvo la sensación de que no le estaban escuchando. Le inquietó la forma en que le miraban. Antonio también estaba un poco nervioso, aunque no lo demostrara más que moviéndose sobre la silla en la que estaba sentado para acomodarse mejor. Sabía que esa estrategia no era buena, pero no esperaba una respuesta tan negativa. Francis terminó y se hizo un silencio sepulcral en aquella habitación. Entonces, el jefe de la empresa carraspeó antes de empezar a hablar.

- Bien, ahora que hemos escuchado esto de manera educada, creo que es nuestro turno de hablar. -dijo el hombre con ese tono. Daba la impresión de estar enfadado todo el rato- Esto me parece una vergüenza. No sólo no han sabido captar la esencia de nuestra empresa, lo cual ya me parece patético, lo peor es que además han publicado los datos en su sitio web y son completamente erróneos. La presentación no puede ser más desacertada y me parece un completo agravio. ¿Sabe lo que puede suponernos estos errores que han hecho públicos como verdades, señor Fernández?

No sabía si estaba respirando, Francis no era consciente. Estaba helado y en su mente intentaba encontrar en qué punto había metido la pata hasta el fondo. No podía recordarlo, pero ese hombre tenía que estar tan enfadado por un buen motivo.

- Lo siento, no era nuestra intención ofenderle de esta manera.

- No, ¡por supuesto! Pero exigimos profesionalidad, señor Fernández, y ese hombre al que ha traído es simplemente patético. Su criterio ha sido escogido penosamente y, en base a eso, su presentación ha sido de acorde. Seguro que ha sido también él el que ha publicado esos datos fraudulentos. Ha rebajado los ingresos de mi compañía como si fuese algo trivial. ¿¡Sabe usted cuánto cuesta de ganar eso!?

- Escuche... -empezó Antonio tratando de calmar los ánimos. Se notaba que Francis estaba sobrepasado por la situación, hacía un rato que no cambiaba de pose. Si no fuera porque parpadeaba, empezaría a preocuparse.

- No, nada de que me espere. Quiero que me conteste él. ¿O es que se le ha comido la lengua el gato? Seguro que su incompetencia le impide hasta hablar sin preparárselo antes.

- Suficiente. -dijo Antonio serio- Me parece muy lógico que esté enfadado por un error de estas características, pero lo que no permito es que se ponga abusivo con mi empleado y no le dé oportunidad a defenderse.

- Usted es peor, señor Fernández. Porque él es incompetente, pero usted es aún más por no darse cuenta de su inutilidad.

- Le he dicho que no insulte a mis empleados en mi presencia. -era la primera vez que Francis veía a Antonio tan serio- Francis Bonnefoy es el mejor trabajador que hay en el departamento de marketing y le auguro un futuro brillante. Pienso que su estrategia comercial no ha sido la más acertada pero, aún así, ha sido digno de mención. Seguramente, si no le ha parecido buena ha sido porque se ha comportado con falta de respeto y no le ha estado escuchando.

Se hizo un silencio, uno muy tenso. Francis estaba muy sorprendido por lo que estaba ocurriendo. No sólo Antonio le estaba defendiendo, además le estaba halagando. Después de la pelea que habían tenido, aquello era lo que menos había esperado.

- Señores, les ruego que salgan todos de la sala y nos dejen hablar en privado. -dijo aquel hombre.

Todos se empezaron a levantar y abandonar la sala. Los ojos marrones de aquel tipo le miraron y le mandaron que saliera. Antes de hacer nada, divisó a Antonio, pidiéndole su opinión. No iba a dejarle solo cuando ese hombre estaba tan enajenado por su culpa. Encima no estaba Eduardo con ellos, le parecía como si estuvieran en desventaja. Antonio asintió con la cabeza, tranquilo, y entonces fue cuando salió. Se quedó igualmente cerca, por si escuchaba algún ruido raro. A saber... Sólo rogaba que no se pelearan físicamente o ya estaría por los suelos al ver que su trabajo era tan despreciado.

Media hora después, Antonio salió del despacho. Pronto Francis se tensó en el asiento, asustado por esa salida tan repentina. Le miró, serio, y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que le siguiera. No medió ni una palabra, simplemente empezó a caminar. El galo se apresuró y se levantó de la silla, con el maletín entre los brazos. Se sentía mal por lo que había ocurrido. Había tenido tiempo y lo había mirado por el teléfono móvil. Con las prisas, Francis había convertido una cifra de millones en una de millares. Eso se había publicado en la web de la empresa de Antonio y se había indexado por los buscadores de todo el mundo. Era una cagada bastante importante. No podía más que intentar imaginar qué era lo que habían estado hablando en esa sala.

- Lo si-

- Shhh... -dijo Antonio antes de que pudiera terminar su disculpa. Fue un ruido seco y rápido y eso provocó una mueca en Francis.

Lo que se temía, seguramente la cosa había ido muy mal y estaba muy enfadado con él. No era el único, él mismo también lo estaba. ¿Cómo había podido meter la pata en lo que se supone que era lo más sencillo? Se sentía incompetente, tal y como ese hombre le había descrito. Una vez fuera, Antonio caminó más lento, más tranquilo. Le escuchó suspirar y Francis, mirándole de reojo, decidió volver a intentarlo.

- Oye, lo siento...

- Mira, entiendo que tengas la necesidad de disculparte, pero no lo hagas hasta que no salgamos de este sitio, ¿vale? Vamos.

En la entrada, una vez pasada la verja, había un taxi esperándoles. Una vez estuvieron dentro, el que suspiró fue el español. Se escurrió en su asiento un poco y apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldo.

- Menudo marrón... Ya te vale. Yo defendiéndote y luego te pones a disculparte. No quiero que se piensen que ellos no tienen culpa alguna. Joder, qué rabia me ha dado... A mí casi no me escuchaban, pero es que a ti... Juro que después de la primera diapositiva sólo te miraban mientras pensaban qué es lo que iban a cenar esta noche. ¡Menuda falta de educación! Y después se amargan por un maldito cero. ¡¿Es que ni se consideran humanos?! ¡Es un error tan normal...! ¡Aunque ya te vale!

Francis le miraba con una ceja sutilmente arqueada mientras escuchaba como Antonio iba y venía entre el enfado hacia esa empresa y el enfado hacia el rubio.

- Entonces, ¿me vas a echar? -preguntó el galo con algo de temor.

- ¿Echarte? No. Me lo ha pedido, no te lo negaré. Me dijo que si quería siquiera soñar en hacer negocios con él, debería echarte a la calle, bien lejos, y asegurarme de que no volvías ni a hacer el amago de poner un solo pie en el mundo del marketing.

Francis sudó frío sólo con escuchar lo que ese hombre le había pedido. Menudo cabronazo. ¿Por qué se lo había tomado de esa manera y había decidido cargar contra él con tanta fuerza? Había metido la pata, pero es que ya desde que se encontraron que le había mirado mal.

- Y yo le dije que no te iba a echar bajo ningún concepto. El tío fue muy insistente, pero no lo voy a hacer. Se lo dije. No era por llevarle la contraria, no.

- Gracias... -dijo Francis tras suspirar pesadamente- Aunque, ¿esto significa que vas a ponerme a cargar bungalows?

- No te niego que la idea es muy pero que muy tentadora... -se fijó en que Francis se encogía en su asiento un poco al escucharle- Pero seguramente no podrías ni moverlos y aún se te caerían encima. No quiero echar a perder un bungalow. Le he dicho que rectificaremos, pondremos una nota de disculpa, expresamente escrita por mí y me tocará compensarles económicamente.

- Lo siento. -dijo a media voz el rubio. Su ánimo estaba por los suelos al haber fallado estrepitosamente.

- La presentación estaba bien, no tenía por qué ofenderse tanto. Nunca le he acabado de caer bien, aunque adoraba a mi padre. Por eso creo que ha venido a meterse conmigo directamente, sin piedad. Tú te has visto involucrado ya que, con tu fallo, ha tenido la oportunidad de cebarse. Si lo llego a saber, me traigo a Edu. Aunque también es verdad que tu trabajo no era tan brillante como otras veces. Me resulta extraño, estabas muy motivado. La parte inicial está muy bien documentada, sin embargo la parte final está más floja y menos trabajada. No voy a despedirte, pero quiero que me cuentes qué es lo que ha pasado para que hayas fallado de esta manera.

El francés le miró sorprendido. No esperaba que se hubiera dado cuenta de que algo había pasado y su rendimiento había bajado. Ni el mismo Francis se había dado cuenta de que había ocurrido aquello. Miró por la ventana un segundo, abatido.

- Mi primo me llamó y ha estado en casa estos días. Se había ido de casa porque estaba bajo mucha presión y, cuando regresaba del trabajo, tenía que prestarle atención e intentar hacer que entrara en razón. Para rematarlo, el jueves y el viernes vino su hermano, que es como un tifón. Sólo pude trabajar en serio ayer por la noche, hasta las tres. Mi cerebro estaba embotado y ya no podía pensar en qué más ponerle. Ahora me arrepiento de no haberme pasado más rato delante de la pantalla, repasando la faena hecha.

- Ya decía yo... ¿Tu primo ya ha vuelto a casa y ha entrado en razón? -preguntó Antonio. Escuchó que Francis pronunciaba un murmullo afirmativo- Me alegro. Lo de hoy ha sido un pequeño resbalón, pero sigue trabajando como hasta ahora. No creas que voy diciéndole a todos mis empleados que son buenos. Si te lo digo es porque realmente lo creo.

- De acuerdo, gracias. -dijo Francis.

De repente recibió una fuerte palmada en uno de los hombros, que hizo que se fuera para un lado y se diera contra la ventana en la cabeza. Se llevó las manos al lugar en el que se había golpeado y miró hacia Antonio.

- ¿¡Pero a qué ha venido eso!? -lloriqueó el francés- ¡Estabas enfadado en el fondo, ¿verdad?! Por eso mismo has aprovechado y me has agredido. ¡Esto es denunciable!

- Anda, pero si yo sólo lo he hecho para ver si animabas esa caraa... -dijo Antonio sonriendo. No había esperado el porrazo final, pero al menos el rubio había recuperado parte de su vitalidad- Lo otro ha sido accidental, te lo prometo.

- Ahora me duele más la cabeza. -dijo con amargura Francis, frotándose con suavidad el golpe en la frente.

- Lo sieeento... -replicó Antonio mientras reía por lo bajo.

La verdad era que ya no se sentía tan desanimado. Vale que estaba adolorido, pero al menos no triste. Antonio le había dicho que seguía confiando en él y que siguiera por ese camino. Además, aquella era la primera vez que le escuchaba reírse de corazón. No había tono burlón en su voz, simplemente divertido por lo que había ocurrido sin querer. En ese momento, Francis no pudo evitar sonreír resignado, contagiado por la risa del hispano.

* * *

La semana que siguió fue muy relajada en cuanto a trabajo y ya se acercaban peligrosamente a Junio. Francis a veces no podía evitar perderse en sus propios pensamientos, intentando decidir qué días se cogería de vacaciones y en qué podía emplearlos. Seguramente iría a visitar a parte de la familia. Hacía casi un año que no les veía y siempre que iba era para su cumpleaños. Salió de su estado de ensoñación cuando Gilbert entró en la sala, refunfuñando indignado. Le extrañó ese comportamiento ya que, cuando se había marchado a hacer unas fotocopias, se le veía contento porque iría a visitar por primera vez a una de sus abuelas, que residía en Alemania.

- Este tío es tonto... Te juro que lo es. -dijo Gilbert exasperado, dirigiéndose ahora a Francis. Él arqueó una ceja- Me refiero al jefe; Fernández debe tener una tuerca suelta y hoy la lleva más aflojada que de costumbre.

- Venga, venga, ya será para menos... -dijo conciliador Francis.

No negaría que su opinión respecto a Antonio había cambiado desde que le defendió a capa y espada de ese loco que le llamó tantísimas veces incompetente. Incluso le chocó que luego le intentara animar. Era verdad que era buena persona, aunque tuviera sus defectos (como esa soberbia y ser un poco mentiroso) Pero, visto con calma, ¿quién no tenía defectos?

- No es para menos, te lo aseguro. Me ha dicho que soy un mentecato y que me volviese a mi jaula. ¡Y todo porque le he pisado un pie sin querer...! Yo creo que este ayer no mojó con su esposa y tiene síndrome de abstinencia.

Francis le sonrió con resignación. A saber... Le parecía un comportamiento demasiado extraño para Antonio, aunque no metería la mano en el fuego por él. Quizás sí que tenía síndrome de abstinencia sexual, pero no precisamente por la falta de acción con su mujer. Tampoco sería tan extraño... Aún así, muy radical. Tuvo que dejar que Gilbert siguiese criticando y él mientras siguió escribiendo un informe con su portátil.

- Oye, tú antes te quejabas más de él. -dijo el de cabello corto molesto.

- Bueno, te recuerdo que me cubrió las espaldas cuando más lo necesitaba y que aunque metí la pata, no me despidió.

- ¡Yo también te hubiese cubierto las espaldas de ser necesario, tío! -le dijo indignado.

Entonces empezó un discurso que no pudo cortar aunque lo hubiese deseado. Francis tuvo que aguantar un chaparrón en el que enumeró cómo le había cubierto e incluso hecho sus tareas, sólo para que hiciera esa estúpida presentación. De acuerdo, Gilbert tenía algo así como celos y a Francis le gustaba saberse estimado hasta ese punto. Finalmente le dijo que para compensar le traería un café. Dejó el ordenador bloqueado y se levantó para ir a la cafetería. Encargó los dos cafés y, mientras esperaba, vio a Antonio. Estaba de pie, pagando en la caja. Llevaba el pelo repeinado hacia atrás, con gomina, y vestía un traje gris oscuro. Se le veía molesto y Francis se preguntaba qué le habría ocurrido. Pensó en una excusa y se acercó para hablar con él.

- Hola, Antonio. No te había visto mucho por aquí abajo últimamente. ¿Qué tal estás? -le dijo el galo una vez a su lado.

El chico le miró fijamente a los ojos, escrutándolo. Francis sonrió nervioso, ¿qué ocurría? Realmente se le veía enfadado y aún más desde que le había hablado.

- Mira, te lo voy a decir clarito para que me entiendas... Vete a la mierda y quédate con los de tu especie. Empiezo a pensar que tenéis todos los ojos de adorno ¿Cómo puede estar un solo edificio tan lleno de idiotas?

Francis se había quedado como si le hubieran dado al pause, con una sonrisa que ahora ya no demostraba su estado de ánimo. Antonio se dio la vuelta y se marchó de allí. Entonces el galo dio un golpe en el mostrador y su rostro cambió a uno de indignación.

- ¿¡Pero qué cojones ha sido eso!? -exclamó molesto.

¡Ahora entendía por qué Gilbert se había enojado tanto! ¡Es que vaya maneras! ¡Se había lucido! Nunca le había visto siendo tan maleducado. Le dieron ganas de cantarle las cuarenta. ¡Pero menudo bipolar...! Cogió los cafés que había comprado y entonces se fue hacia el despacho de Antonio, en el último piso. Pasó de largo de la secretaria, que le decía que no podía entrar sin que antes ella hablase con el señor Fernández. La ignoró por completo. Abrió la puerta y miró a Antonio con enfado. El español parecía ahora relajado y le observó interrogante.

- Después de irrumpir en mi despacho y pegar un portazo con ambas puertas contra las paredes, ¿puedes decirme qué es lo que se quema?

- Eso te lo pregunto yo a ti. -anduvo hasta estar delante del escritorio y golpeó contra la madera con los vasos de café- Me parece muy grosero ese comentario que has soltado. No he hecho nada que lo merezca.

- No sé de qué me estás hablando. -dijo sin inmutarse. A continuación siguió firmando papeles como si nada.

- Oh, ya lo creo que sí. A mí no me la das. He escuchado perfectamente cuando me mandabas a la mierda, con los de mi especie.

- Aunque reconozco que el comentario es ingenioso: Uno, yo no he dicho nada de eso y dos, no tendría motivo alguno para hacerlo.

- Venga ya. No me creo el cuento ese del amnésico... ¿Cuándo te has vuelto a poner el pelo como siempre? -Francis frunció el ceño- Y te has cambiado el traje también...

- Joder, el gabacho con barbita ridícula de antes. -dijo una voz a su espalda.

Cuando Francis se dio la vuelta se quedó con los ojos como platos al ver a ese clon de Antonio, el repeinado y con pinta de borde. Retrocedió hasta que se golpeó en la parte de atrás de los muslos contra la mesa. Señaló a esa persona repetidamente, sin articular con coherencia una sola palabra. De sopetón se giró hacia Antonio.

- Ya lo entiendo... Con tanto dinero que tienes, te has hecho un clon y te ha salido defectuoso. El poder que se obtiene con el dinero es terrorífico...

Antonio hizo rodar la mirada, apoyó las manos y avanzó hasta quedar cerca del rostro de Francis. Entonces le habló en voz baja.

- ¿Qué tal esto? Es mi hermano gemelo. -dicho eso volvió a sentarse- Carlos, este es Francis Bonnefoy. Francis, él es mi hermano Carlos, mi abogado.

- ¿Este es el Francis que te hizo perder dinero con ese tío? Te dije que esa empresa no merecía la pena...

- Oyeee... Fue un fallo humano que podría pasarte incluso a ti, ¿sabes? -dijo el galo sintiendo la puñalada verbal aún clavada en su pecho.

- No, no podría pasarme a mí. -dijo inmutable. Al menos no parecía tener ganas de arrancar cabezas- Y tu fallo humano le costó cien mil euros a mi hermano. Ojalá no tengas más fallos humanos.

Vale, antes de poderse sacar la primera puñalada, Francis recibió otra de la contundencia de cien mil euros. ¿Eso era lo que había tenido que pagar como indemnización a aquel tipo? ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho? No sabía si él hubiese podido perdonar un fallo así a un trabajador, si tuviera una empresa. Carlos siguió hablando y Francis se obligó a escucharle.

- Te he dicho que deberías haberle echado. Hubiese sido más barato indemnizarle por el trabajo que ha hecho aquí estos años. -dijo mientras Antonio seguía firmando más papeles- Deberías habérmelo consultado antes. Para eso soy tu abogado. Su rendimiento no compensa ese dinero.

- Carlos, no te metas tanto con él... El pobre ya ha dicho que lo sentía y estaba muy afectado entonces. No hay que seguir hurgando en la herida. Además, te diré lo que le dije a ese idiota, no voy a despedirle porque es un empleado capaz.

- Conozco a gente que hace campañas mejores. Puedo presentártelos si quieres. -dijo Carlos sin dudar un solo segundo.

- Me gusta su trabajo. Ahora vete a hablar con Joseph. Me reuniré en breves con vosotros. -sentenció Antonio.

- No te pongas tan mandón. Te recuerdo que sigues siendo mi hermano. -dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

- Y yo te recuerdo que aquí dentro sigues siendo mi empleado. Ahora retírate. -levantó la mirada y se fijó en que Francis, callado, también se iba- Bonnefoy, tú quédate un momento.

Le hizo sentirse extraño que no le llamara por su nombre. Carlos le sonrió con sorna, como si le dijera: Estás jodido. Eso le puso aún más nervioso. La puerta se cerró y se quedaron en un silencio casi absoluto. Francis seguía al lado de la puerta. Antonio le miró, curioso.

- ¿Vas a sentarte o quieres aguantar la puerta por si se cae? No muerdo. Al menos no en el trabajo. -dijo Antonio casualmente.

Si no estuviese tan tenso, Francis hubiese sonreído con malicia ante ese último comentario. Como si sus extremidades estuviesen hechas de cartón, el galo avanzó hasta sentarse en una de las sillas que estaban cerca del escritorio. Antonio podría haber iniciado la conversación pero sabía que algo le rondaba por la cabeza a Francis y prefería que fuese él mismo el que empezase a hablar.

- ¿Por qué no me has dicho que te había costado cien mil euros mi fallo? Deberías habérmelo quitado de mi sueldo en vez de haberlo pagado tú.

- No digas cosas ridículas... Esos son gastos que yo tengo que asumir. Soy también responsable por la gente que contrato.

- Pero...

- Anda ya, ¿me sugieres que tendría que ir, persona por persona, a decirle: Oye, me debes equis euros por todo este tiempo que has estado de baja? -le dijo arqueando una ceja.

- No, claro que no. Pero esto no deja de ser mi culpa, ¿sabes? Y no sólo no me has despedido sino que, además, has tenido que pagar ese dinero. Estoy muy decepcionado conmigo mismo

- Todos nos decepcionamos a nosotros mismos en algún punto, no tienes que dejar que eso te impida seguir trabajando como antes. Lo que tienes que hacer es aprender de esto y trabajar aún mejor. Sé que lo puedes hacer. Todos cometemos errores a lo largo de nuestras vidas. Incluso los más grandes alguna vez lo hicieron.

- Supongo que sí... -murmuró Francis aún no muy convencido.

- Venga, deja de estar con esa cara larga. Vas a deprimirme sólo viéndote así. -terminó de firmar papeles- La semana que viene empezaremos con otro proyecto y quiero que estés con energías. Como sigas comportándote de este modo, como un alma en pena, te mandaré a limpiar lo que sea.

Francis, que le había ido mirando curiosamente desde que había empezado a decirle aquello, de repente empezó a reírse. Bueno, era un jefe bastante peculiar y se estaba esforzando por animarle cuando, realmente, no tendría ninguna obligación. Antonio miró con satisfacción al rubio. Bien, al menos ya se reía algo. Era una buena señal.

- Ya que no me vas a dejar pagarte nada, ¿al menos puedo invitarte a un café? -dijo Francis una vez de pie, sonriendo con resignación.

El hispano le observó entretenido. Si comparaba la situación actual con la que habían tenido cuando había entrado en su despacho, no había color alguno. Se incorporó y puso en orden los papeles. Francis creyó que esa era la manera que tenía de decirle que no podía aceptarlo.

- Café solo, cargado, con un par de gotitas de leche y dos sobres de azúcar. -dijo Antonio mientras ponía las hojas en un portafolio- Que no se te olvide. Aunque no soy estricto para bastantes cosas, lo soy mucho para el café.

- No se me olvidará. -dijo Francis con jovialidad y, sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, le guiñó un ojo- Ahora voy.

Antonio vio que el galo se marchaba a paso decidido, con energía, hacia fuera. Puso los ojos en blanco un segundo y suspiró resignadamente. Si es que... Parecía un niño pequeño.

- Francis...

- ¿Eh? -dijo asiendo la puerta y usándola como punto de apoyo para virar y mirarle, sonriente.

- No me lo traigas ahora, que tengo una reunión. -dijo Antonio.

- Oh, cierto. Está bien. Ahora sí que me voy. Te lo traeré por la tarde. -replicó el rubio. Se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a salir.

- Fraaancis... -llamó de nuevo su jefe.

- ¿Qué? -volvió a girar.

- Traías café cuando viniste y te lo has dejado en mi mesa. Supongo que sería buena idea que te lo llevaras a tu despacho, ¿no crees? -le sonrió suavemente.

- Mierda, que me lo olvidaba. -casi corrió hacia la mesa y recogió los cafés- Qué corte... Me estoy luciendo, ¿no crees? -se rió.

Antonio no decía nada, simplemente le miraba de aquella manera. Cuando Francis salió, se echó a reír por lo bajo. Menudo cambio de comportamiento: de estar deprimido había pasado a estar casi hiperactivo. Cogió los papeles y salió del despacho. Bueno, una vez pasado el momento de entretenimiento, era hora de volver al trabajo.

* * *

**Holass~**

**El par de ceros son los que se ha olvidado Francis o7o y los que han hecho que las cosas se suavicen un poco. A veces es muy típico, los prejuicios nos hacen ser muy duros con alguien hasta que algo ocurre y no podemos seguir diciendo que sean tan horribles. Es lo que le ha pasado a Francis con Antonio, que como le ha defendido, ahora le cae mejor xD. No iban a estar odiándose eternamente.**

**Os presento a Carlos, el hermano gemelo de Antonio, que espero que imaginarais que se trata de Portugal ovo... Una vez le hice salir, en "A las barricadas" pero ahí era dulce y todas esas cosas. No lo esperéis. xD Ni por asomo... A ver, tiene su parte maja, pero está oculta :)**

**Creo que no tengo nada más que comentar del capítulo. Así que paso a comentar los reviews :3**

_Guest, _** xDDD Sonó muy hardcore. Ay, tampoco estan bipolar el pobre xDDD Ya poco a poco iréis viendo qué tipo de personaje es Antonio. No os puedo desvelar todo ya ouo. Francis se confunde él solo (?) xDDDD Espero que te haya gustado el capi, merci por leer y dejar revieww~**

_Tamat, _**bueno pero en la misma cama, pero no pasó nada xDDD... Además, Francis ya no estan virginal, como has podido ver. Es todo un machote que está pasando por las camas de los hombres xDDD como... Bueno, como Francis XDDDD... Nah, Gilbert sale en este fic. No tiene un papelazo, pero sale :3 Eduardo es amorrr ;3; yo le quiero *XD* Pierre también es amor =u=**

_It's_Easy, _**es todo un señor de marketing xD Tiene sus fallitos, pero igualmente es un profesional xD. Eduardo, como dije anteriormente, es un OC que se supone que es la personificación del torito ese que sale en ilustraciones con Antonio. Como Francis tiene a Pierre, ¿por qué no personificar el toro? Como no tiene nombre oficial, le di uno así, contundente y español xDDD Te lo creas o no, lo de ser celosa con las parejas para mí si tiene sentido owo... El Frain es amorrr... love Frainnnn... *intenta hacer que se venga al lado oscuro * Ánimo con lo que queda hasta las vacaciones :3**

_AdrB, _**oish... ¿Lo harás por mí? You are so cute ;3; ... He de decir algo... Esa es la descripción más buena que hubiera podido encontrar para el fic xD Tiene sentido. Descubrir el jardín, podarlo, limpiarlo y dejarlo bonito y sano. xD Me encanta xDDDD... No te preocupes, Bea saldrá. Pero por el momento están intentando no lanzarse a la yugular el uno del otro. Bueno, más bien que Francis no se lance a su yugular para matarle. Por ahora se está logrando :D También salen otros personajes, como Alfred o Matt xD A Antonio no le pasó mucho. Realmente se acostó con alguien xD Le dejaron chupetones y le duele el culo, lo normal xDDD Durmió poco. No le tengas pena, en el fondo se lo pasó bien XD. Me da curiosidad... ¿Qué escenarios? ¿Qué crees que ocurre? XDDD Gracias a ti por escribir review *le lanza amor***

_EliSpamano, _**¿Francis? ¿Celos? POR FAVOORRR... xDDDDDD Qué vaaa o7o xDDDD Bueno, sí, los tiene, pero no los admitirá ni a tiros. xDDD Francis y sus ideas de bombero para asegurarse de que todo está bien XD. Me has matado con lo de que Alemania se haya tirado a Antonio xDD Por un momento me quedé así: ouo... Y deliré un poco. Mala persona xDDDD *no en realidad no lo eres, gracias por el delirio* No, no pensé que fuera Alemania ouo ni nadie de la empresa. Se fue de juerga y buscó a alguien, sep xD**

_Yuyies, _**Pues sí o.o Hacía ya un montón que no tenía review tuyo xD Pensaba que habías cambiado de fandom xDDD. La idea era que chocara el cambio de roles, ver un poco cómo te caería Antonio si hiciera lo que Francia hace en muchos fics XD. Ueh, me siento feliz por haberte sorprendido con lo de que estaba casado. Lo de ser su jefe era para distraer XDDD. Edu es su torito. Cargaría contra Francia para defender a España :) ... Me lo imagino y yo sola me quedo asfasdf. Tenía pánico de haberse acostado con Arthur, porque no le gusta XD. Pero como puedes ver a estar con hombres no. En este capítulo ya se demuestra que va por el mundo rompiendo corazones (y culos .-). Sí, es un dramático y muy negativo :D ¡Es francés! xDDD Espero que te guste ouo**

_Yuikho, _**jajaja no te preocupes ouo El orden de los factores no altera el producto :) Me encanta eso de "la trampa está en el título" es como: Sé que Miru está tendiéndome una trampa, pero no sé dónde XDDDD Es que me gusta poner los sueños de sopetón xD Así son igual de confusos que si los tuvierais. Bueno, vosotras al menos al rato podéis decir: esto está muy raro... Está soñando xD Francis no necesita abuela, no xD Aww xD Bueno es que las descripciones... a mí me acaban cansando. Quizás porque es lo mismo que me ocurre si leo descripciones eternas. Entonces escribo descripciones intentando no cansarme a mí misma XDDD No imaginaba que intentas imitar mi forma de escribir awn xD Gracias por leer y dejar revi ouo**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Miruru.**


	5. Un buen amigo

**El jardín de las mentiras**

**Capítulo 05 - Un buen amigo**

Pierre era un personajillo que a veces era un completo desastre. Aunque le quería un montón porque era un tío muy majo, Francis era el primero en decirlo. El ejemplo más bueno para exponer sus motivos era la situación en la que se encontraba. Su amigo le había dicho que había preparado un poco de _pot-au-feu_ y le había preguntado que si quería. Francis no estaba muy seguro ya que era un plato bastante caliente para esa época en la que ya empezaba a hacer calor. Sin embargo, Pierre dijo que si no se lo comía él lo iba a tirar, que se pondría malo y, claro, no pudo decirle que no quería.

Claro, como Francis adoraba cocinar, ver que alguien tiraba comida le dolía en lo más profundo del alma. Incapaz de permitir que cometiese tal atrocidad por su culpa, le dijo que le trajese el _pot-au-feu_ en una fiambrera. Pierre entonces empezó a darle una charla acerca de la candente necesidad de comer el plato ese mismo día, antes de que se empezara a echar a perder. Con tal de que se callara, le dijo que se lo trajera al trabajo.

Bien, pues eran las tres y no había visto a Pierre por ninguna parte. Habían quedado en que si no podía venir, le avisaría. Dado que no tenía ninguna notificación en su teléfono -y era la decimonovena vez que lo miraba-, empezaba a pensar que quizás le había ocurrido algo. Gilbert regresó entonces de comer. En la mano llevaba un café e iba canturreando una canción que no reconoció ya que cantar no era el punto fuerte del muchacho.

- ¿Aún estás aquí? -dijo con sorpresa su compañero- ¿No tienes hambre? Podrías haberme dicho algo y te hubiera traído algo del restaurante. ¿Tienes mucha faena? También puedo echarte una mano.

- No es nada de eso. Pierre me dijo que me traería la comida, que la ha preparado él, y como venga y haya almorzado, se enfadará. Ah, sí, Pierre es mi mejor amigo. Creo que lo viste una vez, que vino a traerme las llaves de casa.

- Ah, sí, el chavalito ese rubio que es un inquieto. Pues a ese lo he visto yo. -dijo Gilbert.

- Ya, el día que vino a traerme las llaves. -comentó Francis sin muchas ganas. Sentía su estómago rugir.

- Que no, leches... Lo he visto hoy mismo. -replicó el de ojos marrones- Estaba en la entrada cuando me fui y, al volver, le he visto ahí mismo, hablando con ese armario.

- ¿Qué cojones...? -murmuró con una sonrisa torcida.

Se levantó de sopetón y la silla se balanceó de manera peligrosa. Ni se despidió de Gilbert; cogió el teléfono, la cartera y se fue hacia la planta baja. Allí encontró a Pierre hablando con un armario de dos metros cuyo nombre era Eduardo. Se fue hacia ellos y se cruzó de brazos con exageración, dándole un toque aún más dramático. Tuvo que dar golpecitos en el suelo y resoplar para que Pierre dejara de hablar y le mirara. De repente abrió los ojos desmedidamente y se llevó una mano a la sien.

- ¡Hostia, Francis! ¡Me había olvidado completamente de ti! -exclamó Pierre.

- ¡¿No me digas?! -inquirió con ironía su mejor amigo, abriendo los ojos del mismo modo que él.

- Te estaba diciendo que si tenías que irte te fueras, pero no dejabas de hablar. -murmuró Eduardo en voz baja.

- ¿Y qué haces hablando con él? ¿Os conocéis? Porque eso sí que me dejaría atónito por completo. -dijo Francis pasando la mirada de uno a otro. Seguía indignado por el abandono que había sufrido.

- No, no... Nos acabamos de conocer. Yo entraba y me choqué contra un repartidor. Edu me ha ayudado a recoger mis papeles y entonces hemos empezado a charlar. Es un tío muy majo. -dijo Pierre sonriente- Tanto que se me ha ido el santo al cielo. Perdóname, Fran, que yo te quiero mucho... Si te he traído la fiambrera.

- Sí, claro, mucho quererme pero me estabas dejando morir de hambre. Qué bonito... Ale, ya os dejo hablando, no os molesto más. -dijo tras quitarle de las manos la bolsa con la comida.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó de regreso hacia el edificio. Pierre no hizo ni el amago de seguirle, simplemente le despidió. Cuando miró hacia la calle, desde dentro del ascensor, pudo ver que seguían charlando en la puerta. Bien, realmente el que hablaba era Pierre mientras que Eduardo asentía o, puntualmente, añadía algo nuevo. Entrecerró los ojos cuando las puertas se cerraban. No entendía de qué demonios iba la cosa pero no le gustaba.

El pasillo que daba al comedor, normalmente ruidoso a las horas a las que iba a comer, se encontraba sumido en un silencio de ultratumba. Perfecto, ahora se iba a sentir marginado. Abrió la puerta y todas las mesas, menos una, estaban vacías. Alzó las cejas, sorprendido al ver que Antonio estaba comiendo. Llevaba unos auriculares y parecía enfrascado en la lectura de unos papeles mientras masticaba.

Sonrió y se acercó allí. Nada, ni siquiera entonces llamó su atención. Podía escuchar la música en aquel silencio, alta. Se iba a dejar los tímpanos... Bueno, el siguiente paso fue sentarse delante de él, en la misma mesa. Entonces miró, dibujó una sonrisa al reconocerle y se apresuró a quitarse los auriculares.

- ¿Qué haces comiendo tan tarde? ¿Has estado vagueando y ahora se te ha acumulado la faena? -dijo con malicia el hispano.

- Qué crueldad... En realidad he estado esperando a que un amigo me trajese la fiambrera. Le había sobrado comida y me preguntó si la quería.

-Un buen amigo, sí señor. Yo he comprado el último plato que quedaba en la cafetería.

- Nunca te había visto comer aquí en todo este tiempo. -dijo Francis sacando el cubierto mientras la fiambrera seguía calentándose en uno de los microondas.

- Bueno, no suelo tener mucho rato libre. Normalmente mi agenda está llena de reuniones y entre una y otra me como un bocadillo. A veces ni eso, entonces Edu se molesta y me trae comida. Es un solete. Se gana a pulso el sueldo que le pago.

- Con la de horas que trabajas, deberías cuidar más lo que comes. Si no fuera por él, seguro que te pondrías malo y te desmayarías en algún momento. -dijo Francis.

Iba a replicar Antonio cuando el timbre del microondas sonó y el galo se levantó presto a recoger su comida. El español miró su espalda con curiosidad. ¿Qué había sido eso? Francis suspiró cuando le vino el olor de la comida. Madre mía, qué hambre... Se sentó y bien pronto empezó a comer. Antonio volvía a tener sus ojos verdes clavados en él.

- ¿Y eso de antes? ¿Ahora de repente te preocupas por mí? -dijo con una sonrisilla.

Al rubio la comida se le fue por otro lado cuando escuchó esa frase y empezó a toser con insistencia. Unos segundos después, respiraba un poco agitado aunque bien. Sus ojos se posaron en Antonio, que le seguía mirando con aquel descaro. Se sonrojó y le miró con el ceño fruncido.

- No digas tonterías... No es que me preocupe. Lo que pasa es que si eso ocurriera, seguro que Eduardo se asustaría un montón. Y no me apetece que se monte un espectáculo de cámaras.

- Claro, espectáculo de cámaras.

- Por supuesto. Además, si te murieras tendrían que ponernos a otro jefe y estoy acostumbrándome a ti. Eso sería un fastidio.

Se dio prisa en volver a comer, bajo la atenta mirada de Antonio; lo sabía aunque tuviera la vista clavada en la mesa. ¿Y eso de repente? Sí que es verdad que se llevaban mejor desde aquel incidente. Francis no podía hablarle con el respeto que usaría si no le hubiera conocido antes de descubrir que era su jefe, pero en el fondo admiraba sus logros laborales. Antonio nunca había sido reacio a hablar con él, pero su actitud había cambiado. Al menos ya no parecía tratarle con sorna, como si se burlara de él.

- Qué pena, yo pensaba que sí que te preocupabas. Igual que aquel día que antes de dejarme solo con ese hombre me miraste de una forma, como si fueses a quedarte si te lo pidiera. -dijo Antonio devolviendo la vista a su propio plato.

- Lo hubiera hecho. -replicó el francés- No me parecía justo. Estábamos en su territorio y nos trataban como a presas a las que despedazar. Es lo que cualquier trabajador hubiera hecho por su jefe.

- Vaya, y yo que empezaba a considerarte algo así como un amigo... Pues nada, gracias, te lo digo como jefe. -murmuró a desgana.

Francis había levantado la mirada ante aquello y observaba fijamente la figura de Antonio. ¿Amigos? ¿Por qué de repente le hacía tanta ilusión aquello? Bueno, sonaba estupendo. ¿Quién no querría ser amigo de un influyente hombre de negocios? Seguramente alguien que no comprendía la importancia de tener un buen amigo por todas partes.

- ¿Me consideras tu amigo? -fue lo único que acertó a decir. Vio que Antonio le miraba y se encogía de hombros tras asentir- Bueno, la verdad es que mi opinión sobre ti también ha cambiado. No sé si sería correcto decir que a ratos, cuando trabajo con mi jefe, me parece estar colaborando con un amigo. Pero bueno, es la verdad. -se encogió de hombros- Pensaba que decir algo así era inoportuno.

- A mí no me molesta. -comentó Antonio- Aunque me resulta curioso que ahora, de repente, haya cambiado tu opinión sobre mí.

El de cabellos castaños ya se levantaba; había terminado de comer y era el momento de seguir trabajando. Francis le siguió con la mirada, de un lado para otro. Le daba pena que se fuera. Al menos, con él por ahí, estaba entretenido.

- Bueno, al principio estaba un poco obcecado con lo que pasó en ya sabes dónde.

- ¿Un poco? -le preguntó arqueando una ceja.

- Está bien, está bien... Estaba muy obcecado con aquello. Pero creo que me equivocaba. Eres un tío majo y me caes bien. Así que supongo que no es loco que me llames amigo cuando yo te considero uno también. Con todo lo que me has ayudado...

- Pues yo creo que antes tenías razón. -cogió los papeles y le miró antes de salir- A mí tampoco me cae bien Antonio.

Se quedó con las ganas de preguntar. Tras decir eso, su jefe se había dado la vuelta y se había marchado de allí. No le entendía.

* * *

La semana siguiente había empezado tranquila, aparentemente como una más, monótona. Entonces, el miércoles, le tocó ponerse a trabajar con Arthur Kirkland. No le había visto desde que habían ido a Alemania con Antonio y Eduardo. En un principio pensó que aquello iba a ser un suplicio. No es que hubiesen terminado muy bien tras aquel viaje. Aún podía recordarle corriendo descalzo, llevando sólo un pantalón, por la habitación del hotel. Pero, en contra de lo que hubiese imaginado, le saludó y hasta le preguntó que qué había sido de su vida.

Ahí no había acabado la cosa. Intentó cortar los intentos de conversación de Arthur, devolviendo siempre el tema a la faena, pero entonces el inglés lo volvía a reconducir al ámbito personal. Gilbert les miraba de reojo, incrédulo ante la cercanía. Sabía que no era porque Francis quisiera, él se había ido apartando hasta que se había quedado sin mesa sobre la que huir con disimulo. A cada oportunidad, Arthur le rozaba casualmente una mano o un brazo.

- Bueno, chicos, yo voy a buscarme un café. -dijo Francis levantándose y estirándose. Era una buena oportunidad para despejarse y reflexionar acerca de lo que estaba ocurriendo con ese inglés cejudo.

- Te acompaño. -dijo Arthur.

Francis pegó un pequeño e imperceptible respingo. Trató de reprimir todo lo que pudo mostrar el desagrado que aquellas palabras le habían provocado. ¿En serio? ¿Es que no había manera de sacárselo de encima? Arthur se atusó la americana azulada y se puso a la altura del galo.

- ¿Eh? De verdad que no hace falta... -dijo con apuro el galo- Sólo voy a buscar café.

- Pero tendrás que traer café para todos y no creo que tengas tres manos, ¿verdad? Ya que vas, lo más educado es que lo traigas para todos los que están presentes.

- Pero si Gilbert no ha dicho nada es que no quiere y, si son dos, puedo cargarlos yo solo sin problemas.

- Eh, yo también quiero café. -dijo Gilbert de repente, casi interrumpiendo lo que el galo estaba diciendo.

Los ojos azules de Francis, ligeramente entrecerrados, miraron a su compañero de trabajo como si quisiera asesinarle. Tal fue el impacto, que Gilbert se dio la vuelta y siguió trabajando a lo suyo. Maldito fuese... Ahora no tenía excusa alguna, tendría que dejar que viniese con él. No le caía bien ese tipo.

- Entonces vamos.

Se erizó cuando la mano de Arthur se apoyó en su hombro y le empujo suavemente hacia la puerta. Se dio prisa y caminó, logrando de este modo que no le tocase. Anduvieron por uno de los pasillos y, antes de llegar a la cafetería, Francis sintió que le agarraban el hombro. Se dio la vuelta y encaró a Arthur. ¿Ahora qué coño le pasaba? Le estaba poniendo nervioso con ese comportamiento.

- Por fin puedo hablar contigo a solas. Mira, te voy a ser sincero, antes me caías fatal. Pero creo que ahora puedo ver... algo, algo que no es desagradable.

- Pues gracias, supongo. -dijo Francis moviendo el hombro en un intento de que le soltara. Ay, Dios... Le estaba tirando los trastos, ¿verdad?

- Así que, podríamos ir algún día a tomar algo y a lo que sea. -le dijo Arthur, aún peligrosamente cerca.

- Lo siento, pero no estoy interesado en los hombres. -dijo Francis.

- ¡Venga ya! Menuda mentira... -se rió sonoramente- Cuando estabas borracho me dijiste que te interesaba de todo. De hecho, intentaste ligar con uno que había por los pasillos del hotel. Fue divertido. Así que ese motivo no me vale. ¿Cuál es la razón para que no quieras intentarlo?

Durante la última pregunta, el tono de voz de Arthur había descendido hasta convertirse en apenas un susurro. Bien, estaba nervioso y no era porque le agradase. No le caía bien y, además, no le atraía físicamente. Bueno, sí que es verdad que sus ojos eran de un color bonito, pero le miraban de una manera que no le agradaba.

- ¿Estáis conspirando contra la empresa o qué? -dijo una tercera voz.

En ese momento, los otros dos rubios se sobresaltaron y miraron hacia el recién llegado. Antonio les observaba con curiosidad. En el fondo, había escuchado parte de la conversación, sólo se estaba haciendo el distraído. Arthur se separó y por fin apartó la mano del hombro del francés, el cual se encontraba entre aliviado y avergonzado.

- No estábamos conspirando nada. -dijo el inglés.

- Bien, bien, no esperaba menos de vosotros. Por cierto, Ludwig te ha llamado. Decía que quería establecer unos acuerdos de promoción a través de nuestra empresa.

- Pero ahora estaba con Bonnefoy acabando de finalizar unos informes. -dijo Arthur a disgusto.

- Si Bonnefoy necesita más asistencia, siempre puede preguntarme, que ahora tengo un rato libre. Tú deberías ir a llamar al alemán. Está muy interesado y no me gustaría que se echase atrás antes de que te dé tiempo a llamarle.

Arthur suspiró pesadamente, sin esforzarse en disimular su descontento. Había estado durante semanas elaborando ese plan y, ahora que se le había planteado la oportunidad perfecta, venía ese cerrado de piernas a decirle que mejor se ponía a llamar. Le estaba quitando faena de por medio antes de aquello. ¡Qué menos que agradecérselo un poco...!

- ¿Tienes algún problema, Arthur? -dijo con tono severo Antonio.

- Ninguno, _jefe_... -murmuró por lo bajo con rintintín.

- Perfecto. Cuando lo tengas, vienes a mi despacho y me cuentas qué es lo que habéis decidido.

Las suelas de goma resonaron con fuerza sobre el suelo mientras el inglés se alejaba. Francis seguía perplejo, mirando a su jefe, que le había salvado de una situación más incómoda. Antonio vigilaba que Arthur realmente se marchara. Cuando le perdió de vista, se aproximó un poco al galo.

- ¿Todo bien?

- Ahora sí, gracias. -murmuró Francis. Seguía sintiéndose avergonzado y no sabía por qué. Bueno, quizás era porque no deseaba que nadie le viera en una situación tan comprometida, en la que estaba en clara desventaja.

- Te daré un consejo, ten cuidado con Kirkland. Lo que tiene de buen trabajador, lo tiene de mala víbora. Una vez intentó ligar conmigo. Te aseguro que es un tío extremo y que lucha por conseguir aquello de lo que se encapricha. No siempre pasaré casualmente, la próxima vez atento y déjale clara tu opinión.

- ¿Si le digo, crees que me dejará en paz? Puedo ir luego a su despacho a aclararle las cosas. No me interesa y por pasar el rato tampoco. Sólo me falta crear mal ambiente.

- Ni se te ocurra ir. Intenta ignorarle, con un poco de suerte pierda el interés en ti. Ir a él es como meterte en la boca del lobo, te lo digo por experiencia.

- ¿Tan pirado está? Aunque ha visto que me he apartado, ha seguido insistiendo. Madre mía, qué pesado... -dijo Francis frunciendo el ceño. Ahora estaba más recuperado. Que Antonio estuviera cerca, le había relajado.

- Mira, no quería decirte esto, pero lo intentó hasta que me arrinconó e intentó quitarme la ropa a la fuerza. Coño, ¡que me rompió una camisa de las caras y todo! De no ser porque le pegué una buena...

- ¿Y por qué demonios tienes a alguien así? -dijo demasiado sorprendido por lo que le acababa de explicar. No podía encontrarle la lógica.

- Bueno, porque aunque nos odiamos mutuamente, trabaja bien. Si te molesta, me lo dices. Una cosa es que me dé la lata a mí y otra que le dé la lata a mis empleados. -dijo Antonio.

- De acuerdo y gracias otra vez. No sabía cómo decirle que no, por un momento me sorprendí tanto que me quedé sin palabras.

- No hay de qué. -le contestó el hispano, sonriendo jovialmente- Supongo que ya hoy no te molestará. Tiene faena que hacer y le echaré el ojo. Nos vemos.

Antonio le guiñó un ojo y se fue. En ese momento, Francis se quedó atontado. ¿Le había guiñado el ojo? Entonces recordó que él mismo lo había hecho una vez y recapacitó: seguramente lo había hecho por eso. Sacudió la cabeza y se quedó pensativo; tendría que vigilar a ese inglés. No iba a dejar que le pillara desprevenido de nuevo.

* * *

El fin de semana se le había pasado en un suspiro. Había ido con Pierre a jugar al Laser Tag, ya que la primera y última vez que habían jugado al Paintball, Francis acabó con unos horribles moretones, hinchados incluso, que tardaron semanas en irse. Luego se habían ido de fiesta y el domingo tenía una resaca tremenda y algún chupetón en su clavícula que no tenía el día anterior y que no recordaba cómo se lo había hecho. Debía aprovechar que estaba joven y soltero.

Y hablando de gente que no estaba soltera, ese lunes le tocaba ir a trabajar con Antonio. Era cada vez más entretenido pasar el rato con él. Aunque no coincidían en todo, se escuchaban mutuamente y si Antonio se negaba en rotundo, al menos ahora le daba un motivo y no se comportaba como un jefe autoritario. Cuando llegó, la secretaria bloqueó la puerta, que se encontraba abierta, para que no pasara. Francis levantó las manos, como si le estuviesen atracando a punta de pistola.

- Está bien, calma~ Adela, no tienes que enfadarte tanto. ¿Acaso no me has visto venir todas estas semanas?

- Primero: no me llames con esas confianzas. Segundo: Aún así, no permito que vayas rondando como Pedro por su casa. Tercero: El señor Fernández tiene visita, espera hasta que se vaya.

Francis hizo rodar mirada tras suspirar y se sentó en un sofá de cuero marrón que quedaba casi delante de la puerta. La recepción era un sitio con paredes amarillas y una línea marrón tanto arriba como abajo. El suelo estaba cubierto de baldosas del mismo color. Delante del sofá había un montón de revistas: catálogos de la propia empresa y del mundo de los negocios en general. A diferencia del catálogo, las revistas eran tan viejas que en algunas se hablaba de la moneda de referencia francesa, el franco. Debajo de esa mesa había una alfombra de color beige. Como decoración, alguna planta de pie y poco más. Todo eso culminaba con un par de cuadros, con paisajes típicos de Francia, colgando sobre las paredes.

Dejó de prestar atención a todos esos detalles cuando se dio cuenta de que podía ver el interior del despacho. Allí divisó a la mujer rubia que había visto en la fiesta, hace ya unos meses. Seguía igual de bella que siempre y su pelo se veía más largo. Llevaba un traje estival, con flores, de color blanco y naranja, que le llegaba por las rodillas. Hablaba con Antonio, con una sonrisa, y él la miraba con cariño. De repente vio que se reía y ella le agarraba de una mejilla, fingiendo que se enfadaba con él, pero claramente de broma. Entonces le soltó, puso una mano en su mejilla y se puso de puntillas ligeramente para poderle dar un beso cerca de la comisura de los labios y éstos mismos.

Vaya, hacían una parejita bien adorable. Francis sonrió con resignación: y pensar que en un principio él había interferido en algo tan bello... Negó con la cabeza lentamente. En su pecho sentía el pinchazo de la culpabilidad. Tan fuerte fue, que tuvo que dejar de mirar. Pronto las voces dejaron de ser un murmullo y se acercaron a la puerta.

- Ah, ¿ya estás aquí? -dijo Antonio sorprendido- ¿Tan tarde es? ¡Vaya...! ¡Lo siento mucho, se me fue el santo al cielo!

- Bueno, yo me voy. Nos vemos en casa. No trabajes hasta muy tarde. -dijo Beatriz. Se acercó a Antonio y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Luego miró a Francis, le sonrió y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, como despidiéndose de él aunque no sabía quién era. Encima educada, esa chica era un encanto. Debía confesar que cada vez le parecía más perfecta. Antonio le hizo un gesto para que pasara y pronto estaban los dos sentados alrededor del gran escritorio, debatiendo algunos asuntos. El hispano era amable con él, tanto que al ver la frecuencia con la que venía, le había pedido una silla como la suya para que pudiera estar más cómodo. Ya le había dicho que no hacía falta, pero Antonio había insistido en que estaban amontonadas en la sala de reuniones y que no echarían de menos una.

Fueron trabajando con normalidad, como siempre, pero en el fondo Francis volvía a pensar en esa mujer. Se la veía muy buena persona y saber que Antonio se comportaba de aquella manera cuando ella no le veía, le apenaba. Esa era la parte del hispano que no le acababa de gustar. Pero, claro, ¿quién era él para decir nada? Eran amigos, pero tampoco íntimos, Francis no pintaba nada en todo aquello. Por otra parte, quedaría muy hipócrita que él dijera algo cuando había estado con él, en aquella sala decrépita de una discoteca.

Empezaron a recoger a la hora y media. Francis tenía nuevo trabajo que hacer, preparando nuevas presentaciones para las empresas que habían logrado que se convirtieran en nuevos clientes. Entonces no pudo morderse la lengua por más tiempo. Francis era un poco metomentodo, siempre se lo había dicho Pierre.

- Tienes una esposa muy hermosa, ¿sabes? Menuda envidia. Siempre parece brillar con luz propia. -dijo el francés de repente.

- Sí, ya... -dijo Antonio sonriendo- Gracias. Soy bastante afortunado en ese sentido.

- Desde que la vi, me he preguntado por qué teniéndola te dedicas a buscar la compañía de otras personas. Concretamente, la compañía de hombres.

No tenía miedo a hablar de eso, la puerta del despacho estaba cerrada y Adela vigilaba como perro guardián fuera. Se había vuelto más estricta desde que Francis iba y venía a su antojo, casi como si el despacho fuera suyo. Antonio alzó las cejas y levantó la vista. No entendía ahora a qué venía el tema. Lo podría haber sacado cuando vino ella, justo después de entrar. ¿Es que había estado buscando todo este rato la manera de decírselo?

- Bueno, digamos que soy como tú. -dijo Antonio finalmente encogiéndose de hombros- Puedo ocupar todo el ancho de la calle y cuando me casé con ella iba más por su acera. Pero las cosas cambian y últimamente ando más por la otra. A ti mismo te ha pasado, ¿verdad? La otra vez me insinuaste que te habías acostado con un tío para practicar, o lo que fuera. Hay momentos en los que a uno le apetece andar más por una de las dos aceras y hay cosas que no se pueden resistir.

- ¿Y qué pasaría si le dijera a tu esposa lo que haces? -dijo Francis. Antonio dejó lo que hacía y le miró, serio, aunque no parecía enfadado. Quizás hasta estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones- No me tomes a mal, pero me parece un poco cruel que ella no sepa lo que haces. Le estás poniendo los cuernos y es una chica muy maja.

- ¿Es que te gusta? -dijo Antonio dibujando una sonrisa ladeada, apoyándose sobre la mesa- ¿Acaso ahora vas a declarar que vas a acostarte con ella y que la tendrás rendida a tus pies?

La puñalada verbal le dolió, ya que se había clavado directamente en su orgullo. Arqueó una ceja. Bueno, vale, tenía derecho a contraatacar ya que él estaba metiéndose en su vida personal. Pero no es que esperara ese comentario, sinceramente.

- No voy a decir eso. Es una mujer casada y no ataco a la gente que está casada y comprometida a ese nivel con otra persona.

- Mira, si quieres decirle que me he ido en busca de hombres, hazlo. No pasaría nada. -sentenció Antonio.

Aquella frase le dejó cara de tonto. Eso sí que era inesperado. ¿Que no pasaría nada? ¿Le diría a una mujer que su marido iba en busca de hombres para tener sexo y no pasaría absolutamente nada? ¿Es que estaba escuchando la tontería que le acababa de decir? Su incredulidad, al parecer, no pasó desapercibida por Antonio.

- Bueno, si le contaras tu caso concreto, seguramente sí que se montaría un gran espectáculo. Y si le contaras los detalles de otros tíos, la pondrías triste, pero no se sorprendería. Le conté lo que había hace tiempo.

- ¿Y aún seguís así? -dijo Francis guardándose sus opiniones para sí mismo.

- Ella me dijo que, con unas reglas, no necesitaba saber más y que podía hacer lo que necesitara y me hiciera sentir bien. -comentó el hispano. No sabía ni por qué le estaba contando todo aquello.

- Así que reglas... -otra vez se mordió la lengua. No era su asunto y mejor callarse, pero su opinión era muy crítica.

- Sí, y si le contaras lo que hice contigo estaría muy jodido. A ella no le importa lo que haga, lo tolera, siempre que yo no sea el que se lo hace a alguien. Según sus palabras: no quiero que luego, si nos acostamos, metas algo que le has metido a saber a cuántos. Pero claro, viniste tú y me salté la regla porque se me murió la última neurona sana que me quedaba en el cerebro.

¿Estaba mal si se sentía algo orgulloso por aquello? Seguramente sí, y eso le convertía en una mala persona, pero lo hacía. Era una manera de halagarle y ni se había dado cuenta. Le estaba diciendo que había roto una de las reglas más importantes, de las que mantenían su matrimonio en pie, sólo porque le había visto y le había matado las neuronas. ¿Era en buen sentido? Bueno, en su mente lo era.

- Por supuesto esa no es la única norma. Tampoco puedo besar a nadie. -murmuró Antonio- Lo encuentro muy lógico.

- Bueno, técnicamente no nos besamos. -dijo Francis ladeando el rostro un poco, con la ceja derecha arqueada.

- Naaada... Sólo te la chupé. ¿Te parece poco? -dijo Antonio mirándole del mismo modo.

- Vale, visto de esta manera, es peor. -murmuró el galo.

- Si de veras me consideras tu amigo, no le dirás nada a Beatriz. Es muy susceptible con este tema y, la verdad, no la culpo. Como lo hagas, ya puedes dar por terminada nuestra amistad. No permitiré que le hagas daño a ella... Suficiente hago yo. Ahora tengo una reunión a la que asistir. Nos vemos.

Francis se quedó solo en el despacho, aunque no tardó demasiado en salir de allí ya que Adela le vigilaba como si fuese a robar algo. Maldita vieja... Le gustaría poder decirle algo muy grosero. ¿Es que no veía que él era demasiado encantador como para hacer algo tan penoso como robar? El tema de Antonio y su esposa, sin embargo, no dejó de rondarle por la cabeza. No comprendía cómo podía funcionar una situación como aquella. Pero no era su problema, lo mejor sería centrarse en sus propios asuntos. Bueno, no le faltaba de qué preocuparse, cuando regresó Gilbert separó sus ojos del portátil y sin muchas ganas le dijo:

- Francis, ha vuelto a pasar Arthur buscándote. Le he dicho que te habías ido ya a casa. Espero haber hecho bien... Ese tío tiene mayor rango que yo y no me gustaría arriesgar mi puesto.

- ¿Otra vez ha venido? Es un pesado. ¿Cuántas van ya esta semana? -le preguntó a su compañero. Éste se volvía a poner los auriculares mientras masticaba chicle sonoramente.

- Ya van cinco con la de hoy.

Por lo visto, Antonio no exageraba cuando decía que era muy insistente y que lo mejor sería intentar rehuirle para ver si él mismo se cansaba. Le había esquivado todo lo que había podido, incluso una vez se metió debajo de su escritorio al ver que se acercaba por el pasillo. Suerte que él no le había visto. Era patético tener que estar así en el trabajo, claro que le parecía aún más ridículo ir a Antonio, como un niño pequeño al que su hermano le ha hecho alguna trastada, y decirle que Arthur no dejaba de molestarle. Era un adulto, podía con aquello. Se sentó y retomó el trabajo tras mirar las horas que le quedaban para poder irse a casa.

Salió a las siete de la tarde y en cosa de una hora por fin estaba cerca de su apartamento. Había tardado más porque había pasado por el supermercado para comprar algo de comer. Casi destroza parte de lo que había comprado cuando estuvo a punto caer las bolsas, al ver quién estaba en la puerta de su edificio. Llevaba un abrigo negro largo, que le llegaba hasta poco por debajo de su trasero y no dejaba de mirar el reloj repetidamente. Arthur parecía nervioso y no sabía el motivo, claro que no estaba más inquieto que él mismo en ese momento. Estaba a nada de dar media vuelta e irse cuando el inglés le vio.

- ¡Eh, Francis! -exclamó al ver que se daba la vuelta. Seguramente no le había visto hasta ese momento- Pensaba que no llegarías nunca.

- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí, Arthur? -le preguntó sonriendo tensamente. Joder, otra vez tenía la mano en su hombro.

- Te estaba esperando para ver si querías ir a algún bar a tomar algo. Conozco uno en el que si compras dos, te regalan el tercer trago. Así podría intentar convencerte de que soy un buen partido.

- ¿Esperando? Sales antes que yo, a las seis y media concretamente. Son las ocho y cuarto y no creo en las casualidades en este sentido. -dijo Francis arqueando una ceja. ¿Es que le tomaba por idiota? No había una cosa que le diera más rabia que esa.

- Bueno, es que tu estúpido compañero me dijo que te habías marchado a casa antes, no sé por qué. Pensé en un principio que es que te encontrabas mal, así que vine a ver qué tal estabas, pero luego no había nadie, así que supuse que simplemente el otro no sabía ni en qué día vive. No le preguntaré más...

- ¿Cómo has encontrado mi dirección? -le preguntó tras reparar precisamente en ese sencillo detalle- Nunca te he dicho donde vivo y dudo que lo dijera mientras estaba borracho.

- No, no lo hiciste. Pero existen los registros de la empresa para algo y, al tener mi cargo, tengo acceso a diferentes fuentes de información. ¿Vamos a tomar algo? Si no has cenado, podemos aprovechar.

- ¿Pero se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa...? -le preguntó sorprendido- Buscas mi dirección a hurtadillas, te plantas aquí, me esperas durante dos horas, ¿y ahora quieres que me vaya a cenar contigo?

- No seas melodramático, Bonnefoy. Te dije que me interesabas. ¿Acaso no es lo normal?

- Realmente no. -dijo sin pensarlo ni un solo segundo- Lo que deberías hacer es irte a tu casa. No comprendo este cambio y me da mal rollo ver que de repente intentas salir conmigo. ¿Qué tuerca has perdido?

- Es precisamente esto, ¿sabes? -replicó señalándole, como si hubiese dicho la fórmula para la eterna juventud y él mismo no hubiese sido consciente de ello- Es tu carácter. Al principio sólo me concentré en machacarte y, a pesar de eso, tuviste el valor para replicarme. Me agrada que me batallen.

Aquella última frase no le gustó nada. Su rostro reflejó el sentimiento que le invadió al escucharlo. Pero aquello no inmutó a Arthur, que volvió a tocarle el hombro, dispuesto a guiarle hacia el bar que le había mencionado. Francis movió el brazo y se zafó del agarre.

- Mira, quería ser amable y ya veo que no va a poder ser. No me interesas, no quiero hacer nada contigo, ni en la cama ni fuera de ella. Sencillamente no eres mi tipo. Así que lo mejor es que lo dejes correr.

- No importa, seguro que cambias de opinión. Te lo aseguro.

- ¿Es que no me has oído? -le replicó empezando a perder la paciencia. Francis solía ser insistente pero no de esta manera tan escalofriante. Sólo deseaba quitárselo de encima- No me gustas, no me atraes y no quiero averiguar nada de ti. Ahora vete de aquí de una jodida vez.

La pequeña sonrisa que había habido en el rostro de Arthur se fue difuminando. Entonces giró sobre sus talones y pensó que ya se libraba. Sin embargo se detuvo y, sin darse la vuelta, volvió a hablarle.

- Si piensas que con esto me rendiré, estás muy equivocado, Bonnefoy. Casi siempre logro obtener aquello de lo que me encapricho. No serás una excepción.

El cuerpo del francés estaba tenso y sus manos crispadas a cada lado de su cuerpo. Había metido una en el bolsillo mientras hablaban y había sacado las llaves de su piso. Ese tío tenía algún tornillo suelto y no iba a pillarle desprevenido. Cuando estuvo suficientemente lejos, Francis se dio la vuelta y casi corrió hacia el edificio que había estado gran parte de tiempo a su espalda. Se subió al ascensor como si una jauría de lobos salvajes le estuviera persiguiendo. Hasta que no estuvo en casa, con el cerrojo echado, no suspiró aliviado. Debería pensar qué hacer con ese tipo.

* * *

El martes transcurrió en una quietud que no le tranquilizó ni un poquito. Esperaba que quizás le hubiese montado un numerito en la oficina, pero nada ocurrió. El miércoles también lo pasó en silencio y, al salir, Pierre le estaba esperando para ir a tomar algo y a cenar por ahí. Cuando le explicó la historia, su amigo le miraba con los ojos como platos.

- Joder, Francis, eso da mal rollo. ¿Por qué no has llamado a la policía? -le preguntó.

- ¿Y qué les digo? Ese tío tiene doble cara, seguro que cuando vinieran fingiría que no ha hecho nada y me haría quedar como el paranoico en todo este asunto. Espero que no vuelva a ocurrir algo así. En todo caso, se lo diré a Antonio.

- Es verdad, ¿qué tal con tu jefe? ¿Cómo va la cosa? ¿Han saltado las chispas entre vosotros como aquella noche en la disco? -le preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa. Francis suspiró ante ese comportamiento.

- No digas estupideces, Pierre. Está casado, ¿recuerdas? Y ella es muy mona, no me voy a entrometer en algo así. Mi jefe, Pierre. Te recuerdo que me puede echar cuando quiera.

- ¿Por qué eres tan negativo? Algo tuviste que interesarle para que te la metiese, ¿no crees? Y tú te enchochaste un montón. Me lo dijo Ricard, que estuviste tres días seguidos en la discoteca.

- Eso era antes de saber que era mi jefe y que estaba casado. Además, ya ha dicho que no repite con el mismo hombre. No me extraña, tiene un ambiente extraño en casa. Su mujer lo sabe y todo. No me cabe en la cabeza.

- Bueno, no juzgues demasiado, que en cada casa se cuecen habas y no sabemos con qué están condimentadas.

- Sólo somos amigos. Nos llevamos bien y trabajamos en equipo perfectamente. Está bien, pero no hay nada más allá de esto. -dijo Francis tras terminar el café que tenía entre sus manos.

- Pues vaya, menuda decepción. Lo que tienes que hacer es decirle lo de Arthur. Seguro que se preocupa por ti, ya te lo dijo.

- No quiero molestarle. Pero la verdad es que ese tío es escalofriante. No sé por qué se ha obsesionado conmigo, pero es horrible... ¡Qué delito ser tan bello, Pierre!

- Lo que tiene delito es ser tan ególatra. -murmuró por lo bajo su compañero.

La charla con Pierre le ayudó a relajarse lo que quedaba de la semana. Pensó en el tema y, si no volvía a verle merodeando, no le diría nada. No quería ser molestia para Antonio. Ya lo había hecho cuando le falló de esa manera. Al paso que iba, se cansaría de él y eso no era algo que deseara.

* * *

Si algo no era habitual en su vida era el recibir visitas en el trabajo. Su amigo más cercano, Pierre, siempre tenía que atender al suyo propio y sus horarios se asemejaban demasiado. Aunque él saliese media hora antes, Francis comprendía que estaba demasiado fatigado como para pasarse a verle, sobre todo ahora que estaban cargados de faena. Pierre trabajaba en una agencia de viajes que, curiosamente, tenía su nombre. No era extraño que le preguntaran si aquella empresa era suya y que él tuviese que explicar que no era así. Había una señora mayor que aunque él se lo hubiera dicho, siempre le preguntaba que cómo iba el negocio y le animaba ya que era el jefe más trabajador y bueno que conocía. Francis siempre se reía cuando le contaba esa historia. Bendita fuera esa mujer... La verdad era que Pierre bien se merecía un ascenso por todo lo que trabajaba y aguantaba.

Y, sin embargo, se encontró a su amigo esperándole en recepción. Le miró tras parpadear anonadado y él le sonrió, se acercó a él y le pasó el brazo por encima del hombro.

- Mi querido Francis, te he estado esperando. -le dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Pierre? Te prometo que no tengo dinero. -dijo fingiendo una expresión tensa- ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

- ¡Me ofendes! ¡Me ofendes terriblemente! -exclamó indignado su amigo. Puso aire de por medio y se llevó una mano al pecho. Cuando hacía esos gestos se notaba que era gay. Lo hacía de una manera que...- ¿Insinúas que no puedo venir a ver a mi amigo sin resultar sospechoso? ¡Qué ofensa!

- Pero es que hacía tiempo que no venías, que yo sepa. -dijo Francis arqueando una ceja por esa exagerada reacción.

- ¿Insinúas que he venido por otro motivo?

- Llevas una bolsa de la empresa en la mano con algo, me parece normal sospechar. -dijo Francis tranquilamente señalando con el dedo índice la misma.

Pierre se había quedado con media sonrisa, helado. Su amigo le observó confundido, sin comprender si le había matado con ese comentario o no. Entonces, de sopetón y provocándole en el proceso un pequeño infarto, Pierre se fue hacia él, gritando, y se le abrazó a la cintura. No fue de extrañar que, del modo que lo había hecho, Francis pegara un grito e intentara sacárselo de encima.

- Es que Edu me dijo que sobraban algunas cosas, que tenían pequeñas taras, y que las iban a tirar, que si las quería... ¡Tú nunca haces eso, Francis...! ¡No pude resistirlo! ¡Y es que es tan majo conmigo que no puedo evitarlo!

Francis arqueó una ceja. ¿Ahora Pierre le llamaba "Edu"? Madre mía... ¿Por qué no le contaba que estaba quedando con él? Se sentía como una de esas personas que tenía un grupo de amigos con los que salía y, entonces, un día descubría que quedaban y no le decían nada. Si a Pierre le caía bien Eduardo, pues allá él, pero no le importaría que lo tratara como algo normal, no como un "romance" a escondidas. Y hablando de romance, algo le vino a la cabeza.

- ¿Tú no estabas saliendo con Gisfrid? -le preguntó arqueando una ceja.

Otra vez Pierre se quedó con esa expresión y de repente volvió a abrazarle fuerte, casi zarandeándole. ¡Es que no quería que dijera esas cosas que le hacían sentirse mal! ¡Seguro que era una venganza por venir a ver a Edu y pasar de él! Mira que podía ser retorcido y cruel.

- Bueno, estamos medio saliendo, sí. Es que Eduardo es un tío muy majo y me trata bastante bien, me gusta venir a verle. Gisfrid es un alma libre, va de aquí para allá y cuando le apetece pasa de mí. En cambio, Edu es un tío agradable, un buen amigo. Es normal que quiera venir a verle, ¿no?

- Te gusta. -dijo Francis arqueando una ceja al ver esa reacción tan exagerada de su amigo. Aunque negó con la cabeza, el gesto de Francis no se suavizó- Ya lo creo que te gusta. Por eso estás viniendo.

- A ver, no te negaré que es atractivo. ¿Tú le has visto? Tiene un cuerpazo que no veas... Me juego lo que sea a que tiene tableta de chocolate y está moreno, sería como una tableta propiamente dicha. Es un trozo de pan también, todo un cielo. Pero bueno, que en el fondo yo quiero a Gisfrid y no voy a dejarme vencer. Esperaré a que vuelva de Múnich sin problema alguno y entonces le demostraré lo que le he echado de menos con un gran y sonoro beso.

- Tú verás lo que haces, Pierre. Eres mayorcito para que yo tenga que venir a decirte lo que deberías o no deberías hacer. Eres lo suficientemente responsable y yo no soy tu madre. Pero como dejes de verme porque te parece un buen amigo ese armario, me enfadaré contigo. -dijo cruzándose de brazos muy digo y con aire de ofendido.

Pierre se apresuró a ir a su lado y le rodeó con los brazos. Si es que era un celosillo... Aunque comprendía bastante cómo debía sentirse en ese momento. Cuando él empezó a hablar tanto de Antonio, Pierre pensó que le iba a sustituir y, después de tantos años aguantándole, aquello le había molestado en lo más profundo de su corazón.

- Te prometo que siempre vas a ser mi mejor amigo. Si aunque seas un dramático, yo te quiero un montón. Venga, dame un beso, tontín... -dijo Pierre acercándose a él.

- ¡No! ¡Pierre! ¡Ni se te ocurra, maldita sea! -exclamó Francis forcejeando con su amigo- Que tú cuando dices que quieres dar un beso, eres muy peligroso. ¡Aún recuerdo lo de Marc!

- ¿Marc? ¿Qué Marc? No sé de quién me hablas, mi estimado mejor amigo~ -dijo con ritintín Pierre. Francis le miró ofendido por la malicia que no se molestaba siquiera en ocultar.

- Claro que sabes de quién te hablo. Me refiero a Marc, el novio de Alanis. Aquel al que te presentó y le dijiste: "Marc, no seas tímido, ven aquí un beso". Y al cual un segundo después estabas besando con lengua, para sorpresa tanto de él como de su novia.

- Aaah... ¡Ese Marc...! No le defiendas tanto, te tengo dicho que ese es gay y él mismo no lo sabe. Que bien que tardó en apartarme, ¿sabes? Luego intentó echarme el muerto, pero yo noté que sus labios correspondían a los míos. Que va de mosquita muerta pero...

- Pierre, sabes que no me creo eso.

- Hola. -dijo una tercera voz.

Ambos dejaron de charlar y encararon al recién llegado. Antonio les miraba curioso, al parecer ya se iba a casa también. Era extraño verle salir tan pronto. Llevaba un botón de la camisa desabrochado y la corbata sujeta en su mano derecha, junto con el maletín. Pierre no pudo evitar la mirada de arriba abajo. Entonces apartó a Francis un poco y tendió la mano hacia Antonio.

- Hola, soy el mejor amigo de Francis, Pierre. Lamento las molestias que mi hijo le ha podido causar~ -dijo con una sonrisa, fingiendo ese tono típico maternal.

- No hables como si fueses mi madre, que no lo eres. -dijo Francis poniendo una expresión exasperada y apretando los dientes a disgusto.

- Encantado, Pierre. Yo soy su jefe, Antonio. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿tú eres ese Pierre del que últimamente Edu me ha hablado? -preguntó ahora sorprendido. El muchacho asintió con la cabeza repetidamente y Antonio sonrió- Vaya, me alegra mucho conocerte. Edu es muy tímido para muchas cosas y no me habla demasiado de nadie, así que me hizo ilusión que me contara algo sobre un tal Pierre. Por favor, cuida de mi Edu, que es un bonachón.

- Claro, por supuesto. Es una gran persona. Espero que tú también cuides de mi Francis. Es un poco egocéntrico y parece que pasa de todo, pero es un chico que se preocupa mucho por las personas que le importan.

Francis no podía creer la conversación que estaba presenciando. Maldito Pierre... ¿Por qué se dedicaba a hablar como su madre? Y aún peor, ¿por qué Antonio le seguía la corriente? Le daba miedo lo que podría decir su amigo, se notaba porque todo su cuerpo estaba tenso, a la espera de lo que pudiese soltar.

- Es un buen amigo para mí también. No te preocupes, ya vigilaré que no se mete en ningún lío y que hace el trabajo como toca. -dijo Antonio con una sonrisa divertida- Bueno, me voy a ir ya para casa.

- Sí, es que Francis es un tío que se hace querer bien pronto. -dijo sonriendo traviesamente- Encantado de conocerte -le despidió con la mano y cuando ya estaba lejos sintió una patada en el gemelo- ¡Ay! -se giró y encaró a Francis- ¡Pero no seas animal!

- ¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido eso? -entonces puso tono cantarín, sonrió e imitó a Pierre- Cuida bien de mi Francis. Es un tío que se hace querer bien pronto... -el momento de imitarle, cesó- ¡No digas algo así! ¿Es que quieres que empiece a pensar cosas raras? No quiero causarle más molestia de la que ya le he causado hasta ahora. Así que déjalo. No vayas de amiguito con él.

Se hizo un silencio un poco largo. Francis miraba a su amigo con el ceño fruncido y éste a su vez le miraba serio, como si acabara de descubrir algo sorprendente, inesperado y al mismo tiempo grave. El rubio de cabellos más largos hizo una mueca con la boca, esperando que le dijera qué era lo que le ocurría.

- ¿Acaso tú...?

- No. -dijo Francis antes de terminar la frase.

- Venga, ya estabas enchochado con él desde el primer día.

- Te lo dije, eso fue antes de que supiera que estaba casado. Ahora es un muy buen amigo para mí y ya está. Yo nada. No insinúes estupideces. Si me he enfadado es porque no quiero que arruines esta amistad haciendo que volvamos a donde empezamos. Él es mi jefe, yo su empleado y, además, somos buenos amigos. Fin de la historia.

- Perdona, perdona... -dijo Pierre encogiéndose de hombros y con tono conciliador. Tampoco buscaba que se enfadara con él- Anda, te invito a cenar por ahí. No te pongas de morros.

Le costó casi una hora que Francis se relajara y volviese a actuar con normalidad. Aquellas frases inquisitorias de Pierre le habían puesto mal cuerpo y todo. Eso era una mentira. El sólo insinuarlo era toda una difamación. No tenía sentido.

* * *

**Otro capítulo más... Aish, volveré a mi ritmo de actualizar tarde el viernes por la noche o el sábado, porque ya he vuelto a trabajar 8 horas y a hacer clases de francés, así que tengo menos tiempo el viernes uvu' Aún así, me esforzaré. Pues nada, otro capítulo más. Ya ha salido Bélgica ouo... Poquito, pero ha salido. Y ya empezáis un poco a ver lo que hay un poco hacia la zona más profunda del "jardín". No sé, creo que no tengo nada más que comentar owo. Así pues, paso a los review:**

_AdrB, _**Bueno, poco a poco han empezado a llevarse mejor. Creo que hay veces que nos obcecamos con una primera impresión y podemos negarnos incluso a conocer a gente que no es tan horrible como pensamos en un principio owo. Sí, para mí es Portugal xD Pues, no realmente Holanda no sale creo recordar owo... Al menos no como un personaje principal.**

_Tamat, _**sinceramente, el Carlos de "A las barricadas" no es mi headcanon xD Me lo imagino un poco más serio, más formal y más aparentemente frío y puteador con Antonio y éste pasando de él a su vez ovo. Es que iba a poner primo y pensé en que pues Matt era buena idea, y luego ya Alfred pues me pudo xD Tuve que hacerlo salir. **

_Nanda18, _**xD ow vaya... bueno pues me alegro que al menos hayas encontrado algo que te haya viciado. Bueno ahora sabes que en el matrimonio hay reglas y que ella lo sabe, pero de momento nada más. Poco a poco irá descubriéndose uvu, lo prometo. Mi verano ha sido genialísimo =u= Gracias. Espero que el tuyo también lo haya sido~**

_EliSpamano, _**son amigos o7o XD Pues tenías razón: Bel lo sabe y tienen reglas que son las que Antonio cumple al dedillo xD Por ahora el motivo sigue quedando en el aire ouo. Ahahaha ;v; *abrazo * Yo también prefiero a Portugal más así xDDD Me gusta encontrar a gente con headcanons como los míos**

_Yuikho, _**Creo que el capítulo anterior fue un poquito más corto. Este, en contraparte, es más largo. Lo hago para que queden trozos enteros si pueden ser. No me gusta cortarlos owo. Francis con un chupetón, tiene vida sexual el pobre, no es un ser virginal xDDD Ni mucho menos XDDD. Bueno, en el fondo claro que se preocupa por su hermano, seguro que por eso le da igual ir a joder a la gente, y por la gente léase Francis XDMe ha parecido muy interesante eso de que la mujer sea de Carlos y no de Antonio y todo eso xD ha sido como curioso xD Bueno, es que desde el primer capítulo, se está viendo que Antonio es realmente más como él, vamos que debe haber algo xD No me gusta pensar que es un debilucho y eso que has dicho que ocurre en otros fics. Es canadiense, no un completo desastre o.ó En el fondo tiene cierto ímpetu igual que su hermano ouo. Espero que te guste~**

_Yuyies, _**oh, ya, entiendo eso del tiempo sabático ôwo. Sinceramente, mi headcanon es un poco más afín a este Carlos. El de "A las barricadas" me daba cosa de lo amable que era XDDDD. Alfred me gusta =u= Es un personaje al que le tengo cierto cariño y todo. Pues ya ves, Francis ya le considera un amigo~ ouo hehehe...**

**Bueno y eso es todo por esta vez.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Miruru.**


	6. Palabras

**El jardín de las mentiras**

**Capítulo 06 - Palabras**

Aquella era la última semana antes de coger sus vacaciones. Empezaba el día 7 de julio y regresaba el día 23 del mismo mes. Estaba contento porque iría a visitar a diversos familiares, estaría con sus primos el día de su cumpleaños y desconectaría de aquella locura de trabajo. Sin embargo, al ser los últimos días, Francis estaba de tarea hasta las cejas. Si se consolaba en medio de todo aquel caos era porque pensaba en cómo sería la fiesta de cumpleaños que sus primos le habrían preparado. Alfred le había llamado y le había gritado que sería la leche y que no podría olvidarla por muchos años que pasaran, que entraría en la historia como un día épico. No sabía si sentirse emocionado o estar aterrorizado. Su primo Alfred era muy radical y le daba algo de miedo pensar la que podría haber liado para su veintinueve cumpleaños.

Cuando el día anterior, lunes, había llegado a casa, estaba hecho polvo. Se quitó la ropa mientras iba hacia el cuarto de baño, sin importarle dejarla por el suelo, y se preparó un baño con todos los productos que recordaba tener y espuma. Se quedó completamente dormido y despertó horas después, con el agua ya fría y el cuerpo entumecido por eso mismo. Salió y se secó a conciencia. Aunque no le apetecía, se arregló el cabello y tomó una cena ligera compuesta de restos que le quedaban en la nevera. Después de eso, se lavó los dientes y se fue directo a la cama. A pesar de haber dormido ocho horas, Francis se sentía como si hubiese dormido dos.

Toda la mañana estuvo como un alma en pena, yendo de un lado para otro sin ser muy consciente de lo que hacía. La prueba era que había ido a hacer una fotocopia y el original lo había puesto al revés. Perfecta copia en blanco, sí señor... Gilbert le había dicho que podía dormir y que él le cubriría las espaldas en caso de que alguien preguntara por él, pero Francis se negaba a hacer algo tan poco profesional.

Después de comer, se puso peor. A ratos no sabía ni qué estaba haciendo y miraba a la nada como si le hubiesen arrebatado el cerebro. Cuando eran las cinco, Francis ya no podía más. No era sólo el sueño, es que no estaba haciendo nada a derechas y se bloqueaba con suma facilidad. Gilbert le dijo que se fuera ya, que le estaba desanimando sólo viéndole ir y venir de esa manera.

Tenía razón, lo mejor sería que dejara los últimos papeles y que se fuese a casa a dormir. Cogió el portafolio en el que había puesto las últimas estrategias a seguir en la campaña que Gilbert y él estaban preparando y salió del despacho. Tenía que ir a hacer unas fotocopias y dejarlo en aquel casillero que había al lado del escritorio de su jefe. Bostezó pesadamente; los pasillos estaban vacíos y se notaba un montón que casi todos estaban de vacaciones. Y entonces, sin esperárselo, alguien salió de la derecha y le empujó contra una pared con fuerza. El portafolio se le cayó el suelo y las hojas se salieron del mismo. Sintió un aliento cerca de su cuello y ladeó la mirada para ver qué demonios estaba pasando. Se produjo una sensación de hueco en su estómago cuando vio que los ojos de Arthur estaban a poca distancia de él.

- Hoy has estado todo el día en la luna... ¿Es que estás pensando en la propuesta que te hice? Sabía que lo acabarías haciendo.

- ¡Woah, woah, woah! Quieto ahí. -dijo Francis mientras se removía intentando huir. Lo peor es que no pudo lograrlo ya que Arthur le puso una pierna entre las del galo y aprisionó la que tenía entre las suyas propias para que no le pudiera pegar una patada. Ahora sentía su aliento sobre su cuello. Apoyó las manos sobre la camisa del inglés y le empujó con la fuerza que tenía.

Pero no sirvió ya que lo que hizo fue agarrárselas y aprisionarlas contra la pared. Francis bufó frustrado tratando de sacárselo de encima, pero no era capaz. Le hizo subir las manos hasta que estuvieron a la altura de su cabeza y, por primera vez, el francés tuvo miedo de ese hombre que tenía delante de él. ¿Por qué no le entraba en la mollera que no quería todo aquello?

- Te he dicho que me dejes y también te dije que no me interesabas. ¿Es que estás sordo? No me gustas, no eres mi tipo. -dijo resoplando- Te juro que gritaré si hace falta.

- No hace falta que te guste mi cara, eso es lo de menos. Lo importante es lo que el cuerpo te haga disfrutar y te aseguro que sé hacerlo como toca. Cuanto más intentas repelerme, más deseo arrancarte las alas y hacerte caer conmigo a lo más profundo de la oscuridad.

- Estás enfermo, Kirkland. -dijo con desprecio Francis mientras intentaba pegarle de nuevo.

- Y si chillas, aprovecharé que abres la boca para meterte la lengua hasta la garganta. -dijo sonriendo con sorna- Tú pruébalo, a ver si no soy capaz de hacerlo. Pero luego no te vengas arrepintiendo por no haberme creído.

Francis se sintió asqueado cuando pudo sentir el cuerpo de Arthur más pegado al suyo. Empezó a farfullar, cada vez más alto, mientras le insultaba. Una de sus manos quedó libre pero Arthur estaba pegado a su cuerpo y le parecía importar bien poco que tirara del pelo con toda la fuerza que le permitía su estado físico. Le dio el pánico cuando sintió que le desabrochaba un botón de la camisa. Le empezó a pisar con el otro pie, a ver si gritaba de dolor. Lo asqueroso es que lo aguantaba bien y hasta sonreía. ¿Es que era masoquista? Le repugnaba y le asustaba por partes iguales.

Se encontraba desesperado. ¿Es que iba a abusar de él de ese modo? Tomó aire para gritar y entonces tenía la mano sobre su boca, cubriéndola. Eso le dio aún más pánico. Diversos pensamientos le cruzaron la cabeza, como flashes, como si todo fuese a gran velocidad y, al mismo tiempo, muy lentamente.

- Espero que tengas una buena explicación para esto, Kirkland. -dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Los dos se quedaron quietos como si fueran estatuas. Francis abrió los ojos y miró hacia atrás, a la figura de Antonio. Nunca le había visto tan enfadado, ni siquiera con los alemanes que les jugaron aquella mala pasada. Miraba con sus ojos verdes a Arthur, como si quisiera fulminarle de esa manera, y estaba cruzado de brazos. El inglés maldijo en silencio, Francis pudo ver aquel gesto.

- Te he pedido explicaciones y las estoy esperando, Arthur. No las quiero para mañana, las quiero ahora.

- Joder, Fernández. Eres lo peor... Eres un como una de esas mosquitas pesadas que parece que las has chafado y de repente aparecen de nuevo para dar el coñazo. ¿No ves que estamos entretenidos divirtiéndonos?

- A mí no me lo parece. De lo que me da la impresión es de que intentas aprovecharte de Bonnefoy sin su consentimiento y eso no me parece para nada bien. Encima dentro de mi empresa; tienes valor.

- ¿Es que tienes celos? -dijo risueño el inglés. Finalmente se apartó de Francis y le dejó estar. Sabía que en esa situación no tenía nada que hacer. Con una orden de Antonio, Eduardo estaría allí y le patearía hasta la calle. No quería jugarse el despido de esa manera- ¿Te gustaría estar en su lugar? No me importa cambiar. Tú eres aún más salvaje que él.

- Ja. Qué gracioso que puedes llegar a ser. Tu humor inglés es hilarante... -dijo con una expresión irónica.

El hispano se movió hacia Francis, que estaba colocándose bien la ropa y abrochándose el botón que le había desabrochado, y se interpuso entre él y Arthur. Esto no era algo casual que pudiera pasar por alto, era un asunto muy serio.

- Me molesta que te interpongas de esta manera entre nosotros, ¿sabes? -dijo Arthur mirándole con desprecio.

- Me importa bien poco lo que te moleste. -le replicó.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Estás como agilipollado con este tío. Te lo llevas por ahí de viajes cuando no es más que un trabajador normal y corriente, ahora le vas defendiendo por los pasillos... ¿Esto qué es?

- Defendería a cualquiera de mis empleados que se encontrara en una situación semejante, Arthur. No tiene nada que ver con que sea Francis o no. Por otra parte, casualmente estoy tramitando los papeles para que deje de ser un empleado normal y corriente, así que mejor trátale con más respeto.

Debía confesar que aún se sentía más atónito. No esperaba aquello. ¿Le iba a ascender? Una alegría le nació en el estómago, aunque no fue capaz de hacerle olvidar el mal rato que había pasado por culpa del inglés. La espalda de Antonio se veía grande cuando la miraba desde ahí. Por muy estúpido que pareciese, le hacía sentirse más protegido.

- Y una última cosa, aunque no menos importante, no me gusta compartir, Kirkland. -dijo mirándole amenazante.

- ¿Compartir?

- Puedo tolerar muchas cosas, pero no consiento que toquen lo que me pertenece. Así que aleja tus manazas de una vez de ese cuerpo o te haré la vida imposible. -le dijo con firmeza.

En aquel momento no se sabía quién estaba más estupefacto de los dos, si Francis o Arthur. El francés podía notar en su pecho latir su corazón muy rápido y notaba las mejillas más tibias de lo que estaban antes. ¿Seguro que no había oído mal? Dejó de darle vueltas cuando Arthur se echó a reír.

- ¡Pensaba que sólo tenías ojos para tu esposa! Ay, qué engañado me tenías, Fernández... ¿Así que te gusta la rana? Aunque no te negaré que incluso a mí me gusta. Tiene buen cuerpo, no lo discuto. ¿Entonces sugieres que debería volver a centrarme en ti y olvidarme de él?

- Como si fueses a lograr algo, inglés borracho de pacotilla. -le dijo sin miedo alguno. Es más, parecía a la par tranquilo.

- Entonces sí, aunque él tiene carácter tú aún lo tienes más y me gustaría tenerte suplicando que pare debajo de mí y destrozar todas tus ilusiones.

Sería mentira decir que aquello no le hizo sentir rabia a Francis. Antonio sintió que se movía a su espalda y le hizo un gesto para que se detuviera. No quería empezar una batalla campal ahora. Al español toda la palabrería del inglés no le afectaba lo más mínimo. Comparado con todo lo que le había llegado a decir cuando lo intentó la primera vez, aquello era incluso suave.

- Tienes mucha fe, Arthur. -replicó tranquilamente- Ahora lárgate a seguir trabajando, no hagas que me replantee tu calendario vacacional.

- Siempre jodiendo tanto... Os atraeré a los dos: primero irás tú, por antigüedad, y cuando estés agotado me lo tiraré a él delante de tus narices. -dijo ahora mirando a Francis. Era divertido comprobar que desde que Antonio había aparecido, volvía a estar desafiante.

- Pues buena suerte. Aunque, como no va a pasar lo primero, dudo que tenga que preocuparme de nada más. Lárgate antes de que me hagas enfadar aún más.

- Entonces quizás debería quedarme... La última vez que eso ocurrió, me subiste el sueldo.

El rostro de Antonio se ensombreció más ante aquel comentario. El aumento no fue porque realmente lo mereciese, eso estaba claro. Cada vez que lo pensaba le daba más rabia. La sonrisa de Arthur se pronunció y, antes de irse, rozó casualmente el hombro del hispano, que se movió como si hubiese sido presa de un espasmo muy fuerte. Entonces se quedaron en silencio durante un par de segundos, Antonio suspiró y se agachó a recoger los papeles con pasmosa tranquilidad. Francis aún seguía congelado, sin saber qué hacer. No le parecía para nada normal ni las acciones de uno, ni las del otro. Reaccionó unos segundos más tarde y ayudó a Antonio a acabar de recoger lo que quedaba, que eran un par de hojas que estaban a su lado.

- ¿Pero cómo dejas que te acorrale de esa manera? Si de verdad quieres acostarte con él dímelo, porque no sé si es que en realidad lo deseas y te gusta jugar a negárselo. -dijo Antonio algo indignado.

- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¿¡Y tú qué!? ¿A qué ha venido todo eso de compartir y lo del ascenso? -le dijo ahora enfadado Francis. Estaba molesto porque ya le había dicho lo que le repugnaba y ahora se ponía a insinuar que le gustaba la situación. Le daba rabia.

- Lo del ascenso es simple y claro; tu trabajo hasta ahora ha sido remarcable y tu jefe necesita apoyo. No voy a ponerle a un becario, le haría falta más tiempo para enseñarle todo lo que debe. Por eso quiero darte un papel en el que seas casi su igual, pero que él tenga que dar la cara cuando quiera reunirme con alguien del departamento. He estado hablando con mis asesores para ver cómo llamábamos al cargo y hemos preparado los papeles. No quería decírtelo hasta haberlo hablado con Daniel, pero ese inglés me ha obligado a hacerlo por la situación. Lo otro ha sido una maniobra de distracción que no sabía si me iba a salir bien. El objetivo era atraer su atención para que así no te la prestara a ti.

- ¿Ese es tu brillante plan? -le replicó indignado- ¿Le dices unas cuantas tonterías para que en vez de acosarme a mí, te acose a ti? Pues vaya maravilla de plan...

- Mira, está claro que no sabes manejar esta situación. Eduardo me ha contado que Arthur estuvo en tu casa. -comentó tras cerrar el portafolio y levantarse.

- Eso...

- No intentes que crea que es mentira, sé que se lo contaste a Pierre. -interrumpió Antonio antes de que pudiera empezar a excusarse- Eduardo me lo contó a mí y así es como lo sé. Es normal que no sepas reaccionar, nadie nace acostumbrado a este tipo de acoso. Decirle que te deje en paz no va a funcionar. Por eso he usado esa estrategia. Yo no pienso quedarme paralizado, es mejor que se centre en quien se puede defender.

- Pero eso es una locura, Antonio. ¿No sería mejor que le despidieses y ya está? Creo que es la idea más sencilla y rápida.

- ¿De veras crees eso? Arthur sabe dónde vives y, si le echara, seguro que no le importarían los trucos que necesitara usar, seguro que los emplearía y se llevaría aún más información. Habría un montón de horas en las que estaría ocioso y en las que estaría vete a saber tú dónde. ¿Crees que eso es lo mejor? Yo no lo creo. Es tirar de una cuerda para alejarlo y, sin querer, dejarlo suspendido sobre tu cabeza, donde no le puedes ver. No te preocupes. Es mi culpa que este tío aún siga en la empresa, no dejaré que te haga nada.

Francis sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. Entonces actuó por instinto, se acercó a Antonio y le abrazó. El hispano abrió más los ojos, con sorpresa ante aquel gesto inesperado. Era curiosa la calidez que sus manos tenían y pudo oler de nuevo aquella fragancia dulzona que usaba. No pudo ni hacer el gesto de apartarse, aún estaba en un estado de estupefacción.

- Lo siento. Me parece tan injusto que tengas que arriesgarte tú. Sé que me dirás que es tu obligación como jefe, pero no lo creo. Y yo, como tu amigo, encuentro todo esto muy injusto y me odio por no saber encontrar otra respuesta.

Antonio acabó por levantar los brazos y estrecharle también, sonriendo suavemente. Francis se preocupaba por cosas que la demás gente que había conocido simplemente ignoraba. ¿Cómo no defenderle cuando era tan bueno con él y se preocupaba por su integridad? Muchas personas no se comportarían de ese modo al saber que tenía un guardaespaldas propio. Pero así era Francis, peculiar como sólo él sabía serlo.

- No tienes que preocuparte. ¡Eh, recuerda que tengo a Edu de mi parte! -rió y entonces se apartó y le sonrió, de corazón, como el que ve a un amigo estimado al que hace mucho tiempo que no había visto- Estaré bien, ya verás. Siempre puedes traerme café si te sientes culpable.

Tuvo que reírse mientras el hispano le palmeaba en el hombro y le sonreía con descaro. Es que, encima, era gracioso. Francis estaba un poco asustado, para qué negarlo. Esta vez ya no era por todo lo que había ocurrido con Arthur, no, estaba viendo que su propio comportamiento estaba volviendo a ser lo que había sido en un principio y, quizás hasta más fuerte. Se negaba, no podía volver a eso. Tendría que ponerle remedio.

* * *

Francis se iba el domingo de madrugada a casa de sus primos. Pierre le había dicho que le iba a echar mucho de menos y que, antes de irse, debían hacer una fiesta por todo lo alto. El viernes saldría de trabajar, se iría a casa y acabaría de preparar la maleta. El sábado ultimaría detalles, se ducharía y entonces se irían de fiesta por ahí. Seguramente se pasarían toda la noche despiertos y luego ya se dirigiría directamente al aeropuerto. Aprovecharía para echar una cabezada sobre el asiento del avión y luego dormiría una siesta en casa de su tía.

Arthur no le había molestado en lo que restaba de la semana. Le había visto ir de aquí para allá con sus manos siempre ocupadas con algo, ya fuera el teléfono móvil o una pila de papeles con la que trabajaba. Le agradó aquello y supo, por dentro, que el responsable de aquel cambio seguramente era Antonio, que lo cargaba de faena hasta los topes con tal de tenerlo ocupado. Por eso mismo le había ido llevando café al despacho de su jefe, provocando la ira de Adela, que le decía que le quitaba parte de su trabajo y otras cosas más que ni se molestó en escuchar. No quería ofender a la mujer, pero ésta estaba predispuesta a ser ofendida con una facilidad acongojante. Aquel día, jueves, Francis subió al despacho. Le habían preparado los papeles que debía firmar y Antonio le dijo que era mejor que subiera y así le acababa de contar cuáles eran las condiciones. Quedaron a última hora, así después ya se podría marchar a casa. Subió y, en cuanto salió del ascensor, vio las puertas del despacho abiertas de par en par. Adela le hizo un gesto para que se callara y se esperara. No hubiera hecho lo contrario tampoco, pudo ver que Beatriz se encontraba en el despacho y hablaba con Antonio. No sabía de qué iba el tema pero ella parecía muy alterada. No dejaba de gesticular con los brazos, exageradamente y, de repente, agarraba sus manos la una contra la otra y se movía nerviosamente mientras negaba con la cabeza. Antonio se movía como un pez fuera del agua, de un lado para otro, intentando seguirla pero sin llegar a alcanzarla. Sus brazos parecían intentar ir hacia ella, pero en ningún momento la tocaron. Él también parecía nervioso y negaba con la cabeza. La miraba de una manera triste mientras seguía moviendo sus labios. Francis tuvo la sensación de que estaba haciendo algo malo presenciando aquella escena, quizás debería volver más tarde. Pero su corazón latía fuerte, con preocupación al ver aquello. No sabía qué ocurría y tampoco quería moverse de allí. De repente ella se paró y miró a Antonio con lágrimas en los ojos. A duras penas podía distinguirlo pero sí, ella estaba llorando. Aquello desarmó a Antonio, el cual negó con insistencia con la cabeza, aún más triste de lo que estaba antes. Se acercó e intentó limpiarle las lágrimas pero ella movió el rostro y esquivó ese gesto cariñoso. Entonces sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo de Beatriz y la estrecharon contra el suyo. Pudo ver que Antonio cerraba los ojos, con una expresión de dolor que no había visto nunca hasta el momento.

Fue en ese instante cuando Francis dejó de mirar, atónito por aquello y afectado. Había sentido una punzada en el pecho que le había asustado a él mismo. Lo siguiente que escuchó fue que alguien cerraba las puertas. Minutos después, Beatriz salió del despacho con las manos asidas con fuerza a su vestido blanco. Tenía los ojos rojos y aún brillantes de haber llorado y sus labios estaban fruncidos en una mueca de frustración. No miró a Francis mientras caminaba silenciosamente hacia el ascensor y éste casi lo agradeció. El galo, sin embargo, sí que la siguió con la mirada, sin dejar de preguntarse qué habría ocurrido. Escuchó otros zapatos sobre el suelo y de repente Antonio se asomó. Estaba más serio que normalmente, pero se le veía entero.

- Pasa, Francis. Lamento haberte hecho esperar. -le dijo haciéndole un gesto para que le siguiera.

- No te preocupes, no ha sido tampoco tanto rato el que he estado esperando fuera. He estado leyendo una revista y todo. -mintió.

Tampoco es que fuera tonto, le había visto allí, mirando hacia un lado, como si hubiera visto algo de lo que ocurría entre Beatriz y él. Por eso mismo fue a cerrar la puerta, no quería que nadie fuera testigo lo que ocurría entre ellos, suficiente que ya había presenciado parte de la escena. Sin decir nada, Francis cerró la puerta y se fue hacia la silla que ya estaba preparada. Se sentó, mirando de frente a Antonio y no apartó la vista ni un momento. El de cabellos marrones tenía sus ojos fijos en el papel, releyendo por última vez todos los puntos, para comprobar que todo estaba correctamente expresado. Entonces levantó la mirada y vio aquellos ojos azules clavados en él.

- No tienes muy buen aspecto, ¿estás bien? -le preguntó el francés. Decir que no le preocupaba sería mentira.

- ¿Tengo mal aspecto? -dijo sorprendido por aquello- No me he dado cuenta.

Alzó sus cejas rubias con incredulidad. Él lo podía notar claramente: sus ojos estaban apagados y se movían lentamente de un sitio al otro, a desgana. Sus facciones estaban serias, tristes. No supo qué era, pero para Francis todo el cuerpo de Antonio era la prueba viviente de que no estaba en su mejor momento. Quizás le había mirado más de lo que se había dado cuenta en un principio y por eso percibía claramente el menor cambio.

- No sé, es todo en general. ¿Te ha pasado algo con tu mujer? -preguntó- Ya sabes que puedes confiar en mí, no sólo para cosas del trabajo. Somos amigos, ¿no?

El hispano le observó en silencio, sin cambiar el gesto de su rostro mientras Francis le sonreía algo forzado, en un intento de tranquilizarle. ¿Merecía la pena contarle algo a alguien realmente? Pero ahí seguía el francés, atento, pendiente de lo que tuviera que explicarle. Suspiró con pesadez y ladeó el rostro. Ahora sí que se le veía afectado. ¿Habrían hablado de divorcio? No se le ocurría otro motivo. Despreció a esa parte de sí mismo que al pensar en esa posibilidad se había alegrado. No era momento de eso. Quizás no era ni el tema en cuestión. Lo que sí que contaba algo para él era que Antonio estaba bastante desanimado y que Beatriz se había ido de allí con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. En su mente se le pasaron todo tipo de escenarios, hasta que quizás alguno de los dos estaba enfermo. Salió de todos sus pensamientos cuando notó que Antonio le miraba y empezaba a hablarle.

- Al parecer Arthur ha ido a ella y le ha dicho que me encontró besándome con uno de mis empleados, de ojos azules, rubio y con media melena. No he escondido suficiente mi número de teléfono y ha dado con él.

A Francis se le había quedado una expresión desencajada durante unos segundos. ¿Que qué? Recapituló en la frase: rubio, media melena, ojos azules... ¡Ese era él! O algún empleado que se había inventado para joderle. No obstante, Francis no creía en las casualidades y aún menos con ese hombre que parecía meticulosamente calculador. Se alivió de que ella no le hubiera visto. ¿Y si unía conceptos y entonces le gritaba a él? Seguramente pediría que le despidieran.

- ¡Pero nosotros no nos hemos besado! -dijo molesto.

¡Ojalá...! Internamente sacudió sus pensamientos. No, no había tenido en mente eso por un momento. Antonio tenía una gran cerca a su alrededor que ponía: "Terreno prohibido". El hispano suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

- Eso ya lo sé, pero ella no me ha creído. Me ha dicho que debería parar, que eso no me llevaba a ningún sitio, que algún día me harían daño y que no quería recogerme hecho polvo. Le he dicho que eso no iba a pasar y entonces... Bueno, ha empezado a llorar. Hemos tenido la charla de siempre y ya está.

- ¿Te ha pedido el divorcio? -preguntó Francis, con gesto preocupado.

- No, no vamos a divorciarnos. Es sólo lo de siempre. Pasará y las cosas volverán más o menos a ser normales.

- ¿Y por qué no dejas de acostarte con hombres y te dedicas solo a ella? -le preguntó el rubio mirándole con fijación.

- Lo he intentado en diversas ocasiones. Hace mucho tiempo que no me interesan las mujeres. Son atractivas, no te lo negaré, pero no despiertan mi apetito sexual. No miro a una y digo: A esa me la tiraría.

- Pero te acuestas con tu esposa. -apuntó Francis.

- Ella es diferente. Estuvimos saliendo muchos años y nos quisimos muchísimo. Ella era todo lo que yo necesitaba entonces y un día, la chispa murió. La quería, pero no la necesitaba. Ella entonces se ocupaba de organizar las cuentas de una pequeña empresa de limpieza y nuestros padres se conocían. Los dos teníamos mucha faena y pasábamos mucho tiempo separados para ser recién casados. Eduardo tenía que escuchar cómo me quejaba de que la echaba de menos y, bueno, pasó algo y yo descubrí esa otra acera. Me volví adicto a esa adrenalina que me recorría el cuerpo cada vez que ocurría. Se lo conté después de esa primera vez, pero ella seguía enamorada y no quería separarse.

Antonio cerró los ojos y se frotó el puente de la nariz con el dedo índice, corazón y pulgar.

- Yo le tengo estima, como si fuese mi familia, y me daba miedo quedarme solo, así que ella me impuso esas reglas y fuimos repitiendo el círculo. Pero bueno, es normal que le afecte. Tampoco sería sencillo separarnos, por eso mi padre me dijo que era imposible y que nos las apañásemos para reconstruir el matrimonio. Yo me acostaba con ella porque aún soy capaz de recordar el amor que sentía hacia su persona, aunque ella hace meses que ya no viene a buscarme con esas intenciones. Puedo estar sin tener relaciones con ella, pero no puedo estar sin acostarme con otro hombre. Quien diga que un varón puede vivir sin sexo es, seguramente, una mujer.

- Me parece horrible. -dijo Francis- ¿Ella cree que has roto una de sus reglas pero igualmente sigue contigo? Es increíble. Me parece absurdo. ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que lo que estás haciendo es horroroso? La mantienes a tu lado porque te da miedo quedarte solo y ella, enamorada de ti, seguramente desea que cambies en algún momento. Si lo piensas fríamente, es repugnante. Estáis juntos porque estáis siendo egoístas. Ni tú serás feliz, ni ella será feliz de este modo. Y creo que el peor eres tú, por no dar el paso y decírselo. ¿De veras te merece todo esto la pena? La engañas a ella, engañas a tus conocidos, engañas a los que se acuestan contigo, engañas a la prensa, incluso te engañas a ti mismo pensando que esto es lo correcto. Pues te diré que no es así. Esto que tienes es anormal, es grotesco y lo único que hará será destruiros. Todo esto es ridículo... Es que no puedo callármelo más. Estoy seguro de que ni siquiera le has dicho que no la quieres. La estás engañando y la retienes como si fuera tu mascotita. Eso es asqueroso, Antonio. ¿Es que no estás cansado de tanta mentira?

Después de esa retahíla de palabras, en un tono crítico y algo elevado, Francis miró a Antonio esperando algún tipo de respuesta. El español no había cambiado la expresión de su rostro, sólo le miraba silenciosamente. Casi se le sale el corazón por la boca cuando el teléfono sonó. Dejaron que lo hiciera hasta que paró pero, en poco rato, volvió a hacerlo de nuevo. Antonio bajó la mirada, le dio a un botón y habló.

- ¿Sí?

- Señor, el director de los alemanes quiere hablar ahora con usted, dice que es urgente y que requiere su soporte. -dijo la voz de Adela al otro lado.

Estiró la mano, abrió un cajón y de allí sacó un pequeño auricular con micro incorporado, el cual funcionaba mediante Bluetooth. Se lo fue poniendo con tranquilidad.

- Pásamelo por la línea uno.

Apretó el botoncito, el auricular empezó a funcionar y desactivó el manos libres. Francis miraba a Antonio incrédulo; no iba a dejar la conversación así, ¿verdad? El hispano empezó a hablar en alemán y se sentó en su asiento. El rubio le hizo un gesto para llamar su atención y frunció el ceño mientras le miraba interrogante. Entonces el de cabellos castaños le hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándole que se fuera. Se quedó atónito y con un gesto más vigoroso le quiso decir que eso no se hacía. Otra vez obtuvo el mismo gesto, esta vez con más fuerza. Francis bajó los brazos, rindiéndose, se dio la vuelta y salió del despacho, molesto.

No había sido el colmo de la amabilidad, lo reconocía, pero tampoco merecía aquel trato. Las verdades picaban, ¿no? Era su responsabilidad hacerle ver cómo estaban las cosas. Por la mañana del viernes, Francis había quedado con Pierre para ir al trabajo. Su amigo le dijo que tenía que ir a comprar algunas cosas y así de paso aprovechaba y le daba su regalo de cumpleaños. Intentó que no se mostrara su enfado y aquella tarea le costaba mucho. Francis no comprendía cómo demonios podía funcionar una relación así y le parecía una aberración hacia la palabra matrimonio. Eso no era una unión en cuerpo y alma, claro que no. Francis era muy romántico para algunas cosas y cuando veía que no se cumplían, se indignaba.

Su amigo le compró un reproductor de mp3 ya que el suyo se había roto al lavarlo por accidente. Esos trastos no estaban diseñados para soportar el vaivén y las temperaturas de una lavadora. Charlaron en la puerta del edificio en el que trabajaba Francis sobre cómo se las apañarían para ir de fiesta y todo eso, distraídos, aún con tiempo antes de que empezara su jornada laboral. Entonces vio que Pierre se distraía y sonreía a alguien a las espaldas de Francis. No se dio cuenta de que Eduardo iba bastante rápido y que ni siquiera le había devuelto la mirada. Parecía un toro a punto de cargar contra un manto rojo. No le dio tiempo a verle bien siguiera. Unas manos asieron la ropa de Francis y con brusquedad le hicieron girar hasta tenerlo de frente. Iba a preguntarle que qué demonios le ocurría, pero no le dio tiempo.

- Te avisé.

Y eso fue todo lo que el hispano dijo antes de echar su brazo hacia atrás y descargar su puño contra la cara de Francis. En su vida había sentido tanto dolor. Fue como una descarga eléctrica que había golpeado en un punto y que se había repartido por gran parte de su rostro. Tan fuerte fue que se fue de espaldas y cayó contra el suelo.

- ¡Francis! ¡¿Pero se puede saber qué haces, Edu?! ¿¡Es que has perdido la cabeza!? -gritó agachándose al lado de su amigo, que se incorporaba maldiciendo por lo bajo debido al dolor que sentía.

La boca le sabía a sangre y estaba seguro de que era porque se había mordido la mejilla por dentro al recibir el impacto. Se le había ensuciado la ropa de polvo al caer aunque eso era lo que menos le importaba. Le dolía mucho y tenía la certeza de que aquello iba a dejar marca. Miró a Eduardo esperando una explicación decente a todo aquello. Eso de recibir un puñetazo antes de las nueve de la mañana no era algo que le pasara muy a menudo.

- Te avisé. Te dije que como le hicieras algo, vendría a por ti. Y no sé qué es lo que le has hecho, maldito seas... -en ese momento Eduardo apretó el puño e hizo un amago de acercarse, como si deseara irse para él a golpearle de nuevo.

- ¡No, no...! -exclamó Pierre poniéndose en medio de ambos para que el más fornido de los presentes no fuese a por Francis de nuevo.

- No sé qué fue lo que le dijiste, pero en la vida... Mira lo que te digo, ¡en la vida! En la vida le había visto como ayer le vi cuando regresé a su despacho porque Adela me llamaba con urgencia. Te avisé que vendría a por ti... -le dijo mirándole como si no hubiese persona a la que odiase más que a él- En la vida le había visto llorando de esa manera. No te va a despedir, claro que no, aunque yo lo haría por lo que sea que dijeras. Pero voy a estar vigilando, Bonnefoy. Como te acerques a una distancia en la que puedas hablar con él, te pegaré la paliza de la que hoy te estás librando.

- Pero si yo no... -empezó Francis desconcertado, tan sorprendido que no sabía ni cómo formar una frase coherente. El corazón le iba rápido, dolía, mientras volvía a analizar las palabras que había pronunciado.

- No me des tus excusas, no las quiero. Simplemente mantente alejado de Antonio y nada malo te ocurrirá. Siento esto, Pierre.

Pero su rostro no se suavizó. Eduardo, tan repentino como había venido, se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

* * *

Pierre había llamado al trabajo para avisar de que su amigo había sufrido un pequeño accidente -era cierto- y que llegaría tarde. Había ayudado a Francis a levantarse, el cual aún seguía en estado de estupefacción y no había dicho ni una sola palabra, y le había guiado hacia dentro. Tenía la mejilla bastante roja y temía que se hinchara cuando pasaran los minutos. Le pasó el brazo por la espalda y le guió hacia su despacho. Cuando entraron, en silencio, Gilbert se dio la vuelta para ver quién había llegado. Iba a decirle que por qué había tardado tanto cuando se fijó en la mejilla tan roja que tenía. Gilbert saltó de su asiento, arrastrándolo hacia atrás y casi lo tiró en el proceso.

- ¡¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?! -exclamó yendo hasta su lado.

- Un tío intentó robarnos y Francis, al defenderme, fue golpeado. ¿Crees que podrías conseguir algo de hielo?

- Claro, ahora vengo.

Gilbert se marchó corriendo y Pierre se puso de cuclillas delante de su amigo. Le miró con angustia, ya que aún parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos. Posó sus manos sobre los brazos del rubio y con eso logró que le mirara, falto de interés, ausente.

- Escucha, Francis, tienes que intentar dejar de pensar en lo que ha ocurrido. Ahora, cuando Gilbert vuelva, te pones el hielo durante un rato para que no se te hinche. No tiene muy buena pinta.

- Pero es que... Le dije todo aquello y Eduardo dice que estaba llorando después. -Francis se llevó una mano a la sien y se la frotó, afectado, más emocional que hacía unos minutos. Su corazón seguía apretado, era como tener algo muy pesado sobre toda su caja torácica.

- Realmente no sé qué fue lo que le dijiste, pero ahora no hay nada que puedas hacer por remediarlo. -le comentó Pierre.

- Creo que me pasé. En ese momento, estaba molesto. Estaba enfadado con Antonio porque mantenía una situación que le hacía infeliz. No sé por qué, pero en ese momento dejé que mis palabras mostraran lo que sentía y le dije lo que creo que es la verdad. No usé las palabras adecuadas sin embargo, Pierre... Pero en ese instante no pensé en que eso pudiera hacerle daño. Ha sido siempre indiferente a todo y pensaba que obtendría otra vez una reacción del mismo tipo. No podía dejar de hablar entonces y ahora desearía tantísimo haberme callado... No dejo de pensar en que le he hecho llorar y que ni siquiera Eduardo le había visto de ese modo. No quería hacerle daño.

- Escucha, Francis, lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es dejar de pensar en esto y no comportarte de manera irracional. Si actúas inconscientemente, creo que Edu es capaz de pegarte. No quiero que te hagan daño, aunque Eduardo sea otro amigo mío. No dejas de ser la persona que mejor me conoce y sé que no lo hiciste con ánimo de herirle.

Francis torció la boca en una mueca irónica y desanimada que sinceramente le partió el corazón a Pierre. Ahora su mejor amigo tampoco estaba bien al saber lo que había ocurrido por unas palabras suyas. Se incorporó y le dio un abrazo fuerte en un intento de animarle.

- No te tortures por ello. Ese tío tiene sus propios problemas y no eres culpable de ellos. Lo que tienes que hacer es dejar de preocuparte, ir de vacaciones, intentar relajarte y disfrutar y entonces volver a casa con las ideas en orden.

- Pero quiero hablar con él, Pierre... -le replicó Francis mirándole angustiado- Tengo que pedirle perdón por la manera en la que le dije todo aquello. No voy a decirle que no crea que eso es así, pero no usé las mejores palabras.

- ¿Es que estás loco? ¿Es que no has escuchado la amenaza de Eduardo? Estoy seguro de que te pegará si te acercas a Antonio. Lo que debes hacer es lo que te he dicho. Cuando vuelvas de vacaciones pensaremos en la manera de que sepa que no era tu intención. ¿De acuerdo?

Le hubiera gustado poder negarse a lo que le había dicho, pero sinceramente era la mejor idea. Aún seguía sintiendo la mejilla y parte de la mandíbula entumecida. Seguramente la marca del golpe no le desaparecería para antes de que fuera a visitar a sus primos y no le apetecía nada tener que dar explicaciones o inventarse una historia como la que Pierre le había contado a Gilbert. Su mejor amigo tenía razón, ahora no era el mejor momento para hacer tonterías de ese tipo. Eduardo era un hombre que cumplía lo que decía y no se echaría atrás porque le mirara con pena y con una mejilla medio morada. Además, ya tenía comprado el vuelo y había pagado el alquiler del coche con el que iría a casa de sus tíos y nada de eso era reembolsable. Lo mejor sería que fuese y no derrochara el dinero.

- Está bien, está bien. -dijo Francis tras suspirar- Tienes razón. Ya pensaremos cómo puedo hablar con él y decirle que lo siento.

- Eso es. Tú intenta disfrutar de estos días libres y para cuando vuelvas quizás ya se le haya pasado el enfado y todo. Seguro que no le agradará saber que te han pegado, así que intentaré hablar también con él mientras no estés. -le dijo con energía Pierre.

- No te pases, que nos conocemos y con mucha facilidad te vas de la lengua. Lo único que te pido es que no arruines más las cosas hasta que llegue.

La conversación terminó porque ya Gilbert volvió con una bolsita con hielos. No sabía de dónde los había sacado pero seguramente había salido del edificio y había ido a comprarlos a alguna tienda cercana. Le pasó los hielos a Pierre, que pronto los colocó sobre la mejilla de Francis, el cual se quejó por lo bajo. Gilbert miraba a su compañero de trabajo con el ceño fruncido, intentando reprimir la preocupación que por él sentía. No era para menos, sobre todo si les habían atracado.

- Iré a buscarte alguna pastilla para el dolor, por la pinta que tiene en un rato te estarás quejando. Además, con lo flojucho que siempre has sido, seguro que montarás una escenita y no quiero escuchar tus lloros. -comentó Gilbert.

Pierre le dio las gracias por lo bajo también, al mismo tiempo casi que Francis y después de eso hizo que su amigo agarrara la bolsa con su propia mano.

- Bueno, yo tengo que irme ya a trabajar o me desplumarán vivo. Tú intenta centrarte en el trabajo y si ves que te duele mucho te tomas uno de esos analgésicos que Gilbert te va a traer, ¿de acuerdo? Vendré a buscarte cuando salgas del trabajo para controlar que no cometas ninguna estupidez y estaré contigo hasta que te vayas de viaje.

- Pero no quiero salir de fiesta, no me apetece. -dijo Francis serio. De lo que menos ganas tenía en ese momento era de coger e ir por ahí a beber y ver el sitio que seguro que le recordaría a Antonio.

Francis se despidió de Pierre y siguió en su despacho, en silencio, mirando el suelo mientras apretaba la bolsita fría contra su mejilla por lapsos de tiempo breves, ya que no quería quemarse encima la piel. No podía dejar de pensar en el tema y no podía imaginar cómo se centraría en el trabajo cuando estaba de ese modo. Gilbert le trajo una pastilla y casi le forzó a que se la tomara. Lo hizo por el simple hecho de que no quería que estuviera dándole la lata y, además, era cierto que le empezaba a doler.

Aunque sonara muy típico, no era lo que más le dolía en ese momento. Nunca hubiera imaginado que sus palabras pudieran afectar tanto a una persona y que provocaran una situación como esa. No era su intención. Lo peor de todo es que no podía dejar de imaginar cuál habría sido la reacción de Antonio para que Eduardo le golpeara de esa manera y eso mismo le hacía sentirse culpable. No sabía cómo demonios iba a poder distraerse cuando se fuese de vacaciones.

* * *

Pierre estaba atacado de los nervios por culpa de su mejor amigo. Esperaba que Francis se calmara un poco durante las vacaciones, que tan merecidas se tenía, pero no fue como pensó. En cuanto llegó a casa de sus tíos, en Toulouse, le llamó al teléfono. El tío no estaba pensando fríamente y se notaba porque eran las siete de un sábado cuando marcó su número. Si no fuese por el cariño que le tenía, le hubiera mandado a la mierda de manera brusca. Estaba pasando por toda una odisea mental desde que metió un poco la pata con su jefe. Pierre creía que era por un simple motivo, pero ya ni siquiera quería mencionárselo. La última vez que lo intentó, Francis se puso como un perro delante de un desconocido y por un momento pensó que hasta le mordería.

Entonces, inocente como era, creyó que dejaría de llamarle. Por supuesto, no fue así. Cada maldito día Francis le llamaba y le preguntaba por Antonio o por Eduardo. Por supuesto, él había tenido sus propios asuntos y no había podido pasarse por ahí o quedar con su amigo. No tenía ni idea de cómo estaban los ánimos por la compañía y eso era lo que le repetía en ese momento, por enésima vez, con tono agotado.

- ¿En qué idioma quieres que te lo diga para que te quede claro que no he pasado por tu oficina o que no he llamado a Edu en todo este tiempo, joder? Te aseguro que soy capaz de ir al traductor de Google y buscar cómo se dice en ruso. No tengo ni idea de cómo está la situación.

- Por favor, Pierre, no dejo de darle vueltas al asunto y creo que hasta me estoy volviendo loco. Cuanto más lo pienso, más cuenta me doy de que la cagué. Metí la pata hasta el fondo y merezco que me exilien del país.

- Por Dios... No seas dramático. No fue para tanto. Nadie va a pedir que te guillotinen. -murmuró tras suspirar pesadamente.

- No estoy tan seguro de eso. Creo que Eduardo estaría encantado de ponerme en una de esas estructuras y dejar que mi cabeza ruede sola hacia un cesto de mimbre mientras el populacho me observa.

- Has visto demasiadas películas de María Antonieta, Francis. Te diré por enésima vez que debes dejar de llamarme y centrarte en descansar y disfrutar de tu cumpleaños, que es el jueves. Llevas desde el domingo pasado dándome la vara, estamos hablando de siete malditos días. Eres peor que mi madre cuando me vine a vivir aquí.

- Pero Pierre, que hasta he soñado con el tema. He soñado que Eduardo venía a por mí con una pistola en la mano y todo. Estoy demasiado preocupado con todo esto y sé que la culpa es mía. Quiero arreglarlo pero no sé cómo. Ni siquiera tengo el número de teléfono de Antonio y si lo cogiera su esposa no sé si empeoraría aún más las cosas.

- Estoy seguro de que sí, las empeorarías. Ella ya estaba molesta porque según tiene entendido, se estuvo besando con un tipo rubio de ojos azules. No la hagas pensar, ¿vale? Que te recuerdo que me habías contado que la habías visto. Las mujeres pueden tener una memoria impresionante cuando se trata del amor.

- ¿Y si llamara a Arthur y se lo preguntara? Podría pedir su número de teléfono en recepción y quizás...

- ¿¡Te estás escuchando a ti mismo!? ¿¡Vas a pedirle el número de teléfono de tu jefe a la persona que te estuvo acosando y que te asaltó en el pasillo de tu propia empresa!? ¡Ese tío declaró que se te iba a tirar, por favor! ¡Deja de decir estupideces o volaré hasta Toulouse para pegarte una hostia!

Se hizo un silencio en el otro lado de la línea. Fue tan profundo que, de fondo, Pierre pudo escuchar a Alfred gritándole algo a su hermano.

- Está bien... Te pediré sólo un favor. Si me lo concedes, te juro que me quedaré todo lo tranquilo que mi podrido corazón me lo permita y despejaré mi mente. -dijo Francis finalmente.

- Joder, mira que eres pesado. Decir que tienes un corazón podrido me parece demasiado exagerado, Francis. Pero me parece un buen trato. Primero dime qué es lo que tengo que hacer y, entonces, te diré si lo puedo cumplir.

- Te pido que, por favor, vayas a ver cómo está Antonio. Es ir a hablar con Eduardo e intentar hacerle ver que yo no tenía esa intención. Sé que esto es meterte en problemas y hacer que interfieras por mí, pero no sé de qué otra manera podría despejarme el camino. Recuerdo bien que ese grandullón tenía debilidad por ti. Te lo suplico, Pierre. Creo que en la vida me había arrepentido tantísimo de algo.

El chico de ojos negros se quedó en silencio mirando el reloj digital que había sobre la mesita de noche ausentemente. Era la primera vez que veía a Francis tan insistente y afectado por un tema en particular. Normalmente, aunque se acercaba a la gente, nunca establecía lazos demasiado profundos con nadie. A excepción de unas cuantas personas, Francis se paseaba entre la gente sin ser consciente de todo lo que le rodeaba. Vivía más tranquilo siendo ignorante. El cambio que se había producido en él era bastante llamativo. Suspiró pesadamente y con la mano izquierda se revolvió el cabello corto y despeinado por haber estado horas contra la almohada.

- Está bien. El lunes me pasaré por tu oficina con la excusa de que tengo que devolverle una película que me prestó hace ya más de un mes. No puedo prometerte que vaya a arreglar todo este marrón y que vaya a dejar acercarte a él, pero al menos intentaré que no tenga ganas de asesinarte.

- Gracias, Pierre. Eres un gran amigo. No sé qué haría yo sin ti... -dijo Francis con un tono realmente agradecido y aliviado.

- Aún no te he salvado el culo, no me des las gracias.

- Cállate y déjame en paz. No sé cómo más expresar mi gratitud entonces. -le replicó azorado.

- Podrías empezar por no darme el coñazo con las llamaditas. Te quiero mucho, pero es sábado y son las siete de la mañana. Tengo ganas de pegarte desde que empezó a sonar Barbra Streisand a todo volumen.

- Deberías cambiarte el tono del móvil, te lo tengo dicho. En fin, gracias por escucharme. Intentaré disfrutar de las vacaciones y despejarme. ¿Cuando sepas algo, me llamarás?

- Si tengo tiempo libre, lo haré. Si no resígnate a ello. Como empieces a presionarme te mandaré a la porra y no te contaré nada.

- Qué cruel eres cuando te apetece, pequeño Pierre. -dijo Francis tras reír un poco. Llevaba días en que no lo hacía y la verdad es que fue como un pequeño bálsamo para su corazón estresado.

- Tú llámame mucho "pequeño" y te vas a enterar de lo que este pequeño puede llegar a hacer para vengarse por tal agravio.

Se despidió de Francis entre risas, cosa que fue agradable. Dejó descansar el teléfono móvil, de color azul, sobre la mesilla de noche, con cuidado de no dejarlo demasiado pegado al borde no fuera que se cayese. Se dio la vuelta y se quedó bocarriba, mirando el techo con fijación. No sabía bien cómo iba a salir la cosa, pero debía hacerlo por Francis. Esperaba que todo aquello pudiera tener una solución medianamente pacífica. No creía, lamentablemente, que Francis y Antonio pudiesen llevarse tan bien como anteriormente, por supuesto, pero al menos que no tuviera que pensar en que no podía acercarse a él sin correr el riesgo de ser linchado sin piedad. Esa crispación por parte de todos no era nada agradable. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que tanto Eduardo como Francis eran amigos suyos.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró pesadamente. Su mano derecha se movió hasta asentarse cómodamente sobre su estómago. No pasó mucho hasta que volvió a quedarse dormido profundamente. Despertó horas después, desorientado y con mucha sed debido al calor que se había ido acumulando en su habitación. Se levantó, fue a por un vaso de agua y se echó en la cama. Le envió un mensaje a Eduardo y le preguntó si el lunes tenía un hueco libre para pasar a verle. Por suerte, Pierre no tenía que trabajar así que podría presentarse a cualquier hora. Mientras le daba tiempo a contestar, hizo la cama y desayunó con pereza a pesar de que eran casi las doce del mediodía.

Sobre las dos, cuando recogía, el móvil le pitó. Corrió a buscarlo y lo miró. Eduardo le trató como siempre, de aquella manera que parecía distante pero que a la vez a él le resultaba cariñosa. Le decía que podía pasarse antes de la hora de comer, que tenía un momento libre. No le mencionó nada de Francis y él decidió que mejor no meter baza antes de que se llegaran a encontrar. Si por un casual se enfadaba con él, era capaz de decirle que no viniera y que se quedara la película. Dos minutos más tarde, casi produciéndole un pequeño infarto, Pierre recibió un mensaje de Gisfrid que le decía que había estado bebiendo cerveza hasta casi ahogarse y le mandaba una foto de la jarra ahora vacía. Sonrió un poco y pronto dejó el móvil sobre la mesa. Sería mentira decir que no se sentía ni un poco culpable.

* * *

**Pueees... jajaja ouo Lo siento. Las cosas iban mejor pero digamos que Francis se ha dejado llevar por la ira y por esas cosas llamadas sentimientos y ha metido la pata. Creo que es fácil ver que no fue ni agradable ni políticamente correcto, aunque fuese todo verdad. Así pues el título se lo dedico a las palabras, que se han cargado todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ovo'**

**No, el matrimonio no es tan idílico con las reglas xD... **

**Paso a comentar los review.**

_Sup, _**Pierre es toda una madraza, no lo puede evitar. Es una mamá pollo xDDDD Bueno y Edu también es un padrazo xD Aww Antonio no es tan tan capullo ;v; Pobrecico, me da cosa XDDD Gracias, el trabajo va a días, intentaré tomármelo con calma.**

_Nanda18, _**Bueno, ya ves que en el papel no está tan tan bien tampoco xD Antonio y Beatriz no tienen el matrimonio perfecto ni queriendo, vamos XD Creo que ha quedado claro con este capítulo. Bueno, es que no siempre van a ser los mismos, aquí Arthur está un poquito mal de la chaveta o7o hahahaha... **

_Charlestone-Baby, _**hahaha puessss no sé, creo que el fanfic no va precisamente a la calma xD NO ME ARREPIENTO DE NADAAA! XD El Frain necesita más amor. No me des las gracias, escribo encantada ouo Gracias a ti por leer, espero que te guste el capítulo.**

_Tamat, _**a mi me gusta mucho manejar un Arthur bastardo ouo Así que espero que no quieras matarme por todo lo que puede hacer. Bueno, yo no diría que Francis es la damisela en apuros, lo que pasa es que más inocente de lo que aparenta. Pero no olvidemos que el franchute va por ahí liándose con tíos por la noche también XD no le quitemos el mérito. **

_It's Easy, _**Bueno no sé si definirlo como algo bastante cómico XDDD Bueno Francis se llevaba bien pero ahora ha metido la pata porque es lo que tiene cuando siente cosas que no quiere admitir ouo jojojo... ¿Es igual a una amiga tuya? Que conste que no la conozco xDDDD **

_Yuyies, _**Sí, yo creo que va a ser porque hace ya demasiado que se conocen xDD Ay, es que la frase es un poco confusa, lo sé XD No, se trataba de Antonio diciendo que él tampoco se gusta a sí mismo de una manera muy fina xD. También creo que ya has deducido que no es que sea tan tan comprensiva... Y que, obviamente, no le da igual XD De vez en cuando me gusta cambiar el carácter de los personajes y tornarlos un poco extremo, para que se conviertan en un perfil de personaje que necesite. **

_EliSpamano, _**pues creo que queda un poco evidente que sí que le gusta XD aunque él no lo está reconociendo ni a tiros. Pero vamos, ya ves lo que se preocupa por todo lo que le rodea. De alguna forma no ha superado lo otro XD Bueno, no es como David. Digamos que David tenía motivación sentimental, Arthur es más quiero tener lo que deseo y pisaré a lo que haga falta. Bueeeno... No diría que Bel tenga nada de fujoshi y no es que esté muy contenta sabiendo que su marido hace eso xDDD**

_AdrB, _**no sé, le sucede que no tiene amigos y que no ha follado hace mucho quizás *XD * Se le antojó demasiado porque le gusta que le den guerra. No puede ir por plan normal porque seguramente no le harían caso. No sé, no he pensado en sus motivos. Simplemente es mi antagonista xDDD Aww si los llegaras a dibujar ya me dirás XDDD Ánimo con la universidad, por cierto ó3o. Me gusta el detalle de que pienses que vivir así tiene que ser difícil y todo lo demás que dices. Me parece interesante. Ya sabrás, te lo prometo, no te quedarán dudas. Hoy se ha sabido un poco más, pero se explicará en detalle ouo**

_Yuikho, _**No lo comenta porque tampoco es plan ir anunciando cada día si se ha tirado a alguien o no xD Que esto no es el boletín oficial del estado de las aventuras sexuales del señor Bonnefoy. No, no es su hermano, lo prometo XD Si quieres seguir pensándolo, allá tú, pero creo que las cosas están ya bastante complicadas ahora mismo como para que lo sea. Sí que Antonio está casado, sí que tiene esposa y esas cosas... De momento, Carlos se conforma siendo Carlos XD No sé... yo pienso que es muy creepy xD queda demostrado, ¿no?Yo no le daría una oportunidad XDDD. No te preocupes por las primeras líneas, que me han hecho gracia XDD**

**Eso es todo por esta vez. Esta semana ha sido mi cumple *ayer, lol xD* y por eso he querido actualizar más pronto. Es mi "regalo" para vosotros, por aguantarme.**

**Muchas gracias -les lanza amor-.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Miruru.**


	7. Daño inesperado

**El jardín de las mentiras**

**Capítulo 07 - Daño inesperado**

Francis dejó de llamar, tal y como le había prometido. Desde el domingo por la mañana, Pierre se encontraba al borde de un ataque de nervios. No dejaba de ir de un lado para otro y cuando se encontró con Lorena, una de sus amigas, le dijo que parecía un pájaro enjaulado que no paraba de dar revolotear tratando de dar con una salida. El lunes por la mañana despertó temprano y no pudo volver a pegar ojo. Estuvo dando vueltas, inventando en su mente un diálogo e imaginando cómo iba a reaccionar Edu al mismo.

En un momento dado, Pierre se levantó de la cama y se puso a andar en círculos, interpretando lo que había imaginado, haciendo tanto su papel como el de Eduardo. Cuando miró de nuevo el reloj era bastante tarde. Corrió a ducharse y después se preparó el almuerzo con rapidez. Casi se atragantó mientras comía, lo cual le pareció sumamente patético. Cogió el teléfono móvil, la cartera, las llaves y salió del piso. A los dos minutos regresaba, bufando por el esfuerzo de haber subido hasta el quinto piso por las escaleras corriendo, y entraba de nuevo a su apartamento a buscar el DVD que se le había olvidado en el mueble del comedor.

Las piernas parecía que estaban hechas de gelatina y él se preguntaba por qué demonios se metía en estos líos por culpa de la amistad. Después recordó que Francis tuvo que hacerse pasar por gay para intentar averiguar si el tío que le gustaba tenía novio o no. Anda que el pobrecillo no lo pasó mal entonces... Francis era un buen amigo que había hecho cosas que no le agradaban únicamente por él. Así que ahora, para resarcirle, le echaría valor. Se encontró con Eduardo en la recepción y le llevó a dar una vuelta hasta que llegaron a una sala común que, por las horas y debido a que mucha gente no estaba en la oficina por las vacaciones, se encontraba vacía.

- Te he traído el DVD. Lo vi el otro día y me supo fatal, lo he tenido un montón de tiempo ya. Además... -suspiró- No te mentiré, quería hablar contigo. -dijo Pierre en un tono algo afectado.

- Sabía yo que algo así pasaría. -respondió Eduardo tranquilamente.

Pierre se tensó. ¿Es que era tan predecible? Bueno, seguramente sí y era tonto por pensar que no se iba a dar cuenta. Bajó la mirada hasta que sintió que una de las manos de Eduardo, bronceado, alto y fuerte, le rozó la mejilla. Sería mentira decir que no se olvidó en ese momento de todo y que el corazón no se le aceleró ni un poquito. Levantó la mirada, tímidamente, y cuando hizo eso Eduardo le acarició la cabeza, como el hermano mayor que intenta animar al pequeño a seguir adelante.

- No tienes que poner esa cara. -y entonces apartó la mano- Es tu amigo, así que es lo normal. Puedes exponer lo que quieras decir, aunque tengo una idea en la cabeza bastante clara y no creo que me convenzas.

Pierre suspiró. Hora de centrar la mente y dejar atrás ese momento extraño a la vez que bastante agradable que había tenido lugar cuando el hispano había acariciado su mejilla.

- Edu, sé que lo que Francis le dijo quizás fue demasiado brusco; la verdad es que ni yo mismo sé qué palabras empleó. Pero es un tontorrón y no buscaba hacerle daño a Antonio. Lleva desde que le pegaste que ni parece el mismo. No deja de darle vueltas, día y noche, y aunque está de vacaciones, me llama casi todos los días para preguntarme si sé algo del tema. Creo que me está volviendo loco y todo. No es mala persona y le importa bastante ese tío, Antonio. ¿No crees que podrías rebajar un poquito el tono? Le gustaría disculparse ante él. Después, si ves que él no está bien, le puedes decir que se aparte, pero al menos deja que limpie su conciencia.

- No. -dijo sin pensarlo mucho tiempo. El gesto del francés fue de tristeza- Pierre, no puedo hacer lo que me pides con tanta facilidad. ¿Sabes lo que yo me encontré? No quiero que algo así vuelva a ocurrir. Antonio es un hombre que, a pesar de la imagen que pueda dar, no confía mucho en la gente. Siempre se mantiene apartado, mirándoles a todos desde lejos mientras él sigue en su ambiente. Estaba enamorado de Beatriz, mucho. La quería como si fuese lo único que le motivara a levantarse. Era perfecto. Entonces, después de casarse, empezó lo del trabajo y yo le escuchaba lamentarse día tras día porque no podía verla ni aunque se tomara un pequeño descanso. Eventualmente dejó de quejarse, supongo que cansado de estar siempre de esa manera. Me contaba cosas, pero no le veía ni con la misma ilusión. Y un día me confesó lo que había ocurrido. Me dijo que no le contara nada a nadie, que no se lo dijera. No sé cómo, ella se enteró y empezó esta extraña situación. No sé por qué fui partícipe de todo esto. Sólo sé que aunque Antonio se sentía muy culpable, no podía escapar de aquello. Se convirtió en una necesidad. Entiendo que para alguien esto pueda ser difícil de entender, pero él no desea nada de todo lo que está viviendo y no quiere que Beatriz sea infeliz. Pero también es dependiente de su compañía y ella de la de él. No sé qué es lo que le dijo Francis pero no fue mucho después cuando me llamaron.

* * *

Eduardo tenía un rato libre hasta que le tocara escoltar a Antonio a su casa. Se había puesto a arreglar papeles en una de las oficinas comunes que estaban en la primera planta y tenía todos los folios pulcramente dispuestos, preparados para meterlos ordenados en un portafolio y archivarlo. Fue entonces cuando escuchó unos pasos acelerados, de tacones, por todo el pasillo. Adela estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y se le habían salido un par de cabellos de aquel moño tan apretado que se hacía cada mañana.

- ¡Eduardo! -chilló a través de la sala, desde la puerta.

Había un par de chicas que se giraron a mirar y ella, al ver que la estaban observando, avergonzada por ser tan incorrecta y vulgar cuando era la secretaria del director de la empresa, le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara. Se sorprendió por aquella actitud tan inquieta, así que dejó lo que tenía entre las manos y se fue hacia ella. En cuanto le tuvo cerca, Adela le agarró de la solapas del traje y le acercó para poder hablarle sin que los demás se enteraran.

- Al señor Fernández le pasa algo y no sé lo que es. Desde que terminó de hablar con los alemanes que no me contestaba a las llamadas. Entré y estaba en el sofá, con el mentón sobre sus manos, mirando una mesa ausentemente. Le he intentado hablar pero me ignora y no responde. Cuando he probado de sonsacarle aunque sea una palabra, lo único que me ha dicho ha sido "Eduardo", así que he venido a buscarte rápidamente.

Frunció el ceño con preocupación ante la descripción que le había dado. Aunque estuviese desanimado, Antonio siempre parecía tener palabras para quien fuera que requiriese de su atención. Luego, cuando se quedaba solo, le veía apagado ir de un lado a otro, con cara de pocos amigos. Era lo normal, después de todo, ver que reprimía sus sentimientos de cara a casi todo el mundo. Menos cuando salía fuera a buscar compañía, que era cuando se transformaba y decidía que nada le importaba y poco le preocupaba que le odiasen perfectos desconocidos a los que probablemente no vería, ni deseaba volver a ver.

Cuando llegó, Antonio seguía en aquel sofá. Se había encorvado hacia delante y no podía ver su rostro ya que estaba enterrado entre sus brazos. Aquello sí que le preocupó mucho. Se acercó a él pero no le miraba. Continuaba estudiando el suelo con tremenda fijación. Se agachó delante de él y sus manos asieron la camisa a la altura de los brazos.

- Antonio, ¿qué te ocurre?

- Edu...

El rostro del español se levantó un poco y sus ojos le miraron fijamente. Le dio la sensación de que por unos segundos le miraba como a un extraño. Entonces vio que era él, que Eduardo estaba ahí delante.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? -le preguntó con preocupación- ¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Llamo a un médico?

Y eso fue el desencadenante de algo que ni él mismo esperaba. Los ojos de Antonio se pusieron muy pronto llorosos y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar con fuerza, grandes, y resbalaron por sus mejillas. Levantó las manos y con torpeza intentó secarse pero no podía. Había estado aguantando desde que Francis dijo todo aquello y ahora no podría parar. Francis le había dicho la verdad de una manera, de una muy dolorosa, y él se sentía fatal por la combinación de todos esos elementos. Nunca había confiado en nadie en los últimos años y pensó que con él sería diferente. Lo habían pasado bien trabajando y tomando café, ¿por qué no? Las palabras que había usado fueron muy crueles y le hicieron sentirse horrible. No sólo era un cabrón por estar engañando de esa manera a su mujer, además era despreciable, su mismo amigo se lo había dicho. Eduardo no sabía nada de esto y se acercó para intentar calmarle. Puso una mano en su hombro y entonces Antonio le agarró de las solapas y lloró con fuerza contra su hombro. Se quedó helado. Nunca le había visto tan derrumbado, temblando y destrozado.

- ¿P-por qué te preocupas por mí cuando soy una horrible persona? Lo sé, me lo han dicho... Es cierto. Soy un cabrón por lo que le estoy haciendo a Bea. No debería hacerle esto a Bea. Con lo que la quiero y la quise, no debería hacérselo. ¡Y me da tanto miedo apartarme de ella, Edu! No puedo hacerlo. Soy repugnante. Soy despreciable. Soy... Tiene razón...

- Antonio, eso es mentira. Quieres a Beatriz, eso lo sé. La situación es complicada, cualquiera estaría muy mal en tu misma situación y vosotros lográis llevaros bien. ¿Quién dices que tiene razón?

Sintió una rabia que le nació del estómago por presenciar todo aquello sabiendo que alguien lo había provocado. Las manos de Antonio temblaban mucho mientras aferraban su ropa y su gesto era de puro dolor mientras hablaba de forma casi incoherente. Cada vez el llanto lograba que le costara más hablar.

- Francis tiene razón... Es repugnante. Soy el peor. Yo soy el peor de todos. Pero desearía que me lo hubiese dicho de otra forma, Edu. Francis en el fondo aún me odia... Me odia igual que yo me odio a mí mismo... Francis... Él tiene razón.

No pudo aguantar y le dio un abrazo mientras su pecho le dolía. El hombre que le había dado un trabajo digno y bien remunerado y que lo cuidaba como si fuese su hermano sufría sin que pudiera remediarlo por culpa de un hombre al que había avisado anteriormente. Por la mañana, Francis Bonnefoy descubriría que aquello no había sido ningún farol. Se le iban a quitar las ganas de hacerle daño a Antonio de esa manera.

* * *

- Antonio es como un hermano para mí. Ya puedes imaginarte que verle así no me hizo gracia alguna. Pero eso no es todo, Pierre, no ha terminado de esa manera. Desde entonces parece que no es él. No deja de trabajar, yendo de aquí para allá sin casi descansar. Además come una miseria y siempre parece triste, siempre parece estar pensando en algo. ¿Te crees que dejaría que hablara con alguien que le ha llevado a ese estado? Aunque no quisiera, mira lo que ha hecho.

- Edu, Francis se preocupa mucho por Antonio. Si se lo dijo fue porque estaba molesto porque él mismo se hiciese infeliz de esta manera. Francis quiere que sea feliz y sabe que hizo mal. ¿Por qué no dejas que se disculpe con él? Quizás, que hablaran, sería algo bueno también para Antonio. Me has dicho que quieres lo mejor para él, ¿verdad?

Eduardo no contestó nada en ese momento, lo único que hacía era darle vueltas al asunto. ¿Por qué lograba Pierre con tanta facilidad que se replanteara cosas que había tenido muy claras hasta el momento? Puede que sí que le resultara de ayuda hablar con Francis si éste estaba tan arrepentido de lo que le había dicho. Suspiró pesadamente y miró a los ojos oscuros de Pierre fijamente.

- Claro que quiero lo mejor para él. Sin embargo, no tengo claro que sea la mejor idea. Lo pensaré y se lo comentaré a Antonio. Si él no quiere, no le dejaré acercarse más de lo necesario. -dijo firmemente.

- Me parece lógico y perfectamente normal. Gracias por escucharme, Eduardo. Eres un buen tío.

El español se sorprendió cuando el francés menudo se estiró y le dio un abrazo. No se esperaba aquel tipo de contacto físico ya que, aunque amistoso, Pierre nunca se acercaba tanto. Bueno, no era sólo él, por lo general nadie se le acercaba ni le tocaba, por el respeto que les infundaba. Era de esperar, así que nunca le había importado. Entonces llegó Antonio y se puso a molestarle hasta el punto de sentirse acosado. Era pequeño si se le comparaba con él y aún así le daba palmadas fuertes en el brazo mientras insistía en que debía trabajar para él, sonriendo jovialmente. Levantó una de sus manos, la posó en la espalda alta y le dio suaves palmaditas reconfortantes. Se sentía socialmente extraño ante aquella situación.

- ¡Eduardo! ¡Eduardo!

Una chica de cabellos largos y marrones se acercaba hacia allí corriendo a pesar de los tacones tan altos que llevaba. Ambos hombres se separaron del abrazo rápidamente, mientras Pierre se reprochaba el haberse sentido bien unido a él de aquella manera. Era un buen amigo, que además era bastante atractivo, pero un amigo. Él quería a Gisfrid, al mismo que hacía ya casi dos semanas que no le decía nada. Seeh... A ese mismo.

Elizabeth llegó a donde estaban y pegó un tirón de la manga de la camisa mientras gesticulaba hacia el pasillo a su izquierda, tratando de recuperar primero el aliento.

- El director. Estábamos reunidos cuando se ha desplomado sobre el suelo. Hemos sacado a la gente de la sala de reuniones y la señora Adela me ha hecho venir a buscarle.

Eduardo tardó a lo sumo medio segundo en salir corriendo hacia el sitio en el que sabía que Antonio había tenido la reunión. Pierre le siguió, aún a sabiendas de que él no pintaba nada en aquel lugar. Si tenía que contarle a Francis eso de: "He logrado que piense si te deja verle o no. Y, ah, Antonio se desmayó también", lo tendría taquicárdico, seguro. Adela le abrió la puerta, en las manos tenía un abanico con el que había estado dándole aire al hispano. Antonio estaba en el suelo, bocarriba, algo pálido y aún inconsciente. La chaqueta del traje estaba a un lado, en el suelo y para cuando Pierre llegó, Eduardo estaba al lado de su jefe, comprobando su estado. Se acercó sin que nadie le dijera nada. Adela estaba demasiado consternada, a un lado de la habitación.

- No me puedo creer que haya permitido que le suceda algo. No me lo perdonaré. Mira que le he visto más cansado estos días. Debería de haberle obligado a comer algo antes de que esta desgracia ocurriera.

- Adela, no hables como si se hubiese muerto. Sólo está inconsciente. ¿Verdad? Venga, Antonio, reacciona. Llevas mucho tiempo inconsciente ya... Antonio.

Continuó zarandeándole suavemente y vio que de repente abría los ojos, desorientado, aún pálido y debilucho. No recordaba lo que le había ocurrido desde que empezó a sentirse mareado. Lo único que podía decir es que ahora sentía el cuerpo también entumecido. Enfocó el rostro de Eduardo, preocupado. Sonrió con resignación y ese solo gesto le costó una barbaridad.

- No pongas esa cara, estoy bien. -dijo Antonio en voz baja.

- No, no estás bien. Te llevaré al hospital para que te vean. ¿Sabes de alguno que esté cerca? -dijo ahora mirando a Pierre.

- Sí, tengo un conocido en uno, supongo que si le llamo conseguirá que nos atiendan pronto. -dijo él.

- Bien, entonces te vienes con nosotros. Adela, llama al número del hospital y diles que vamos para allí con una urgencia.

Con fuerza, Eduardo cargó a Antonio en brazos, apretándolo contra su torso, con un brazo rodeando su espalda y el otro agarrando sus rodillas. Sí que se le sentía flojo y por lo tanto más pesado. Pierre hizo un amago de ir a ayudarle pero el hispano cargaba tan fácilmente a su superior que era ridículo que intentara hacer algo. Antonio suspiró inaudiblemente y cerró los ojos, sintiéndose demasiado cansado como para mantenerlos abiertos durante más tiempo.

- Me merezco esto... -murmuró flojo y sólo Eduardo fue capaz de escuchar lo que decía

- _Deja de decir tonterías o me enfadaré de verdad contigo_. -replicó con el mismo volumen de voz y en español, para que si alguien escuchara no pudiera entender- _No seas irresponsable._ -entonces cambió al francés- Vamos, Pierre.

El coche estaba cerca de la entrada y Eduardo dejó al francés a cargo de vigilar que nada malo le ocurría a su jefe, o que no empeoraba. Le escuchó hablar con su amigo, mientras se dirigían hacia allí. Antonio sólo parecía cansado y aún seguía pálido; seguramente era agotamiento por todo el cansancio y comer poco durante días. Cuando entraron, tuvieron que esperar unos cuantos minutos, en silencio. Lograron que Antonio se despertara de nuevo antes de salir del coche, aunque no decía nada. Por un momento, Pierre tuvo ganas de hablarle acerca de Francis, de decirle que él no pretendía que estuviera de esa manera, pero no tuvo el ánimo de hacerlo. Antonio miraba al suelo con una expresión que, aunque le acongojaba, no podía dejar de mirar.

El médico le vino a atender y Pierre se quedó fuera, esperando en silencio. ¿Cómo iba a decirle esto a Francis? Era capaz de tirar todo y venir corriendo. Sabía que cuando le preocupaba alguien, era capaz de cometer las locuras más estúpidas que uno pudiera imaginarse. No le culpaba, si él estuviera fuera y le llamaran para decirle que algún amigo suyo se había desmayado y supiera que tenía parte de culpa, seguro que haría lo mismo. Aunque se enfadaría, creía que lo mejor era callarse los detalles de la situación un poco más. La puerta se abrió y salió Eduardo. Se sentó a su lado y suspiró.

- Últimamente no gano para sustos... -murmuró mientras se frotaba con la mano derecha el rostro.

- ¿Qué le ha dicho el médico? -preguntó Pierre mirándole de reojo con preocupación.

- Nada, que es cansancio acumulado y que no debería descuidar sus comidas. Le ha puesto ahora suero para que recupere fuerzas y en una hora como mucho ya podré llevarlo a casa. Te pediría que no se lo contaras a nadie. Y por nadie, léase Francis Bonnefoy. No quiero que venga a molestarle ahora que está tan... débil, podemos decir.

- Tranquilo, lo haré cuando ya hayan pasado unos días. Al menos envíame mensajes para que sepa que está mejor. No me gustaría que me preguntara y tuviera que decirle que no lo sé. Eso le hará entrar en pánico. Es un miedica. Intentaré que se calme para entonces.

- Bien.

Eduardo parecía demasiado preocupado como para estar enfadado durante más tiempo. La verdad es que no era para menos cuando alguien que le importaba se había desmayado de aquella manera. Se movió hasta estar un poco más cerca y apoyó su mano sobre su brazo.

- Se pondrá bien, Eduardo. Seguro que se pondrá bien. -le dijo tratando de animarle.

- No lo sé, Pierre. Físicamente estará mejor pero, ¿quién me asegura que no recaerá de nuevo en otra semana? No está bien emocionalmente. Si después de tanto tiempo aún está así, ¿qué me asegura que estará bien? No sé qué le dijo Bonnefoy, pero posiblemente todo fuera verdad y eso le ha devastado.

* * *

Francis estaba de los nervios. Aunque se había ido a dormir cuando el sol ya despuntaba por el horizonte y su cuerpo se sentía entumecido, no había pasado mucho rato después del mediodía cuando se despertó y no pudo conciliar el sueño de nuevo. Le quedaba un par de días más de vacaciones y luego ya regresaba al trabajo. La inquietud que le llenaba el estómago no era debido a eso, no. Lo que le quitaba el sueño era que Pierre no le había dicho aún nada. Le pidió que fuera a hablar con Eduardo y aún no sabía nada. Estaba en la terraza de sus tíos, leyendo el periódico con tal de no darle más vueltas a la cabeza, cuando su teléfono sonó. Lanzó el papel sobre la mesa y torpemente cogió el aparato entre sus manos.

- ¿Diga? -se apartó el teléfono y vio que, efectivamente, era su amigo- Ey, Pierre, pensaba que nunca ibas a llamarme.

- Estabas de los nervios, ¿verdad? -preguntó su amigo al otro lado de la línea. Él suspiró resignado. Le conocía demasiado bien- Lo siento si no te he llamado antes pero he estado ocupado con algunos temas.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Pudiste hablar con Eduardo para ver si no me mata y deja acercarme a Antonio para poder disculparme?

- Lo hice, pero no todo ha salido como hubieses querido, Francis. -dijo con tono apagado.

Aquello mismo le encogió el estómago al rubio de ojos azules. ¿Por qué parecía tan resignado? ¿Es que le había dicho que no viniera más a trabajar? Quizás le habían despedido y él no era ni consciente de ello. Posiblemente Pierre no le había llamado antes para no aguarle las vacaciones y todo.

- Hablé con Eduardo y logré que reflexionara. Me dijo que le preguntaría a Antonio. Ese mismo día se desmayó y tuvimos que llevarle entre los dos al hospital.

- ¿Eduardo se desmayó? -preguntó sorprendido ante aquella explicación. Aunque le había pegado un buen golpe que aún se veía ligeramente marcado en su mejilla, Francis no le deseaba mal. Merecía aquel puñetazo, era la verdad.

- Antonio se desmayó mientras estaba en una reunión.

No siguió. Pierre prefería darle tiempo a asimilar aquello y una vez fuesen a empezar las preguntas, entonces contraatacaría con otras cosas que habían sucedido tras el suceso. Francis se había quedado paralizado. Le sorprendió a sí mismo el hueco que sintió en el estómago al escuchar aquello.

- ¿Qué le pasó? -consiguió preguntar, aún calmado.

- Según dijo el doctor, Antonio tenía un cúmulo de cansancio y malos hábitos alimentarios y de sueño. Edu me contó que ha estado trabajando demasiado últimamente, durmiendo poco y comiendo lo mismo.

- ¿Crees que es por lo que yo le dije? Voy a ir ahora mismo hacia allí. ¿Está bien?

- Francis, calma. Antonio está bien. Le dieron suero y al día siguiente ya estaba más recuperado. Eduardo se está encargando de cuidarle y vigilar que coma y no trabaje tanto, ¿de acuerdo? No te quedan tantos días de vacaciones, deberías centrarte en los que restan y volver entonces. No tiene sentido que regreses antes. Y no seas egocéntrico, seguro que tiene otros motivos que no sean tu persona en la cabeza.

- Supongo que tienes razón. Es sólo que... Pensé que quizás estaría así por lo que le dije. Pierre, sin titubear, afirmé que era despreciable. No fui agradable; no fui nada agradable... Me tortura pensarlo.

- Hay algo más que quiero decirte, Francis. Eduardo habló con Antonio y le dijo que quizás sería una buena idea volver a charlar contigo. Sin embargo, él le dijo que no quería y que lo mejor era que cada uno fuese por su camino. Dijo que no quería verte ni a ti, ni a mí, ni a nadie. Me temo que cuando vuelvas no podrás hablar con él.

Se le cayó el alma a los pies. Hasta ese momento, Francis pensaba que el único impedimento para hablar con Antonio era Eduardo, demasiado enfadado porque había hecho llorar a su jefe, al que le tenía demasiado aprecio. Nunca pensó que sería el mismo Antonio el que no querría que se encontraran. En ese momento Francis fue más consciente que antes de que le había herido. No era para nada agradable saber que era el responsable del malestar de otra persona hasta ese punto. Se mantuvo en silencio casi el resto de la escueta conversación. Pierre tampoco parecía muy animado y creía que se debía a las noticias que le tenía que transmitir. Su mejor amigo siempre había sido de esa manera, muy empático con los demás. Colgó el teléfono y se inclinó hacia delante hasta que su frente y sus brazos descansaron sobre la mesa. Suspiró con pesadez. Aquel había sido el final de aquella relación tan extraña que había tenido con Antonio, estaba claro. Y a pesar de todo aquello, Francis sentía pesadez en su estómago y su pecho. No podía dejar de estar preocupado pensando en la salud de Antonio, tanto física, como mental. Quizás los sentimientos que había intentado mantener enterrados no estaban tan profundos como hubiera imaginado. Francis podía sentirlos cada día más fuertes. Pero, aún sintiéndolos, prefirió ignorarlos. Meterse en todo aquello seguro que no le haría feliz.

* * *

La vuelta al trabajo pasó sin pena ni gloria para Francis. No había vuelto a hablar con Antonio desde entonces, ni cuando le anunciaron que ya le habían ascendido oficialmente y todas las nuevas responsabilidades que eso conllevaba. Daniel se lo había explicado punto por punto, bastante más contento de lo que Francis esperó que estaría. Se ve que el hombre había ido pidiendo ayuda desde hacía meses y se alegraba al saber que por fin habían contestado a sus ruegos. No se volvió a reunir con Antonio ya que no le había llamado. Se confirmó de esta manera que no tenía ganas de verle.

Durante toda esa semana, Francis se sentía dolido. El día que peor lo pasó fue el miércoles, cuando le vio a lo lejos. Él se encontraba charlando con Elisabeth de temas del trabajo cuando de repente ella empezó a hablar cada vez más lentamente, con los ojos fijos en un punto. Francis no pudo resistir la tentación, se dio la vuelta, miró hacia ese mismo punto y entonces le vio. Le encontró cansado, serio, más apagado que de costumbre. Antonio, durante el tiempo que le había visto pasar en aquella oficina, nunca había sido el alma de la fiesta; pero Francis, por sus sonrisas, por la manera en que le había visto en la discoteca, creía que podía llegar a ser más animado. Verle de aquella forma no le había hecho estar más feliz. Caminaba con unos tipos trajeados y Arthur, que era el que se encargaba de hablar. Francis no apartó los ojos azules de aquella espalda trajeada hasta que la perdió de vista. Entonces se disculpó con Elisabeth y se marchó corriendo.

- Anda, señorita Adelaa~ ¿Por qué no me puede decir algo así? Si usted siempre me ha parecido la mejor de toda la planta.

- No me seas pelota, Bonnefoy. Tú no me gustas y yo no te gusto. Está más que claro que no me convences con esos halagos sin fundamento. No puedo decirte dónde se encuentra Eduardo.

- ¡Necesito hablar con él! ¡Anda, sé un poquito amable con un pobre francés como yo...!

- ¡Que no!

- ¡Así te saldrán aún más arrugas, mujer de dios! -exclamó a disgusto ante esa insistente negativa- No te pido que me digas cuanto le mide el pene a Eduardo, sólo quiero saber dónde está en el edificio.

- Hablar de la medida del pene de otro hombre es de muy mala educación, ¿no crees? -dijo una voz a su espalda.

Francis se tensó, se dio la vuelta para ver a la persona que estaba hablando y allí se topó de frente con Eduardo, que le miraba arqueando una ceja. Acababa de entrar en aquella planta cuando escuchó los gritos y de repente algo sobre su pene. Simplemente estupendo; ese tío era aún más tonto de lo que imaginaba. Que hubiese tenido intención de dejarle hablar con Antonio no quería decir que volviese a caerle bien, estaba claro. No entendía qué hacía allí. Pierre le había contado ya lo que Antonio había decidido, no iba a ir en contra de eso.

- Eduardo... ¿Puedo hablar contigo? Por favorrr...-dijo agarrándole de la ropa y mirándole prácticamente con lágrimas en los ojos.

El hispano hizo rodar la mirada y negó con la cabeza. Entonces, a la desesperada, Francis se le enganchó como si de un koala se tratase, aguantándose de una caña de bambú. Con la fuerza que tenía, Eduardo no tenía problema alguno en mantenerse de pie, pero era un poco difícil caminar con alguien que se movía de esa manera, tirando de su chaqueta insistentemente mientras le gritaba una y otra vez un simple "por favor". Adela también gritaba, escandalizada, e intentaba que Francis soltara al guardaespaldas. Edu suspiró con pesadez.

- Está bien. Hablaré contigo, pero bájate al suelo de una maldita vez.

Francis dejó de chillar, sonrió y se bajó en menos de un segundo al suelo. Miraba ahora con admiración a Eduardo, con lagrimitas en los ojos y las manos aferradas a las perneras del pantalón. Hizo rodar la mirada y le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera. Menuda cruz le había tocado... Fue con él a la sala de café, privada, que había en esa planta. Estaba cerrada con llave y tan sólo Antonio y él mismo tenían una copia. Francis se quedó sorprendido cuando entró. El suelo estaba enmoquetado de blanco, impoluto ya que al parecer alguien se encargaba de dejarlo todo como los chorros del oro. Había dos sofás negros de piel y en medio una mesita blanca de madera sobre la que descansaban algunos libros. Justo a la izquierda se encontraba un mueble con la máquina de café, mucho más moderna que la que había en las otras salas del edificio.

- ¿Cómo quieres el café? -le dijo Eduardo al lado de la máquina.

- Solo, por favor. -murmuró Francis mientras se sentaba con calma sobre el sofá, pasaba las manos sobre la tapicería y apreciaba su textura.

Pocos minutos después, Eduardo dejaba los cafés sobre la mesa y Francis le agradecía el gesto. Nadie le obligaba a hacerlo y, sin embargo, allí los tenía.

- Tienes cinco minutos para hablar conmigo. Tras eso, tengo que ir a recogerle para llevarle a casa. -anunció Eduardo mientras removía el café con una cucharilla de aluminio impoluta.

- ¿Qué tal está? Pierre me dijo que lo ingresaron y que ya estaba mejor, pero necesito que otra persona me lo diga. ¿Se encuentra bien? -le preguntó con preocupación Francis, sin tan siquiera coger la taza que le correspondía.

- Bueno, físicamente está mejor, pero he tenido que convertirme en algo así como su madre. Le voy detrás preguntándole si ha comido o si ha dormido y le obligo a dejar de trabajar y tomarse un descanso.

- Pero supongo que hay otra parte que te preocupa... No me pareces tranquilo precisamente. -murmuró el francés.

- No, no estoy tranquilo cuando parece que rara vez se centra y, cuando lo hace, olvida el mundo que le rodea. Está desanimado y hasta Beatriz lo ha notado. Me contó que el otro día llegó a casa, se abrazó a ella sin mediar palabra y que así estuvieron horas, en silencio.

Notó una punzada en su pecho. Menudo momento para ponerse celoso había escogido. Con tal que no se notara lo tenso que su cuerpo se había quedado, el de cabellos rubios tomó la taza y removió el líquido marrón.

- ¿Y no le alivia estar con ella? -preguntó Francis. Cuando terminó de hablar se dio cuenta de que era una pregunta estúpida y que sólo parecía cargada de rencor. Levantó la vista para toparse con los ojos de Eduardo, en los que había incredulidad.

- No seas ridículo. Aunque encuentra cariño en ella, también es quién más le hiere. A su lado, Antonio se siente culpable. -suspiró- No sé cómo demonios va a terminar todo esto. Lo peor es que ella se ha ido y él está como un león enjaulado. Cuando se pone de esa manera, es lo peor que puedas imaginarte. El peor escenario para mí, que debo cuidar de él.

Se hizo un silencio que sólo era roto por el sonido que hacían las cucharas cuando tocaban el borde de las tazas, blancas y con motitas de color café sobre el asa.

- ¿De veras crees que es imposible que hable con él? ¿Tan enfadado está conmigo? -preguntó Francis sonriendo tenso.

- No creo que esté enfadado, a mí no me lo parece. Eso no quita que no quiera ver a nadie, ni hablar con nadie para algo que no sea trabajo. Es, al menos, lo que me dijo.

- Pero podrías contarle que quiero hablar con él de alguna campaña y entonces... -replicó con tono esperanzado aunque nervioso. No era tan mal plan, ¿verdad?

- Y todo eso sería maravilloso si no fuese Antonio. Si no quiere hablar, fingirá, retorcerá las palabras y pretenderá que no te ha escuchado. Lo peor de todo es que yo traicionaría su confianza y eso es algo que no puedo hacer.

- Pero ahora mismo él no está bien; tú mismo me lo has dicho. Yo también lo he notado cuando le he visto de lejos hoy. ¿No crees que merece la pena intentarlo?

- Sinceramente, no. Por muy triste que sea, hay gente que no está destinada a ser feliz. Puede que Antonio sea una de esas personas. -dijo Eduardo inclinándose, para así poder dejar la taza de vuelta a su sitio.

Iba a replicarle pero entonces el teléfono sonó con la melodía de una serie de televisión que Francis conocía ya que su primo Alfred era un adicto a ella. Aún podía escucharlo en su mente, como si le hablase justo frente a él.

_"- Tío, ¡la gente tiene poderes! Hay uno que vuela y hay otro que puede parar el tiempo. Jajaja. ¡Parar el tiempo! ¡Si yo tuviera ese poder, lo detendría para que la gente pudiera recuperar el dinero que los corruptos les roban! ¡Yo sí que sería un héroe!"_

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio que Eduardo se levantaba. Francis hizo lo mismo, por inercia. Bueno, no podría quedarse allí si el hispano se marchaba, mejor estar preparado. El café se le había quedado a medias

- La reunión ha terminado antes de lo previsto así que tengo que irme ya. No pienso engañarle, Bonnefoy. Me temo que las cosas seguirán así durante una temporada, hasta que levante cabeza emocionalmente.

Caminaron en silencio hacia la puerta. Francis no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que habían hablado. Se preguntaba si todo el desajuste emocional que ahora sufría era por su culpa. No hubiese imaginado nunca que podría provocar una situación de ese calibre. Se detuvo en la puerta y ese gesto tan seco llamó la atención de Eduardo. Giró sobre sus talones y vio que el francés tenía la vista clavada en el suelo y estaba cabizbajo.

- Me odia por todo esto, ¿verdad? Creo que tiene razones para hacerlo. -sonrió con resignación tras levantar la cabeza.

- No, no creo que te odie. -dijo Eduardo mirando el reloj. Bueno, tenía tiempo para decir una frase más y llegar no demasiado tarde. No quería que Antonio sospechara- De hecho, él cree que le odias tú.

Francis abrió más los ojos, sorprendido por lo que le acababa de decir. ¿Que él odiaba a Antonio? ¿Qué tontería era esa? No estaría tan preocupado y paranoico por alguien a quien odiara. Quiso replicarle, pero ya Eduardo se metía en el ascensor. Suspiró con pesadez. ¿Creía eso por sus palabras? ¿Habrían sonado a que le odiaba? No era verdad. ¿Pero cómo se lo podía hacer saber si no quería que se acercara? Tomó el otro ascensor y regresó a su planta. Cuando se dejó caer en su silla, bufó frustrado y, aunque Gilbert le decía algo, Francis no le prestaba mucha atención.

No le odiaba. ¡Eso era ridículo...! Es más, él...

* * *

Después de hablar con Eduardo, Francis había estado desanimado la semana entera. No era bueno darse cuenta de que te gustaba tu jefe, al que habías intentado olvidar, justo en el momento en que también te enterabas de que no quería hablar contigo. Tal fue el grado de apatía que mostraba Francis, que Pierre decidió que tenía que salir con él por ahí. Su amigo empezó a decir que no, que no le apetecía, que si haría mucha calor, que si tenía sueño y estaba cansado... Pierre ignoró todos aquellos reclamos y le dijo que quedaría con él en la puerta del club de siempre a la una y, que si llegaba tarde, se lo haría pagar caro.

Cualquiera hubiese estado tentado a desafiar a Pierre, pero ese no era el caso de Francis. Conocía a ese hombre casi como si él le hubiese parido, y cuando Pierre amenazaba de esa manera, era porque el tema era serio. Desafiar sus palabras sería arriesgarse a alguna tortura de las suyas. La última vez que había ignorado sus órdenes cuando se ponía de esa manera, Pierre le había depilado todo el pecho mientras dormía, con cera fría. Aún podía recordar con claridad todo el dolor que sintió y cómo había saltado de la cama, como si tuviese un muelle debajo del trasero.

Así pues, el sábado se arregló a regañadientes. Mientras iba de un lado para otro en casa iba despotricando en voz baja y anunciando que no quería ir. Aún así, Francis estaba allí a las una menos cinco. Se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que viniera su amigo. Pegó un respingo cuando sintió que alguien le golpeaba el trasero y vio a su lado a Pierre, sonriéndole jovialmente.

- ¡Ey! ¡Has venido! ¡Pensaba que tendría que ir a tu casa a arrastrarte mientras tú te irías agarrando de los muebles gritando!

- Tú has visto demasiadas películas. -dijo Francis tras arquear una ceja.

- Este es mi amigo, Julien. Él es Francis, el chico del que te he hablado. -dijo presentándole a un varón que no había visto hasta ahora.

El tal Julien era un hombre un poco más joven que Francis, tenía el cabello corto y de color negro y era portador de una expresión tímida. Le pareció bastante adorable que le mirara de aquella manera, con aquella vergüenza. Tampoco estaba mal de cuerpo, bien construido a pesar de estar delgado. Iba vestido con una camiseta no demasiado entallada, de color pardo y los pantalones eran tejanos desgastados. El único fallo que le encontró es que tenía los ojos verdes. Sí, ese era el gran fallo. Le estrechó la mano y le sonrió con amabilidad.

- Encantado.

- Le he contado que estás soltero y disponible~ -dijo Pierre tranquilamente- Y él, qué casualidad, también lo está. ¿Vamos para dentro?

Francis hizo rodar la mirada mientras se adentraban en aquel local. ¿Es que pensaba que no se daría cuenta de sus intenciones? Si se podían ver desde kilómetros. Estaba intentando juntarles. A Pierre no le importaba que supiera qué era lo que tramaba. Había visto a su mejor amigo comportarse de aquella manera y sabía que lo mejor para sacar un clavo era otro clavo. Aunque no lo quisiera admitir abiertamente, Francis estaba enchochado con Antonio y aquello le estaba destruyendo ya que el hispano no parecía tener interés alguno en él. Al parecer se preocupaba porque le odiaba, pero de ahí no pasaba. Lo mejor era que pasara página de una vez por todas.

Cuando menos lo esperaba, Pierre desapareció de escena y él se había quedado solo con Julien. Había que reconocer que era un chico bastante majo, agradable, y no es que se aburriera demasiado con él. También era cierto que era atractivo y todo eso, pero a Francis no le acababa de llamar la atención. El pobrecillo chaval no tenía mucha maña a la hora de insinuarse y se notaba tan forzado que le hacía perder aún más el interés y le producía lástima, en el buen sentido.

- Voy a por bebida; te traeré una. -dijo Julien cerca de su oído.

Francis asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo, hasta que lo perdió de vista. Suspiró con pesadez. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Le hubiera ido bien para dejar de pensar en aquello, pero los ojos verdes eran un problema. Un enorme problema. No le permitían dejar de pensar en cierta persona. Estaba empezando a sentirse preocupado. Aquello que sentía era más fuerte de lo que imaginaba. Hacía mucho que no le ocurría y con tanta intensidad. Le gustaba mucho. Lo dicho, lo peor de que te guste un hombre casado es que éste no quiera verte tampoco.

Se centró en la música por el momento. Había un par de chicas que se estaba besando en uno de los sofás que quedaban cerca y mentiría si dijera que no se había quedado observando como si fuese un enfermo sexual. Total, ellas no se daban cuenta y él podía mirar sin que nadie le dijera nada. Todos estaban demasiado enfrascados en sus asuntos como para darse cuenta de su presencia. Maldito Pierre, él sí que se lo haría pagar. Le gustaría poder volver a casa. Al menos el chico le estaba pagando todo, aunque él le hubiera insistido en que tenía dinero para gastar sin temor a problemas económicos posteriores. Pobrecillo, le daba pena no poder corresponderle con aquel interés. ¿Y no estaba tardando ya mucho? Se levantó de la silla y vio un poco de alboroto cerca de una de las barras. Juraría que Julien se había ido hacia ese lado... Se acercó para ver qué estaba ocurriendo y se abrió paso entre la gente.

Su cita de esa noche, Julien, estaba en el centro de aquello, indignado mientras le echaba la bronca a un tipo, con unas pintas que no le gustaban nada. Conocía de lejos a ese tío, era un habitual en la discoteca, aunque no se lo recomendaría a nadie. Se trataba de uno de los camellos que se paseaban por allí, vendiendo a quien estuviera interesado, y no sabía por qué demonios se estaba peleando Julien con él, pero Francis estaba totalmente en desacuerdo con iniciar una discusión con alguien de sus características.

El galo nunca había sido un hombre de acción. Se acobardaba cuando alguien se metía con él y siempre intentaba dialogar antes de levantar su tono de voz. Si era alguna tontería, prefería cerrar la boca y hacer ver que el otro había ganado, aunque él siguiese con sus ideas de siempre. Quizás se debía a que no era demasiado fuerte y que esa era la lección que la vida le había enseñado: mejor no meterse con nadie, no importa qué apariencia tenga. Una vez le pegó un enano, esa era la verdad. No había que dejarse engañar porque midiera apenas un metro, no. Aquel hombre tenía sus músculos bien desarrollados y el puñetazo que le dio en el estómago fue uno de los más fuertes que había recibido en su vida, actualmente por detrás del que le pegó Eduardo.

Se fue hacia el muchacho, le puso las manos en los hombros y le sonrió tensamente mientras le murmuraba que se calmara y que le ignorara por completo. Pues para lo tímido que había sido antes, ahora estaba que se subía por las paredes. Logró apartarlo mientras escuchaba los gritos del yonqui una y otra vez, por encima de la música, amenazándole y denigrándole por estar en un sitio como ese. Incluso le pareció escuchar que llamaba a Francis "tu novia". Si le comparaba con una mujer, no se podía sentir completamente ofendido; las mujeres eran hermosas. Pero le decepcionaba que no supiera apreciar la belleza que tenía.

Por fin estuvieron en un área más despejada, fuera, en la calle y le hizo sentarse sobre uno de los bancos. Él hizo lo mismo a su lado y suspiró con pesadez. Le temblaban las piernas un poco. Decididamente, no era buena idea ver tantas películas. Luego, uno las recordaba en los momentos más oportunos y sentía que iba a ser asesinado en cualquier momento. Julien resoplaba aún indignado.

- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te ha pasado? No te hacía tan alterado, llevas un buen rato tan tranquilito... -le dijo Francis arqueando una ceja.

- Esos malditos yonquis, son la purria del bar. Había uno, al parecer un cliente de ese capullo. ¿Pues no me ha pisado e insultado y se ha alejado tan campante? Ese estúpido... Y después ha venido el otro a defender al hispano de mierda. Esa gente es lo más bajo que visita este sitio.

Y de todo eso, Francis sólo se quedó con una palabra. Era una locura, la verdad, pero eran conceptos que asociaba con demasiada facilidad. Además, en su mente se repetían dos cosas, dos frases que había dicho Eduardo: "Es como un león enjaulado" y "Cuando se pone de esa manera, es lo peor que puedas imaginarte".

- Oye, ese tío que te pisó, ¿cómo era? Me has dicho que es hispano, ¿verdad? ¿Y el pelo y eso?

- Pues...Yo que sé. Tenía el pelo oscuro, ni idea de qué color porque por falta de luz no se veía, aunque diría que más claro que el mío. Lo llevaba corto. Sus ojos también eran claros e iba vestido con ropa cara, demasiado para un yonqui. A saber si se la había robado por ahí a alguien.

- Joder... -murmuró Francis con el corazón en un puño. Se levantó del banco, ausente- Tengo que volver dentro, lo siento.

No le costó entrar porque no había casi cola fuera, pero una vez estuvo en el interior se volvió una misión imposible. Pensar que en la misma frase había mezclado dos palabras, una seria y una importante para él, le hacía estremecerse. ¿Drogas? ¿En serio? ¿Tan grande era su desesperación que recurría a algo así para alejarse de todo? Que estuviera bien, que estuviera bien... Era lo único que suplicaba mientras le buscaba por los rincones del bar.

* * *

**Hahahaha... ovo' Lo siento. El final no es el mejor, pero es que este trozo es más largo y no cabe todo en un capítulo. Pues ahora ya sabéis que las palabras de Francis fueron realmente devastadoras para Antonio. Era la única persona en la que había confiado desde hacía muchísimo tiempo y había esperado cierta comprensión, no las palabras que el otro usó xDU**

**El título obviamente hace referencia a el daño que Francis hizo con sus palabras, sin saberlo.**

_Charlestone-Baby, _**¿a mí? ¿Torturaros? Qué vaaa owo No me gusta. A los personajes, quizás ligeramente, pero a vosotros no. Que sois quien me dejáis review y me alegráis el corazón =u= Pues creo que este capítulo termina peor jajaja Bueno es que Francis estaba molesto porque ve que Antonio es infeliz y no sale de esa situación, aunque él considera que puede, así que le pudieron sus sentimientos uvu' **

_EliSpamano, _**xD Edu ftw... Yo también quiero uno xD. Pues, ahora ya puedes ver que Antonio realmente no es tan pasota, lo que pasa es que finge que es indiferente a todo para que no le hagan más daño y por una vez que ha confiado en alguien pues... XD Le jodieron. Normal que ahora, aunque le digan que quiere hablar con él, Antonio ya no se arriesgue a que le hagan más daño. Aunque tampoco implica que se encuentre bien emocionalmente uwu' **

_Tamat, _**¡gracias! Bueno, el día de mi cumpleaños trabajé XDDD Así que no fue genial, pero luego el fin de semana ya estuve con amig s y me lo pasé genial xD. Aquí es un seme y además bastante cabrón además XD Francis dijo la verdad, hasta ahí bien, pero la dijo muy mal. Muy mal. Si un amigo te dice que eres despreciable... pensémoslo un poco XD. Es un poco dramático, sí, pero creo que Francis tiene un motivo, los sentimientos que tiene. Es normal que esté tan inquieto XD**

_Guest, _**¿Ehh? No te disculpes D: Si te lo decía de buen rollo ;3; No quiero que te lo tomes a mal... No sé cómo lo escribí para que te me disculpes. No hace falta ;w; No era la intenciónnnn... No miente, es capaz de cualquier cosa owo ¿Un poco? Fue muy duro xD Sigo diciendo: ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si alguien a quien consideras tu mejor amigo o amiga te dice que eres "despreciable"? Desde luego yo no me sentiría bien xD. Ahora ya sabes cómo Eduardo se enteró... Es imposible que Francis no le dé vueltas al coco, es Francis.**

_Yuyies, _**Lo de Arthur y Antonio lo sabrás, se explicará en el futuro ovo Exacto, la manera en que lo dijo fue un poco... excesiva XD Eduardo es un toro *XD* así que cuando se enfada, carga ouo Ahora sabes el panorama que se encontró, la impotencia que sintió, y encima le había avisado, que es lo peor.**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Miruru**


	8. Flor marchita

**El jardín de las mentiras**

**Capítulo 08 - Flor marchita**

No le costó entrar porque no había casi cola fuera, pero una vez estuvo en el interior se volvió una misión imposible. Pensar que en la misma frase había mezclado dos palabras, una seria y una importante para él, le hacía estremecerse. ¿Drogas? ¿En serio? ¿Tan grande era su desesperación que recurría a algo así para alejarse de todo? Que estuviera bien, que estuviera bien... Era lo único que suplicaba mientras le buscaba por los rincones del bar. No dio con él, aunque de repente se topó con el traficante. Se acercó a él y le asió de la chaqueta que llevaba dentro a pesar de hacer mucho calor. El tío le miró de aquella forma extraña que daba la certeza a cualquiera de que había consumido.

- ¿Dónde está?

- Tío, si eres poli, te juro que no sé de qué demonios me estás hablando. -murmuró atropelladamente. Sin embargo por su respuesta fue zarandeado por aquel rubio que había salido de la nada.

- No soy policía, capullo. Te estoy preguntando que dónde está el tío al que le has vendido droga. No vengas con que has vendido a mucha gente, no hay muchos españoles en el local esta noche. El hombre español, ¿dónde está? ¿Qué le has vendido?

- No puedo hablar de lo que vendo; no vendo nada. Pero el tío del que me hablas se ha ido por allí antes, creo que no se habrá movido después del chute que se ha pegado.

Francis le miró con desprecio. ¿Por qué hablaba de algo así con tanta normalidad? Desaprobaba mucho el comportamiento de aquel tío, el cual se beneficiaba gracias a la adicción o desdicha de personas que tenían que recurrir a él. Le soltó de la ropa y de paso le empujó, bruscamente. Inmediatamente se fue en la dirección que le había indicado, abriéndose paso entre la gente con menos modales que antes. No sabía realmente si era Antonio, pero tenía el presentimiento de que lo sería. Y, entonces, se confirmaron sus temores. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, respiró por un momento agitado de tanto esfuerzo por abrirse paso entre la gente, y a unos cuantos metros observó a Antonio, sentado en un sofá. Su cabeza descansaba sobre el respaldo y sus labios estaban entreabiertos. Tenía los ojos cerrados pero se podía ver que no estaba inconsciente por la manera en que su cuerpo se movía, involuntariamente, tocando la tela bajo él o buscando una pose más cómoda. Francis finalmente reaccionó y se fue hacia él, a paso decidido, hasta que lo tuvo justo enfrente.

- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te has hecho...? -le dijo apretando el puño derecho con frustración.

Esperaba que Antonio abriese los ojos y le mirase arrepentido, quería ver que se sentía culpable de estar en ese lamentable estado en el que la droga le atontaba los sentidos. Sin embargo ni reaccionó, simplemente siguió echado en aquel sitio, quieto, ni haciendo el esfuerzo por hablar sobre la música que retumbaba por todas partes. Francis chasqueó la lengua y se inclinó hacia delante. Pasó una de las manos por su mejilla y la notó fría, más de lo que debería estar por el calor en el que se encontraban todos sumergidos por la marea humana. Frunció el ceño preocupado, aunque por fin Antonio abrió los ojos y le miró.

- ¿Acaso tu madre no te enseñó que las drogas son malas? -le dijo en un murmullo que él podría escuchar debido a la cercanía.

- Soy mayorcito para hacer lo que quiera, ¿no crees? -dijo Antonio tras un silencio muy largo.

- Cuando veo que cometes estupideces, empiezo a pensar que en el fondo eres un crío. -le asió del brazo y tiró de él- Ven, te llevaré a mi piso. Seguramente te empezarás a poner peor. ¿Cuánto hace que te lo has inyectado?

- Y yo que sé... Pronto ha empezado a hacer efecto y cada vez va a más. -volvió a cerrar los ojos y sonrió un poco, echando la cabeza contra el respaldo.

- Antonio, nos vamos. No pienso dejarte aquí solo cuando estás en este estado. No me lo podría perdonar si después te ocurriera algo. Ni podemos hablar con la música tan alta.

Ni siquiera pudo resistirse demasiado. Francis pasó el brazo izquierdo alrededor de su cintura y el derecho del hispano por encima de su hombro. Pesaba, pero más o menos aún se tenía en pie. Andar hacia la puerta no fue tan complicado; quizás porque veían que ayudaba a una persona y creían que lo único que hacía era sacarle de allí porque se encontraba mal. Fuera no vio a Julien, así que supuso que se había ido a casa o que había regresado dentro. Tampoco es que le preocupara en ese momento, sólo pensaba en llevar a Antonio a un sitio en el que pudiera vigilar cómo evolucionaba. Le costó un montón montarlo en su coche y el hispano no pronunciaba ni una palabra, seguía sumido en sus propias sensaciones. De lo que sí que se dio cuenta fue de que respiraba más lento y eso realmente le inquietó. Le puso el cinturón y le volvió a pasar la mano por el rostro, el cual seguía más frío de lo normal.

- ¿Por qué todos ponéis esa cara cuando me miráis...? Cuando me desmayé, Eduardo, y ahora tú. No seas tonto. Estoy así porque quiero.

- El tonto lo serás tú. -dijo antes de cerrar la puerta, rodear el coche y montarse- ¿Qué te has tomado?

Era mejor que lo supiera. Francis no entendía nada de drogas y nunca había tomado ninguna, pero ya buscaría donde fuese para saber cómo podía reaccionar hasta que el efecto se difuminara.

- No te importa lo que me he tomado. Además, esto es secuestro y puedo denunciarte por ello, que te quede claro. -dijo Antonio muy calmado, lento en general.

- Me ha quedado muy claro, gracias por su aviso, señoría. -dijo con un tonito condescendiente que dejaba claro que se estaba burlando de él- Ahora, contéstame. No era una pregunta de esas en las que puedes decidir si quieres o no responder. Te obligo a que me lo digas.

- Serás abusón... -Antonio suspiró de repente, placenteramente, y sonrió. Madre mía, hacía bastante que no sentía ese bienestar, hasta sentía placer que no sabía concretamente de dónde venía, pero que sin duda era bienvenido- Heroína.

Francis apretó las manos contra el volante con fuerza y gruñó por lo bajo. No sabía qué efectos podía ocurrirle al tomarla, pero no era como decir marihuana. La heroína sonaba a algo más serio, era la droga de los ricos y, bueno, Antonio lo era. Suerte que el piso del galo no le quedaba nada lejos de la discoteca.

- Tú no podrías haber tomado algo menos fuerte, no... Tenías que hacerlo a lo grande, como un rico extravagante. ¿Qué harías si los periodistas te hubiesen encontrado en este estado? ¿Por qué no está Eduardo contigo? -Antonio no le contestó y en un momento le miró. Se le veía adormilado y Francis frunció el ceño. No sabía si eso era buena señal, así que no se arriesgaría- ¡Antonio, despierta! Te estoy preguntando que qué haces solo drogándote.

- ¿Crees que Eduardo me dejaría? Es una madraza, como tú ahora mismo. -dijo Antonio tras haber pegado un pequeño respingo- Estoy mareado...

- Ya casi llegamos a mi casa. Aguanta un poco, ¿vale? -le pidió Francis de los nervios.

Por un momento tuvo esperanza de que esas náuseas fuesen la señal de que expulsaría la droga de su sistema y mejoraría. Luego, mientras abría la puerta de su piso, recordó que se había inyectado la heroína directamente en su sangre, por lo cual no se iría porque vomitase. Antonio le apartó y quiso ir solo hacia el baño, pero a los dos pasos casi tiró un marco de foto que Francis tenía en una mesilla al irse de lado contra ella. No es que el español estuviese muy hábil, así que mejor le acompañaría al baño y así prevenía que se diese algún golpe más.

Al llegar, Antonio devolvió todo lo que había sido su cena. Francis entrecerró los ojos, intentando aprovechar que no le veía para poder descargar la frustración que sentía. Le puso una mano en la frente para sujetarle y que no se fuese hacia delante. A pesar del esfuerzo que hacía, seguía frío. Tiró de la cadena y le ayudó a incorporarse. Le llevó hasta la cama y le hizo echarse sobre ésta. El rubio se sentó a su lado y le miró con preocupación.

- Creo que debería llamar a Eduardo para que viniese a buscarte. -dijo finalmente. Vio que Antonio negaba insistentemente con la cabeza.

- No le llames. Me gritará y me encuentro demasiado bien para que me griten ahora. Siento un placer que me recorre el cuerpo. Me noto atontado y ni siquiera percibo el dolor. Antes, cuando esa tipa me ha pegado un arañazo en todo el cuello, no lo he sentido.

El galo abrió los ojos con sorpresa. No se había fijado en nada de eso. ¿Un golpe? Se movió, quedando un poco sobre él y ladeó el rostro intentando ver su cuello. Entonces divisó un arañazo, con algo de sangre reseca pegada a él. Volvió a su sitio y suspiró con pesadez. Esto no era sano, la preocupación le iba a matar en cualquier momento. Volvió a observarle y entonces se fijó en que había algo diferente en sus ojos, se veían como más grandes a la vez que más pequeños. Arqueó una ceja y se inclinó, sujetando su cabeza con las dos manos. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, sus pupilas estaban estrechadas y parecían casi cabezas de alfileres, por eso le había parecido extraño. Se sintió débil por un momento y apoyó la frente contra la de él.

- ¿Por qué haces esto a todos? A ti el primero. No deberías destruirte de esta manera, Antonio. No te hará bien. No arreglarás nada de esta manera... -le dijo Francis.

Los ojos verdes del hispano se entrecerraron, como si estuviera muy cansado. El galo suspiró y se levantó de la cama. Mejor iría a buscar algo con lo que desinfectarle esa herida del cuello. A saber con qué le había arañado realmente, ya no quería arriesgarse a que le pasaran más cosas. Escuchó, mientras buscaba el botiquín que guardaba en una habitación que usaba como trastero, un golpe seco, unos pasos rápido, otro golpe seco y de repente un sonido que no supo identificar. Cuando salió al pasillo, escuchó que vomitaba de nuevo. Mojó su labio inferior con la lengua y lo rozó con los dientes, tratando de controlarse. Por dentro, su corazón parecía estar estrujado por unas manos invisibles. Cogió el botiquín y fue hacia el baño. Antonio se había dejado caer, de rodillas, sobre el suelo y estaba medio recostado sobre la taza del váter.

- ¿Aún tenías comida en el estómago? -le dijo agachándose a su lado de cuclillas.

- Sí, aún tenía algo... -dijo Antonio- Tengo mucho calor

Francis hizo una mueca de preocupación, movió la mano y se la apoyó en la frente. El de cabellos castaños seguía igual de frío que antes. Entre ambos, lograron que Antonio se levantara del suelo y, tras coger el botiquín, fueron lentamente hasta el cuarto del francés. Antonio se quedó echado de lado, con los ojos cerrados y adormilado. Francis se sentó de nuevo y se encargó de desinfectar la herida. Era curioso, el español no se movió ni un milímetro cuando le puso el algodón empapado en agua oxigenada sobre el corte. Se notaba que la droga le tenía completamente atontado y que no sentía el dolor, tal y como le había dicho con anterioridad. Tocó su cuello y sintió su pulso, lento. Sacó el teléfono y puso el navegador de Internet. Buscó los síntomas de la heroína y estuvo leyendo aquella serie de puntos que conformaban la lista de los efectos que producía en las personas. Placer intenso y sensación de bienestar, por su cara de felicidad lo estaba sintiendo. Disminución de las sensaciones dolorosas, otro punto a su favor. Retardo en las funciones corporales como frecuencia respiratoria (le ocurría), presión arterial y pulso (esta última seguro que la cumplía). También tenía nauseas y vómito, somnolencia y torpeza motora, disminución de la temperatura corporal, estrechamiento de las pupilas y sensación de calor. Si le hubiese quedado la duda de si le había mentido o no cuando le dijo que había tomado heroína, aquella duda se había disipado por completo. Había unos cuantos síntomas, un par, que no habían aparecido, pero vamos, era eso.

Cuando levantó la vista del teléfono, Antonio le estaba mirando fijamente. Él también le observó, curioso. Finalmente le hizo un gesto con la cabeza como diciéndole: ¿Qué? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? Antonio ladeó la mirada. En realidad, en su cabeza, no dejaba de preguntarse por qué Francis estaba allí, por qué parecía tan angustiado y por qué no podían dejarle hacer lo que quisiera, aunque fuese autodestructivo.

- ¿Por qué has hecho esto, Antonio?-volvió a preguntarle Francis, en tono suave. No le contestó de nuevo, así que estiró la mano y le rozó una mejilla. Eso atrajo la atención del de ojos verdes- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

- Estaba cansado. -admitió él- Quería sentirme bien y leí que la heroína te hacía sentir bien y olvidar todos tus problemas.

Francis no pudo decir nada tras aquella declaración. Le daba una pena inmensa escuchar esas palabras directas de su boca. Le volvió a mirar y pudo ver que sus mejillas habían ganado color y que sus ojos, que antes no se enfocaban en nada, parecían más centrados. Al parecer, se le iba pasando lentamente el efecto de la droga. El rubio suspiró con pesadez y se levantó de la cama.

- Te traeré un poco de agua, te irá bien.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, apoyó las manos sobre la encimera, inclinado hacia delante y volvió a suspirar. No estaba preparado para estas cosas. Nunca hubiese imaginado que le afectaría hasta ese punto ver a alguien puesto de heroína. Pero claro, no era una persona cualquiera. Era Antonio, era el hombre que le gustaba mucho y verle infeliz hasta ese punto le hacía sufrir. Se incorporó y levantó la mano para abrir las puertecitas de madera tras la que se encontraba toda su vajilla. Cogió uno de los vasos y lo dejó sobre la superficie sólida. A continuación, se dirigió hacia la nevera. ¿Qué podía hacer para que dejara atrás ese sufrimiento? ¿Cómo podía hacer que entendiese que no podía seguir de esa manera sin herirle de nuevo con sus palabras? Llenó el vaso con el agua y guardó la botella en la nevera. Regresó a la habitación y se dio cuenta de que, aún echado, Antonio estaba con los ojos abiertos mirando su habitación. Estaba todavía flojo, pero al menos se le veía menos apagado, menos muerto, que es lo que parecía antes. Se sentó a su lado y le enseñó el agua.

- Bebe un poco, venga, seguro que estás hasta deshidratado. -azuzó Francis.

Le ayudó a incorporarse un mínimo para que pudiese beber sin echarse el agua por encima. Francis no estaba muy pendiente, se centraba en vigilar que fuese tragando y que no se ahogara, por eso no se dio cuenta de que Antonio le miraba fijamente. Le dejó recostarse cuando hubo terminado y él se estiró para dejar el vaso en la mesita de noche.

- Para odiarme, ¿no te estás preocupando demasiado? -preguntó Antonio echado sobre la cama.

- Yo nunca he dicho que te odie, eso lo has decidido tú con esa cabecita imaginativa que tus padres te dieron. -dijo Francis frunciendo el ceño un poco. Tampoco quería verse muy duro con él.

- Como me hablaste de esa manera... -le dijo sin inmutarse.

- Reconozco que no fue uno de mis mejores momentos. Me cegué. Eres un amigo muy importante y ver que eres así de infeliz y que lo prolongabas más por tu propia voluntad me hizo enfadar. No debería haber usado las palabras que usé. Yo no quería que por lo que te dije te quedaras así y empezaras a hacer tonterías. Lo siento.

- Tenías razón, eso es todo. No tienes que disculparte por decir la verdad.

Los ojos verdes de Antonio ahora se fueron hacia una de las paredes, mientras él se quedaba pensativo. Francis miró también hacia uno de los lados; aunque había podido disculparse, comprobó que no se sentía mejor.

- Sí, estoy cansado.

La frase fue tan repentina que le desarmó por completo. Sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo, durante unos segundos, mientras se mantenían de nuevo en ese silencio tan extraño que había entre ellos desde hacía rato.

- ¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste si no estaba cansado de mentir a todo el mundo? Sí, lo estoy. A cada nueva mentira que suelto me siento como si me pegaran una puñalada. Bea también las echa sin darse cuenta, porque también está cansada. Por eso he querido sentirme bien, porque casi siempre me siento mal. Llevo días preguntándome a mí mismo qué es lo que hice mal en todo esto, ya que yo soy el peor de los dos, soy el que no está enamorado de ella.

- Antonio, ¿y si os separáis...? Sé que yo no tengo vela en este entierro, pero estáis juntos por interés. Tú te aprovechas de que ella te quiere porque la necesitas para no estar solo. Ella se aprovecha de que tú te sientes culpable para no dejarte marchar porque te quiere. ¿De veras te parece la relación más sana que dos personas podrían tener?

- No. ¿Pero qué voy a hacer sin ella? Me voy a quedar solo, Francis. Todos me odiarán por haber dejado de esa manera a una mujer tan buena.

El rubio bufó frustrado y se inclinó sobre él, apoyando cada mano a un lado de la cabeza de Antonio, el cual le miraba fijamente. Necesitaba sacarlo de eso, hacerle ver que había otra alternativa además de esa en la que vivía, esa que le hacía tremendamente infeliz.

- Yo no te odiaré, te lo prometo. Estaré a tu lado y cuando te deprimas haré el tonto con tal de verte sonreír. Estoy seguro de que será difícil, pero no vas a estar solo. No aceptes que no puedes ser feliz. ¡Tú no tienes ese destino! De veras creo que puedes ser feliz. Te lo puedo demostrar.

El español no había cambiado la expresión de su rostro y le observaba, fijamente. Francis no tenía nada más que añadir, sólo esperaba que recordara todo lo que le había dicho a la mañana siguiente y que con la cabeza despejada reflexionara. Aunque hubiese sonado muy empalagoso, casi como si se estuviese declarando, no necesitaba ninguna respuesta de ningún tipo. Con que Antonio empezara a creer que tenía oportunidad de ser feliz, se daba por satisfecho. Entonces el español estiró sus brazos y rodeó su cuello. Francis no se movió ni un milímetro, ¿es que le iba a abrazar? No creía merecer algo así. El hispano atrajo con suavidad su cuerpo, apoyando las manos una en la nuca y otra en las cervicales, y cuando le tuvo cerca besó sus labios, para su sorpresa. No sabía qué hacer ni pensar, su cuerpo estaba paralizado y su mente completamente en blanco. Los cálidos labios de Antonio, a comparación de su cuerpo aún algo destemplado, se apartaron y los ojos verdes le miraron de cerca. Iba a abrir la boca, aunque no sabía qué era lo que iba a decir, cuando el hispano volvió a besarle. Sintió una descarga de algo recorrerle el cuerpo cuando movió sus labios contra los suyos, participando, poco antes de que se apartara. Antonio dejó caer la cabeza contra la cama y miró a Francis, que parecía helado, tenso. ¿A que le iba a preguntar que a qué venía aquello? Pero fue entonces cuando el rubio se inclinó y le besó con intensidad, con los antebrazos del todo apoyados contra la cama. Antonio rápidamente rodeó su cuello de nuevo y lo atrajo hacia él. ¿Cuántas veces al principio había imaginado que Antonio le besaba? ¿Cuántas más había imaginado que era él el que lo hacía? La estupefacción se había quedado aparte y ahora lo único que podía encontrar en su cuerpo era el puro deseo y la lujuria. Llevó una de las manos a su mejilla hasta llegar a su mentón, tiró de él para hacer que entreabriera sus labios y entonces introducir su lengua en su boca, buscando la del hispano. No tenía intención de seguir más allá de esos tórridos besos, sólo eso le valía, a sabiendas de que Antonio no besaba a nadie que no fuera su esposa. Pero, entonces, sintió que las manos del hispano, frescas, acariciaban su cuello hacia delante y se paseaban por su torso hacia abajo, desabrochando cada botón que se encontraba. Se detuvo, respirando agitadamente cerca de sus labios y con la camisa totalmente abierta.

- No sé si se la mejor idea... Aún estás colocado, Antonio.

Se detuvo y apoyó la mano contra la cama para no perder el equilibrio del todo ya que el español había agarrado con sus manos la camisa y le había acercado bruscamente hasta que sus rostros habían quedado a escasa distancia y ya no podía verle muy bien de tan próximos que se encontraban.

- ¿No dijiste hace meses que querías ponerme contra la pared? ¿Eh? -dijo Antonio, cada vez más acelerado. Era como si la misma excitación por aquel arranque que había tenido le estuviera devolviendo el pulso normal- Esa es la oportunidad que te estoy dando. ¿No te preocupaba mi temperatura? ¿Te crees que no me he dado cuenta de que me la tomabas a cada rato que podías?

- Estás frío, más de lo normal. -dijo Francis un poco alterado por lo que le estaba diciendo. Dios, es que no era de piedra. Y Antonio ya podía estar colocado, que era un colocado con un cuerpazo que quitaba el hipo.

- ¿Y si tan frío estoy... -se interrumpió a sí mismo y besó al francés con descaro, con fuerza, como si le fastidiara tener que perder el tiempo por su indecisión, aunque bien que le correspondía con el mismo desespero. Su cuerpo se lo pedía. Se apartó y se quedó a poca distancia de su boca, Francis podía notar de esta manera su aliento- entonces por qué no me calientas? Tu cuerpo...

Las manos de Antonio descendieron por el cuerpo tenso de Francis, que nada podía ni quería hacer para evitarlo. Fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta de toda la excitación que se estaba acumulando en él. Aún así la conciencia le decía que no era bueno aprovecharse de alguien en ese estado. Apretó los dientes cuando sintió que las manos se paseaban por la parte delantera de su pantalón y una de ellas apretaba más para que pudiera sentirla sobre su entrepierna.

- Tu cuerpo lo desea, ¿por qué te echas atrás? ¿No soy apetecible para ti? Pensaba que sí que lo era... -dijo Antonio aún con aquel tono íntimo, bajo.

Y, si le quedaba alguna neurona viva en ese cerebro que tenía bajo la piel y los cabellos rubios, en aquel momento decidió que no podía seguir trabajando en aquellas condiciones extremas. Le besó con ganas, para impedirle seguir hablando. Ya le había entendido, ya había sucumbido a su encanto, como la última vez. Se lo demostró con sus manos, que se apoyaron en la cintura y fueron subiendo y desabrochando con rapidez y soltura -más que la que Antonio había empleado- la camisa oscura que llevaba. Pudo notar que el hispano sonreía en ese beso y sus manos le despojaban de la camisa al completo.

Francis se apartó del tórrido beso, viendo que por un momento un hilo de saliva pendía entre sus dos bocas y lo eliminó con otro nuevo beso corto. Entonces le desabrochó el pantalón, rápido, sin perder un solo segundo. No quería arrepentirse de lo que estaba haciendo; no porque no quisiera, si no porque no sabía el motivo por el que Antonio lo deseaba. Si empezaba a pensar que no tenía motivación sentimental, Francis no podría seguir con aquello. Su cuerpo desconectó su cerebro cuando tiró de los pantalones y descubrió el slip negro del hispano. Un segundo se perdió mirándole, con las neuronas fritas por aquel panorama que le brindaba. Le observó con deseo, con todo lo que había estado escondiendo durante semanas, porque tenía delante lo único que anhelaba, todo lo que su cuerpo necesitaba con tanta urgencia que no sabía ni cómo había vivido todo este tiempo sin eso, sin él.

Le levantó una de sus piernas y besó su empeine, su tobillo, su gemelo, mientras miraba de reojo a Antonio, que tenía la vista en él y no perdía ni un solo detalle de lo que ocurría. Le hizo sentirse bien saber que era el centro de atención ahora mismo de los pensamientos de Antonio, le hacía experimentar una alegría profunda. Aunque vio que su ropa interior estaba ligeramente abultada, Francis decidió no hacer ningún comentario más. Con sus manos tiró del calzoncillo y descubrió la última parte del cuerpo del español que quedaba oculta. Se levantó y se quitó sus propios los zapatos, pantalones, calzoncillos y calcetines. Antonio le miraba fijamente, por un momento hasta se preguntó si estaba parpadeando. Se inclinó y sacó lo que había comprado en el sexshop cuando había decidido iniciarse en las relaciones homosexuales: el lubricante. Lo echó sobre la cama y se puso a buscar los condones entre el revoltijo de calzoncillos y calcetines. Si es que ya lo sabía, tendría que haber ordenado antes aquello. Cuando se dio la vuelta, por fin con el plástico abierto del condón que se puso en un segundo con maña, casi se muere al ver al español de lado, con un dedo metido ya por su ano y con el bote destapado de lubricante en la otra. Necesitó un segundo para poder volver a andar con normalidad, de regreso al lecho. Se echó sobre el colchón, casi apoyándose sobre su cuerpo, y su mano izquierda se fue a hacerle compañía a la otra mientras se dedicaba a besar su cuello y mentón.

Le producía un cosquilleo interno y un tirón sobre su entrepierna escuchar a Antonio jadear cerca de su oreja mientras sus manos se dedicaban a su torso y su espalda, con afán. Los dos dedos, el suyo y el del hispano, pronto estaban dentro con holgura, y se movían uno y otro, pero nunca a la vez, ni en la misma dirección. Antonio se enroscó sobre la cama, haciéndose un ovillo. Francis pensó que intentaba quizás, fallidamente, que su trasero estuviera más expuesto, pero entonces notó una calidez sobre su erecto miembro que casi le hizo terminar de la misma emoción que le recorrió. El de ojos verdes se dedicó desde ese momento a lamer, a besar y acariciar aquella zona tan sensible, y Francis tenía que poner todo su empeño para no excitarse más de la cuenta y alcanzar el clímax con sólo ver aquella escena que ambos estaban componiendo. Pronto no pudo aguantar más, le hizo moverse para estar echado bocarriba, sacó ambos dedos de su trasero, le hizo levantar las piernas y entonces se echó sobre él para devorar de nuevo sus labios.

Pudo sentir los brazos de nuevo alrededor de su cuello y la punta de su miembro rozar contra aquellos músculos calientes y que de la propia excitación se contraían contra aquel trozo de piel. Decidió que ya había esperado mucho, semanas de hecho, para ahora estar parando. Se separó de sus labios, por el simple placer de escucharle gemir cuando lo hiciera y empezó a empujar, lenta aunque constantemente, hacia su interior. La calidez que le recibió fue más de lo que había imaginado y los jadeos de Antonio y la manera en la que las manos se aferraban contra su cuello, como si él fuese el único sitio sobre el que mantenerse seguro le mataban por dentro. Después de haberse introducido la mitad, cuando le quedaba un poquito para estar al completo, empujó el trozo que quedaba de golpe y pudo escuchar un gemido alto, sólo para él, que le estremeció hasta las entrañas.

Fue difícil parar a partir de ese momento. Empezó moviéndose lento, pero poco aguantó de esa manera. Antonio no sentía el dolor, en cambio el placer parecía que lo podía experimentar el doble de intenso. Su respiración era agitada, rápida, nada comparada con lo que había sido hacía unos largos minutos. La del galo tampoco es que fuese pausada, y su cabello se balanceaba de atrás hacia delante por el movimiento de vaivén que realizaba para penetrarle continuamente. Entraba todo lo profundo que podía, enterrándose hasta la base, mientras sus labios recorrían el cuello y molestaban su oreja -punto débil, que no lo había olvidado- hasta que lograba arrancarle un jadeo más desesperado mientras pronunciaba su nombre. Era algo que no iba a olvidar, la manera en la que le llamaba, en la que le pedía que siguiese.

No tardó mucho en sentir que su interior se estremecía con violencia repentinamente y que temblaba cuando el placer era más intenso de lo que esperaba. Él también tenía problemas para aguantar, demasiado cegado por la manera en que friccionaba contra aquella calidez y humedad y estimulado por ver a Antonio de aquella forma, sonrojado, sudoroso y con el flequillo pegado a la frente, intentando besarle fallidamente mientras respiraba, buscando su lengua con la suya para profundizar un segundo en un beso que debía romper. Sintió un tirón en el pelo pero, en ese momento, aquello no fue suficiente para distraerle del placer que le recorría ya que Antonio había llegado al orgasmo y todo su interior se aferraba a él, como si no quisiera dejarle ir nunca más. Francis gimió con fuerza mientras continuaba moviéndose, bruscamente, hasta que su orgasmo le sobrevino y terminó contra el condón.

Jadeó con pesadez, pronto se apartó y se levantó. Estaba sudando un montón y el pelo le daba aún más calor, aplastado contra sus mejillas y su nuca húmeda. Se pasó una mano por ella, para eliminar la sensación, y lo siguiente que hizo fue quitarse el condón, atarlo y lanzarlo a una pequeña basura que bendito el día en el que se le ocurrió comprarla. Cuando se dio la vuelta, para ver cómo seguía Antonio, se lo encontró dormido. Estaba echado bocarriba, con las piernas separadas y una mano encima de su estómago. Francis estaba sorprendido al ver que se había dormido tan rápido. Se acercó y se sentó a su lado con cuidado de que la cama no se moviese demasiado bajo su repentino peso. El gesto de Antonio era pacífico, inocente y fue incapaz de resistir la tentación y rozó con su mano derecha su mejilla. Se inclinó sobre él, observándole serio a escasa distancia. Besó la mejilla, cerca de su ojo izquierdo, de manera hasta cariñosa. Cuando sus labios se separaron, Antonio se movió y ladeó el rostro.

Entonces Francis se incorporó y se sentó mejor, dándole la espalda al hispano, con una mano apoyada en el colchón que había entre las piernas de Antonio y la otra cerca de su propio trasero. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró inaudiblemente, cerrando los ojos mientras su rostro enfrentaba el techo.

- Qué estúpido soy... -murmuró- No me gusta, le quiero... Estoy enamorado de él.

Y, al escucharse a sí mismo, Francis sonrió con amargura.

* * *

Antonio se despertó de buena mañana, completamente desorientado. Sentía la garganta reseca y un resquemor en el cuello. Se llevó la mano a esa zona y pudo notar que la piel estaba levantada. La habitación en la que se encontraba estaba sumida en una penumbra bastante profunda y, de lo poco que podía ver, no podía reconocer nada. Se llevó la mano derecha al brazo contrario, a la zona en la que se había pinchado. ¿Quién le mandaba hacer eso? Ahora se encontraba bastante cansado. Se movió y notó un ardor familiar en su trasero. Espera, espera... Francis no le había echado, aquello que en un principio pensó que era un sueño era lo que había ocurrido en realidad. Le había besado y se había acostado con él. Ahora le venían a la mente aquellas palabras que le había dedicado, diciéndole que estaría con él y no le dejaría solo. Se llevó la mano a los labios y se quedó pensando. Entonces escuchó pasos, corrió a cubrirse con una sábana su entrepierna y se hizo el dormido. La puerta se abrió e inundó de luz el interior, una cegadora.

- ¿Antonio? ¿Estás despierto? -preguntó la voz de Francis por lo bajo. Si no estaba despierto no quería ser él quien le sacase de ese sueño.

- Sí, acabo de despertarme. -contestó intentando sonar adormilado.

Bueno, eso no era totalmente falso. No hacía tampoco tanto que estaba de vuelta entre los vivos. Francis hizo un gesto apreciativo, asintiendo con la cabeza, y se adentró en la habitación. A la nariz de Antonio llegó el buen aroma de algún alimento y levantó la cabeza intentando en vano ver qué era lo que olía tan bien. El rubio dejó la bandeja sobre la mesita y se fue a abrir la persiana. No lo hizo del todo, no quería dejarle ciego de repente. Aún así escuchó que Antonio se quejaba y le vio enterrarse en la sábana tras pegar un tirón para que le llegara a la altura de la cabeza.

- He preparado desayuno. Ahora es el momento ideal para comerlo, la tostada y el café están calientes.

Antonio movió la sábana hasta que sólo sus ojos asomaron, los cuales se fijaron primero en la comida y luego en Francis, que la sostenía. El rubio se había recogido el cabello en una pequeña coleta y llevaba una camisa blanca ancha y unos pantalones tejanos azules. Olía bien, a un perfume que desconocía, y eso le hizo pensar que seguramente él ya se hubiese duchado y todo. Mientras era examinado, Francis hacía lo mismo con el español. ¡Bueno, al menos con lo poco de él que veía! En ese momento sí que parecía avergonzado y arrepentido. Se rió.

- Vamos, no me mires así. No muerdo. Al menos no ahora, ya mordí suficiente anoche.

Silencio.

- Si te sirve de consuelo, -dijo tras sonreír resignado- no he envenenado tu desayuno ni nada por el estilo. Todo es perfectamente comestible y, aunque quede mal que sea yo el que lo diga, está delicioso.

Ahora los ojos verdes miraron la bandeja. Antes de que pasara más rato, Francis le dejó la misma en el regazo y le sonrió. No le salían a Antonio las palabras, en ese mismo instante sí que sentía vergüenza por su comportamiento la noche anterior, cuando, como si de una simple ramera se tratase, provocó a Francis hasta que logró que se lo tirara.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Es que eso de quedarte mudo es por la droga? -le dijo a ver si lograba molestarle un poco y conseguir de este modo que charlara.

- No es por la droga, no. -murmuró Antonio sonriendo un poco, apurado.

Francis sonrió ante ese comportamiento. Había logrado que hablara, eso era algo. Le puso un mechón de cabello en su sitio y aprovechó para acariciar un poco su cabeza. El hombre a su lado le miró con timidez. Madre mía, estaba bien adorable también así de manso...

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? -volvió a preguntarle, con una sonrisa cordial.

- Bueno, he estado mejor. Me da la sensación de que me duelen todo los músculos y no sé cuáles me duelen del sexo y cuáles son de la droga. -admitió mientras empezaba a comer.

- Lo siento, me dejé llevar bastante y no me controlé. -dijo después de reír brevemente, aún sentado a su lado sobre la cama.

- ¿Has llamado a Eduardo? No quiero que sepa esto. -murmuró en a duras penas un hilito de voz. No deseaba ver la cara de decepción del otro al enterarse de que se había drogado.

-No, no lo he hecho. Me dijiste que no lo hiciera y yo te hice caso. Deberías, aunque fuese, llamar a casa para que se calme y deje de buscarte por todas partes. Seguro que lo está pasando mal.

- Seguramente creerá que me he ido a acostar con alguien. Aunque esa no era la intención, he acabado así. Oye, lo siento. Quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento ayer, por darte ese susto y por encima hacer que tuvieras que cuidar de mí.

- Por tu comportamiento no hace falta que te disculpes, tuve lo que quise y lo disfruté. No creo que sea completamente inocente en todo esto. -dijo Francis y entonces se encogió de hombros- Acepto las disculpas por el susto que me pegaste y por cuidarte, aunque no sea por eso si no por lo mal que lo pasé cuando te veía de esa manera..

Los ojos verdes del español se cerraron cuando vio que la mano de Francis se acercaba a su frente. Pensó que le pegaría un capón, ya que consideraba que se lo merecía, pero lo único que ocurrió fue que la palma de la mano se apoyó contra su frente. Le dio la vergüenza al ver ese gesto tan cercano e íntimo. Dios, que sus mejillas no estuviesen muy rojas...

- Bueno, al menos tu temperatura corporal es normal. -dijo Francis contento- Me alegro.-apretó la frente para que le mirara bien a los ojos- Tus pupilas también están normales. Por un momento llegué a temer que te quedaran secuelas.

Antonio se rió tras mirarle curiosamente. Era un tío muy raro, lo llevaba pensando desde que le conoció. Francis se puso a recoger la ropa que estaba tirada por el suelo, sin aguantar verla de ese modo por más tiempo. Mientras seguía comiendo, los ojos del hispano perseguían al francés con la mirada, viéndole agacharse para luego incorporarse y doblar la ropa.

- Oye, ¿lo decías en serio? -preguntó al terminar de comer la tostada. Francis paró y, con su camisa entre las manos, le miró curiosamente.

- ¿Lo de las secuelas? Claro que te lo digo en serio. Cuando me pongo a pensar seriamente sobre las cosas, puedo llegar a darle muchas vueltas.

- Me refiero a lo que me dijiste anoche, a lo de que te quedarías a mi lado y no me dejarías solo. Entiende que me choque oírlo, hasta ayer pensaba que me odiabas.

- Pues claro que lo dije en serio. -dijo con descaro el francés y acto seguido le guiñó un ojo- No me hagas repetirlo, lo haré. ¿Es que harás caso a mis consejos?

- No, no creo que pueda tener tanto valor para ello. Pero tienes razón, no tengo que resignarme a ser no ser feliz. Debo pensar cómo lograr eso.

- Bueno, y si quieres acostarte con alguien... ya sabes. -añadió Francis. Acto seguido, se encogió de hombros- Ya has podido comprobar que soy bueno. Y más vale malo conocido que bueno por conocer. No estoy malo, realmente estoy bueno. Admítelo, soy el tío por el que sigues rompiendo reglas.

Sin previo aviso, Antonio estalló en una sonora carcajada. Se echó sobre la cama y con las manos en el estómago reía todo lo que sus pulmones le permitían. Francis suspiró y sonrió resignado. ¿Por qué se reía? Lo estaba diciendo muy en serio.

- Ríe lo que quieras, pero me has besado cuando decías que no podías hacerlo.

Antonio miró fijamente a Francis sin contestar nada. Era verdad que había roto un montón de reglas por el francés que estaba a su lado. Sintió de repente vergüenza. No quería que se hiciese una idea equivocada. Se movió para ponerse de lado y Francis se apresuró a quitar la bandeja antes de que se cayera algo.

- Ya no voy a besarte más. -dijo Antonio digno, intentando mantener su orgullo intacto.

- ¿Eeeh? Eso es muy cruel. ¿Acaso no te ha gustado? Mucha gente dice que beso bien.

- ... No lo haces mal, pero es una de mis normas y no la pienso desacatar más.

Francis observó su espalda y entonces dejó que sus impulsos guiaran sus acciones. Se incorporó, apoyando una de las rodillas sobre el colchón, y puso las manos a cada lado del cuerpo del hispano, que se movió para poder ver bien al rubio. La expresión del francés era seria, profunda, le miraba de una manera que le hechizaba. Quizás era por la fuerza que desprendían sus ojos, o porque daba la sensación de que podía leer en lo más profundo de su ser lo que sentía. Fuera como fuese, allí estaba, sin poder apartar su mirada de aquellos orbes azules.

- ¿Y un último beso? Tampoco te pido mucho, ¿no? Un beso de despedida a mi manera, primero apenas un roce hasta que poco a poco nos necesitemos con urgencia y nos falte el aire de lo tórrido y lujurioso que será. ¿Me negarás eso? Dime que realmente no quieres algo así.

Se hizo el silencio entre ellos. Lo único que se escuchaban eran el ruido de los coches pasar y de la gente que pasaba por la calle hablando. Aunque no le había dado respuesta, Francis no perdía la esperanza. Si no se lo estuviese planteando, ya le hubiese dicho que no, bien rápido, sin pensar en si estaba siendo o no cruel. Quizás necesitaba un empujón. Movió la mano derecha, apoyando todo el peso en la izquierda, y con la yema de los dedos acarició desde la sien hacia el mentón. Otra cosa positiva, no se apartaba de aquel roce. Pues nada, con un par, lo intentaría y, si le pateaba, que así fuera. Aguantaría el dolor como un macho. Bueno, ¿a quién pretendía engañar? Quizás no lo haría. Se inclinó y entonces sonó el teléfono. Tanto él como Antonio se quedaron con cara de póquer. Bien, eso había destruido por completo el ambiente. Chasqueó la lengua a disgusto y se levantó a buscar el teléfono móvil de entre las cosas de la cómoda.

- Yo maldigo mi vida y mi suerte... -se quejó por lo bajo mientras rebuscaba. Si lo había dejado ahí por la noche, ¿cómo demonios se había camuflado tanto?

El hispano se quedó perplejo al ver esa reacción negativa que Francis había tenido. No era usual poder notar el enfado en él y el motivo que tenía le parecía de lo más divertido. Sonrió resignado mientras le veía buscar. Finalmente encontró el aparato y apretó el botón verde con desdén tras mirar el número.

- Por tu bien espero que tu cerebro de pollo tenga un buen motivo para molestarme. Si no, haré pollo en salsa para comer. -dijo Francis con un tono extraño, sonriendo de lado.

- Calla, esto es serio. ¿Estás en la cama? -escuchó que Francis hacía un murmullo negativo- Pues siéntate, necesito que estés sentado.

Arqueó una ceja y fue a sentarse en la cama. Antonio le observaba interrogante. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Le habían llamado para algo malo? Recordó cuando le habían llamado para decirle que su padre se había desmayado y que estaba en el hospital. No había sido nada agradable.

- ¿Ya estás sentado? Bien, ahora quiero que me escuches pero que te relajes y no te alteres, que nos conocemos. ¿De acuerdo?

- Pero, ¿por qué me dices todo-?

- ¡Que te calmes!

- ¡Si eres tú el que no parece calmado! ¡Yo estoy muy tranquilo! -exclamó con frustración Francis. No sabía de qué iba la cosa y esa actitud le ponía de los nervios.

- Bien... Me ha llamado Edu, dice que no sabe dónde está Antonio. Le dejó en casa el viernes por la noche y desde entonces no le ha visto. Dado que ya es domingo por la mañana, está obviamente preocupado. Ha salido a buscarle por algunas zonas por las que suele ir.

- ¿Así que lleva desde el viernes que no sabe nada de él? -dijo Francis mirando a Antonio con cara de circunstancias. Éste sonrió de manera adorable, intentando que dejara de poner esa expresión de padre enfadado.

- Exacto. No te preocupes, Edu me viene a buscar ahora y los dos peinaremos la zona donde él vive. Luego, si no aparece, te vamos a buscar y entre todos seguro que daremos con él.

- Dile a Eduardo, cuando llegue, que no se preocupe más y que deje de buscar, que está conmigo. -murmuró Francis sin inmutarse. Era mejor que le dijera y así no se angustiara más.

- ¿Contigo? -le preguntó Pierre sorprendido. ¿Tanta paranoia de que Francis se iba a poner histérico y ahora de repente lo tenía en su casa?

- Me lo encontré en la discoteca, estaba mal -en ese momento recibió un golpe del puño de Antonio sobre el brazo. Cuando los ojos azules le miraron vio que negaba con la cabeza insistentemente- porque había bebido bastante. Igualmente, esperaos un rato, porque se ha despertado hace poco, está desayunando y le tiraron un vaso de whisky por encima, así que debería darse una ducha.

- ¿Una ducha? -dijo Pierre con un tono de voz dudoso- ¿Y por casualidad ese whisky no sería francés?

- Puede... -replicó Francis sonriendo- Nos vemos en un rato.

Sintió alivio al ver que Antonio había dejado de escuchar la conversación y que no había escuchado esa última parte. No le hubiera hecho ninguna gracia que empezara a darle vueltas al asunto. ¿Y si llegaba a entender que hablaban de él? Si algo no deseaba en ese momento era darle motivos para que se enfadara con él. No después de aquella noche que les había unido, literalmente. Francis por un momento prefería olvidar todo lo que pudiera oponerse a su relación en aquel mismo minuto y disfrutar de que estaba ahí con él. ¿Que estaba casado y no quería divorciarse? Pues nada, a disfrutar. No quería pasarse tampoco todo el tiempo pensando en el futuro. Sabía que, mientras Antonio se negara a cambiar de parecer, lo que había entre ellos nunca podría llegar a convertirse en algo. Eso sólo significaba una cosa, Francis tendría que seguir adelante sin él con el tiempo. ¿Por qué no aprovechar mientras? Aún la esperanza no la iba a perder, quizás en esas semanas, o meses, cambiaba de opinión. Si no, simplemente tendría que aceptarlo, seguir adelante y buscar a alguien que quisiera tener una relación estable con él, alguien que le dijera que le quería. Después de todo, Francis era cariñoso y no podría estar con alguien que no quisiera estar con él o que le tratara mal. Antonio no le trataba mal, pero no daba señales de que quisiera estar con él en serio.

- Te voy a preparar el baño. -dijo Francis levantándose.

- No seas ridículo, me pegaré una ducha y ya está. Me sentiría tonto si tuvieras que prepararme el baño y todo eso.

- Lo hago porque quiero, no porque considere que eres un ricachón inútil que no sabe ni ducharse. -dijo Francis ahora mirando hacia él- Si lo que pasa es que no quieres bañarte, me lo dices y ya está.

- He estado pensando en lo que me has dicho. -dijo Antonio de repente. Francis arqueó una ceja por el cambio de tema tan repentino que había sucedido.

- ¿Pensando en lo que he dicho cuando? -preguntó. Había hablado ya tantas cosas que no sabía ni a qué se refería.

- Lo del último beso. Lo he estado pensando y creo que no es tan mala idea. De esta manera tú no te quedas con las ganas y yo me fuerzo a saber que esta es la última vez que puedo besar a alguien que no sea ella. No sé. Es un trato justo, ¿no? Los dos salimos ganando.

- No me importaría que ocurriera más veces, besas bien. -admitió Francis. Sonrió tristemente al ver aquella expresión de Antonio de "eso no puede ocurrir más"- Lo sé, lo sé... Un último beso y te prometo que no volveré a insistir con el tema. Pero tienes que dejar que sea yo el que lo dirija. No voy a estar minutos pero quiero al menos darte un beso decente.

- Está bien. -dijo Antonio moviéndose en la cama hasta quedar de rodillas, con la tela cubriendo sus partes de manera curiosa. Francis deseaba haber podido ver de nuevo ese cuerpo.

Él también tuvo que ponerse de rodillas porque sentado en la cama no llegaba bien a sus labios y sería Antonio el que tendría que inclinarse para iniciar ese beso. No quería que fuese así, no. Se incorporó hasta quedar más arriba que él y puso las dos manos en sus mejillas. Los ojos verdes del hispano le miraban serenos, mientras por dentro se preguntaba por qué Francis se tomaba tanto tiempo para aquello. Miraba su rostro y podía sentir cómo los pulgares rozaban sus mejillas. Por un momento, su corazón se aceleró. Le producía vergüenza estar de aquella manera, la forma en la que sus ojos le observaban pacíficamente pero, al mismo tiempo, como si quisieran devorarle. Nunca le habían mirado con tanto cariño y deseo a la vez. Sin embargo, no fue capaz de abrir la boca y de romper ese momento que había empezado por pura casualidad.

Francis se tomó su tiempo para memorizar su rostro, para poder sentir su piel, para poder pensar y maldecirse a sí mismo por lo mucho que quería a ese hombre que había dado un vuelco a su vida. Deseaba tanto estar con él... ¿Por qué no pudo encontrarle antes de que se hubiera casado? Tampoco estaba comprometido él entonces, ni tenía novia. Si se hubiesen conocido del mismo modo, en la discoteca, seguro que podría haberle enamorado. Estaba seguro de ello. Confiaba en que hubiera sido capaz de disuadirle y que nunca se hubiera casado con Beatriz. La envidiaba tanto... ¿Por qué ella podía tener a ese hombre en su cama cada noche y aún así era incapaz de hacerle feliz? ¿Por qué ella tenía ese derecho y él, que de verdad que le quería con locura, tenía que volver a su cama solitaria?

Por un momento le dio la impresión de que se volvía loco de celos y desesperación. Su beso, aunque no fue acelerado, era brusco, era pasional pero al mismo tiempo enfadado. Le molestaba que Antonio no demostrara más interés por él y que él cada vez estuviese más enamorado. No apartó las manos de sus mejillas, no le dejaría irse tan fácilmente de su lado en ese momento. Era su beso y, aunque supiera que nunca lo estaría al completo, por mucho que durara, al menos no le soltaría hasta estar medianamente satisfecho. El pulgar se apoyó debajo del labio inferior y, cuando separó los propios de los suyos, le hizo entreabrirlos. No le dio ni un segundo antes de volver a besarle, con ganas, e introducir su lengua en su boca, en busca de la propia.

Se le murió algo por dentro cuando escuchó un suspiro del hispano en su boca, placentero, y le empujó hacia atrás hasta tumbarle contra la cama y quedar él encima, besándole aún de esa manera, sin acelerarse. Estaba atento e intentaba no olvidarse del ruido que hacían sus labios, húmedos, al separarse, sus respiraciones, el modo en el que las manos de Antonio se aferraban a su espalda. Estuvo de esa manera durante dos minutos, hasta que decidió que, como siguiese, no podría parar hasta que lo hiciese de nuevo suyo y sabía que esta vez el español no estaría tan receptivo. Se separó y le miró, respirando más rápido de lo normal. No supo qué de todo lo que había sucedido era, pero algo le dolió. No supo si era pensar que lo de la noche anterior no había sido seguramente gran cosa para él, si que no quería besarse más con él, o que tras aquello Antonio estaba tremendamente apetecible: con los labios entreabiertos, más rojos de lo normal por haberse estado besando, humedecidos con la saliva propia y la del galo, y con esa expresión de estar perdido en sus sensaciones.

- Voy a prepararte el baño. -dijo serio antes de apartarse.

Francis se incorporó, se puso las zapatillas de estar por casa y fue hacia el baño. Antonio miró al techo, perdidamente, y suspiró. No, no había sido un beso nada malo, la verdad. Si era sincero, le había dicho aquello porque quería ver de nuevo, esta vez con la mente clara, cómo era el ser besado por Francis. En su mente era un recuerdo demasiado agradable, refrescante, que le llenaba el estómago de una sensación cálida. Pero no podía fiarse precisamente de esas emociones ya que su juicio estaba nublado por la droga. Ahora ya podía fiarse. Era difícil para él entender todo ese torbellino de sentimientos que había podido sentir en aquel beso, que provenía de Francis. Se llevó las manos a la boca y se sonrojó. ¿Pues no acababa de pensar en saltarse de nuevo aquella norma?

* * *

**Realmente no sé qué comentar de este capítulo. Creo que el título se explica solo, porque es tal y como se lo encontró. Por otra parte, fue entretenido en su momento buscar una droga que tuviera como efectos cosas que me apetecía que experimentara. Además, la droga de los ricos, así que me cuadra perfectamente.**

**Paso a comentar los reviews de esta semana:**

_AdrB, _**Pues es raro que no te lo guarde. Aunque si no entras en cierto tiempo, las cookies pueden borrarse owo Eso a veces pasa. Bueno, si el viaje es de placer, entonces a disfrutarlo y ya lo verás cuando vuelvas. Ya has obtenido respuesta a lo de drogarse owo Solo ha sido una vez, pero ha sido verdad. Nop, drogas creo que era algo que hasta ahora no había escrito. Mercii, espero que tu viaje haya ido muy bien,**

_Charlestone-Baby, _**Antonio ha alcanzado un límite que no era sano. Lo malo es que abrazándose a Bea encuentra cierto consuelo, pero también mucho dolor. xD Junta para raparle las cejas. Eso es interesante xD Pues mira, no faltaba tanto para que se dieran "cierto amor" xDDDD**

_Yuyies, _**Creo que Antonio ha estado guardando demasiadas cosas. Siempre le imagino como un hombre que se queda las cosas, las más importantes, e intenta llevar todo eso solo. Lo que pasa es que claro, empezar a confiar realmente en alguien, hasta el punto de contarle las cosas y encontrarse con una respuesta tan brusca, le ha destrozado. Más que nada porque es todo lo que él ha intentado no ver, lo que ha intentado que le afectara menos, inútilmente. Me alegra tenerte intrigada xD Espero mantenerlo hasta el final uvu**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez.**

**Nos leemos.**

**Miruru.**


	9. Advertencia

**El jardín de las mentiras**

**Capítulo 09 - Advertencia**

La puerta se abrió y Francis entró. El español se apresuró a cambiar de pose y se forzó a tranquilizarse para que se le bajara el sonrojo. El rubio no vio aquel cambio y Antonio se dio cuenta de que estaba más serio que antes del beso. Igualmente, él no era quién para preguntarle.

- Te he dejado la ropa en el baño. El jabón y el champú están también a la vista. Los calzoncillos están allí, en el lavamanos, en un lugar donde no se mojen. Iré a preparar un café para que te lo puedas llevar, que seguro que te sienta bien.

- Gracias, Francis. -le dijo Antonio.

- No te preocupes. Es lo que hacen los amigos, ¿verdad? -le replicó el francés, con una suave sonrisa.

El de cabellos castaños se levantó y cogió los calzoncillos que había llevado la noche anterior, para cubrirse al menos hasta la ducha, pensando en lo que le había dicho. Francis no le miró, quería evitarlo a toda costa para mantenerse frío.

- Los amigos... -el hispano dibujó una sonrisa progresivamente. Caminó hasta plantarse delante de él- Claro, gracias. ¡Gracias!

Cuando le agradeció por última vez, el hispano rodeó con los brazos su cuello y le estrechó en un abrazo que tensó el cuerpo de Francis, quien no esperaba una reacción así. Como no quería ser maleducado, el galo suspiró, se relajó y le devolvió el abrazo. La verdad era que aquel comportamiento se parecía más al que había imaginado. Se sonrieron tras separarse y Antonio, después recibir las indicaciones de Francis, se fue hacia el baño. Una vez se quedó solo, el rubio se echó sobre las sábanas, que aún estaban tibias por el continuo contacto que habían tenido con el cuerpo desnudo del español. Miró al techo y suspiró. No podía enchocharse mucho con ese hombre, le iba a ir muy mal si lo hacía. El ruido del timbre le sacó de ese estado de pereza en el que se había sumido. Se levantó y fue a abrir. Francis se asustó al ver que Eduardo se venía para él sin saludar siquiera. ¿Es que iba a pegarle? ¡Él no había hecho nada! No podía ser que Pierre hubiese sido tan traidor y le hubiese contado a Eduardo que se había acostado con él. ¡Ni se lo había contado con todo lujo de detalles! Pero, para su sorpresa, no recibió ningún puñetazo, fue apretujado por los fuertes brazos de Eduardo.

- Gracias por encontrarle y no dejarle allí, Bonnefoy. -dijo el español- No he podido sentir más que alivio cuando me ha dicho que estaba contigo. Creía que me iba a volver loco de preocupación.

Los brazos de Eduardo se apartaron y liberaron el pequeño, en comparación, cuerpo de Francis, el cual se frotó un hombro que se había golpeado contra el de ese armario de dos metros que era el español. Sonrió tensamente. ¿Aún pensaría de esa manera si supiera que se había acostado con él? No iba a averiguarlo tampoco.

- Lamento no haberte avisado antes, pero cuando llegué a casa yo también estaba cansado y me quedé dormido. Esta mañana se me ha ido el santo al cielo.

- Ahora me alegro de haber llamado a Pierre, es alguien en quien se puede confiar. No sé cómo hubiese podido mirar a Beatriz a los ojos y haberle dicho que su marido estaba desaparecido. Muchísimas gracias, Pierre.

Fue curioso ver el respingo que el susodicho pegó al escuchar aquellas palabras. Pierre se llevó una mano detrás de la nuca y rió nerviosamente. Francis diría más, su amigo estaba hasta sonrojado. ¿Otro que chocheaba por un español? Bueno estaba hasta que se puso malo. ¿Es que era una plaga? Lo que le estremeció en el mal sentido fue la mención de la esposa del hombre al que amaba. Deseaba olvidarla para siempre y que Antonio también lo hiciera, por muy agradable que fuese la muchacha.

- No hace falta que digas eso~ Ya sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti. ¡Quiero decir por ayudarte! -rió nerviosamente de nuevo- Por ayudarte, claro.

Pero la sorpresa de Francis no disminuyó; es más, aumentó. El factor que propició aquello fue ver que Eduardo le sonreía y le revolvía el cabello con cierto cariño. Madre mía, que quizás Pierre no era el único enchochado... ¡Maldito suertudo! Antonio regresó, vestido y oliendo a su champú. ¡Maldito suertudo el champú también! Pero, aún sintiendo esa envidia por dentro, dibujó una sonrisa cordial.

- Te han venido a buscar, Antonio. -dijo con tal de hacer que se acercara a ellos.

- Lo siento, Edu, no era mi intención asustarte. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar a solas, aunque quizás no lo hice como debía. ¿Volvemos a casa?

- Por supuesto, vamos. Tengo el coche abajo esperando. ¿Quieres que te acerque a tu casa, Pierre? -preguntó mirando ahora al susodicho.

- No, no te preocupes. Voy a quedarme a molestar a Francis un ratito. Luego te prometo que le haré llevarme a casa, que para eso tiene coche. -le replicó con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

- Tendrás morro... -murmuró su mejor amigo.

- Francis. -empezó Antonio. El rubio pronto dejó ese puchero amargo y miró al español delante de él.

- Dime. -le replicó sonriendo tensamente. Todo su cuerpo estaba de la misma manera.

De repente, sin previo aviso, le había abrazado de nuevo. Fijó los ojos azules en Eduardo y vio que él estaba igual o más sorprendido que el propio galo. Volvió a mirar a Antonio cuando le empezaba a hablar. Por no hacer el feo -no por falta de ganas sino porque no quería que pareciese nada demasiado íntimo- rodeó flojo su cintura, devolviéndole así el gesto.

- Gracias por todo lo que hiciste ayer y por el desayuno de hoy. Ha significado mucho para mí. Perdona por haber impedido que me aclararas el malentendido.

- Ya te he dicho que no usé las palabras adecuadas y que era mi culpa. -dijo Francis sonriendo resignado- Eres tú el que debes disculparme.

Notó que se apartaba y separó las manos, sin intención de retenerle a su lado. Antonio le agarró de la nariz y le sonrió jovialmente. Fue una de las sonrisas más enérgicas y brillantes que le había visto poner en mucho tiempo.

- Dejémoslo en empate, ¿vale? -le dijo.

En ese momento le soltó la nariz y se fue hacia Eduardo. En el rellano de la puerta se quedaron Pierre y Francis, cada uno al lado del otro, viendo cómo se alejaban cada vez más. Francis pudo entonces ver que Antonio se detenía, se giraba y le decía adiós con la mano. Como un tonto, Francis se apresuró a levantar la suya propia y a agitarla de un lado a otro con una sonrisa. Cuando el español se dio la vuelta, siguió agitando la mano, hasta que ya dobló la esquina y ese gesto fue cada vez más lento.

- ¿Qué mierdas es ese gestito con la mano que le hacías aunque no te veía? -le dijo Pierre por lo bajo.

- Anda, no me eches la bronca con la puerta abierta. -respondió agarrando la susodicha, dispuesto a cerrarla.

* * *

Cuando regresaron a la cocina, Francis se dio cuenta de que no le había dado el café a Antonio. Con el momento depresivo sobre la cama y luego la llegada de Eduardo y Pierre, se le había ido el santo al cielo. Como la cafetera estaba aún caliente, le sirvió una taza a su amigo y otra para él mismo. Se sentó a su lado y empezó a echarle el azúcar, que se encontraba en un cuenco amarillo, a su café. Pierre le observaba directamente, esperando a que una vez se dignara a hablar. Pero, al parecer, su gran amigo, el charlatán más grande desde el principio de los tiempos, ahora no tenía ganas de empezar a hablar. Le exasperaba que hiciera cosas así.

- ¿Es que no vas a explicarme qué hacía en tu casa? ¿Entonces es verdad que os habéis acostado juntos o es que me lo has dicho por marcarte el farol?

- Te lo dije antes, me lo encontré en la discoteca y había bebido mucho. Me preocupó demasiado que se quedara solo en ese estado, así que insistí hasta que pude arrastrarlo hasta casa en coche. Suerte que no me había tomado nada demasiado fuerte y que con el tiempo se me había bajado. Ese chico, Julien, es majo, pero te equivocaste con el color de ojos, no podía dejar de pensar en que eran menos vivos y claros que los de Antonio.

- Tío... ¿Entonces me quieres decir que si se cumple alguno de los siguientes criterios no puedo presentarte a alguna persona? El chico no puede ser hispano, no puede tener el cabello marrón y no puede tener los ojos verdes, ¿quieres decir eso?

- Hombre, sería un buen inicio.

- Anda, vete a la porra. ¿Entonces te acostaste con él? Pensaba que entendías que era terreno en el que no tenías que meterte, que ese hombre está casado y que no tiene interés alguno por ti. Te ve como un buen amigo, con el que tiene sexo a veces, por lo que parece.

- Mira, creo que me da igual, Pierre. Si me está usando, que me use. Hasta hace poco tampoco es que tuviese ninguna relación seria, ¿sabes? Iba deambulando de aquí para allá, divirtiéndome. ¿Qué más da si me divierto con él y ya está? El juego durará hasta que uno de los dos se canse y punto.

- El problema es que tú no te lo tomas como un juego, Francis Bonnefoy, tú estás muy metido en esto. Esto para ti es algo personal, es sentimental, y vas a salir escaldado. No quiero tenerte luego llorando meses, ¿sabes?

- Me parece que es demasiado tarde para retirarme ahora y no salir escaldado, Pierre. -dijo Francis sonriendo con resignación- Ya es muy tarde.

- Me he dado cuenta. ¿Qué ha sido toda esa chorrada de la mano? Él estaba rarito, pero anda que tú... Así, con esta cara.

Pierre imitó el gesto que su amigo había tenido mientras despedía a Antonio, claro que lo exageró más para que viera lo ridículo que se le veía mientras estaba así. Francis sonrió forzadamente y se sonrojó. ¿Tan estúpido parecía? ¡Es que no lo había podido evitar! ¡Se había girado con tal ilusión que se la había contagiado! Parecía otro Antonio, feliz, animado, y eso le había dado tal esperanza... Aunque luego no lograra nada con él, estaba contento por verle de esa manera.

- Debes hacer que te deje de gustar.

- No sólo me gusta, estoy enamorado. Eso no es tan fácil, Pierre. Ya sabes que conmigo es imposible.

El francés tenía una especie de romance con el mismo amor desde hacía bastante tiempo. Le costaba mucho sentir algo por una persona, hasta el momento mujeres, pero cuando se enamoraba se convertía en alguien servicial, alguien que se movía únicamente para satisfacer y querer a esa persona. Él no era alguien que pudiera desenamorarse con facilidad. Pierre suspiró con pesadez. Pues nada, Francis ya era un caso perdido y no sabía si podía hacer algo por él. Intentaría preparar los pañuelos, por si acababa llorando.

- ¿Y tú qué? ¿Qué ha sido todo ese nerviosismo con Eduardo? ¿Y la manera en la que te ha sonreído? Pajarraco suertudo, ahora mismo te envidio muchísimo. -dijo Francis sonriéndole con descaro.

Sus labios se curvaron aún más cuando vio la manera en que el cuerpo de su amigo se tensaba y hasta le dio la impresión de que sus mejillas estaban más rojas. No le gustaba que el tema se hubiese ido por aquellos ámbitos, preferiría haberlo omitido hasta el fin de los días. Pero, viendo la cara que Francis ponía, estaba seguro de que iban a tratar el tema, quisiera o no.

- No lo sé, Francis. Estoy muy liado. Eduardo es atento, muy atento. El otro día fuimos a comer juntos y bueno, ya sabes cómo como yo, voy tragando y me importa bien poco si me mancho cuando la comida está deliciosa. Entonces se me acercó y con los dedos, me quitó un cacho de comida que tenía en la mejilla. Te juro que por un instante el corazón se me paró. No me había pasado eso nunca. Pero es que, a continuación, me limpió con su servilleta porque me había dejado mancha la salsa. Es tan atento que es hasta ridículo. Es un poco de tu estilo, pero mucho más serio y grande.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿No estabas saliendo con Gisfrid? Aunque ese sigue por ahí fuera. Creo que es normal que te sientas atraído por alguien que te trata bien.

- Pues Gisfrid continúa por ahí, perdido. Le mandé otros mensajes y aún estoy esperando a que me conteste. ¡Pero es que yo ya sabía que era así! Desde el principio me dijo que era un alma libre y que le gustaba ir de aquí para allá.

- En el fondo, Gisfrid es como un pollo también. -dijo Francis con cara de póquer. Esquivó por poco el codazo que su amigo intentó pegarle por llamarle pollo de manera indirecta.

- Pero es que Eduardo es muy diferente a mí. Yo soy ruidoso y a veces con mucha pluma. Él es serio y realmente no parece que tenga interés en los tíos hasta que se me acerca, siempre manteniendo distancias y nunca forzando la situación. Es como si fuésemos de dos razas distintas.

- Bueno, él es un armario de dos metros y tú apenas llegas al metro setenta y eres delgaducho. Sí que es verdad que parecéis de dos razas de seres humanos distintas. Él es como un súper hombre y tú eres un mero mortal.

- Se están rifando hostias y tú tienes muchas papeletas. Que aunque a ratos me salga la pluma, puedo meter buenos golpes y tú toleras mal el dolor. Muy mal, de hecho. -dijo Pierre con una sonrisa.

- No sé qué os ha dado a todos con amenazarme pero quiero que me lean mis derechos. Seguro que esto viola las leyes morales y de ética. -dijo Francis cruzándose de brazos. Entonces miró a su amigo- ¿Y por qué no dejas a Gisfrid?

- ¿Y si le dejo y Eduardo no quiere nada conmigo? Además, ¿quiero yo algo con él? Me lo paso bien pero no sé, no es el tipo de tío con el que salgo normalmente. ¿Seguro que estará bien? -murmuró arqueando una ceja- Gisfrid es físicamente todo lo que quiero, pero va a su aire. Se cree el ombligo del mundo.

- Seguro que se llevaría bien con mi compañero de trabajo, con Gilbert. Parecen tal para cual.

- Sea como sea, no estoy capacitado para tomar esa decisión. Esperaré a ver qué intenciones tiene Eduardo. Si veo que la cosa no va mal, no sé... Puede que salga con él. Pero me da miedo que nuestra amistad se vaya al garete por algo así.

- A ver... ¿Tienes la oportunidad de salir con alguien que te trata muy bien y te hace feliz y no lo intentas porque sales con un tío que pasa de ti y te hace infeliz? O yo soy muy tonto, o la gente no entiende bien qué es lo que deberían escoger. Me parece que la respuesta es clara. ¡Cómo está el mundo...! Primero Antonio y ahora tú. Deberíais ambos dejar a vuestra pareja actual y mirar a vuestro alrededor. Hay gente que merece la pena... Como Eduardo, o como yo.

- Joder, Francis... Estás realmente enamorado de él. Tienes mi apoyo, pero me da a mí que esto no va a ser nada fácil y que quizás vaya a peor.

- Calla, calla... No seas pájaro de mal agüero.

Lo peor era que, dentro de su pecho, su intuición le decía que su amigo no estaba muy desencaminado.

* * *

Para su desesperación, las cosas habían vuelto a su cauce, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Francis pronto se acostumbró a la rutina del trabajo. Aunque Antonio y él se llevaban bien, no volvieron a trabajar juntos. El galo estaba atareadísimo con una de las campañas más grandes de marketing que, con un poco de suerte, les abriría más el mercado y les conseguiría nuevos clientes. Todo el departamento se encontraba trabajando al máximo y hacían trabajo extra hasta horas inhumanas.

Antonio también parecía que tenía mucha faena, siempre de aquí para allá, de reunión en reunión. Hubo una semana en la que no le vio ni un solo momento; según le dijeron estaba de viaje de negocios por el mundo. No quiso indagar mucho porque no quería imaginarse que quizás se lo estaba tirando tal tío de tal nacionalidad. Mejor no pensarlo, tenía mejores cosas con las que ocupar su mente en el momento.

Gilbert se había convertido en un amargado por culpa del estrés. Francis tenía un mote muy despectivo que utilizaba cuando le ponía de los nervios y deseaba insultarle. En los momentos extremos de Gilbert, Francis le miraba con suficiencia y le decía.

- Ya tenemos por fin a Gilbert en modo nazi. _Hail Beilschmidt!_

Entonces siempre se desataba una pelea en la que ambos empezaban a gritarse. Gilbert le llamaba napoleónico, Francis lo llamaba Hitler, empezaba a decirle que por qué no sacaba la guillotina y el rubio le replicaba que mejor le llevaba a la cámara de gas. Luego se quedaban callados, mirándose con odio, se sentaban a la vez y seguían con sus tareas como si nada. No había rencor a posteriori, de hecho a los dos les venía muy bien porque liberaban estrés. Si no fuera por esas peleas en las que se gritaban estupideces, los dos hubieran explotado por otra parte. La presión en esos momentos era abrumadora y no todos sabían mantenerse en el cargo.

Aunque Francis tenía derecho a un despacho propio si lo hubiese requerido, no se movió de aquella habitación que compartía con Gilbert. Trabajaba mejor con una persona cerca, aunque a veces fuese diciendo que era un pesado, ruidoso y que no le dejaba trabajar bien (cosa que a veces era verdad). Pero también tenía que admitir que en los momentos creativos, la lluvia de ideas con el otro era agradable.

Ah, sí, otro detalle: aunque le llamara Hitler, Gilbert había nacido en Francia. Tenía que hacer el matiz porque si no, luego, cuando se enteraba de que iba contando la historia por ahí, Gilbert le saltaba a la yugular diciendo que igualmente era francés orgulloso y que eran sus raíces las que empezaban en Alemania. Sus abuelos maternos habían escapado de la Alemania nazi, perseguidos por ser contrarios al régimen, y se habían refugiado en Francia justo poco antes de que ésta fuese derrotada. Les costó penurias pasar desapercibidos entre miles de franceses, que a veces les miraban como enemigos, pero lograron mantenerse hasta que los Aliados hicieron su entrada triunfal y liberaron a Francia.

Sin embargo, llevaban ya tanto tiempo allí, que a ninguno le apeteció volver a una Alemania destruida, embargada y pobre. Tachar a Gilbert de nazi era muy ofensivo, pero bueno, el juego consistía en aquello.

Después de entregar una memoria en otra parte del edificio, Francis pasó por la máquina de café y se sirvió uno bien cargado. No era de extrañar que estuviese cansado, la noche anterior salió a la una del trabajo, se acostó a la una y media y a las siete tuvo que levantarse de nuevo para venir a trabajar. Suerte que le darían vacaciones tras eso, por todas las horas de más que estaban haciendo. Se fue hacia su despacho, con cansancio, abrió la puerta y Gilbert no estaba, pero, en la silla de Francis había alguien sentado. Antonio, con su cabello despeinado como siempre y sus ojos verdes deslumbrantes, vestía un traje de color crema y llevaba una camisa negra. Estaba entretenido leyendo, seriamente, unas fotocopias sobre las que estaba trabajando antes.

- Si me hubieses avisado antes de que venías, te hubiese traído café para ti, Antonio. -dijo el galo acercándose a la mesa.

Los ojos verdes del hispano se posaron en él hasta que le vio sentarse frente al escritorio, en otra silla que Gilbert se había dejado tirada por ahí. Antonio le sonrió apurado, casi con vergüenza o quizás pena. No sabía cuál de las dos definía mejor su expresión.

- Tengo algo de prisa, no sabía si venir hasta el último momento, en el que me he decidido. Debía decirte esto antes de que la cosa fuese a más. Francis, sería mejor que no te acercaras a mí.

La cara de confusión del galo fue mayor. Todo iba bien, dejaban de hablar unos días, ¿y ahora de repente le pedía que no se acercara? Se negaba a creer eso.

- No me mires de esa manera, es lo mejor. Le he contado a Bea que tuvimos algo, ya lo sabes tú mejor que yo, el caso es que ella se ha enfadado muchísimo conmigo. Ha amenazado con cometer una locura si no me aparto de ti y es lo que pienso hacer. Por supuesto ella no distingue si soy yo el que me acerco o eres tú. Te pido que no te acerques más a mí.

- Antonio, no puedes condicionarte de ese modo. Ella debería ir con su familia, para que la cuidaran, y entonces le harán ver que puede seguir adelante con su vida.

- No es tan sencillo. Además, Francis, te estás engañando a ti mismo. No va a haber nada entre nosotros. Eres un gran amigo, te tengo mucha estima, pero no te quiero como desearías. He visto cómo me miras.

Fue doloroso escuchar aquello. Lo había pensado muchas veces, pero oírlo directamente de sus labios fue infinitamente peor. Lo que también le heló la sangre fue saber que Antonio se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos. ¿Tan obvio era? Quizás lo sabía todo el mundo. Se sentía estúpido.

- Si vengo como si nada, si me siento débil y te busco porque quiero ser tu amigo, debes ser tajante, debes decirme que no podemos vernos y que es tu decisión. O simplemente haz ver que no me conoces. Cualquiera de estas opciones es buena. Siento que esto sea así.

- ¿Que esto es "mi decisión"? ¡Claro que no es mi decisión! Por mucho que no me correspondas, no creas que puedes apartarme tan fácilmente. No entiendo por qué debería hacer esto que me pides.

- Porque seguro que vendré como si nada, como si todo esto no hubiese ocurrido, porque estaré negando la realidad e intentaré jugar con tus sentimientos para mi propio beneficio.

- Espera un momento... -dijo el francés mirándole con el ceño fruncido. De repente, en el mar de confusión, una respuesta había surgido en su cabeza, como si un flotador la hubiese sacado de lo más profundo- Tú no eres Antonio, eres su hermano Carlos.

El hispano se calló y le miró sereno. Arqueó una ceja y eso hizo que Francis frunciera las suyas. No, estaba completamente seguro.

- No sé por qué me sales ahora con mi hermano.

-Porque lo que me pides no tiene sentido a menos que lo hagas porque el que vendrá será el Antonio real y si le dijera que me lo ha dicho él no se lo creería.

Silencio. De repente el español suspiró y miró a su derecha.

- Sabía que la parte del final era la que más flaqueaba y me delataría. Había tenido esperanzas y por un momento pensaba que ya lo tenía. Una pena. -con la mano derecha Carlos se iba echando el flequillo hacia atrás, tic que tenía desde siempre para no parecerse a su hermano.

- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que pretendías haciéndote pasar por tu hermano? -dijo Francis mirándole críticamente. No le gustaba nada pensar que casi le había engañado de aquella manera.

- Bueno, Bonnefoy, visto que las cosas no han ido como esperaba, tendré que ser franco y decírtelo directamente. Mi objetivo era simple, que te alejaras de mi hermano. Así que te lo diré otra vez más: No te acerques a Antonio.

- ¿Pero se puede saber qué es lo que he hecho yo ahora para que tengas que venir de esta manera? Además, tu hermano es mayorcito para decidir con qué personas se junta. ¿Es que quieres escogerle los amigos? ¿Luego le dirás que a las diez esté en casa? No seas ridículo, no tiene siete años.

- Escúchame bien lo que te digo, Bonnefoy, esto no es ninguna broma y te recomendaría que no te lo tomaras a cachondeo. Si veo que te acercas de nuevo a él, te lo haré pagar.

- Que digas esas cosas con su cara tiene leches...

- Antonio está casado y no tienes ningún derecho a meterte en ese matrimonio. Aunque las cosas no vayan bien, porque mi hermano está imbécil, sé que pasará y que todo irá bien de nuevo. No permitiré que tú, que claramente sientes interés por él, te sigas paseando a su alrededor como si fueses una mosca cojonera.

- Oh, claro, porque Antonio es muy feliz con su matrimonio ahora mismo. -dijo Francis irónico- Claro... Se le nota un montón. ¿Acaso llegas a imaginarte las tonterías que ha llegado a hacer? El otro día se em-

- El otro día se drogó, ¿no es así? -dijo de repente el hispano, interrumpiendo las palabras del rubio, el cual se quedó completamente atónito. ¿Cómo demonios sabía eso?- Vi las marcas en su brazo. Al no tener experiencia, tuvo que pincharse dos veces para encontrar bien la vena. Se le quedaron unos pequeños morados. He visto a yonquis antes y he visto ese tipo de marcas. No le he dicho nada, pero lo sé.

- ¿Te crees que es feliz de esa manera? Antonio es desgraciado, ¿por qué debe seguir viviendo así? ¿Es todo por el nombre de tu familia o cómo va la cosa? Porque me parece un pensamiento muy retorcido. No le queréis de verdad, de ser así.

- ¿De la familia? ¿Ahora quieres hablar de la familia, Bonnefoy? -dijo notablemente enfadado. El francés pegó un pequeño respingo al ver que de repente se levantaba de la silla y elevaba un poco su tono de voz- ¿Qué sabrás TÚ de mi familia? ¿Te crees que se puede regir por las mismas normas que la tuya? No. Te diré el motivo: porque tenemos dinero. Las familias de gente normal y las de gente con dinero son completamente diferentes. Porque siempre, siempre está la tentación de tener más. ¿Y quién no querría tener un pedazo de fortuna? Vives en la mentira, con gente que te sonríe y que luego te da la puñalada por la espalda. ¿De veras crees que unos niños pueden crecer y ser felices en un entorno de ese calibre? Te diré la respuesta: No. El ejemplo es el mismo Antonio.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Tú eres la excepción que confirma la regla?

- Por supuesto que no, yo soy otro peón más en ese juego de locos. -dijo más calmado de repente. Se dio cuenta en ese momento de que se había alterado demasiado- No creas que conoces a nuestra familia o que esto significa que no nos queremos. No dejaré que le pase nada a mi hermano y sé que tú sólo vas a traer problemas. Lo presiento.

* * *

Carlos había tenido que trabajar con su hermano durante tres días. Era importante que leyera los contratos que le habían pasado y así, entre los dos, podrían decidir qué era beneficioso, dónde podían tirar más del hilo e identificar, según el perfil del cliente, en dónde les harían ceder más. Era el tercero y, con todo el cariño del mundo (o no), Carlos quería agarrar a su hermano y estamparlo contra una pared.

Era lo peor intentar trabajar con él seriamente cuando tenía la cabeza en otra parte. En esos días que había pasado con él, Antonio no dejaba de parlotear como si de una cotorra se tratase. Trataba muchos temas muy tontos aunque, uno en particular, se había ido repitiendo hasta la saciedad. Ah, sí, tampoco había sacado a relucir el tema de cómo se había hecho esos moretones. No iba a iniciarlo él, eso estaba más que claro. Carlos no quería parecer un entrometido, aunque tampoco hacía falta demasiada explicación, ya sabía lo que significaban.

De lo otro que hablaba era Francis. Por un momento, el primer día, le paró seco, cortante, y entonces le miró con indiferencia.

- No sé quién coño es ese tal Francis. -le había dicho en ese momento.

Entonces le explicó que era ese francés al que había visto en su despacho, al que había insultado la primera vez. Tuvo que hacer memoria, porque cuando estaba de mal humor iba menospreciando con facilidad a la gente, hasta que finalmente recordó al tipo en cuestión. Era aquel gabacho con barbita de dos días que tenía cara de ser un tonto sin remedio. Pensó que sería cosa de un día, que se le pasaría, que le había dado la vena ese día pero que ya está.

El segundo también habló de él, de un día que le había traído el café mal, de que lo había conocido en una discoteca y de un montón de cosas que, en un punto dado, Carlos dejó de escuchar. No tenía la cabeza para esas cosas y él no dejaba de repetirle que tenían asuntos importantes entre manos y que lo mejor sería que dejara esa charla para después del trabajo, a la hora de comer, para la cual esperaba ya estar bien lejos de allí. Pero Antonio seguía y seguía contándole tonterías que no sabía ni de dónde sacaba, hasta detalles de cómo se sentaba o de tics que tenía el francés. Era su mejor amigo, o eso había dicho.

- Te está engañando y lo único que hace es reírse de ti. O quizás quiere algo de dinero. No te fíes de él.

Como si Antonio fuese a hacer caso a algo que le hubiese dicho él. Era el mayor experto del mundo en ignorarle. Eso siempre había frustrado mucho a Carlos, que sólo podía ver que su hermano se iba acercando a una decepción tras otra. Salió en defensa del tipo, claro que sí, y le dijo que Francis le había demostrado que no tenía intenciones de ese tipo y prosiguió contándole cosas que había hecho en el trabajo, para intentar que se le fuese esa mala impresión que su gemelo tenía del rubio.

Le dijera lo que le dijera, Carlos creía que ese tío era un incompetente y no iba a cambiar de idea. Lo peor no es que fuera un incompetente, era esa manía que tenía su hermano gemelo de hablar cada dos por tres de él. Y en ese momento volvió a la realidad sólo para percatarse de que Antonio hablaba de él, de nuevo.

-Estoy empezando a pensar que no tienes otro tema de conversación, Antonio. Aburrirías hasta a los muertos de lo que llegas a repetirte. ¿Es que no puedes hablar del tiempo como el resto de los mortales?

El hispano sonrió tensamente y se llevó la mano a la nuca, como el niño al que han reñido. Bueno, él también se daba cuenta de que hablaba mucho de Francis, pero siempre se percataba cuando era muy tarde y había hablado ya demasiado. ¡Es que no sabía lo que le pasaba!

- Bueno, ya sabes que no he tenido demasiados amigos de verdad. A ti te ha pasado lo mismo, lo sé. Y me he dado cuenta de que Francis realmente quiere ser mi amigo. Estoy contento y no puedo dejar de anunciar por ahí cómo es mi mejor amigo.

- ¿Pero él ya te ha dicho que seas su mejor amigo? Sigo pensando que quizás te está engañando.

- No seas paranoico. Una vez pensé que me había traicionado y que en realidad poco le importaba lo que yo sintiera. Pensé que me odiaba y mi mayor error fue no dejarle hablar y disculparse, porque me dijo que no lo hacía. Es mi mejor amigo, punto pelota. Si él no me considera su mejor amigo, aunque piense en mí como sólo su amigo a secas, me vale. ¿Me he liado o se ha entendido lo que he querido decir?

- Se ha entendido, ¿podemos centrarnos de nuevo en el trabajo? Estoy cansado de escucharte hablar de ese rubio.

Tampoco era una buena influencia, para nada. Antonio le había contado que había estado en su casa no hacía mucho. Le preocupaba cómo podía salir todo esto. No quería que su hermano cayese en una depresión tan profunda que nadie pudiera sacarle de ahí. Seguro que no le sentaría nada bien si su mejor amigo le traicionaba sin motivo de peso.

Pero Carlos se lo iba a dar.

* * *

- Mira, lo que menos ganas tengo yo es de provocarle problemas a tu hermano. Antonio es muy importante para mí y deseo que sea feliz. No voy a apartarme de su lado. Por mucho que quieras hacerme creer lo contrario, él no es feliz en ese matrimonio. Le mantiene atado la culpa y eso no es sano para ninguno de los dos. Le he dado mi opinión, él es mayorcito para decidir qué hacer. No seré como tú, no iré tras de él para que haga lo que quiero o no iré a amenazar a su esposa. Son sus asuntos, los tienen que arreglar ellos.

- Creo que no me entiendes cuando hablo. Quizás mi francés no es tan bueno como pensaba. Esto es una petición que espero que cumplas ya que te lo estoy pidiendo con amabilidad.

- Yo te digo, amablemente, que no pienso hacer caso a lo que me dices.

- A ver... -dijo ahora cogiendo un portafolio en el que no había reparado el rubio hasta el momento. Lo abrió y miró una de las hojas- Francis Bonnefoy, veintinueve años, soltero. Su grupo sanguíneo es O- y no ha ido al hospital en los últimos dos años, desde que fue por un cólico. Se licenció en la ESC Rennes School of Business y posteriormente realizó un máster en la misma escuela. Blah, blah, blah... Cosas sin importancia. Y, oh, qué casualidad que el señor Bonnefoy está esperando a la respuesta de su banco, para saber si le conceden un crédito con el que está estudiando comprarse un coche nuevo. Claro... Es que es el mejor método para moverse por Rennes, por supuesto.

Francis estaba atónito. Por un momento se acordó de Arthur y pensó que lo de Carlos estaba a un nivel acongojante. ¿Cómo había obtenido toda esa información? El español sonrió con malicia al ver aquella cara de idiota que se le había quedado al francés. Fue un poco chocante para el rubio ver a alguien con la misma cara que Antonio observarle con esa malicia.

- ¿Quieres preguntar cómo sé todo eso pero no te salen las palabras? No me subestimes, Bonnefoy. Soy abogado, uno de los mejores que hay en toda Francia. Puedes buscar los casos para los que he trabajado y verás que en todos he obtenido algo. ¿Crees que me es difícil obtener todos estos datos? Conozco a gente en todas partes. Edad, dirección, número de teléfono, formación, todo eso sale en la ficha del trabajo de la que mi hermano dispone. Mirando tu registro civil he podido saber tu grupo sanguíneo y tu estado civil. Después tengo un amigo que trabaja en la medicina, de ahí tu historial médico el cual, por cierto, tengo al completo. Y lo del banco bueno, fui a mirar tus ahorros y me contaron eso.

Dentro de lo que cabía, todo parecía legal, lo cual era aún más horroroso. No se hubiera imaginado que alguien con amigos por aquí y por allá pudiera llegar a saber tanto de una sola persona.

- Sería una pena que no te concedieran ese préstamo, ¿no lo crees? No podrías comprarte ese coche que tanta falta te hace. Quizás no podrías ni tapar agujeros. Porque podría conseguir que te dieran incluso más dinero, si es eso lo que necesitas para aceptar mi propuesta.

- ¿Me estás sobornando para que deje de hablar con tu hermano? -preguntó Francis tras arquear una ceja.

- Llámalo como prefieras. La cuestión no es el qué, es tu respuesta lo que importa. ¿Y bien?

- Que no voy a hacerlo. Me parece que, por mucho abogado que seas y por muchos contactos que tengas, en el fondo eres un niñato malcriado y no pienso hacer lo que se te antoje. No me importa no poder comprarme el coche o tener que venir a pie si el mío se rompe. Te diré algo, en medio día que pasó en mi casa, le he visto más feliz que en todo este tiempo. Antonio, tal y como está, es desdichado y va a serlo toda su vida si no lo cambia.

- ¿Y tú eres el que sí que puede hacer que sea feliz? No seas tan ególatra. -le dijo Carlos molesto.

- Creo que puedo hacerlo, pero no digo que tenga que ser yo. Lo que está claro es que, tal y como está, la cosa no irá a mejor, o se mantiene o empeora. Y pienso luchar porque Antonio sea feliz, no me apartarás con tanta facilidad.

Carlos le miró serio por un momento, pensando en sus asuntos. De repente cerró el portafolio, de un solo movimiento, dejando todos los papeles en el interior, y le miró con aborrecimiento.

- No creas que te será tan fácil. ¿Te crees que no lo lograré? Ese hombre me debe un gran favor y en cuanto le diga que de esto depende el bienestar de mi hermano, no pasará ni un segundo hasta que en tu ficha informática ponga "denegado". ¿Y piensas que será lo último que haga? No pararé hasta que te apartes, aunque tenga que destrozarte. Iría a hablar incluso con Beatriz si fuera necesario y le diría quién eres tú.

- ¿Y no crees que eso le haría daño a tu hermano también? -le dijo Francis serio. Le estaba molestando demasiado aquella actitud que tenía.

- Pero todo cambiaría si yo le contara a ella como ese francés mentiroso engaña con sus palabras a su esposo, al que ella todavía ama. Si le dijera que es él y sólo él el que le va diciendo que romper sus reglas es lo que debería hacer y que desea que su matrimonio se vaya a pique. De esa manera ella no le diría nada a él, pero se encargaría de ir a por ti. Beatriz también es poderosa y seguro que busca una manera de hundirte en la miseria. Ya seremos dos. ¿De veras quieres jugar a este juego? Creo que vas a perder mucho más de lo que posees.

- Haz lo que tengas que hacer, yo haré lo mismo. A ver cuál de los dos se cansa antes. -le dijo Francis aparentemente tranquilo- Ahora, por favor, me gustaría que te marcharas. Tengo mucha faena pendiente y estás acaparando mi tiempo.

- Perfecto. Nos veremos las caras entonces. -dijo Carlos de mal humor al no haber logrado lo que quería.

Puso por un momento los ojos en blanco cuando escuchó el portazo que dio al salir y entonces dejó ir todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones y se sentó sobre una de las sillas. Madre mía... Madre mía, madre mía... Menos mal que había podido fingir y hacer ver que no le importaba ni le asustaba. Lo cierto era que ahora las piernas hasta le temblaban. Si había logrado toda aquella información en poco tiempo, ¿qué no era capaz de hacer? Cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de Pierre, que por suerte estaba disponible y contestó rápidamente.

- Pierre, el hermano de Antonio acaba de amenazarme. Si un día aparezco muerto, ha sido él.

Se hizo un silencio de al menos medio minuto.

- ¿Qué? ¿Se puede saber qué estás diciendo? ¿Has vuelto a pasarte tomando café?

- ¡Que no! Ha intentado hacerse pasar por él, le he descubierto y me ha amenazado con dejarme sin préstamo, contárselo a la esposa de Antonio... ¡Un montón de cosas! ¡Tenía una cantidad de información referente a mí impresionante! Necesitaba hablar con alguien así que te he llamado. No sabía qué hacer.

- ¿Quizás llamar a Antonio y contárselo para que él le frene los pies a su hermano?

- Anda ya, no quiero sonar como el niño pequeño que le va a llorar a su madre porque su hermano le ha golpeado. Sólo necesitaba liberar el estrés y charlar con alguien que me quiere y no desea verme muerto.

Al final tuvo que colgarle a Pierre y todo, de lo pesado que estaba. Lo que no sabía Francis era que su mejor amigo había llamado a Eduardo a posteriori, el cual le había pasado con Antonio. No le contó realmente nada de lo que había ocurrido, sólo le mencionó que Francis había tenido un problema y que no se lo quería decir, pero que él estaba preocupado. Antonio por un momento temió que fuera algo relacionado con Arthur, así que pronto mandó a Eduardo en busca de Francis.

- Bonnefoy. -arqueó una ceja al ver el respingo que el francés pegaba sobre su silla y esa mirada de nervios que le dirigió- El jefe quiere verte, ¿me sigues?

El rubio arqueó una ceja y ladeó el rostro. ¿Antonio? ¿Y ahora qué es lo que pasaba? Sólo esperaba que no fuera de nuevo su hermano o ya se pondría de los nervios del todo. Cuando llegó al despacho se sintió aliviado al ver que Antonio iba vestido con camisa blanca, pantalón negro y corbata roja oscura. No era la ropa que le había visto llevar a su hermano antes.

- ¿Pasa algo? Hacía bastante que no me llamabas. Me ha parecido curioso. -confesó Francis.

- Me ha llamado Pierre y me ha dicho que te ha ocurrido algo hace un rato, aquí. ¿Me lo quieres contar, por favor? No me gusta saber que suceden cosas que afectan a mis empleados y no me entero. Sobre todo si ese empleado es un buen amigo mío.

Francis no pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos. Maldito Pierre, ahora resultaría que era una cotorra en vez de un pollo. Aunque quisiera, no podía negarse a explicarle qué era lo que había sucedido, no ahora que sabía que algo había pasado. Suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

- Tu hermano se ha hecho pasar por ti para que dejara de ser tu amigo y me alejara de ti. Luego me ha amenazado con hacer que me denieguen un préstamo que he pedido y algunas cosas más. Ese sería el inicio de una cadena de desgracias que me harían arrepentirme. Algo así, vamos. No es que le haya dado mucha importancia.

Se hizo un silencio. Antonio había entrelazado sus dedos y acabó por apoyar el mentón sobre el dorso de los mismos. No esperaba que su hermano hubiese atacado de esa manera. ¿Así que finalmente había decidido tomar acciones? No lo había imaginado, para nada. Aunque era lógico, Carlos era un poco retorcido para según qué cosas.

- ¿Y qué es lo que le has contestado? -preguntó Antonio. Bueno, era mentira decir que no le intrigaba lo que Francis pensaba tras aquella sarta de amenazas que dudaba que hubiesen sonado suaves.

- Le he dicho que eres mayorcito para escoger tus amistades y que no pienso apartarme. Que cada uno hará lo que tenga que hacer.

Se alegró por dentro. Sintió su corazón saltar de júbilo cuando escuchó esas palabras. ¡Hah! ¡Chúpate esa, Carlos! ¡Cuando le dijo que Francis quería ser su amigo en serio, tenía razón! Antonio acabó por suspirar y sonreírle resignado.

- Gracias por mantenerte firme a pesar de que te amenazara. Eres genial, la verdad. -le dijo- Te prometo que conseguiré que no interfiera en que te concedan el préstamo, ¿de acuerdo? Conozco a unos cuantos jefes de bancos, estaré atento.

Ahora el que suspiró fue Francis, recostándose contra el asiento.

- Gracias a ti también. Necesito comprarme otro coche, así que el préstamo me iría de perlas. Espero que me den buenas noticias del banco. -dijo y finalmente se levantó. Le gustaría seguir charlando con él pero no tenía tiempo y en cambio tenía muchísimo trabajo.

Antonio sintió un impulso, se levantó y acompañó a Francis hasta la puerta. Una vez allí, antes de que abriera la puerta, le dio un abrazo. El francés se murió por dentro al sentir la proximidad entre sus cuerpos. Si es que se atontaba cada vez que lo tenía cerca.

- Lamento las molestias que te haya podido ocasionar mi hermano. Puede que parezca un capullo integral pero en el fondo es buen tío. Lo que pasa es que no sabe expresarse muy bien.

- Sabe expresarse de perlas para amenazar, eso te lo aseguro. -le comentó Francis tras darle unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Mejor no decir nada más, no quería preocuparle en demasía. Se despidieron y el rubio se fue del despacho. Antonio cerró la puerta y miró la madera de manera ausente. ¿Ahora su hermano se metía por medio? Perfecto, simplemente perfecto. Y, por supuesto, era irónico. Se apartó de la entrada cuando sintió los golpecitos. Eduardo se asomó y le miró.

- Mi hermano al parecer le ha dicho que se aparte de mí y que no quiere volver a vernos juntos.

- ¿Quieres que me encargue de vigilar sus movimientos? -le preguntó Eduardo.

- Por favor, no quiero que Francis se vea involucrado en algo así por mi culpa. Carlos puede ser muy insistente y tiene mucho poder. Por suerte, o desgracia para él, yo también tengo mis recursos.

- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres seguir con lo otro? Aún no he empezado a mover papeles. ¿Seguro que vas a hacer eso? -le preguntó Eduardo.

Antonio asintió con la cabeza.

- No permito que me cuestiones con eso, Edu. Cuento contigo.

Le dio una palmadita en la espalda y, tras eso, el guardaespaldas se giró y se marchó de la habitación. El trabajo de espía era duro y más si se lo tendría que combinar con escoltar de vez en cuando a Antonio.

* * *

**Otro capítulo más owo Me habéis sorprendido, no imaginaba que recibiría tantos comentarios después del último, así que gracias uvu *les manda amor a todo le mundo* De este capítulo no sé muy bien que comentar. Carlos tiene su manera de hacer las cosas y no le importa quitarse del medio a quien sea por los métodos que sean owo. Está claro que no xD**

**Paso a comentar los review**

_Nanda18, _**Francis no intentaría entrar en una relación de ese tipo si no viera que realmente Antonio es muy pero muy infeliz. Se resigna porque bueno, él mismo sabe que no va a obtener nada, o eso cree. Además, pensó eso, pero no significa que sus principios se lo vayan a permitir tampoco. Tampoco está insinuando que se vaya a convertir en su amante, sólo quiere pasar más rato con él aunque sea. En este fic intenté demostrar que no todas las relaciones son perfectas y muchas veces, cuando hay dinero de por medio y motivos para mantener un matrimonio que no funciona, posiblemente vayan a peor. No sé si esto te ha aclarado las cosas o no. Realmente me confundiste bastante XDU No sé si te ha gustado o me estabas diciendo que era mal capítulo o qué.**

_AdrB, _**bueno el tema de la adicción no lo voy a tratar, eso ya te lo digo. Como has visto, hubo un salto temporal pequeñito y lo salté. No quería empezar con el tema de drogadicción. Lo probó una vez, pero ya está. De hecho estar con Francis aquella noche y sobre todos sus palabras fueron bastante terapéuticas para Antonio y creo que eso se nota. Lo de retrasar el orgasmo no lo sabía xD Curioso.**

_It's Easy, _**Sí, es la primera vez que se inyecta. De hecho, con esto de Carlos es algo que esperaba que quedara claro. Bueno, no siempre van a tomar las mejores decisiones y este es el caso. Lo que pasa es que por mucho que Francis está cariñoso con él, pues Antonio sigue estando casado y es complicado. Pero no se rinde, nope òuo**

_Charlestone-Baby, _**omg xDDD Matar a Bea. Hombre, no le va a secuestrar para violarlo cuando le quiere y lo que más desea es que sea feliz ;3; xDDD Lo de ponerte barba me ha matado xD. Edu y Pierre van progresando, creo que se nota xD No puedo decir nada sobre si será bonito o no xDDD**

_Sup, _**xDDD yeppp, porn del bueno xDDD Antonio lo que está es desesperado el pobre XDU Hasta ese punto de buscar alguna manera, la que sea, para sentirse bien. Saludoss ovo**

_Tamat, _**lo sé, hay de todo, así que en este me apetecía que Francis, de manera casi inocente, fuera el que se enamorara de Antonio. Edu no va a matar a nadie si no es estrictamente necesario òuo Pierre seguro que podría ser una perfecta mamá pollo xDDD**

_Yuikho, _**siii por fin volvieron a liarse después del primer capítulo xDDD Supongo que se hizo más corto porque hay porno 8D XDDDD Yo creo que los buenos amigos te obligan a avanzar si ven que te estancas mucho y eso es lo que pensaba Pierre òuó. Ay, Francis está hasta las cejas... xD Si pudiera, se robaba a Antonio xD. No te disculpes, me ha gustado mucho tu comment ovob**

_Yuyies, _**no justifico sus acciones porque lol wtf drugs no xD Pero sí que demuestra realmente el nivel del estado emocional de Antonio, el cual normalmente queda oculto porque él lo disimula y se hace el fuerte. Y a Francis le demostró eso, le hizo darse cuenta de lo que sentía y además, le hizo darse cuenta de que aunque fuera de una manera que acabara por hacerle daño, estaría a su lado. Porque vamos, quiere ver a ese hombre feliz ò.ó. Antonio por supuesto que tiene amor para dar y regalar, solo que está con la persona equivocada. Y sí, tienes razón, ya hay algo de interés y apego por parte de Antonio ovo Pero vamos, ¿cómo no va a haberlo con todo lo que le dijo esa noche? **

**Y eso es todo por esta vez.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Miruru.**


	10. Hora de fumigar

**El jardín de las mentiras**

**Capítulo 10 - Hora de fumigar**

El trabajo estaba en su apogeo y si Francis aguantaba era porque se deleitaba pensando en cómo sería cuando tuviese menos faena por realizar y pudiera dormirse en los laureles sin luego estar trabajando sin descanso los siguientes minutos. Al día siguiente tenía una visita con un grupo de ejecutivos que firmarían un contrato vinculante para poner publicidad de la empresa en vagones de metro y otros lugares desde donde sería visible el anuncio. Se había pasado las últimas semanas trabajando en aquello día y noche, incluso en su casa, porque sabía que su nombre aparecería en la imagen que se mostraría al público y que eso le ganaría muchos puntos en el mundillo. Estaba deseando terminar y poder pasar un día entero durmiendo si su cuerpo se lo pedía.

Se encontraba realizando unas copias, las cuales luego pondría en sus respectivos sitios, cuando de repente, a su lado, vio que Eduardo le miraba con cara rara. Él también le observó, confundido. Empezó incluso a pensar que es que tenía algo raro. ¿Estaría despeinado? Se pasó una mano por la cabeza, acomodando los mechones de pelo y después acarició su barba. Todo parecía normal. Sin embargo ahí seguía, mirándole de aquella forma.

- Te he visto pasearte por el pasillo un buen rato y ahora venir hacia aquí. ¿Es que te ha mandado que lo hagas? -preguntó de repente el español.

- ¿Qué? -fue lo único que atinó a decir después de unos segundos de silencio- Estoy haciendo algo que se me mandó hace tiempo y que tengo que tener acabado para mañana, que es cuando me reúno. Me paseaba porque la máquina está lejos de mi oficina. ¿Me estás vigilando tú ahora? ¿Es que el hermano de Antonio vuelve a las andadas?

Bueno, ¿cómo olvidar aquella representación y las amenazas? Francis juraría que no sería capaz de olvidarlo nunca. Aunque, por suerte, hablar con Antonio había sido lo mejor que podría haber hecho. No sabía qué acciones fueron las que llevó a cabo pero, cuando fue al banco, el director en persona le había recibido. ¡A él! ¡Al que siempre le habían mirado con desprecio porque tenía la libreta prácticamente en números rojos! Decir que no se había sentido bien al verse observado por todo el mundo mientras entraba en su oficina hubiera sido mentir vilmente. El hombre, además de decirle que habían tenido un error y que lamentaban haber tardado tanto, también le comunicó que le prestaría más dinero al interés más bajo que pudiera obtener en cualquier otra entidad del país.

Era toda una sorpresa ver que su jefe, al que consideraba también su mejor amigo, tenía tanta influencia. Quiso darle las gracias pero no encontró el momento entre esas toneladas de faena. Tampoco tenía su teléfono, aunque eso era más normal. No quería imaginarse la de problemas que aquello le podría traer en su casa. Seguro que su mujer no podía evitar estar paranoica respecto a los contactos que tenía dentro de su agenda.

- ¿El hermano de Antonio? No, no que yo sepa. Lo he estado observando y no ha hecho ningún movimiento extraño. Tiene cosas que hacer, aunque por un momento no diese esa impresión. Lo que me pregunto es qué te ocurre a ti; le llamas de repente para luego estar por aquí paseándote.

- ¿Le llamo? -preguntó Francis arqueando una ceja sin entender realmente a qué se refería.

De repente se hizo un silencio extraño. Era raro ver cómo le miraba fijamente, de aquella manera que intimidaba, y de repente arqueó una ceja. No sabía por dónde iba a salir en ese momento.

- ¿No has llamado diciendo que tenías que comentarle algo importante hace unos quince minutos? -inquirió con tono calmado Eduardo.

- Yo no he llamado, ¿para qué tendría que hacerlo? Estoy de trabajo hasta las cejas pero nada más. -dijo mirándole ahora extrañado- Bueno, no te preocupes. Seguramente le habrán gastado una inocentada y pronto volverá.

- Me niego a no preocuparme, Bonnefoy. De hecho me gustaría que me ayudaras a buscarle por el edificio. No creo que haya salido de aquí. -dijo Eduardo tirando de él para que dejara esos papeles donde pudiera y empezara a buscarle.

- ¿Pero por qué tanta urgencia? -dijo el rubio siendo tirado por un momento del brazo izquierdo.

- La última vez que alguien le llamó para "gastarle una inocentada" me lo encontré casi sin ropa porque ese inglés asqueroso se lo había intentado tirar. Por eso mismo tengo prisa por encontrarle, joder.

No sólo escuchar a Eduardo maldecir de esa manera había sido chocante, también lo que le había dicho. No había caído en que ahora Arthur tenía a Antonio en el punto de mira porque el hispano le había llamado la atención para que le dejara a él tranquilo. Fue como si le agarraran el estómago y no se lo soltaran. Si le pasaba algo a Antonio por su culpa no pensaba perdonárselo. Recordaba lo de la droga y no podía dejar de sentirse responsable por que hubiera terminado de ese modo. Si no le hubiese hablado de aquella manera, seguramente Antonio no hubiese llegado a esos extremos. Ya no tuvo que agarrarle más del brazo para que le siguiera, Francis aceleró el paso y empezó a buscar al hispano por todos los despachos que encontraba cerrados. ¡Encima había usado su nombre, el muy capullo...! Cómo le odiaba. Primero por acosarle a él de ese modo y luego por acosar a Antonio dos veces. Nadie tocaba a Antonio. Al menos nadie que no fuera su mujer o alguien que él buscara. ¡No lo permitía! Si él no escogía o no era su mujer, Francis no iba a dejar que nadie le tocara.

Sonaba patético tener que hacer todas esas concesiones a toda esa gente desconocida. Sería fácil reclamar a Antonio para él mismo, pero eso sólo les daría problemas a ambos. Además, el hispano sólo le tenía como a un buen amigo. Y, lamentablemente, a Francis le valía aunque fuera de este modo. Quería ver a ese hombre, estar a su lado, verle sonreír y hacerle reír lo que pudiera. ¿Era estúpido por no buscar nada más cuando era lo que más anhelaba? Sí, seguramente lo era. Pero el amor era conocido por ser algo irracional.

Cuantos más minutos pasaban, que en realidad no habían sido tantos pero su concepción del tiempo estaba alterada por los mismos nervios, más tenso e inquieto se sentía. ¿Por qué no les habían encontrado aún? Se topó literalmente con Eduardo en una esquina y se llevó las manos para cubrirse el rostro.

- ¿Aún no le has encontrado? Tenía la esperanza de que tú sí. -dijo el hispano.

- Joder... No pienso dejar que le ocurra nada más por mi culpa, ¿te enteras? -dijo Francis señalándole, con fuerza, de una manera que asombró a Eduardo ya que nunca le había visto de esa manera.

No pudo decirle nada más ya que Francis se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia otra zona por la que no había mirado. Entonces fue cuando escuchó un ruido muy fuerte, como si algo se hubiese caído al suelo como peso muerto. Se quedó tieso y tenso. En la dirección en la que el ruido se había escuchado, había una gran cantidad de oficinas vacías a esas horas. Corrió, abriendo cada una de ellas y en la tercera vio en el suelo a una persona. Arthur estaba bocabajo, inconsciente, y no podía verle bien la cara. Unos metros más al fondo, Antonio se frotaba el cuello repetidamente mientras respiraba agitado. Eso no era lo único que destacaba de su apariencia: tenía la mejilla rojiza y el labio sangraba por la parte izquierda. Además su corbata estaba medio deshecha y a la camisa le faltaban dos botones. Los ojos verdes de Antonio le miraron sorprendidos de repente, y se llevó las dos manos para tapar el estropicio de los botones, avergonzado. Le hubiese gustado que Francis no hubiera tenido que presenciar aquello. El rubio parecía fuera de sí, no dejaba de mirar a Antonio, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba viendo. Se fue hacia él, le agarró de las manos y le hizo apartarlas para poder ver el alcance de lo ocurrido. La camisa cayó hacia los lados y dejó al descubierto dos pequeños arañazos que ahora podía apreciar al estar más cerca. Antonio le miraba enfurruñado.

- Estoy bien, deja de poner esa cara.

No consiguió ninguna reacción de él tras aquella frase. Maldita sea, ¿es que le ignoraba? No le gustaba nada verle de ese modo, nunca le había visto así y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar. De repente sintió la mano cálida de Francis contra su mejilla, rojiza y parte de su labio. El español no pudo moverse, se puso nervioso con toda la situación y su corazón latía con más fuerza.

- ¿Te ha hecho él estos golpes? -murmuró con un tono de voz ronco y hasta iracundo.

Ni abrió la boca. Lo único que hizo fue mirarle fijamente, asombrado por la frialdad que podía ver en aquellos orbes azules. Entonces Francis se dio la vuelta e intentó acercarse al hombre que estaba tirado en el suelo con una clara intención, la de golpearle. Antonio se fue hacia él cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía y le agarró con los brazos, sujetándole por debajo de las axilas.

- ¡Francis! ¡Quieto! ¡Ya está, ¿de acuerdo!? No va a pasar esto nunca más, ya se ha terminado. ¡Te lo prometo! ¡No tiene sentido que le pegues cuando está inconsciente y no puede ni siquiera defenderse!

- ¡Pero él...! -exclamó frustrado el francés, intentando soltarse. Claro que sabía que no tenía sentido y que no le serviría de nada, pero no podía quedarse quieto cuando le había hecho algo así a Antonio.

- ¡No es la primera vez! Y, además, he ganado yo este asalto. ¡Por favor! ¡No la líes más...! -le suplicó el español.

En ese momento también llegaba Eduardo. Francis dejó de forcejear porque le había chocado el escuchar que no había sido la primera vez. Es verdad, Eduardo dijo que la primera vez le encontró casi sin ropa. Notó otro pellizco de ira en el estómago. ¿Qué había ocurrido la primera vez? Quería saber si tenía que odiar aún más a ese desgraciado. No pudo preguntar, sin embargo, ya que el más alto de los tres se acercaba al hispano y le examinaba los golpes. Antonio le dio una suave palmada y le hizo mover el brazo. No necesitaba que le miraran aquellos puñetazos que, aunque fuertes, eran soportables.

- Ya que parece que esta vez tiene ganas de que le manden a paseo, prepararemos los papeles para su despido por conducta incorrecta. Mostraremos también las fotos de la primera vez. Las pruebas a mi hermano, Edu.

- Está bien, estoy seguro de que Carlos estará muy contento de ver que puede ir contra él. Desde la primera vez que le tiene ganas, como todos los que estamos a tu alrededor. Seguro que Beatriz también diría lo mismo si lo supiera.

- No la preocupemos más de la cuenta, ¿de acuerdo? -dijo Antonio sonriendo con resignación- Necesito una camisa nueva. A éste déjale aquí y, en cuanto le vean pulular por el edificio, que le envíen a mi despacho. Tendré la carta preparada para entonces.

- ¿Y yo...? -quiso preguntar que qué se suponía que tenía que hacer pero ni las fuerzas le surgieron. Antonio parecía tan calmado que ahora se avergonzaba por su comportamiento impulsivo de antes.

El español de ojos verdes se acercó a él y le puso una mano sobre la mejilla, sonriéndole cálidamente. Francis se sorprendió ante ese contacto y, obviamente, no lo rechazó. Sería muy tonto si lo hiciera.

- Tú puedes ir con Eduardo. Él te dará las pruebas y me harías un tremendo favor si pudieras enviárselas tú a mi hermano. Tienes su correo electrónico en la agenda corporativa. Si tienes cualquier duda se lo comentas a Edu; él te ayudará. Gracias por preocuparte tanto por mí. -dijo el español y acto seguido le abrazó- Eres el mejor amigo que puedo tener.

El abrazo y las palabras dolieron. Francis fue consciente en ese momento de que no podría jugar mucho tiempo a esa farsa de ser su amigo solamente y ser feliz con ello. No. Con esto había visto que le quería más de lo que esperaba y no podría aguantarlo. Sonrió de manera penosa y asintió con la cabeza. Ni escuchó lo que hablaban antes de que Antonio se fuera a hacer otras cosas. Eduardo le puso una mano en el hombro y le guió. Le fue contando cómo acceder al apartado en el que encontraría la dirección de correo de Carlos. De repente se paró y miró a Eduardo.

- Oye, ¿puedo pedirte algo? Me gustaría saber qué es lo que ocurrió con Arthur y Antonio la primera vez. Por favor.

- ¿De qué te serviría saber algo así? -le preguntó Eduardo- Cada vez parece que te importa más Antonio y me da que no eres consciente de que vas a salir herido de todo esto. ¿Es que no te da miedo?

Se hizo el silencio. Francis miró al suelo.

- No, no me da miedo. Antonio me importa y quiero protegerle. Aunque no me va a gustar lo que me cuentes, quiero saber qué fue lo que sucedió.

Eduardo terminó por suspirar después de unos segundos en silencio.

- Está bien, te lo contaré. Pero no le menciones nada a Antonio, porque es algo que le pone de muy mal humor. Casi tanto como que le comparen con su hermano. Así que te aconsejo que no le hables de ninguno de esos dos temas nunca.

* * *

Arthur Kirkland, nacido en Londres, había llegado a Francia por cuestiones del azar. Su currículum llegó al poco de poner anuncios por todas partes para la contratación de personal y, a pesar de ser muy joven, era admirable. No era de extrañar que hubiese pasado las entrevistas con los expertos en contratación que habían obtenido y que quedara como un indiscutible finalista para el puesto que más tarde ocupó. En esa temporada no conocía a Antonio y simplemente ambicionaba un puesto bien remunerado. La idea de empezar de cero dentro de una empresa que también comenzaba a operar en ese mundillo era demasiado tentadora.

A Antonio sólo le llegaron las evaluaciones de los candidatos que habían elaborado y aceptó ese criterio como si aquello fuera una biblia. Se había gastado un dineral en el procedimiento y si no confiaba en el trabajo de esos profesionales no le veía el sentido. Entonces Arthur pasó a formar parte de su plantilla. Pasaron meses hasta que se vieron por primera vez. Para aquel entonces, Eduardo hacía poco que trabajaba para el hispano y desconfiaba de todo el mundo, en un alarde de profesionalidad. No era de extrañar que Antonio le dijera que debía calmarse y que no era el presidente de los Estados Unidos. Que él supiera, nadie intentaría atentar contra su vida en los siguientes días.

El trabajo fue azaroso y entonces empezaron a hablar más. Arthur era un hombre rebelde y no le gustaba nada que el hispano le ordenase acerca de qué debía hacer o no. Lo bueno era que Antonio le daba bastante margen hasta que sabía que por aquel camino no iba bien. Aún de esa manera, el inglés no estaba contento con ese jefe que tenía la misma edad -o similar- que él. ¿Por qué tenía que mandarle? Seguro que él sería mejor jefe.

Entonces empezó una época en la que discutieron mucho y por lo alto. Antonio no tenía problema con aquello ya que el inglés se las arreglaba para sacarle de sus casillas con extrema facilidad. Eduardo había llegado a tener que calmar los ánimos y separarles cuando veía que cada vez estaban más cerca y que parecía que podían llegar a las manos en breve.

Hasta que llegó el día que Eduardo consideraba que había marcado la diferencia. En ese momento, Arthur le amenazó muy fuerte, demasiado para tratarse de su jefe. En realidad le estaba poniendo a prueba, en un intento de ver si ese hombre realmente valía para superior o simplemente lo era por el dinero que poseía y la prometida que tenía. Antonio no se echó atrás, le miró desafiante, con el ceño fruncido y dio un paso hacia él. La respuesta fue simplemente que lo intentara, que no le daba miedo. Para su sorpresa, Arthur sólo sonrió. En un momento pensó que aquello significaba que lo intentaría o que lo había aceptado. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Una noche, un coche les siguió y decidió pararse antes de llegar a la casa. Cuando descendieron, Arthur también lo hizo casualmente y les invitó a cenar. Bueno, lo más correcto sería decir que invitó a cenar a Antonio y al armario que le acompaña. A Eduardo le daba igual que le llamaran armario, era el pan de cada día. Lo que no le gustaba era que les siguiera como si se tratara de un sicario. Ambos rechazaron la propuesta y se fueron pensando que ese día estaba idiota y que se le pasaría.

Aquello fue a más, claro está. Pasó de ir a su oficina a ofrecerle café o comer por ahí, a acercarse bastante y rozarle cuando menos lo esperaba. Antonio le iba contando a Eduardo que le parecía muy raro el comportamiento del inglés, que ahora encima iba de cariñoso, pero al mayor no le parecía que fuese así. Ese hombre era muy retorcido y que de repente tuviera un comportamiento amable le resultaba extraño.

En esa época, Antonio y Beatriz empezaron a salir y, por otra parte, el acoso de Arthur ya podía llamarse de esa manera. Antonio le evitaba siempre que podía y había cambiado los patrones de comportamiento con tal de que no le encontrara donde menos lo esperaba. Había decidido cambiarse de número de teléfono móvil tras recibir una docena de llamadas del inglés y, finalmente, tuvo que contratar un servicio para que le desviaran la llamada. ¿Que si aquello fue efectivo? Claramente no. Antonio continuó recibiendo sus llamadas una y otra vez, desde diferentes números, hasta que se lo cambió y todo eso pasó. Fue un engorro tener que avisar a sus contactos de lo que ocurría, pero era mejor que tener que pasar por todo aquello.

Un día, al volver, Antonio parecía consternado y eso preocupó a Eduardo. Se aproximó a él y le preguntó. Después de unos minutos en silencio absoluto, en el que miraba ausentemente hacia un punto de la pared, de repente contestó.

- Arthur me ha propuesto que me acueste con él, Edu. -dijo finalmente- Le he dicho que no quería y me ha dicho que acabaré queriendo. Es una locura.

- Voy a denunciar a ese tío, te lo aseguro. Tu hermano ya te ha dicho que tendrías que haberlo hecho, cuando tuvo que mover esa cantidad ingente de papeles para el cambio de línea y la baja de la antigua. ¿Tú crees que tranquiliza saber que quiere acostarse contigo?

- Sé que no es lo más normal, pero supongo que se le pasará pronto... Ya sabe que yo estoy saliendo con Bea, de hecho le voy a pedir matrimonio la semana que viene. -dijo Antonio sonriendo feliz al pensar en la idea de casarse- Le romperé las ilusiones, pero no me importa. Mejor de esta manera. Parece no saber cuándo rendirse.

La semana pasó sin pena ni gloria y se hizo oficial en todas partes que Antonio y Beatriz se casarían ese mismo Octubre, en alguna bonita iglesia de la Península Ibérica. Todo parecía ir perfectamente y lo que ocurrió a continuación, Eduardo lo sabía porque Antonio se lo había contado. Una semana y media después de aquello, a Antonio le dijeron que el jefe de personal quería verle y que era muy urgente, que no podía esperar. Eduardo se encontraba entonces reunido con los de seguridad, debatiendo nuevos sistemas para las bases de datos, temiendo que el número de teléfono filtrado hubiese salido de ahí.

Por su parte, el hispano fue hacia la sala en la que le habían citado y se adentró al no ver a nadie sentado en aquellas sillas. La puerta se cerró de repente y pudo sentir algo encajarse. Se dio la vuelta con un salto y allí vio a Arthur. No sabía bien qué se habían dicho, Antonio sólo dijo que le había preguntado que qué pretendía y que el inglés había vuelto a lo de antes. En aquel entonces, el español de ojos verdes no sabía de lo que el rubio podía ser capaz, así que tenía la guardia baja.

Arthur se acercó a él, le hablaba de que si iba a gustarle, que si le agradaba lo desafiante que era y entonces le empujó contra la pared y le acorraló contra ésta. Aunque tiró de su pelo rubio, no pudo evitar que le besara y le metiera la lengua en la boca. Le asió la ropa e intentó sacárselo de encima pero no fue suficiente para apartarle. Desde aquella posición, Antonio no tenía la fuerza suficiente. Las manos de Arthur le agarraron la camisa y la estiraron con tanta intensidad que los botones se saltaron e incluso se rasgó. Antonio había estado demasiado atónito en ese momento y no pudo reaccionar hasta que sintió que iba a por sus pantalones. Éstos también crujieron y el español no dejaba de pedir una y otra vez que Eduardo apareciera y le sacara de esa.

Éste se enteró al ver que la persona con la que estaba reunida, teóricamente, Antonio estaba en su despacho desde hacía horas y que no había llamado a nadie, según otros testigos. Le dejó helado aquello y fue a buscar a su jefe lo más rápido que pudo, claro que estando solo tardó mucho más de lo normal.

Aunque Antonio esperaba a Eduardo, no pudo aguantar más cuando sintió un mordisco sobre su cuello y que la mano derecha de Arthur tocaba su bajo vientre por dentro de las ropas. No iba a permitir eso bajo ningún concepto. Cerró su puño y primero le dio un codazo en las costillas, que logró por fin apartarle de él, y lo siguiente fue un buen derechazo que lo tumbó contra el suelo con un golpe sordo.

Ese sonido atrajo a Eduardo hacia la habitación y le vio intentando taparse con los harapos de los pantalones, que intentaban caerse por su propio peso. Después miró a Arthur, que en el suelo se encontraba tendido, sangrando e inconsciente. Antonio se fue hacia Eduardo y se escondió tras él. Tenía algunas marcas por su cuerpo, de haber intentado resistirse a lo que le hacían.

Era malo lo que había ocurrido; las marcas de su cuerpo no se sabía bien qué las habían provocado, en cambio las de Arthur notables y cualquier persona podría saber que le habían pegado. Le dejaron allí y a los minutos, cuando fue a comprobar, ya no estaba. Arthur se había levantado solito y se había ido a un médico a que le hicieran un análisis completo de los golpes que había recibido.

Eso fue lo peor ya que al día siguiente, ojo y mejilla morada, vino al despacho de Antonio y le amenazó con denunciarle. El hispano insistió en que no debería haber hecho eso y que le estaba forzando cuando él ya estaba prometido. Arthur le dijo que era un soso y un estrecho y que si prefería a las tías, que le fuera bien la vida. Sin embargo, eso no le echó atrás y dijo que si no le ofrecía unas buenas condiciones, le denunciaría. Antonio no sólo tuvo que mantenerle en plantilla, le tuvo que subir el sueldo y darle un día más de vacaciones al año. Aquello contentó a Arthur y le dio las pruebas, que en cuanto le desaparecieran las marcas no servirían de mucho.

* * *

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral tras la explicación de Eduardo en el que sólo se escuchaba el tic-tac del reloj que había en la pared. Francis no sabía cómo tomarse todo aquello. Por cómo lo había contado el español, aquella situación, aquel acoso, no había sido tan breve como el que él había sufrido, sin duda. ¿Cómo lo había aguantado tanto? Claro que él quizás hubiera bajado igualmente las defensas si no fuera porque Antonio le había advertido. Seguramente hubiera acabado como el hispano, o puede que peor. Imaginar la parte de la ropa, de Arthur tocando su cuerpo y besándole de esa manera, le revolvió el estómago y le hizo sentir algo parecido a los celos. Seguía pensando que era el peor momento para de repente estar celoso.

- No te preocupes más, Francis. Por fin le echará y esta vez no tiene miedo a tener que indemnizarlo o algo por el estilo. Le despedirá y le dejará en paz a él y a ti.

- Supongo que tienes razón. Aún así, no me ha parecido agradable. No pensaba que había sucedido algo así. Ahora entiendo aún mejor esa extraña relación que hay entre los dos.

Eduardo le dio una palmadita en el hombro a Francis y le insistió en que lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. Por suerte, nada le había ocurrido a Antonio y si lo alejaba entonces no tendrían que temer más por eso. De hecho, Arthur ahora mismo, tras lo que había sucedido, no era lo que más le preocupaba. Pero Antonio era terco para muchas cosas, era lo que había. El rubio acabó por sonreír forzadamente y regresó a lo que estaba haciendo, sin esperanzas de poder volver a concentrarse.

En otra sala, Antonio se miraba la marca rojiza que tenía al cuello y se la frotaba con la mano. Esperaba que para la noche aquello ya no se viera. Arthur le había vuelto a pillar de imprevisto. Se sentía tonto por no haberlo visto venir, la verdad. Había sido todo igual que aquella vez, debería haber notado las similitudes. Pero iba más preocupado por la urgencia de Francis que por otros asuntos. La sala había estado a oscuras y si la luz se encendió más tarde fue porque golpearon el interruptor mientras forcejeaban. En menos de dos segundos sintió que alguien se le echaba encima, por detrás, y respiraba sobre su oreja. Por un momento pensó que era Francis y no pudo reaccionar de ninguna manera, atónito. Pero entonces fue cuando esa persona habló, con ese acento inglés.

- Te tengo.

Y eso le sentó como un jarro de agua fría. Lanzó un codazo hacia atrás pero no podía ver nada así que golpeó el aire. De repente le empujaron contra la pared y él lanzó un puntapié que sí que dio en una de las piernas contrarias. Intentó golpearle con el puño pero él estaba más acostumbrado a esa penumbra y lo vio y agarró esa muñeca. El segundo golpe no lo pudo evitar y lo recibió en el rostro. Le pudo ver sonreír, no supo ni cómo, y de repente él recibió otro que le giró la cara hacia un lado, ese golpe que aún se le veía. Las marcas rojas del cuello se explicaban por lo que pasó a continuación, Arthur agarró su corbata y estiró de ella con fuerza, la apretó y la tela empezó a estrangularle.

El hispano había jadeado intentando coger aire mientras Arthur le soltaba la mano y se encargaba de su ropa con la otra. Antonio cerró los ojos y resolló como podía. ¿Es que iba a dejarle inconsciente para poder tirárselo? Eso le parecía aún más asqueroso si era posible. Sacó fuerzas de flaqueza, notándose ya al límite de su cuerpo, y entonces le propinó un revés que no se lo esperaba y que le tumbó. Al caer, se había golpeado de tal manera que perdió hasta la conciencia. Respiró agitadamente y se llevó la mano hacia el cuello y entonces entró Francis.

Se volvió a mirar al espejo y cerró los ojos un segundo. Maldito Arthur... Le había pasado muchas por alto, por idiota. Debería haberle despedido y haber aguantado lo que fuera que le pudiera haber ocurrido en ese momento. Le iba a denunciar ahora, seguro. Pero esperaba poder devolvérsela con todo lo que le había hecho esta vez. No se había quedado parado, el médico que su hermano le había enviado era el mejor y le había hecho rápidamente un certificado de todos los hematomas y síntomas de violencia que su cuerpo presentaba. Sin duda, un juez no pasaría eso por alto.

No quería más problemas en su ya ajetreada vida. Se atusó la ropa, se abrochó el último botón de la camisa y salió muy dignamente hacia su despacho. Lo peor de llevar moretones era si le daba importancia. Si hacía ver que nada pasaba, la gente le miraría menos. O al menos esa era la esperanza que tenía.

* * *

Dos días más tarde, Francis se encontraba delante del ascensor, pensando si apretar el botón o no, con dos cafés en la mano. Le apetecía ver a Antonio para también saber cómo iban las cosas. Le preocupaba puesto que sabía que Arthur había montado un espectáculo y que había venido con su abogado, un hombre robusto, moreno y con el pelo negro y rizado en rastas que parecía venir de Cuba. El tío tenía ganas de enfrentarse a Antonio y el juicio, gracias al dineral que poseía, se había desarrollado el día anterior. No sabía si había quedado visto para sentencia o simplemente ya la habían dado.

Suspiró pesadamente y apretó el botón. Si le echaban, pues ya está, pero no quería quedarse con la cosa de: ¿Y si lo hubiese intentado? Miró hacia las puertas de metal y esperó ausentemente, pensando en cómo iniciar la conversación y en cómo pasar de Adela esta vez. Se subió y esperó hasta que escuchó el timbre que denotaba que llegaba a la planta. Le sorprendió ver que la mujer no estaba. Miró el sitio vacío unos segundos y finalmente se decidió y caminó hasta plantarse delante de la puerta, que estaba encajada en su marco.

Llamó un par de veces y escuchó que el rumor que había en el interior del despacho se detenía y que una voz ahogada le daba permiso para entrar. Antonio y Eduardo estaban alrededor del escritorio mirando unos papeles, extendidos por doquier, que había encima de la mesa. Lo que le sorprendió y por dentro le puso muy tenso fue ver en otro sillón a Beatriz. La mujer, aunque hermosa, parecía no estar muy contenta. De hecho, era la primera vez que la veía de aquella manera y sus ojos verdes estaban clavados en él. Sonrió con nerviosismo y miró a Antonio.

- Venía a traer café. -dijo tensamente.

Ella se levantó y empezó a recoger las cosas. Se fijó, ahora que la veía más cerca, que tenía los ojos rojizos. Francis se preguntaba qué demonios habría pasado. Sólo esperaba que no le relacionara con aquella mentira que Arthur le contó, no quería pelearse con ella.

- No hacía falta, Bea ya se marcha. Hablamos cuando llegue a casa, ¿vale?

La muchacha simplemente hizo un gesto con el rostro, que casi ni pudo apreciar por un momento, y se fue a paso decidido. Le hubiera gustado preguntar, pero no quería ser cotilla así que simplemente se acercó y dejó el café sobre la mesa. Traía para él pero mejor que se lo quedara Eduardo.

- Venía a traer café y a preguntar por el juicio con Arthur. ¿Cómo fue? -indagó Francis viendo que Antonio había ido a coger el vaso y lo olía para ver si era como a él le gustaba.

- Ah, no tenías por qué. -dijo Antonio sonriéndole de una manera jovial que hizo que su corazón latiera un poco más rápido- Creo que fue bastante bien. Quizás me toca pagar una pequeña multa, pero lo suyo no se queda atrás. Puede que logremos una orden de alejamiento. El caso ha quedado visto para sentencia, puede que para finales de semana o así. No recuerdo, Edu se encarga de eso por mí ahora que Adela está enferma. La pobre se ha constipado y está rabiando por no poder trabajar como toca.

- Ya decía yo que era muy raro que no estuviera. Bueno, pues me alegro de que haya ido bien. ¿Me dirás el resultado del juicio cuando lo sepas? Me preocupa un poco y me gustaría saber que todo ha ido realmente bien. -dijo Francis sonriendo tensamente. Eduardo no les miraba, estaba con la vista en los papeles.

- Claro, te lo diré o se lo comentaré a Eduardo para que te lo cuente. -le contestó- ¿Querías algo más?

La sonrisa de Antonio le gustaba mucho en ese momento. Era muy diferente a las primeras que había visto. Estaba sonriéndole de corazón, era cordial porque lo sentía, nada de falsedades. Francis se sintió tonto por estar tan enchochado con él. Sí, iba a sufrir mucho de esta manera, estaba claro. Negó con la cabeza, un poco sonrojado.

- Nada más, sólo era eso. Me voy, tengo mucha faena y creo que os he interrumpido a mitad de algo. -replicó sonriendo tensamente- Espero que os guste el café.

Levantó la mano a modo de despido y salió del despacho. No tardó en coger el ascensor y entonces suspiró y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared mientras éste descendía. Por otra parte, Antonio miraba los papeles mientras, a su vez, Eduardo le observaba. Sabía que lo hacía, pero no iba a preguntarle. Se notaba que quería decirle algo, que empezara él.

- ¿No le vas a contar nada? -le preguntó el hispano a su jefe- Pensaba que ya que le habías dicho lo del juicio.

- Nah. No tiene por qué saber nada. Es mi amigo, pero hay cosas que es mejor que no se sepan. Sé que se acabará enterando. -dijo Antonio sonriendo resignado y apoyándose contra el respaldo del asiento- Es inteligente, aunque a veces no lo parezca. Por algo me gusta, no me agradaría cualquiera.

Eduardo hizo rodar la vista, abrumado por esos inusuales momentos egocéntricos de Antonio. Sí que le había dicho hacía días que le gustaba Francis, pero él no sabía exactamente cómo iba a salir todo aquello. Le daba miedo que Antonio lo pudiera pasar terriblemente mal y, las posibilidades de que aquello pasara, eran altas. No es que no le agradase Francis para él, como el padre que no quiere a un hombre para su hija, no. Lo que pasa es que las cosas no eran sencillas para nada y que a Antonio de repente le gustara una persona cuando estaba como estaba, no era en absoluto algo bueno.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Después le dirás que te gusta? -dijo Eduardo.

- No, no creo que pueda hacerlo. -replicó Antonio sonriendo resignado- Las cosas están muy mal y, además, Francis es mi empleado. Ese tipo de relaciones no dejaría de darle problemas al final. Me gusta, no deseo que sea desgraciado en un futuro, aunque eso implique que no podamos estar juntos. Hacía tiempo que no me sentía así con nadie. Le protegeré todo lo que pueda.

- Me pregunto quién te va a proteger a ti. No creo que pueda hacerlo todo el rato, con lo escurridizo que eres. Terminarás hecho polvo y ni me enteraré. Me mortifica pensarlo. -confesó Eduardo.

- No te preocupes, estaré bien. -dijo Antonio tras reír un momento- Soy fuerte y seguiré adelante me pase lo que me pase. Todo irá bien.

- ¿Eso crees? -inquirió Eduardo.

- No lo sé, pero eso quiero creer.

Bajó la vista hacia los papeles mientras pensaba en la cara de vergüenza de Francis tras preguntarle si quería algo más. Era bien adorable, para qué negarlo. Quizás fue desde que le ayudó con lo de la droga que había descubierto que le gustaba. O puede que fuera un poco más tarde. Fuera como fuese, Francis había despertado en él sentimientos que hacía tiempo que no sentía ni por su esposa. Esa era la verdad. Apartó los pensamientos y se centró en su tarea. No había tiempo que perder.

* * *

Las noticias vienen cuando uno menos lo esperaba y de la manera más extraña posible, o eso era lo que a partir de ese momento Francis pasó a creer sin vacilar. Era domingo y estaba desayunando con cara de sueño. Se había levantado a horas tardías y no le importaba, eso no le impedía comer algo. Puso la televisión, con aire ausente, mientras seguía "desayunando". Saltó a un canal en donde charlaban de cotilleos y lo dejó porque el mando estaba muy lejos y no le apetecía levantarse de nuevo. No es que lo escuchara, lo tenía puesto de fondo mientras iba toqueteando el móvil, enviándose mensajes con Pierre, que le decía que si quería ir luego a la bolera.

Y en eso estaba cuando de repente un nombre, pronunciado por la presentadora, le llamó la atención. Sus ojos dejaron de moverse al compás del ritmo al que iba escribiendo, levantó la mirada y pudo ver en el televisor, a la derecha de la presentadora, una imagen de archivo de Antonio y Beatriz, en el día de la boda. No quiso admitirlo pero el hispano estaba demasiado guapo y encima hacían hasta una buena pareja. Le repateaba demasiado. Debajo de la fotografía rezaba la palabra: "divorcio". El corazón le dejó de latir, seguro.

- La joven pareja, formada por los dos hijos de compañías importantes establecidas por el mundo, ha decidido formalmente dar el paso y anunciar su divorcio. Aunque ella no ha aparecido delante de los medios, sí la hemos podido ver en un coche, saliendo de la casa con gafas de sol en dirección a la de sus padres. El joven Fernández ha dado la cara ante la prensa y ha hecho unas declaraciones impactantes que escucharemos tras la publicidad, no se lo pierdan. Volvemos en unos minutos.

Bajó la mirada a la mesa, ausente, mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de escuchar. Se separaban... Antonio y Beatriz se separaban. No sabía ni cómo reaccionar. Su cuerpo se había quedado frío y tenía la sensación de que estaba soñando todo aquello. Cogió el teléfono móvil y llamó a Pierre. Su amigo se quedó sorprendido al ver que dejaba de mandarle mensajes y le llamaba directamente. Lo cogió y se rió.

- Por mucho que me digas, no pienso coger la bola pesada para que te puedas cachondear y decir que estoy hecho un enclenque. -le replicó continuando con la conversación que estaban teniendo por mensajería.

- Pierre, ¿crees que podrías venir a mi casa en unos minutos? -dijo Francis con un tono suave y serio.

- ¿Te ocurre algo? Te oyes raro. -inquirió su amigo al notar ese cambio en la conversación.

- Acabo de ver en un programa de cotilleo que Antonio y su mujer se van a divorciar. Ahora harán el reportaje entero, no sé qué pensar y necesito alguien que me ayude a reflexionar, estoy en blanco. -admitió.

- Voy para allí, dame unos minutos. -dijo Pierre, atónito por aquella noticia pero al mismo tiempo más preocupado por el estado anímico de su mejor amigo.

Francis colgó el teléfono tras despedirse, arrastró la silla hasta ponerla frente al televisor y se sentó, inclinado hacia delante, con los brazos sobre sus muslos y los ojos azules sin despegarse de aquella pantalla. Regresaron de los eternos anuncios y empezaron con otro reportaje que nada tenía que ver. Eso le exasperó e hizo que bufara con molestia. ¿Es que lo hacían a propósito? Bueno, claro que sí, seguramente lo tenían como noticia estrella. No podía creerlo. ¿Antonio se separaba? Se habían visto hacía menos de una semana y no le había contado nada. ¿Es que no confiaba en él como para contarle algo así? Sólo era un divorcio. ¿Es que creía que no iba a mirarle bien? Francis fue el que le dijo que era mejor que cada uno se fuese por su lado. Debería haber pensado que él era al que más le alegraría aquella noticia.

Entonces empezó a hablar de nuevo la presentadora y captó toda su atención.

- Como les hemos informado antes de la publicidad, el programa ha tenido la exclusiva de esta ruptura que muchos no esperaban y que otros ya veían venir. Antonio Fernández Carriedo, hijo del español con más influencia dentro de Francia, se separa después de un matrimonio de dos años. Muchos pensaban, inocentemente, que la pareja pasaba por su mejor momento aunque era cierto que no se les veía pasar mucho ratos juntos desde hacía cosa de un año. Y ahora, por fin, han sido ellos mismos y sus abogados los que han confirmado la noticia.

Tras esa introducción, entró un video en el que se podían ver mayormente imágenes anteriores, de revistas, de la boda, de lo que parecía el noviazgo. Se podía ver cómo eran ambos perseguidos por los periodistas y se metían en coches o se daban prisa para poderse quitar de por medio. No había pensado que Antonio fuera tan famoso, pero también podía recordar las palabras de Pierre, diciéndole que se habían ido de España cuando la prensa amarilla se les echó mucho encima. Las escenas que siguieron eran más actuales, seguramente de esa misma semana. Se veía a Beatriz, llevando unas gafas de sol negras y un gesto serio, sentada en el asiento del copiloto con otro hombre al que no conocía, que conducía un coche de lujo que se alejaba de la que parecía la casa principal de la pareja (menuda casa). La narración contaba los inicios de la pareja, la expectación de la boda y cómo poco a poco se habían dejado de ver tanto juntos, cosa que levantó rumores de un posible divorcio o ruptura. Entonces anunciaba que Antonio había aparecido y había decidido responder las preguntas de la prensa. Se le veía bien, algo serio, pero entero y tranquilo. Sería extraño si estuviera sonriendo en una situación de ese calibre.

- Sí, es cierto que nos estamos divorciando. Los papeles están ya casi todos arreglados y será cuestión de lo que tarde la burocracia, que ya sabemos que es lenta en muchos sitios.

- ¿Y cómo se ha tomado Beatriz la noticia? Se rumorea que eres tú el que ha pedido a ella que rompierais vuestro matrimonio. -dijo una periodista a la que no se le veía la cara, tras las cámaras.

- Ninguno de los dos lo estamos pasando bien con esto, está claro. -dijo sonriendo forzadamente- He sido yo el que he pedido romper el matrimonio. -se notaba un corte en la pregunta, posiblemente porque la respuesta era suficiente explicación- Hacía tiempo que no estábamos bien y yo he buscado otro tipo de compañía. Ella es una mujer hermosa, no tiene sentido que estemos de esta forma.

- Antonio, ¿qué tipo de compañía?

El hispano sonrió, sin querer contestar a esa pregunta, entonces se pudo ver en escena su hermano Carlos, que tiró de él mientras le susurraba cosas al oído, con gesto de enfado. El reportaje se terminó y la presentadora pasó a hablar de otros temas. Entonces era verdad. Si lo dijera únicamente esa gente, no lo creería, pero escucharlo de la boca de Antonio, aunque fuese a través de la televisión, marcaba la diferencia.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el ruido del timbre, que anunciaba que Pierre ya había llegado. Se levantó y fue a abrirle la puerta. El rubio de cabellos cortos pasó rápidamente y le lanzó una serie de preguntas que ni pudo responder.

- ¿Qué crees que significa esto, Pierre? -interrumpió Francis- ¿Ha decidido hacerme caso de repente? ¿Es que ha encontrado a otra persona por la que merece la pena luchar? Me gustaría alegrarme por saber que Antonio estará libre pero... No puedo estarlo. -admitió sorprendido.

- No sé lo que puede significar, Francis.-dijo Pierre apenado.

- Me gustaría poder acercarme a él, hablar con él y decirle algo. Supongo que no lo está pasando bien. Le tenía cariño a Beatriz y ella parecía muy fría en el video. Aunque no creo que esté mejor ella tampoco. Me pregunto si habrán acabado bien o no... Encima no tengo su teléfono, no puedo llamarle ni saber nada de él. Me preocupa un poco, Pierre.

- Es un divorcio, Francis. No es algo que no ocurra a menudo, pasa todos los días. Y aún ocurre más entre la gente que tiene dinero. Lo que tienes que hacer es centrarte en tus asuntos y ya está. No puedes hacer nada sin que eso le provoque más quebraderos de cabeza.

- Es extraño... Durante este tiempo, había pensado que el día que esto ocurriera, sería feliz y podría pensar en que teníamos algún tipo de futuro. No sería como antes, cuando era imposible que Antonio pensara en engañar a su esposa, teniendo una relación seria fuera de su matrimonio. Sin embargo no sé por qué, pero no es así. Me da la impresión de que esto no será tan sencillo...

A Francis no le gustaba para nada no tener la razón pero, en esta ocasión, deseaba que no fuera así y estar equivocado. Después de todo, era de Antonio de quien estaban hablando y no quería que nada le ocurriera, por mucho que él mismo se hubiese buscado la situación en la que se encontraba.

* * *

El lunes siguiente, por la mañana, se encontró algo que no había visto nunca en los años que había pasado trabajando para esa empresa. En las proximidades de la puerta, un modesto número de periodistas se apostaba y tomaban fotos aleatoriamente. Todos parecían estar esperando a que Antonio saliese en cualquier momento para asediarle a preguntas.

A Francis le molestaba mucho toda esa gente apelotonada, ocupando su espacio e incluso logrando que le fuera difícil llegar a la puerta. De hecho, uno de ellos le había chillado porque casi le pisa la cámara de filmar, que no había visto, por supuesto. El rubio le había gritado a su vez que eso no era ningún set de película y que si dejaba sus cosas por el suelo se arriesgaba a que alguien las pisara, que si eso no se lo había enseñado su madre.

Cuando llegó al despacho, refunfuñaba una y otra vez acerca de esos periodistas malnacidos que ya podrían irse a otra parte, a tocar las pelotas. Gilbert también se quejó un rato. Explicó que no le habían querido entrevistar y que lo habían tratado como si fuera populacho o un loco que se había escapado de algún hospital mental. ¿Es que esa era la educación que les habían enseñado en casa? Normal que la prensa amarilla fuese considerada de las peores del mundo. Sólo había que ver a los "profesionales" con los que contaba.

Cuando estaba hablando con el de contabilidad, vio que Antonio conversaba con Eduardo, indignado, mientras caminaba hacia alguna parte. Se disculpó con la persona con la que hablaba y se apresuró a salir al pasillo. No pudo pillarles y vio que el ascensor terminaba de cerrar sus puertas. Para su sorpresa, no subió, bajó. Francis se amorró a la ventana y pudo ver a los periodistas moverse y disparar sus flashes. Antonio se apresuró y pasó entre los que se le habían acercado. El francés observó la profesionalidad con la que Eduardo les apartaba, sin ser bestia aunque con la fuerza suficiente. Se montaron en un coche negro y se perdieron a la vista. Francis apoyó las manos contra el cristal, siguiendo con los ojos azules la trayectoria del coche, y suspiró. ¿Es que no podría hablar con él? Quería saber cómo estaba.

Unos cuantos coches de aquellos idiotas sin cerebro arrancaron y se marcharon a perseguirles. Le daba un coraje... ¿Es que no le iban a dejar en paz ni un solo momento? ¿Con qué derecho se creían todos aquellos necios? No tenía sentido quedarse allí parado como una estatua, lo mejor sería que regresara e hiciera su faena eficientemente. Quería pensar que todo aquello no era más que una novedad que dejaría de interesarles en unas semanas. ¿Acaso daba para más? Era otro divorcio del montón. En el mundo de los famosos ocurrían dos cada día.

Se apartó de la ventana y observó con apuro los redondeles que había dejado marcados en los cristales. Vale, ahora tendría que buscar algo para limpiarlos o no podría dejar de sentirse culpable. Al menos eso le distraería.

* * *

**Bueenas...**

**Pues sí, Antonio por fin se divorcia. ¡Fiesta! xD Y, además, sabéis que le gusta Francis. Aunque el francés no es que lo sepa xD... Arthur ya ha salido del cuadro, no volverá a aparecer más en el fic, eso os lo confirmo.**

**Es la "**_**hora de fumigar" **_**todo lo malo que tenía el jardín para que renazca =u=**

**Me quedo sin ideas acerca de qué comentar, así que voy a pasar a comentar los reviews, que oscilan de una manera que me deja sorprendida ._.u**

_Nanda18, _**oooh... vale =u= Te juro que me quedé en plan: ahora no sé si le ha gustado o no xDU. Como puedes ver, Francis no ha hecho nada de todo eso. Es más, aún se había preguntado al principio eso de: no seré tonto por no intentarlo... xD Pero no puede, no es su manera de ser. Carlos quería proteger a su hermano de todo, es lo que hay. Olías bien con líos de abogados y papeles de divorcio, aunque aún está en proceso :)**

_Charlestone-Baby, _**Bueno, no ha planeado nada que terminara en una noche fogosa, simplemente se estaba preparando para las maravillas del divorcio, que como puedes ver no es un camino de rosas en absoluto. Al stalker ya lo has visto, pero ya se fue xD Bien lejitos. Francis merece amor y poder darlo también uvu Pero todo a su tiempo, todo a su tiempo...**

_Yuyies, _**No, realmente es como tú dices. Eduardo no esperaba nada de eso y de repente encontrar que Francis ha sido un apoyo, una persona que ha ayudado a Antonio y que le ha cuidado cuando él no ha podido le ha dado confianza en él uvu. Cuando uso a Pierre, Gisfrid y Eduardo me gusta poner símiles con pollos o toros, para que quede claro de dónde han nacido estos personajes xD Carlos es más calculador y sólo va por su beneficio, no para buscar ningún tipo de placer de ese tipo xD Además, va más a saco cuando el tema se trata de su hermano. Ahora sabes que también se deshizo porque le gusta Francis y que le considerara importante y luchara por él contra SU HERMANO (que es terrorífico) le hizo sentir muy bien xD**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez ·w·**

**Nos leemos la semana que viene, no sé qué día, dependerá de mi motivación =u= Supongo que entre viernes y domingo.**

**Saludos.**

**Miruru.**


	11. Plaga

**El jardín de las mentiras**

**Capítulo 11 - Plaga**

Pasó media semana hasta que Pierre le dijo que tenían que verse como fuera y que no podía pasar de ese día. A él realmente no es que le hiciera mucha ilusión ir a tomar café con su mejor amigo ya que todo el asunto de los paparazzi le tenía irritadísimo. Como no podía hacer nada para arreglarlo, lo que hacía era convertir aquello en apatía para no ir gritando y ofendiendo a la gente. No es que fuera muy dado a ese tipo de situaciones pero tampoco era frío como el hielo e inmune las 24 horas del día.

Si al salir del trabajo fue a casa de Pierre era porque se trataba de un buen amigo al que no quería decepcionar de aquella manera. Llamó a la puerta tras dejar su flamante coche aparcado dos calles más abajo y esperó pacientemente a que le abriese automáticamente la puerta de abajo. Estaba vago hasta para subir por las escaleras así que esperó a ese viejo ascensor de color rojo que hacía un ruido inquietante cada vez que se detenía. Pierre le estaba esperando en el rellano de su planta y le miró arqueando una ceja.

- Que tú te arriesgues a coger ese ascensor sí que es raro. -le comentó mientras le hacía pasar y cerraba la puerta tras de él.

- Estoy cansado, no me apetecía ir por las escaleras. -comentó a disgusto. Se sentó en el sillón de siempre y suspiró- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué era eso que requería mi presencia tan urgentemente?

- Ha pasado algo muy fuerte, Francis. He ido a ver a Eduardo y bueno, charlábamos, como siempre, cuando de repente se ha acercado mucho a mí. Y no sé en qué demonios estaba yo pensando que le he dado un beso.

- Ahá. -dijo Francis sin mucho entusiasmo. Se alegraría por él si su humor fuese mejor, pero no le veía la urgencia al asunto.

- El caso es que pensaba que se iba a enfadar conmigo y que me diría que él no buscaba nada de eso. De hecho hubiera sido la mejor manera de que se me pasara esta fascinación que tengo por él. Pues me ha abrazado, tío... Me ha estrechado con esos fuertes brazos, con un cariño impresionante y creo que se me han subido los colores. No entiendo cómo alguien tan grande puede ser tan tierno con una persona como yo. Es que me he sentido tan a salvo en sus brazos... Te prometo que me está dando hasta vergüenza contártelo.

- ¿Dónde está el problema? Se nota que te agrada.

- El problema es que se supone que yo estoy saliendo con Gisfrid y que ahora no sé qué debería hacer. Realmente Edu no me ha dicho nada tras de eso; pero es que me pongo tontito pensando en cómo me mira~

- ¿Te refieres al mismo Gisfrid que hace dos semanas te dijo que le perdonaras por no avisarte, pero que había ido haciendo autostop a Pekín, que tardaría quizás un par de meses en volver y del que no has vuelto a saber nada desde entonces?

- ... El mismo. Es que es un alma libree. Y necesita volar lejos, yo no puedo impedírselo porque no me guste apartarme de mi gente y mis cosas.

- Es que nunca has sido un ave migratoria, estimado Pierre. -dijo con una sonrisita condescendiente.

Tuvo ganas de pegarle una torta por ser tan borde, pero Francis últimamente no estaba como siempre. De hecho, no era solamente por eso que le había hecho venir hasta su piso, sin embargo no creía que fuese la mejor manera de iniciar conversación con él.

- Hay algo más. Quedé con Eduardo para ver si podía contarme un poco cuál era la situación y cómo estaba Antonio.

De repente tuvo toda su atención. Los ojos azules de Francis se abrieron más, con sorpresa, y se incorporó, apartando la espalda del respaldo. Le miraba fijamente, esperando que continuara y que le explicara todo lo que sabía. Se hubiese podido sentir ofendido por el cambio de actitud, pero ni voluntad de ello tuvo. A ver si tras esto su amigo se recuperaba un poco y ganaba vitalidad; aunque no estaba totalmente seguro de que eso fuese a ocurrir.

- Le pregunté que por qué no había contado nada, sobre todo refiriéndome a por qué Antonio no te dijo nada. Me explicó que él lo había querido de esta manera y que, aún así, los medios se habían enterado. Además, parece que tuvieron discusiones fuertes, Antonio y Beatriz. Ella no quería el divorcio pero él insistió y tuvo que ser un poco brusco para que cediese. No me pudo contar con detalles ya que sólo sabe lo que escuchó desde fuera y lo poco que Antonio le había contado. Parece que no está mal, pero Edu no está seguro de que realmente sea así. Dice que sabe ocultar muy bien lo que siente. También me ha explicado que está muy indignado porque los periodistas os molestan y no debería ser así. Que no nos preocupemos, que Edu está cuidando de él todo lo que le permite y puede.

Francis se quedó en silencio, en una pose tensa, hasta que al final suspiró con pesadez y cerró los ojos. Imaginaba que las cosas posiblemente no hubieran terminado bien entre ellos. Después de todo, el amor era algo que no te dejaba abandonar a la persona a la que se quería. La prueba de esa irracionalidad que contaminaba los cerebros de muchos seres humanos era el mismo Francis, cuyo humor se había visto completamente afectado por lo que la persona a la que quería estaba siendo sometida.

- ¿Le podrías preguntar si algún día puedo hablar con Antonio? Es que me gusta, Pierre. -resopló frustrado- Sé que es estúpido que esté así de afectado pero creo que es lo normal cuando alguien te gusta. No puedo evitarlo por más que quiera. Lo he intentado, te lo prometo. He intentado estar ajeno a toda la situación, pero no dejo de pensar en cómo debe de estar sintiéndose en este momento. Me gustaría poder darle un abrazo y decirle que no está solo, que seguiré siendo su amigo pase lo que pase.

Pierre sintió una presión acuciante en su pecho y miró a su amigo con pena. Ver a Francis así de afectado por algo no era normal. No es que no le afectaran chorradas sin sentido, por las cuales gritaba como un cerdo en el matadero, no. Lo que pasa es que, en este caso, la falta de chillidos era lo preocupante. Podía gritar como una nena y en realidad nada de lo que le ocurriría sería tan importante como ahora que su tono de voz era gutural y que parecía tener hasta los ojos más brillantes de lo normal. Estiró los brazos y con ellos rodeó el cuerpo de su mejor amigo, del que sentía casi como a un hermano. Francis también estiró los brazos y se aferró a su ropa. Se sentía idiota estando afectado hasta el punto en el que se encontraba, pero no sabía lidiar con aquello de otra manera. La preocupación le corroía y no sabía qué era lo que podía hacer para mejorar la situación actual. Quería que Antonio fuese feliz y sabía que ahora mismo no debía serlo mucho. ¿Pero cómo cambiar aquello? No necesitaba que saliera con él, sólo deseaba que fuese feliz. Él sabía que Antonio podía llegar a ser feliz. No podía conformarse alguien con una sonrisa tan hermosa con no utilizarla y vivir sumido en la indiferencia y la pena.

- Pronto las cosas irán mejor, Francis. No tienes que preocuparte. Tampoco es que Antonio sea un debilucho y esta no es la primera vez que se enfrenta a los paparazzi. Seguro que todo irá bien tarde o temprano. No creo que él se olvide de que te tiene a ti como amigo. Poco a poco, quizás, descubra que le importas más y vea lo que se ha estado perdiendo hasta ahora.

- No seas idealista, Pierre. Sabes que me hago ilusiones con demasiada facilidad y algo me dice que no debería hacérmelas ahora mismo. -murmuró apenado, apoyando el mentón contra el hombro de su amigo. Podía sentir sus manos frotando la espalda repetidamente. Esa cercanía con alguien a quien estimaba no la cambiaría por nada del mundo. Francis estaba realmente hecho para estar con alguien, cerca, como amigo o como pareja. Daba igual la manera.

- Lo siento, Fran. -dijo Pierre- Quizás, si no te hubiese llevado a la discoteca aquella noche...

En ese momento se apartó de él y le miró severamente. Pierre le observó, con sus ojos negros, desconcertado. No entendía qué era lo que había dicho mal, pero parecía ofendido por algo que no comprendía.

- Ni se te pase por la cabeza eso de disculparte de nuevo. No seas idiota. ¿Crees que me arrepiento de haber entrado contigo aquella noche? No me arrepiento de haber descubierto qué es lo que realmente me gusta o no. Tampoco creo que pudiera decir que desharía lo de haberme encontrado en ese cuarto oscuro con Antonio. No puedo tampoco decir que no quisiera haberme besado con él. Por muy tormentoso que pueda llegar a ser, todo eso me convierte en el hombre que soy ahora mismo. Me ha hecho conocerme mejor, Pierre. No tienes que sentirte culpable de nada. Estas experiencias me harán más fuertes. Si al final tengo que apartarme de Antonio porque me duele demasiado no poder ser nada para él, lo haré. Sabes que soy un poquito masoquista, pero no hasta extremos peligrosos. No puedo pasarme la vida llorando por nadie. Así pues, no te disculpes. Si lo haces, me ofenderé.

- Está bien, de acuerdo. Es que por un momento lo he pensado y me ha hecho sentirme culpable. Pero si dices que no debo hacerlo porque te enfadarás, entonces no lo haré. Ya sabes que eres un gran amigo, Francis. Espero que nunca lo olvides.

El rubio sonrió ante esas palabras de Pierre. Le dio una palmada repentina y algo fuerte en la espalda y pudo notar cómo su cuerpo se temblaba. Dibujó una sonrisa, tratando de no reírse, pero se le pudo escuchar por lo bajo. Pierre le dio una palmada ahora mientras entrecerraba ligeramente los ojos y sonreía.

- Eres un idiota. Yo aquí, intentando subirte el ánimo y tú vas y me pegas. Voy a acabar por denunciarte un día de estos. Y te advierto, además, que me pretende un mozo que está muy fuerte y que puede desmontarte con sólo soplar hacia ti.

Parpadeó anonadado, se separó y empezó a reír. Por un momento había empezado a pensar en lo que significaba que Eduardo tuviese interés en Pierre. Ahora siempre podría amenazarle con esos brazos enormes del hispano. Y ya había experimentado un golpe; su rostro le gritaba que no quería ser víctima de ninguno más.

- A ver si ahora te vas a pasar la vida amenazándome con ese pretendiente al que no sabes si aceptar~ -le contestó ahora más animado.

- Hombre, es toda una ventaja, no te lo voy a negar. Pero no podría hacerle eso a Eduardo, así que supongo que sólo lo usaré cuando te pongas muy, muy pesado.

Siguieron un rato dándole vueltas al tema e imaginando cómo sería que Eduardo apareciese siempre que Pierre lo necesitara. Aunque había deseado no venir a verle, ese muchacho tenía el don de animarle cuando pensaba que nadie lo conseguiría. Seguramente era por eso que hacía tantos años que se conocían y se soportaban. Además, aunque no dejaba de estar preocupado, se sentía más tranquilo ahora al saber que Antonio seguía más o menos bien.

* * *

El sábado se encontraba limpiando su casa, por la tarde, cuando el teléfono sonó. Dejó el trapo donde pilló y fue hacia el aparato, que seguía bramando insistentemente. Descolgó con parsimonia, sin preocuparse de si la persona al otro lado tenía algún tipo de prisa o no.

- ¿Dígame? -inquirió al llevárselo al oído.

- ¡Dime tú que no estás viendo la tele! -dijo Pierre al otro lado del teléfono. Su voz fue tan fuerte que tuvo que apartar el auricular para no quedarse sordo.

- No, no estoy viendo la tele. -replicó el galo a medio tono de voz, asombrado por aquel arrebato tan extraño. No era usual que le llamara de esa manera y se pusiera a chillarle.

- Bien... Bien. Pues nada, sigue a lo tuyo. Yo no te he llamado y todo está perfectamente. -dijo Pierre tras un segundo en silencio.

- ¿Canal? -preguntó ahora Francis.

- Te he dicho que no pasa nada. -dijo entre nervioso y molesto.

- ¿Canaaal...? -repitió alargando más las vocales, con un tono inflexible. Algo estaba pasando y Pierre había intentado, fallidamente, ocultárselo.

- Francis... -replicó su amigo refunfuñando como un niño pequeño que ha sido descubierto por su madre.

- Pierre, te lo digo muy claro, como no me lo digas iré canal por canal y encontraré lo que no quieres que vea. ¿Acaso no prefieres que yo no me enfade contigo? Pues dime el canal y todos contentos.

Se hizo un silencio de unos segundos. Podía escuchar la televisión sonando de fondo, aunque no podía distinguir qué era lo que decían. Pierre se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Podría habérselo dicho de cualquier otra manera y no lo hubiese sospechado. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo cuando le había gritado de esa manera? Bonnefoy esperó pacientemente, pegando golpecitos con los dedos sobre la madera en la que descansaba su teléfono fijo.

- El canal 16. No me digas que no te lo advertí. -dijo Pierre finalmente.

No se despidió siquiera. Francis pudo escuchar que su mejor amigo colgaba y él no tardó demasiado en hacer lo mismo. Corrió hacia el comedor, se montó sobre el sofá desde un lateral, tras coger el mando, y presionó el botón rojo para encender la televisión. La imagen tardó unos segundos en aparecer y presionó rápidamente el uno y el seis. Se trataba de una cadena de cotilleo y justo volvía de anuncios. Miró la pantalla con fijación.

- Empezamos el programa con una invitada especial. En primicia contamos con la presencia de Beatriz Déloy, la famosa heredera de la fortuna Déloy, próximamente ex-esposa de Antonio Fernández Carriedo. Bienvenida a nuestro programa, gracias por venir.

Apretó el mando con más fuerza cuando fue consciente de lo que estaba pasando. Sus ojos azules se fijaban en ella cada vez que una cámara la enfocaba y Francis la examinaba como si intentara obtener respuestas. ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Qué era lo que se traía entre manos? Exclusiva. Seguro que le habían pagado un dineral por aquello. ¿No quería a Antonio? Seguro que verla en uno de esos programas no le iba a gustar nada. Le parecía que ella se sentía culpable, pero no la conocía lo suficiente como para saber si era fingido o realmente lo sentía.

Le enfermaba la actitud que adoptaba mientras estaban haciendo un repaso de su vida amorosa con Antonio, sin recato de contar qué lugares visitaron en su luna de miel y de si rindió en la cama esa noche. ¿Por qué permitía que hablaran de Antonio así si le quería? Francis sólo podía sentir creciente ira y quería apalearles hasta que prometiesen que no harían algo así nunca más.

- Así que las cosas pronto dejaron de ir bien entre vosotros, ¿no es así?

- Ciertamente. -respondió Beatriz bajando la vista- Por trabajo no podíamos vernos apenas y la cosa empezó a ser muy rara. Estábamos recién casados y aquello no era bueno. Pero ninguno de los dos dejábamos nuestras obligaciones, claro está. Y de repente, un día, Antonio llegó a casa y me dijo que había tenido un desliz y que se había acostado con otra persona. Nunca pensé que iba a cometer un acto así, pero aún supe reaccionar menos cuando me dijo que... Que se había acostado como un hombre.

Escuchó las exclamaciones ahogadas como algo bien lejano, que se había desarrollado en otra parte del mundo y que nada tenía que ver con él. Su cuerpo se sentía frío completamente. ¿Qué había hecho? Si todo este tiempo la prensa le había molestado, ¿qué sería ahora de él? ¿Es que no era consciente de la explosión mediática que iba a suceder ahora que el ambiente estaba caldeado tras el divorcio? ¿Es que lo había hecho por eso? ¿Cómo podía haber confesado aquel aspecto tan íntimo? Si Antonio no lo había dicho era porque no quería que el mundo supiese su orientación sexual. ¡Y ahora ella venía y lo cantaba como si se tratase del tiempo...!

Seguía escuchando sus críticas, sus explicaciones de cómo sufría pensando que Antonio se acostaba con otros hombres mientras no estaba en casa, y se le revolvió el estómago. Fue una sensación de vértigo inesperada que le obligó a cerrar los ojos para que se hiciera menos intensa. Tanteó sobre el sofá y finalmente dio con el mando. Pensó en dejarlo otro rato puesto y escuchar qué más podía llegar a decir esa mujer por puro despecho. Le atormentaba lo rápido que había pasado del amor al odio.

- Yo creo, sinceramente... -se escuchaba su tono de voz afectado- Creo que en el fondo no me quería.

Aquello colmó el vaso de la paciencia del francés. Apagó el televisor y con un grito frustrado lanzó el controlador contra la pantalla, que se tambaleó violentamente. Estaba tan enfadado... Francis solía mantener el tipo o se molestaba silenciosamente. En cambio, en ese momento, había estallado como un volcán y estaba furioso. Quería descargar toda su ira contra algo, a poder ser a golpes.

- ¿¡Pero cómo puede decir todas esas mierdas!? ¿¡Que nunca la ha querido!? ¿¡Bromeas!? -espetó sin saber hacia qué dirigir su furia.

Se echó contra el sofá y le pegó un buen puñetazo que resonó secamente. Hasta a él le había dolido ese comentario. Siempre pensó que ella era la culpa de que no pudiera tener una relación con el hispano y, si lo aguantaba mejor, era porque creía que era buena chica y le agradaba. Pero no había imaginado que el despecho pudiera transformar tanto a una persona. No merecía haber pasado tanto tiempo con Antonio. ¡Por supuesto que no! Si iba a pegarle esta puñalada, que le hubiera dejado hacía mucho tiempo. Todos estos días él había querido cuidar de él y hacerle feliz, pero no salía de lo de Arthur y ya estaba metido en todo ese desaguisado.

No se paró a pensar demasiado en algo que en un par de ocasiones le había rondado por la cabeza. ¿Si Antonio estaba en esa situación era por su culpa? Era cierto que seguir de ese modo eternamente no hubiera sido beneficioso para él, que quizás las cosas pudieran haber acabado peor incluso. ¿Pero cómo podía saber que este era el mejor momento para incitarle a iniciar el proceso de divorcio? No quería darle muchas vueltas a la cabeza o se volvería loco del todo. Tenía que encontrar la manera de ayudar, o de hacer todo aquello más soportable para él. ¿Pero cómo? No hallaba ni una cosa que pudiera hacer para ayudarle. Lo primero sería acercarse y darle a entender que no estaba solo y que le apoyaba. Juraba que ahora no buscaba nada romántico, o que le dijera que se acababa de dar cuenta de que le quería. Lo único que deseaba era poder arrancarle una sonrisa y darle todo su apoyo.

* * *

Si pensó que la aparición de Beatriz en la televisión pública no iba a tener ninguna consecuencia, se estaba equivocando totalmente. Por la mañana, la entrada estaba llena de aquellos que se llamaban a sí mismo periodistas, a pesar de que muchos ni siquiera tenían la carrera terminada. Era ese uno de los motivos que hacía que fueran a desembocar en ese sector que era despreciado por los verdaderos profesionales. Ni siquiera llevaban furgonetas de televisión, habían venido en coches anticuados y hechos una porquería que ellos mismos usaban para hacer sus recados personales y, cargados con llamativos micros y cámaras de televisión, esperaban apoyados contra los bordillos, al sol. El invierno empezaba a entrar con fuerza y nadie quería congelarse a la sombra.

Fue sencillamente horroroso. Cuando Francis se acercó para entrar a trabajar, se levantaron todos y se fueron para él. Por un momento le dio el pánico hasta niveles importantes. ¿Es que ya sabían que él había tenido algo que ver con Antonio? Se calmó un poco cuando vio que le preguntaban cómo le había sentado la noticia de que su jefe era homosexual y cosas por el estilo. Francis no hizo ninguna declaración y se fue hacia el edificio a paso ligero.

No era tonto, sabía que abrir la boca significaba empezar a meterse en ese mundillo. Lo mismo que le gustaba saber que era el centro de atención, había visto el acoso que esas personas realizaban a otras y no quería pasar por algo similar. En cuanto llegó a la puerta del edificio, uno de los guardias de seguridad tiró de él al ver su identificación y le dejó pasar. Francis se encorvó hacia delante, apoyando las manos sobre las rodillas, y jadeó pesadamente.

- Joder... No me imaginaba que me encontraría con algo así. -suspiró y se incorporó.

- ¡Esto es un despiporre! Aquí cada uno hace lo que le da la gana, va de un sitio para otro y acosa a la gente. No tenemos a tantos efectivos como para desalojarlos a todos y el jefe no ha dado aún ninguna orden. Me están ensuciando toda la entrada con esas mierdas que van comiendo. ¡Me estoy enfadando un montón!

Francis sonrió forzadamente. ¿Antonio no había mandado echar a esos tipos de allí? ¿Habría llegado ya al edificio? Seguramente habría tenido que entrar directamente al aparcamiento, ante la avalancha de cuervos que había delante de la puerta.

- ¿Sabes si Fernández ha llegado ya a la oficina? Seguramente se habrá montado un espectáculo impresionante. -dijo Francis entablando conversación con ese hombre con esperanza de que le contara algo más.

- No, no ha llegado y parece ser que no lo hará en breve. No nos han movilizado para cubrir la entrada, ni nos han anunciado algún plan de acción nuevo. Ese seguramente se quedará en su casa, haciendo a saber Dios qué cosa. Yo no digo nada delante de las cámaras, porque esos periodistas no me caen nada bien y los considero lo peor, aunque, la verdad, no me gusta nada pensar que mi jefe es marica. Mira que parecía un tío bien majo; pues a la mierda. Al final resultará que medio mundo está metido en el puto armario...

Ese viejo no le caía demasiado bien a Francis y en ese mismo instante recordó el porqué. Era de un retrógrado... No le gustaba nada esa forma de hablar tan maleducada y que rezumaba desprecio por todas partes. Sólo porque era algo que a él no le habían inculcado de pequeño, no quería decir que fuese una verdad irrefutable. Pero bueno, sabía que con ese tipo de personas era imposible dialogar. Una piedra estaría más dispuesta a conversar educadamente y sin levantar el tono de voz. Le despidió sin perder la cortesía, le sonrió y se fue hacia los ascensores que quedaban a la derecha de la recepción. Las dos secretarias, maquilladas como siempre, una de ellas como si de una puerta se tratase, cuchicheaban entre ellas e iban dirigiendo miradas furtivas hacia la calle.

Estupendo, aún les gustaría todo aquel lío que había. Se metió en el ascensor para no ver más. Estaba bastante preocupado, la verdad. ¿Cómo estaría Antonio tras todo esto? Por eso, cuando todo el mundo fue a hacerse el café, Francis subió a dirección y se encontró con que Adela por fin había regresado de su enfermedad. La mujer le miró por encima de las gafas como si estuviera pensando que sus ojos la traicionaban y que veía mal.

- No sé qué pintas aquí, Bonnefoy, el señor Fernández no se encuentra en el edificio y tengo noticias de que no piensa venir en lo que resta de día. Aunque después de la vergüenza que debe estar pasando su familia, no me extraña. Debería disculparse públicamente.

Se mordió la lengua para no hacer ningún comentario hiriente. Ganas no le faltaban, todo el mundo parecía tener la autoridad suficiente para criticar sin dignarse realmente a conocer a Antonio o entender la situación en la que había estado viviendo. Tristemente, ni el mismo Francis acababa de comprender a todo a lo que el hispano había estado sometido, pero al menos sabía que no había sido nada sencillo. Tras estar tiempo a su lado, escucharle cuando quería hablar y observando, siempre en silencio, había sido capaz de atisbar cómo era realmente y que esa fachada y esas escapadas eran algo que necesitaba.

- Anda, por favor, Adela. He venido a ver si estabas, porque Antonio me contó que estabas enferma y quería ver si habías vuelto. Te veo con muy buena salud, hasta casi más joven. Y mira ese peinado, estás deslumbrante.

La mujer se subió las gafas usando el meñique de la mano derecha y le observó incrédula. ¿Creía que era estúpida? ¿Es que pensaba que se lo tragaría? No es que tuviesen la relación más cordial y era la primera vez que le veía ser terriblemente adulador. Francis fingió como nunca había fingido. Por dentro pensaba que menudas mentiras estaba soltando y que seguía teniendo la misma cara de amargada que siempre. Sabía que era estúpido intentar esto con Adela; esa mujer era de hielo y seguro que llevaba un cinturón de castidad de cintura para abajo.

- Gracias, supongo. Ahora date la vuelta y baja a tu planta, Bonnefoy. -dijo ella finalmente, lo cual hizo que Francis pensara: sí, es la mujer de hielo.

- Antes de irme, quería pedirte un favorcito, Adela. ¿Tú podrías darme la dirección de Antonio? Es que me dejó unos DVD y se los tengo que devolver. -dijo Francis sonriendo cordial. Pasó su mano derecha por su hombro, suavemente, sin pasarse demasiado. Tampoco es que quisiera tocarla. Era una mujer mayor, por el amor de Dios. Por muy cruel que sonara, además era fea.

- No voy a darte esa información, es confidencial, Bonnefoy.

Y aquí la fachada del rubio se cayó. Casi había esperado que se lo hubiera dado por las buenas, pero sabía que tras esto era el momento de luchar a muerte. No importaba que se viera patético, se acercó a ella, la agarró de los hombros y la miró con carita de animal abandonado por su dueño bajo la lluvia.

- Por favor. Ya me has visto todos estos días por aquí, Antonio es un gran amigo mío y lo está pasando muy mal. Quiero ir a ver cómo está. ¡Es lo más normal! ¡Por favor! No hagas que sea un mal amigo.

Pero ella seguía diciendo que no, que esto era denunciable. Francis se le agarró a la cintura mientras ella le apartaba con las manos, escandalizada, insultándole con palabras de años atrás que ahora ya nadie usaba. El francés seguía pidiéndole una y otra vez, alegando que era su mejor amigo.

- ¡Pues tan amigo no será cuando ni siquiera te ha dado personalmente su dirección! Yo no pienso dártela.

Aquella puñalada trapera le dolió y dejó de hacer fuerza. Se había quedado en su mundo, pensando, hasta que recibió una bofetada de ella que le echó hacia atrás. Se llevó la mano a esa mejilla, ahora rojiza, y frunció el ceño. ¿Pero cómo se podía ser tan arisca? Con lo mono que él era y que ella fuera pegándole en ese hermoso rostro que Dios le había dado era un delito. Todo un maldito crimen contra la humanidad. Se rindió, no iba a sonsacarle una sola letra a Adela. Era la victoria de esa mujer amargada. Se montó en el ascensor y se sintió más desanimado de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.

Se sentó en el escritorio, mirando ausentemente hacia la ventana tras suspirar, e ignoró las insistentes preguntas de Gilbert, que se había sorprendido al verle regresar con la mejilla roja. No sabía qué podía hacer. Mientras pensaba, puso los dos brazos sobre la mesa hasta que, al ver que no encontraba una solución, el rubio dejó caer la frente contra la madera, entre sus brazos.

- No sé qué voy a hacer, Gilbert... No lo sé.

- Yo voy a ir a comer y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Creo que tanto trabajo te está pudriendo los sesos. Deberías ir a que te diera el sol y el aire. En la terraza aún están los banquitos del verano. Y ya que no podemos bajar, lo mejor es ir allí a comer.

- Luego iré, luego iré. -murmuró el galo moviendo una mano, sin levantar la cabeza.

Su compañero se encogió de hombros y salió de la estancia. Se quedó en esa pose durante unos minutos más, escuchando el tic-tac del reloj a medida que los segundos iban pasando, eternos. No se le ocurrió nada, su mente estaba en blanco a excepción de Antonio, de la angustia de qué podía hacer por él. ¿Desde cuándo era tan agonías? No le hubiera pasado todo esto si no se hubiese enamorado de él. Mira que se lo había puesto fácil el hispano... Pero él, cazurro, había tenido que insistir, como siempre. Cogió el teléfono a tientas y entonces inclinó la cabeza para buscar en el listín hasta encontrar el número de Pierre.

- ¿Diga?

- Pierre, Adela no me ha dado la dirección de Antonio y ya no sé qué demonios haceeer... -lloriqueó Francis tras escuchar la voz de su amigo- ¿Por qué no le pregunté dónde vivía? ¡Soy imbécil! Me gusta cotillear acerca de las personas que me interesan. ¿Por qué no fui un metomentodo y le pregunté su maldita calle? Ahora ella no está, puedo pasar y saludarle. Esto es un asco, Pierre... Me quiero morir. Mañana no saldrá el sol. Llega el fin del mundo.

- Joder, Francis, no seas dramático. -dijo el galo, disimulando la incomodidad que sentía por escucharle de esa manera. A ratos maldecía a Antonio por tener a su amigo de esa forma- ¿Has comido algo? -escuchó el murmullo negativo de Francis- Mal. Muy mal. A ver si ahora vas a empezar a hacer gilipolleces y vas a enfermar. Lo que debes hacer es levantar tu culo gordo...

- ¿¡Gordo!? -exclamó alarmado, interrumpiendo a media frase.

- E ir a comer de una maldita vez. Luego verás las cosas de otra manera. Antonio no es un niño de cinco años. Le dijo a Edu que estaría bien, así que deja de agobiarte. Sé que no es agradable estar así, pero no te queda otra. No le pediste su dirección y no te la dan, acéptalo.

- Pero no tengo el culo gordo... -dijo Francis tras unos segundos en silencio, enfurruñado.

- Tú ve a comer de una maldita vez o iré para allí, te arrastraré de los pelos hasta el restaurante y te haré comer de todo lo que haya preparado el chef. -dijo Pierre perdiendo la paciencia- Espabila un poco, joder. Me preocupas y estoy empezando a encontrarme mal yo también.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, extraño. Francis había abierto los ojos con sorpresa ante aquella declaración por parte de su amigo. ¿Por qué había estado tan ciego? Era normal pensar que Pierre estaba viviendo todo aquello desde un lado y que le veía sufrir, quizás más de lo que el mismo Francis podía percibir. No pensó en que todo aquello posiblemente le hacía daño también. Entonces se sintió egoísta, mucho más de lo que nunca se había sentido.

- Lo siento, Pierre. Te prometo que intentaré ser más fuerte en todo esto. No sólo por ti, también por Antonio. No creo que le ayude si le voy lloriqueando por todo este tiempo que no he podido acercarme a él para decirle que le apoyo. Eso sería únicamente egoísta. Quiero que sepa que puede confiar en mí.

- Eso está mejor. Así es el Francis al que yo conozco y admiro. Ahora tira a comer o te aseguro que cumpliré mi amenaza. -dijo Pierre.

- Está bien, está bien... Ya voy. -dijo Francis sonriendo con resignación- Lamento la llamada. Espero que tu jefe no te eche bronca.

No tardó mucho en despedirse. En ese momento su estómago gruñó, cansado de esperar a que su propietario se dignase a darle la comida que necesitaba. Al principio le daba la impresión de que con dos cucharadas se quedaría lleno pero, a medida que fue comiendo, su estómago necesitado fue aceptando cada nueva cucharada hasta que terminó. Sacó un café de la máquina y bajó hacia su despacho. Estaba a punto de entrar cuando el móvil le sonó.

- ¿Diga?

- Pierre me ha llamado. -dijo la voz profunda de Eduardo. Francis se había asustado al escuchar ese tono tan conocido y su corazón le había empezado a latir con violencia- Me temo que ni yo mismo puedo darte la dirección de su casa. Además, eso no sería nada inteligente. Seguro que ahora hay menos periodistas allí, están todos aquí.

- Quiero ver a Antonio, Eduardo. Quiero hablar con él para ver cómo está y para darle mi apoyo.

- Si quieres, puedo decirle lo que sea, pero verle es algo complicado. Ya te he dicho que no puedes venir. -murmuró en un tono de voz cada vez más bajo.

- No quiero que se lo transmitas, quiero hablar con él. Sé que comprendes cuando te hablo, sabes francés. No es tan complicado lo que te pido.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral que le puso hasta nervioso. Se apartó el teléfono de la oreja para comprobar que la llamada no se había cortado y entonces, justo cuando se lo acercaba, escuchó que el español volvía a hablar.

- Lo único que puedo hacer es decirte que hoy, a las siete, estará por 14 Carrefour Jouaust, la peluquería se llama Hairlices. Si casualmente pasaras por allí, supongo que podrías hablar con él. -dijo Eduardo.

A Francis casi se le saltan las lágrimas de la emoción y todo. No podía creer que hubiese obtenido una oportunidad de oro como esa después de tantos días y del esfuerzo con Adela. Ni siquiera recordaba ya la mejilla rojiza que aún palpitaba a ratos.

- Gracias, Eduardo. Te debo una. -dijo Francis con un tono más animado.

- Espero no arrepentirme de esto. -murmuró- Tengo que colgar. Adiós.

Cuando la llamada se cortó, Francis observó el teléfono como si hubiesen llamado de la casa de apuestas y le hubieran dicho que acababa de ganar diez mil millones de euros. Tras apretar unos cuantos botones, guardó el número de teléfono en la agenda como "Eduardo?" No sabía bien si aquel era su número personal o no. Podía intentar comprobarlo con Pierre, pero su amigo era muy receloso con ese asunto. Hablando del pajarillo, le mandó un mensaje diciéndole que gracias y que le quería. Al poco recibió uno con un emoticono sonriente. Estaba muy agradecido.

El resto de la tarde fue muy llevadera. Hacía días que Francis no trabajaba con tanta soltura y estuvo muy contento con los resultados obtenidos. Sonrió resignado al pensar que aquello se debía únicamente a Antonio. Se le hacía raro volver a estar tan enamorado de alguien, pero tampoco quería pensar demasiado en eso. Primero tenían que arreglarse las cosas. Quizás, si se calmaba el asunto, Antonio le decía que seguía sin querer tener nada con él. Entonces podría aceptarlo. Pero no iba a parar ahora. Llegaría hasta el final, fueran cuales fuesen las consecuencias.

A las seis y cuarto salió de trabajar. Le dijo a Gilbert que le cubriese las espaldas durante los minutos que faltaban hasta la hora de salir. Él cogió su coche y se fue hacia la calle que Eduardo le había mencionado. No se perdió ya que estuvo unos veinte minutos mirando en un GPS la ruta. Bueno, había trabajado, lo juraba. Le costó encontrar aparcamiento a causa de las obras que había cerca, las cuales dificultaban el paso y, además, invadían las plazas de aparcamiento. Estaba a unos cinco o diez minutos caminando, no se perdería. Mientras iba paseando hacia allí, pensó qué debía ser lo primero que le dijera. ¿Bastaba con un hola? Quizás debería preguntarle directamente cómo estaba. Aunque eso sería muy agresivo, tampoco quería agobiarle.

Estaba a dos minutos, nervioso e imaginando ya diálogos entre los dos en los que él intentaba evitar a toda costa mencionar algo sobre la posibilidad que ahora tenían de estar juntos. El corazón le iba rápido y le daba la sensación de que dolía ligeramente de los mismos nervios. Y entonces, de repente, delante de él había alguien a quien no había visto y chocó contra esa persona. Miró primero los zapatos, mocasines de piel negra. Subió por los tejanos oscuros que llevaba, siguió por la camisa, vio los ojos verdes y su decepción fue enorme cuando comprobó que llevaba el pelo peinado hacia atrás. Qué manía tenía ese hombre con aparecer en los momentos más inoportunos. ¿Y por qué seguía tan focalizado en no parecerse a Antonio? Su hermano era adorable, punto y final. No quererse parecer a él le parecía un pecado. Si no fuese tan bello él mismo, desde que nació, hasta él querría parecerse a Antonio. Pero bueno, eso era otro tema que no venía al caso. Lo que no le pasó desapercibido fue que le miraba de esa manera, con desaprobación. No estaba seguro de si era porque había hecho algo o era porque seguía igual de amargado que siempre.

Quizás era una mezcla de ambas.

- ¿A dónde te crees que vas, gabacho? -le preguntó con ese tono de voz más profundo que el de Antonio.

- ¿Debes preguntar? Creía que eras más inteligente y que estas preguntas estaban de más, ¿no? Voy a ver a Antonio. Quiero hablar con él.

El rubio dio un paso hacia un lado, con la clara intención de abrirse paso e ir hacia la peluquería, pero Carlos se interpuso de nuevo. Frunció el ceño. ¿Es que nadie le iba a dejar pasar?

- Eso no es posible. No lo voy a permitir. Todo esto, todo, es tu culpa. Mi hermano estaba más o menos bien de ese modo. Podría haber seguido así hasta que ella hubiera visto que lo mejor era separarse. No tendría que haber dado él este paso. ¿No ves cómo han salido las cosas? De ella no me esperaba algo así y ahora me cae casi peor que tú... Y lo más nefasto es que nuestro padre está molesto con Antonio y dice que si Beatriz hizo todo eso, motivos tenía. Encima ella quiere sacarle lo que pueda y le va a llevar a juicio. Y todo porque tú le metiste ideas raras en la cabeza, Bonnefoy.

Al principio de todo ese discurso, Francis estaba dispuesto a replicar en cuanto tuviera un momento de silencio que aprovechar. Pero, a medida que le había ido contando cosas, había ido perdiendo la fuerza de voluntad. No era solamente lo mal que pudiera sentirse porque Beatriz hablara en televisión, además era un divorcio con juicio, un padre que no le apoyaba... Antonio no estaba en su mejor momento y él le había dado un empujón que en vez de hacerle subir, le hizo estrellarse contra el suelo de manera estrepitosa.

- No creo que tenga ganas de verte, está de mal humor. Ni entiendo cómo no te odia con todas sus fuerzas. Yo lo haría. De hecho te odio bastante por todo lo que haces.

- En realidad, aunque sea de esta manera en la que pareces un capullo, te importa tu hermano, ¿verdad? A mí también me importa. Por favor, déjame verle.

- Te he dicho que no. Ni siquiera Eduardo lo está haciendo bien. Antonio necesita arreglar los asuntos que tiene pendientes ahora. Debe centrarse bien en todo esto, o seguro que su vida puede ir a peor y lo que menos bien le hará será que vengas tú con tus idioteces. Nada va a cambiar porque digas que tiene tu apoyo. Las cosas van a estar igual de jodidas para él y tú no puedes arreglar nada. La has cagado.

Bueno, en eso no le faltaba razón, Francis no podía hacer nada por ayudar a Antonio en ese momento. No tenía influencias, no tenía dinero y no sabía nada del tema. ¿En qué podría echar una mano? Seguramente sólo sería una molestia más de la que Antonio tendría que preocuparse.

- Pero quiero verle. Estoy siendo egoísta, un cabezahueca, lo sé. Pero quiero verle y decirle que todo va a ir bien.

- ¡No sabes si todo va a ir bien! -espetó molesto el español.

Le ponía de los nervios ese tío. ¿Por qué era tan cabeza cuadrada? ¿Es que todos le querían llevar la contraria? Las intenciones de ese rubio eran desconocidas para él y no iba a permitir que nadie más le hiciera daño a su hermano. Suficiente lo había logrado Beatriz, en la cual había confiado. Lo que más le había fastidiado era que, al ir a su lado y preguntarle cómo estaba, Antonio sólo había sonreído, intentando que no se preocupara. Odiaba cuando hacía eso.

Francis, el cual había permanecido callado hasta ahora, le miró.

- No puedo prometerlo, pero quiero hablar con él. -dijo decidido- ¿No entiendes que así le vas a hacer daño tú?

- Te he escuchado suficiente. Quiero que te des la vuelta y te marches.

- Y yo quiero que te calles de una vez. No estás siendo racional.

- ¿Y crees que le ayudará el que la prensa le vea con un trabajador? Déjame decirte que eres tú el irracional.

Con un gesto de la mano, uno de los guardaespaldas, que había estado camuflado y al cual Francis no había visto, se acercó y le asió con fuerza del brazo. No pudo decir nada antes de ser arrastrado por aquella mole de noventa kilos. Le gritó a Carlos, hasta le soltó algún insulto sin importarle lo que pudiera decir la gente. Le dejaron dos calles más allá de en la que tenía su coche aparcado. Se atusó la ropa y le dijo algo muy maleducado a ese armario. No le pegaba, ¿por qué no soltar su frustración de alguna manera? Se quedó allí solo y bufó. Le daban ganas de cometer una locura, de volverse un suicida y simplemente correr hacia donde Antonio estuviera, sin pensar en las consecuencias que eso pudiera tener para nadie. Iba a moverse cuando sintió una mano posarse en su hombro, una muy robusta. Sudó frío y ladeó el rostro con miedo de qué armario iba a encontrarse cuando se girara. Suspiró aliviado al ver que el que había a su lado era Eduardo.

- Qué susto me has pegado... -murmuró Francis con el corazón a mil.

- Lo siento. Deberías marcharte. He discutido con Carlos por intentar defender que vinieras, pero ni aún por esas. No quiero tener más peleas de ese tipo por algo así. Lo siento mucho pero lo mejor es que te vayas ahora. Además, he visto a bastantes paparazzi rondando por la zona, esperando a que Antonio salga del peluquero.

- Está bien... -murmuró desanimado- ¿Podrías decirle al menos que estoy preocupado por él? Que sepa que no está solo y que cuenta con todo mi apoyo.

- Se lo diré. -dijo Eduardo tras darle una palmadita suave en la espalda- Ahora márchate antes de que te vean o que los guardaespaldas de Carlos piensen que intentas acercarte de nuevo. No empezaré otra pelea con su hermano.

Francis asintió repetidamente con la cabeza y se marchó de allí rápidamente. Eduardo suspiró por lo bajo y se frotó la sien mientras pensaba en la escena que habían tenido fuera, en el callejón al que daba por la parte trasera la peluquería. Carlos le había hasta dado dos veces con el dedo índice sobre el pecho, intentando intimidarle. Le parecía sorprendente que alguien se pusiera de ese modo. Normalmente, al ver su tamaño, nadie intentaba presionarle o hacerle sentir inferior.

- Me he enterado de que Bonnefoy viene hacia aquí. ¿Se puede saber de qué hablasteis?

No le había sorprendido que supiera tantos detalles del asunto. Carlos tenía influencias, muchas más que Antonio, de hecho. Ese hombre, siendo abogado, se estaba ganando amigos por todas partes y, cuando lo necesitaba, siempre le echaban una mano. Que supiera que Francis venía o que él había hablado con el francés no era nada tan alucinante. Seguro que podía hacer cosas más sorprendentes que aquello.

- Me dijo que quería hablar con Antonio y como está un poco desanimado pensé que no sería mala idea. El francés tiene buenas intenciones, ¿por qué no dejar que tu hermano se distraiga un rato? -le había dicho él entonces, con toda su buena fe.

- Mira, Eduardo. Para empezar, sé que te preocupas mucho por él y que le has estado cuidando casi como si fueras otro miembro de la familia, pero ahora mismo lo que tienes que hacer es velar aún más por su seguridad. Todo esto no hubiera empezado de no ser por ese francés. Todo se le ha puesto en contra a Antonio. ¿Crees que es buena idea que le vean merodeando por aquí? Esa gente es como los peores cuervos; saben encontrar una presa y arrancarle hasta el último pedacito de carne que les quede pegado a los huesos.

Aunque abrió la boca, entonces no había sabido qué responderle. ¿Por qué no había visto él con la misma rapidez que aquello era verdad? Que Francis estuviera merodeando por la zona sólo significaba que los periodistas podrían atar cabos. Intentó rebatirle que de cualquier manera no debía apartar a Francis de Antonio totalmente, pero no atendía a razones. Le dijo que era una idea muy mala y que consideraba que era más inteligente que eso, que lo reflexionara. Entonces le había dejado solo. La verdad era que Carlos no era tan mala persona como pudiera parecer en un principio. Se estaba dedicando día y parte de la noche a encontrar todas las pruebas necesarias para que su hermano no se hundiera social y económicamente por las palabras de su ex-mujer. Decir que el hermano sólo estaba ahí para fastidiar a todos los que estuvieran a su alrededor era mentira. Lo que le pasaba a Carlos es que siempre se había llevado bien con Antonio, aunque de cara a la gente pareciese que siempre se peleaban. Había complicidad entre ellos y, como Carlos era el menos crédulo, no podía soportar que a su hermano le engañaran. Se había convertido en una especie de ogro para así proteger más a su gemelo, al cual en el fondo, por mucho que dijera, adoraba.

No quería discutir con alguien que quería a Antonio hasta ese punto, ya que él se sentía como otro hermano, aunque no fuera de sangre. El hispano tenía la habilidad de hacer que la gente se quedase prendada de él y que deseara hacer que fuera feliz. La otra prueba era Francis, intentando a su manera lograr eso mismo. Había pensado en decirle a Antonio muchas veces que Francis se interesaba mucho por él y que seguramente estaba enamorado de él, pero no había podido hacerlo al final. Las palabras se le habían atragantado en la boca en muchas ocasiones, cuando encontraba al español viendo fotos de la boda. No sabía qué era lo que le pasaría entonces por la cabeza, pero no estaba tan vivaz como normalmente. Antonio tenía demasiados problemas como para que ahora le hiciera quedarse distraído pensando en que Francis correspondía a sus sentimientos. Igualmente, le transmitiría las palabras del galo en cuanto estuvieran un rato a solas, seguramente en la casa. Ahora también se alojaba allí Carlos, que vigilaba a los paparazzi y, con un equipo de seguridad, había logrado mantenerlos alejados unos cien metros de la casa.

Al menos, hasta que todo este boom de prensa amarilla disminuyera, no podía alentar una situación que sería perjudicial para ambos.

* * *

**Buenas~**

**Cosas a comentar del capítulo... Pues no sé, el título creo que queda bastante claro de lo que va y sí, se destapó el escándalo por completo. No sé bien qué comentar, porque es lo que hay. No malinterpretéis a Carlos, que aún siendo un capullo, en el fondo quiere lo que él piensa que es lo mejor para Antonio. Es inteligente, en algún momento reflexionará sobre lo que hace XDDD**

**Paso a comentar los review owo**

_Charlestone-Baby, _**pues por si no lo era poco, ahora verás lo que es que se complique aún más XD Porque, por si no recordabas, Antonio es famoso. No sé si te seguirá dando pena Bea a estas alturas XD. Hombre, de cara a Antonio, Francis se guarda el drama, pero para el resto, es complicado. Mira, sobre las actualizaciones, te diré que de repente el número de reviews ha disminuido bastante. Para mí, traerlo al día, con trabajo diario que se me come todo el día y cansancio en general, pues me supone el esfuerzo de corregirlo incluso en mitad del trabajo, cuando no debería. Así pues, mi esfuerzo para encontrarme que la gente no le puede dedicar un minuto (no lo digo por las que me dejáis review, en serio uwu) pues desanima. Lo único que cambia es el día que publico, pero cada semana acabaré subiendo uno en un punto. No quiero esforzarme para luego decepcionarme con el recibimiento, así que casi prefiero tomármelo con calma yo también. Espero que lo entiendas uvu'**

_Nanda18, _**No podéis esperar tampoco todos los capítulos iguales XD En algún momento tenía que divorciarse, si no esto no podía llegar a ser un Frain decente uvu' Tal y como están las cosas, Francis tampoco le puede hacer ninguna escena dramática... Él no puede acercarse, porque empeoraría todo y el resto del mundo parece que le ha dado la espalda. Como le monte una escenita, Antonio es capaz de matarle XD. No es tanto desanimar, es más un... me esfuerzo por actualizar puntualmente y vaya acogida XDU Entonces escribo por placer, eso lo voy haciendo regularmente y, para publicar a gusto, entonces haré esto y publicaré cuando me apetezca. De esta manera, sin buscar huecos de donde no los tengo únicamente para actualizar, seguro que no me llevaré decepciones. Esa es mi intención. Mentalmente tengo un "mínimo" por el que me esfuerzo, por el que hago lo que sea para actualizar el mismo día, pero si no, pues me lo tomaré con calma y ya lo actualizaré sábado o domingo. Con tiempo, cuando me apetezca ôwo No voy a dejar de publicar tampoco, eso tenlo claro.**

_Tamat, _**bueno, las cosas en esta vida suelen venir de repente y quería que se viera de esa manera, aunque se hubieran lanzado pistas. Como puedes ver, las cosas se han complicado bastante, así que tendrás que esperar a ver cómo evolucionan ovo'**

_Yuyies,_** el tío sabe elaborar bien sus planes XD Lo que no iba a hacer es tener a Arthur por ahí dando por saco todo el rato XD Que pa eso esto es Frain. Como puedes ver, aunque está en proceso de divorcio, el camino no se ha convertido en uno de rosas. Más bien se han quedado las espinas sólo XD La frasecita de Antonio no tuvo repercusión, eso sí la de Bea... Es diferente XD Saludos~**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Miruru**


	12. Tierra estéril

**El jardín de las mentiras**

**Capítulo 12 - Tierra estéril**

No estaba en el mejor momento de su vida, eso seguro. Aún no sabía con seguridad cómo se sentía respecto a todo lo que había pasado con Beatriz. Antonio no esperaba que su esposa corriese a los medios de comunicación a soltar toda aquella basura que él se guardó para sí mismo la primera vez que apareció delante de las cámaras. No lo iba a hacer en un principio, no deseaba convertirse en el objetivo de todas las miradas, pero tampoco tenía otra solución. Lo había estado hablando con Carlos y él coincidió en que era lo más inteligente. Si se enteraban por cualquier otra fuente, estarían diciendo durante mucho tiempo que lo dejaron porque había otra persona en la vida del español. Bueno, sí que pensaba en alguien, pero intentaba dejarlo de lado porque si no su cabeza parecía estar lista para explotar.

Desde que había pasado aquello, Antonio no había tenido demasiadas relaciones sociales con nadie. Su día a día había pasado de ser un "ir a la oficina, trabajar y volver a casa" a ser un "no salir de casa". Eduardo le decía que, por su seguridad, lo mejor era que no se moviese de dentro de ese edificio a no ser que fuese total y estrictamente necesario. El español se sentía cada vez más asqueado con esa vida que llevaba. Cuando Carlos le solía hablar, en su mayoría, era sólo para contarle cosas sobre el caso que estaba preparando, ya que Beatriz ahora quería llevarse parte de su fortuna.

Le daban hasta ganas de llorar si lo pensaba demasiado. Eduardo le miraba con una preocupación que ni siquiera podía disimular. Antonio se esforzaba al máximo para que no estuviera así, ponía su empeño en sonreír con aparente normalidad para intentar que se relajara. Por supuesto que no tenía ganas de sonreír, pero tampoco le gustaba ver a Edu de esa manera, como si él lo pasara igual de mal que Antonio. Aquello se lo había buscado él mismo, él creía eso con firmeza, no iba a dejar que afectara a nadie más.

De repente se dio cuenta de que la situación era asfixiante. Le recordaba a cierto momento de su vida.

En aquel entonces, Antonio había estado felizmente casado con su bella esposa Beatriz. Las mariposas en el estómago, las carantoñas porque sí, las risas estúpidas... Era sencillamente hermoso, el momento más bonito de su vida. Sin embargo, pronto llegó mucho trabajo que hacer y apenas se veían. Aunque sabía que debía agobiarle contándole todo aquello, el hispano se entretenía diciéndole a Edu que echaba mucho de menos a Bea y que deseaba estar con ella y llevarla a tal o cual sitio.

Era lo más triste que había experimentado en mucho tiempo eso de regresar a casa y encontrarla totalmente vacía, acostarse en una cama fría, solo, en la penumbra. Actualmente sentía una sensación de soledad similar. Podía recordar cómo sus sentimientos se fueron apagando con tal de no sentir el dolor. No fue algo que hiciera conscientemente, o al menos no creyó que las consecuencias fueran a ser aquellas.

La casa se le había hecho pequeña por aquella época y le daba la sensación de que las paredes encogían y de que el aire le faltaba entre aquellos cimientos que se habían echado hacía unos seis años. No podía entretenerse con nada y todo el rato en su pecho había un vacío. Por momentos ni siquiera se veía con fuerzas para sonreír y por eso huía a cualquier sitio en el que nadie pudiera verle, ni tan siquiera Eduardo. Había empezado a fumar en ese entonces, incluso. Se trataba de un vicio que retomaba cuando menos lo esperaba su hermano o su empleado y que llevaba en secreto hasta que le encontraban haciéndolo o directamente olían esa peste a tabaco. No es que fumar le aliviara el hueco en el pecho, pero la nicotina le gustaba y le producía bienestar.

Y, de hecho, en la actualidad tenía un paquete escondido en la cisterna del baño del piso inferior. A ese cartón le quedaban 3 cigarrillos. Tendría que ir pronto a un estanco, aunque últimamente no es que tuviera oportunidad de hacerlo. Cuando lo terminara, seguramente iría al armario de los licores y empezaría a vaciarlo día tras día, con disimulo para que nadie se diera cuenta de que estaba borracho. A tal grado llegaba su desesperación.

Se sentía traicionado por Beatriz, muchísimo. Nunca pensó que tendría que hacerlo. Sabía que aquello era doloroso para ambos, aunque para ella más, que aún le quería. Lo que le había sorprendido era esa doble cara que podía tener a veces. Era una mujer y la angustia y el despecho le llevaban a comportarse de maneras extremas.

No era antes tan pronunciado ese comportamiento, pero era existente. Pero no quería adelantarse a los recuerdos, le gustaban que siguieran el orden mientras paseaba por ellos uno a uno, sentado en un diván en su despacho. De alguna manera tenía que pasar las aburridas horas que pasaba en esa maldita casa que empezaba a ser una cárcel para él.

Un día se cansó de estar allí, quieto sin hacer nada. Beatriz no volvía y Antonio tuvo la urgente necesidad de salir y de bailar, de beber. Quería ser una persona normal y corriente, sin ataduras y responsabilidades. Lo que quería era sentirse libre ya que la carga de una esposa a la que hacía semanas que no veía le traía por el camino de la amargura. No dijo nada a Eduardo, no estaba tampoco. Se cambió de ropa, se puso una más informal y salió a la calle. Se había echado hasta colonia y todo, e iba dispuesto a pasarlo bien.

El local al que fue estaba a reventar de gente y no podías andar dos pasos sin pegar algún codazo, tocar a alguien en el culo sin querer o pegar un pisotón. Por supuesto, mientras lo hacías, también podían pasarte una de esas cosas -o todas- a ti. La música le había retumbado por todo su cráneo y, aún de ese modo, Antonio se sentía en su salsa. Ojalá hubiese podido ser su vida así siempre, más relajada. Nacer rico no era el sueño de todo el mundo, al menos no el suyo.

Y entonces, cubata en mano, se paseó por aquel sitio hasta que encontró un rincón en el que quedarse a mirar a la gente que había a su alrededor. Sin embargo, pronto se vio rodeado de un montón de gente que le aplastaba, personas más altas que él que le hacían sentirse como si le faltara el oxígeno. Intentó apartarse a medida que un mareo extraño se adueñaba de sus sentidos, sin demasiado éxito. Aunque intentó gritar, su voz no se abría paso entre la multitud y cuando su cuerpo se tambaleaba y pensaba que caería, en ese momento alguien le agarró. No pudo verle bien porque el mismo mareo le tenía atontado y con los oídos medio taponados. De repente notó que un desconocido le agarraba en brazos y le sacaba de entre esa marea de gente.

La ráfaga de aire fresco le hizo revivir poco a poco. Le dejaron sentado en un bordillo y esa persona le fue echando también aire a su vez. Cuando su visión se aclaró, pudo ver a un hombre alto, fornido, de cabellos castaños cortos y rizados y ojos verdes, el cual le miraba con preocupación.

- Casi te caes redondo allí dentro. ¿Estás bien, chaval? -le preguntó el hombre con un tono de voz profundo que le pareció agradable.

- Sí, estoy mejor. -dijo Antonio frotándose la sien y secándose el sudor que por ella corría- Aunque no soy ningún chaval, ya tengo 28 años.

- Anda, pues pareces más joven, la verdad. -dijo con aire jovial y sonriendo de manera amigable- Es que eres bajito y delgadito y parecías muy perdido allí dentro. Pensaba que eras uno de esos adolescentes que se cuelan en las discotecas.

El hispano se quedó a cuadros mirando la efusividad con la que ese hombre hablaba, el ímpetu, la pasión, la jovialidad. De repente se echó a reír y miró hacia otro lado intentando que no se ofendiera por ese gesto. El hombre le miró curiosamente pero, lejos de sentirse enfadado por ver que se reía, le sonrió. Tenía una risa bastante agradable de escuchar, así que no le importaba que lo hiciera.

- Yo me llamo Romario. -le dijo tendiéndole la mano- Mucho gusto.

- Yo soy Antonio, encantado. -le respondió estrechándola, aún risueño- Eres muy divertido.

- En realidad puedo ser aún más divertido. Si quieres te lo puedo demostrar. Esta discoteca es un muermo y estamos todos enlatados como sardinas. ¿Qué me dices si me dejas que te lleve por ahí a dar una vuelta?

- ¿Pero no sería raro?

- ¿Cómo es raro que te lleve por ahí de cita?

Antonio parpadeó anonadado sin perder parte de la sonrisa y entonces la forzó un poco más. Se había puesto nervioso y todo.

- Creo que te has equivocado, a mí no me interesan los hombres. -dijo el español.

- Venga, como italiano que soy te diré que los antiguos romanos no estaban tan equivocados. Es bueno estar con mujeres y es bueno estar con hombres. Son dos experiencias que no se pueden comparar. Creo que, hasta que no lo pruebas, no puedes decir que no te interesan los hombres, ¿no lo crees?

Arqueó una ceja y miró a ese hombre que tenía delante. Por algún motivo, se veía bastante atractivo aunque tenía pelo en el pecho, el cual podía verlo asomar por esa camisa desabrochada de color azul, y en los brazos. Se dio cuenta de que le encontraba atractivo y eso le dejaba bastante atónito. Hacía semanas que no pensaba en su esposa de ese modo y ahora, de repente, encontraba algo que le atraía con fuerza. Le dejaba desconcertado. Romario seguía sonriendo como si fuese un niño pequeño que esperaba que le dieran el juguete que deseaba desde hacía todo un año. Antonio sonrió con resignación y se encogió de hombros.

- Está bien. Pero sólo un rato. No debería irme muy tarde a casa. Quizás me estén esperando allí. -dijo sonrojándose un poco. Se sentía estúpido por estar accediendo a tener una cita con un tío que acababa de conocer. Claro que el susodicho hombre le había rescatado de una marea de gente, así que tampoco podía ser desagradable con él.

- ¡Genial! No te arrepentirás. Soy uno de los mejores acompañantes que podrías tener.

Su corazón palpitó con fuerza y pudo sentirlo en su pecho cuando Romario le agarró de la mano y tiró de él calle abajo. Primero pararon por un supermercado que estaba abierto 24 horas y que no conocía ni él. La pinta dejaba mucho que desear y Antonio siguió bien de cerca a su cita, asegurando que el tipo del mostrador no se atreviese a acercarse y mirarle de aquella manera asesina. Luego fueron por unas calles que se enlazaban entre ellas, hacían eses y eran muy estrechas. No hubiese ido por ese sitio solo ni loco, preso del temor a que le asaltaran cuando doblara una de las esquinas. De repente estaban en un mirador en el que no había nadie. Roma, como le explicó que le llamaban sus amigos, dejó un mantel de plástico que había comprado en el suelo y se agachó para ir dejando las cosas que podrían ir comiendo. Antonio se agachó y se apoyó de rodillas sobre el mismo. Quería ayudar, pero no sabía en qué realmente, así que se quedó mirando como un tontorrón. De repente el hombre le hizo un gesto.

- Venga, pica de lo que quieras, te invito yo. Ya has visto que ha sido barato, así que no te preocupes por todas esas tonterías de si comes de más o de menos. Me alegrará verte saborear alguna de estas especialidades.

- Son cosas muy raras de procedencia dudosa. Como mañana tenga el estómago muerto, ya sabré a quién culpar.

La segunda cena, improvisada, fue muy agradable. Charlaron de estupideces y en un momento el italiano le agarró de las manos para que se detuviese y le señaló al cielo. Antonio se quedó asombrado mientras veía las estrellas fugaces recorrer aquel manto oscuro. Romario le contó que era normal verlas en esa zona y que por eso era el sitio ideal para tener una primera cita. Las mejillas del español se tornaron más tibias y supo que seguro que estaba sonrojado. No podía evitarlo cuando le decía unas cosas que le dejaban muerto. Le hacía sentirse bastante bien después de esa temporada en la que había estado tan solo.

En un par de horas, a Antonio le dio frío y Roma se apresuró a ponerle una chaqueta por encima. Alegando que aún así podía constiparse, le pasó un brazo por encima del hombro y lo atrajo contra él. Antonio, comparado con Romario, era pequeño y casi podía echarse contra su cuerpo sin que sus cabezas molestaran. Además, era agradable sentir el calor de su acompañante contra el propio. No sabía por qué se sentía de esa forma, pero era cierto que en sus brazos, en aquel momento, mientras le daba más comida y le contaba historias que le venían a la cabeza acerca de las estrellas, Antonio se sintió querido, cosa que hacía tiempo que no se había sentido. Por muy patético que fuera, no tenía apenas relación con Beatriz.

El alcohol que habían ido tomando se le subió un poco a la cabeza y a eso le atribuyó el haberla apoyado contra su hombro. Por supuesto, Romario no le había apartado, la cercanía era agradable y no iba a rechazarla.

- Ojalá tuviera esta relación con Bea. Ella es mi esposa, ¿sabes? Por eso te decía que no me interesaban los hombres. Lo más triste es que, desde entonces hasta día de hoy, me he sentido más querido por ti que por ella. Y lo peor de todo es que te he conocido hoy.

Roma le había mirado, aunque no fue capaz de ver qué cara puso. La vergüenza era lo único que Antonio podía sentir en ese momento. No sólo había confesado algo así, además estaba deseando estar más rato abrazado a ese hombre, más rato de ese modo. Y, para rematarlo, se le habían saltado las lágrimas de la frustración por su situación. Roma puso en ese momento una mano en su mentón y le hizo ladear el rostro para que le mirara. Su expresión era muy afable y disipó esa vergüenza lenta pero inexorablemente.

- No llores, Toñito. Seguro que hay alguien para ti por algún sitio del mundo. Hoy estaré a tu disposición, ¿te parece? Pero deberías empezar a buscar lo que realmente te haga feliz. Por ahora déjame mostrarte que antes estabas equivocado, que en un hombre también puedes encontrar algo que te interese.

Esa fue la primera vez que un hombre le besó. Fue como una descarga que le nació en los pies y que le recorrió entero y, al mismo tiempo, algo dulce y agradable. Estuvo un segundo sin saber qué hacer, pero poco después asió al italiano y correspondió a esos movimientos con sus propios labios. Pronto la ropa les empezó a molestar y Antonio dejó de lado el miedo para sentir el cariño que ese hombre le proporcionaba. Aunque podía aún recordar que le molestó cuando se adentró en su cuerpo, también se había convertido en algo que no se borraría nunca de su mente. La sorpresa al sentir que podía disfrutar de todo aquello le dejó con el certeza de que no le importaría repetir esa experiencia en el futuro.

Sabía que con Romario no podría ser, le había dicho que sólo sería por esa noche.

Aunque dijo que quería volver pronto a casa, la verdad es que hasta entrada la mañana no regresó. Habían estado luego juntos, apenas vestidos con los calzoncillos y las camisas, hablando de cómo eran cuando eran pequeños y qué sueños tenían entonces. Cuando se despidieron, tras vestirse y recoger todas las cosas, Antonio le había abrazado y le había dado las gracias por lo bajo. Aquello le había abierto los ojos a una realidad que antes no había imaginado. Cuando se apartó, Romario le había dado un beso de esos que tanto le habían gustado, dulce y amable, que le dejó atontado por completo. Entonces le deseó suerte y se despidieron. La cita terminó ahí y no había habido nada más allá de eso, se lo había anunciado antes.

Tiempo después se enteró de que Romario estaba saliendo con un rubio de pelo largo igual de alto y fornido que él. No es que le doliera enterarse de que estaba saliendo con alguien cuando se acostaron, él había hecho lo mismo. Siempre recordaba a ese hombre con cariño. Después de aquello no le vio más por aquel pueblo de España en el que se habían encontrado.

Después de ir cada uno por su camino, Antonio regresó y se encontró que estaba de nuevo solo en aquella casa tan grande. ¿Es que siempre tenía que estar solo en ese lugar? Se sentó en la cocina y se preparó un café. Se quedó allí sentado durante horas, en silencio, hasta que el café dejó de humear, sumido en ese silencio que nada rompía. Cuando llegó Eduardo, aún estaba en ese sitio. Entonces le preguntó que por qué estaba tan despeinado, sucio y olía a alcohol.

- Edu, le he puesto los cuernos a Bea. Le he puesto los cuernos a Beatriz con un hombre... -murmuró arrepentido.

A partir de ese instante, la culpa le devoró. No podía superar que hubiera hecho algo así con lo mucho que quería a esa mujer. ¿Pero cuánto la quería? Si tanto la amase, ¿no se hubiera sentido culpable antes? Prometió que no lo repetiría nunca más, le pidió que no se lo contara a nadie. Eduardo no le criticó, tan sólo le miró y ya está.

Suspiró y se acomodó mejor en el diván. Ahora tenía ganas de fumar de nuevo. Pero aguantaría un poco más, al menos hasta que Eduardo regresara a su casa. ¿Por dónde se había quedado en los recuerdos? Ah, sí. Prometió no hacerlo y, en su inocencia, creyó que era conveniente decírselo a su esposa para superarlo juntos. La pelea que había tenido lugar con Beatriz cuando se enteró fue una de las más fuertes hasta el momento. Él le dijo que quizás deberían separarse pero la mujer le dijo que su padre no iba a permitirlo, que ella seguía queriéndole. Antonio le pidió que intentara comprender que necesitaba eso que hacía, que volvería a ponerle los cuernos por mucho cariño que le tuviera, por mucho que le quisiera. No se atrevió a decirle que no la amaba desde hacía semanas; quizás desde el día que se acostó con Romario.

Entonces crearon las reglas y Beatriz le dijo que todo iría bien. Le abrazó y le prometió que todo sería como siempre. Pero eran mentiras; cuando volvía tarde, ella le examinaba como si viera al sospechoso de un asesinato. Cualquier marca o perfume que no conociera, lo atribuía a algún hombre. Miraba los contactos de su teléfono, le preguntaba por los que no eran estrictamente del trabajo y su vida le era controlada al máximo por su mujer. De esta manera, Antonio buscó con más frecuencia la compañía de otras personas. Aunque fuera, con el sexo podía despejar la mente y olvidarse de quién era. En esos minutos era capaz de olvidar lo que le esperaba cuando volviera a casa, esos comentarios ofendidos que Beatriz soltaba y esas miradas de traición, de dolor. Era también un sufrimiento constante para Antonio, que no podía salir de aquella situación.

Fue por eso que tampoco formó ningún lazo más profundo con alguno de los que habían acabado entrando en su cuerpo. ¿Para qué? Antonio estaba ligado a Beatriz, encadenado por ese pesado anillo en su dedo anular. Aunque a ratos parecía que habían vuelto a ser los de antes, luego siempre ocurrían cosas. Dejaron de acostarse juntos en cuestión de poco tiempo. A Antonio no le era necesario porque lo encontraba fuera de casa y a Beatriz la idea de tener relaciones con un hombre al que amaba pero que se había acostado con otros le era impensable.

Si lo empezó, fue porque se encontraba solo. Alejado, encerrado, fuera de este mundo. Se encontraba tan desanimado que no podía pensar en vivir años y años de esa manera y ahora se encontraba igual de solo. Sabía que su hermano le decía que debía centrarse, pero no podía. No dejaba de pensar en el mundo que podía aguardarle fuera y no veía el momento de salir.

El tema de Francis era muy complicado. Por una parte, Antonio le quería mucho. El hispano tenía la sensación de que de alguna manera era correspondido, pero no estaba seguro tampoco. No tenía tiempo de pedirle explicaciones y preguntárselo; no era el momento idóneo.

- Francis me ha hablado y me ha dicho que está preocupado por ti, que no estás solo y que cuentas con su apoyo. -le había dicho Eduardo la misma noche que regresaron de la peluquería.

Por un momento se había alegrado más de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? Francis le apoyaba, Francis se preocupaba por él. Pero no pudo estar contento durante mucho rato más. El tema no se le había ido de la cabeza, nunca lo hacía. Llamaron a la puerta y miró hacia ésta. No dio paso, pero Eduardo abrió igualmente.

- Me voy a casa. ¿Necesitas algo? -vio que Antonio negaba con la cabeza y suspiró- Está bien. Tu hermano creo que hoy tenía una reunión y estará fuera. Nos vemos mañana. Llegaré a la hora de siempre.

- Bien, Edu. Hasta mañana. -le sonrió con cordialidad, pero en el fondo no lo sentía. Sólo tenía ganas de que se marchara de una vez.

Le murmuró un "buenas noches" y entonces, cuando estuvo seguro de que ya no estaba, fue cuando se dirigió hacia su escondite. Se había ido moviendo por la casa y, a escondidas, tras la ventana, había esperado hasta que había visto a Eduardo salir del recinto. No tenía ganas de empezar a recibir sermones ahora mismo. En el silencio de la casa, se fue desplazando poco a poco hacia el baño en el que guardaba el cartón de cigarrillos.

Sacó uno lentamente y fue mirándolo con detenimiento. Una parte de él se sentía culpable por estar fumando cuando, antes de que ocurriera todo esto, había aguantado semanas sin tan siquiera pensar en la tentación que le producía. Pero su ansiedad era mayor que la culpa, así que se lo llevó a los labios, abrió la ventana y sólo entonces lo encendió. Suspiró con pesadez, expulsando el humo lentamente.

* * *

Llevaba unos días en que no se centraba demasiado. Le parecía que se había unido a la cadena de preocupaciones. Él se preocupaba por Francis, que a su vez se preocupaba por Antonio. Era un círculo vicioso del que no saldrían con facilidad ya que la situación realmente no mejoraba ni un ápice. La prensa seguía fastidiando y, aunque lo intentaba, Francis no conseguía hablar con Antonio. El hispano estaba siempre fuera y las pocas veces que venía se enteraba cuando ya se había ido. Era lamentable y Francis estaba muy frustrado.

Aunque Pierre tenía sus propios dilemas propios de los que preocuparse. En ese momento se encontraba teniendo una de las citas más empalagosas que había tenido quizás en toda su vida. Pero quizás lo peor era que se sentía muy bien estando a su lado de esa manera. Eduardo era atento, mucho. Sin ir más lejos, tenía manchada la comisura derecha de los labios mientras iba contándole cosas de su propio trabajo, aparentemente, y de repente Eduardo estiró una mano y con el pulgar le quitó la mancha. Pierre había entrecerrado ese ojo y todo, casi asustado por ese gesto. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si quisiera podría chafarle con facilidad. Era ridículo lo debilucho que se sentía a su lado.

Seguía pensando que Gisfrid le gustaba y que se lo solía pasar bien a su lado, pero cada vez tenía más claro que Eduardo le gustaba también. Le resultaba muy agradable, y ya que él no quería marcharse a recorrer el mundo porque sí, quizás era el que más le convenía. Por eso le invitó ese sábado a comer a su casa. Eduardo había aceptado pronto, con lo que le pareció incluso entusiasmo, y él tuvo que aguantarse la risa. Ahora le había parecido adorable. La comida le quedó regular de los mismos nervios que sufría y cuando el timbre sonó, pegó un salto, sobresaltado.

Casi tira el paragüero cuando iba de camino a la puerta principal de su apartamento. Se le dibujó una sonrisa jovial al ver al siempre formal Eduardo, vestido con unos tejanos y un polo de color verde. Hizo un gesto repetitivo con la mano para que se adentrara en la propiedad y tras cerrar le fue guiando, explicando brevemente qué había tras cada puerta. Sonrió como un idiota cuando el español le dijo que tenía un piso genial y aún se puso más nervioso cuando le dijo que cocinaba de muerte.

Le hacía reaccionar de manera muy exagerada, estaba claro. Sólo hacía falta pararse un momento y notar la manera en que su corazón se había acelerado cuando Eduardo había cogido la servilleta y le había quitado una mancha que había en la comisura de los labios. Se puso nervioso y bajó la mirada, riendo.

- ¿Y cómo está Antonio? Francis no deja de dar el coñazo, aunque también le entiendo.

Por un momento le pareció que Eduardo se tensaba sobre la silla. Pero como fue un instante breve, pensó que lo había imaginado. Además, el pobrecillo se encontraba constantemente preocupado por la salud física y mental de Antonio. Seguro que estaba ahora mismo pasando un buen rato y él había tenido que ir a recordarle su preocupación. Se rebatió mentalmente por haber preguntado. Eduardo se encogió de hombros finalmente y miró al plato con apatía y movió los alimentos con el tenedor.

- No lo sé. A ratos me parece que dice la verdad, que lo está sobrellevando, en otros pienso que me está mintiendo y está peor de lo que parece. Creo que está volviendo a fumar, pero no le he podido pillar in fraganti.

Hizo una mueca de disgusto al escuchar esa información. Francis nunca había sido un tipo muy partidario de los malos vicios. Sí, le gustaba beber, pero nunca había fumado. Seguro que si escuchaba que Antonio "volvía a fumar" no estaría demasiado contento. No quería soportar toda esa paranoia que le iba a dar. No era por no escuchar a su amigo, era porque sabía que eso añadiría una espinita más de preocupación a su corazón. Quizás lo mejor era ignorar ese detalle. También decidió que era mejor dejar de hablar de todo aquello para que Eduardo no se perdiera en sus propios pensamientos.

Cambiar a temas más simples y estúpidos fue una buena idea. Aunque el español no era tan animado como Pierre, al menos participaba en la conversación y le contaba cosas sobre él mismo. Después del café, decidieron ir a dar una vuelta por un parque que a Pierre le gustaba visitar muy a menudo. Era un sitio tranquilo, con árboles y gente pasando el rato. Ellos se convirtieron en otros paseantes, en parte de ese grupo que disfrutaba de aquella calma mientras charlaban y disfrutaban la compañía de la otra persona.

Y entonces, de repente, se toparon de frente con la persona que menos esperaban ver. Bueno, mejor dicho, la persona que Pierre menos esperaba ver. Gisfrid se había detenido, al igual que el francés y Eduardo había quedado un poco más adelantado que él. No sabía quién era ese tío así que le miró en silencio, de aquella manera que intimidaba a muchos. Pierre tenía la mente bloqueada. ¿Qué era lo que se supone que tenía que decir en un momento como ese? Había sido descubierto y ahora no sabía qué explicaciones tenía que dar a ambos. ¿Se enfadarían los dos con él? Sí, seguramente sería lo más lógico y no podría quejarse, porque él se lo había buscado, por jugar a dos bandas durante todo este tiempo.

- Quería darte una sorpresa mañana y llamarte, pero veo que el destino existe y está en mi contra. -dijo Gisfrid interrumpiendo ese silencio- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Pierre. Estás igual que siempre. ¿Y tu amigo es...?

Eduardo ni se inmutó. Sus ojos se posaron en ese personajillo extraño y más pequeño que él. Le daba la impresión de que le miraba como si estuviera marcando su territorio y Eduardo no pudo más que pensar que se estaba equivocando y que allí no había ningún "territorio que marcar". Por supuesto que Gisfrid estaba intentando ser amable y no montar ningún espectáculo en mitad de la calle y, aún menos, sin saber quién era ese tío. Pero había vuelto con ganas de ver a Pierre y encontrarse con que iban charlando de una manera que se antojaba hasta íntima le parecía un golpe bajo.

- Él es Eduardo. -suspiró- Creo que os debo una explicación a ambos...

- Se supone que estábamos saliendo, ¿no? -empezó el medio alemán con un resquemor que no pasaba desapercibido en su tono de voz. Vale, no parecía para nada contento. Pierre sólo esperaba que no se pusiera a gritar y a montar un espectáculo cuando había tanta gente viéndoles- ¿Ahora te dedicas a ir saliendo con otros mientras yo no estoy?

- Te recuerdo que te fuiste sin avisar y he estado varias semanas sin saber siquiera dónde estabas, Gisfrid. -dijo ahora Pierre con frialdad. No podía creer que le reprochara cosas así cuando él también se había lucido con todo aquello- Además, con Eduardo no ha pasado nada. Sólo hemos quedado. Aunque tengo que decir que él es mil veces más atento que tú.

- Tú sabías con quién empezabas a salir. Te dije mil veces que no puedes controlarme, que soy un alma libre y que me gusta ir y venir a cualquier sitio. Te dije también que podías venir conmigo y me dijiste que no querías.

- Mira, entiendo que tú puedas ir y venir a tu antojo, que no te ligues a nadie y que sigas tus instintos. Lo que no comprendo es cómo no puedes tú entender que yo no sea capaz de hacerlo. Tengo a mi familia aquí, a mis amigos, Francis también está aquí y tengo mi trabajo... No voy a dejar todo eso para desaparecerme una temporada. No es así la manera en la que funciono.

- ¿Y lo mejor que puedes hacer es salir con un tío mientras al que se supone que querías está fuera? Veo que tú también tienes el alma libre, y quizás las piernas también muy abiertas. -dijo con rencor Gisfrid. No había esperado que Pierre se apartara de él de ese modo. Pensó que él sería diferente y que entendería su manera de vivir, pero sólo era otro nombre más en esa lista de fracasos.

No fue el único que estaba en ese momento herido por algún comentario. A Pierre le sacó de sus casillas. ¿Es que se creía que para él había sencillo? ¿Creía que no había pensado en él y se había arrepentido? Joder, había arrastrado a Francis para poder tontear con Gisfrid. Eso no lo hacía con tanta frecuencia. Y ahora se atrevía a insinuar que era un abierto de piernas y que por eso se había acercado tanto a Eduardo. Se avanzó para intentar irse hacia él, con ganas de agarrarle y partirle la boca. El español se dio cuenta y, cuando Pierre le sobrepasó, se dio la vuelta y con sus brazos le abrazó desde detrás y detuvo su avance. No era el francés el único sorprendido en ese momento, Gisfrid también les observó con los ojos más abiertos.

- No merece la pena, Pierre. -dijo Eduardo.

Se hizo un breve silencio que finalmente el francés decidió romper. Ahora estaba más seguro que antes de cuál era la decisión que tenía que tomar respecto a su situación.

- Es por estas cosas que Eduardo me gusta, Gisfrid. Él se preocupa por mí, por mi bienestar y tiene ganas de protegerme. ¿Cómo vas a hacerme tú feliz cuando te vas cuando menos lo espero y dejo de saber de ti? No puedes imponerme tu ritmo de vida y pedirme que te espere a que te dé la gana volver. Eso es muy egoísta. Así que lo nuestro, si alguna vez existió, se ha terminado.

- Estás cometiendo un error, Pierre. -dijo Gisfrid.

- Yo creo que no. Ahora puedes irte. -dijo Eduardo mirándole hostil. Era la primera vez mucho tiempo que se preocupaba y se mostraba así de enfadado con alguien porque había herido a otra persona que no era Antonio. Se sentía bien al poder preocuparse de ese modo, más romántico que otra cosa, por otra persona.

Gisfrid chasqueó la lengua a disgusto al ver que poco podía hacer contra ese hombre tan fornido. No hubiera sido inteligente empezar una pelea con éste. Además, Pierre decía que no quería tener que ver más con él. No lucharía por alguien que no quería estar con él. Aquello se había terminado, volvía a ser él solo y el mundo abierto para que pudiera pasear y descubrir las maravillas que se ocultaban en él. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó malhumorado. Pierre tampoco es que estuviera muy contento, aún seguía indignado. Si estaba más calmado era por la seguridad que los brazos de Eduardo le producían en aquel momento. Después de tanto dar tumbos, de indecisión y culpabilidad, por fin había podido tomar una decisión respecto a su vida personal.

Se sorprendió cuando las manos de Eduardo se posaron sobre sus hombros y le hicieron girarse. Le miró a los ojos intentando saber qué era lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento. ¿Estaría enfadado con él? Si lo estaba, motivos no le faltaban. Aunque se habían acercado bastante y se habían besado, Pierre no le había dicho nada acerca de Gisfrid, por temor a que aquella magia del momento se rompiese.

Seguramente era el que había sido más egoísta de los tres. Sin embargo, no dejaba de pedir internamente que no estuviera enfadado con él. Se había acostumbrado demasiado a su compañía, a su cariño y a su amabilidad. No podría ahora estar sin eso, para siempre. Sería demasiado duro. Pierre se quedó atónito cuando las manos del hispano se posaron en sus mejillas y, al segundo siguiente, Eduardo le estaba besando. No fue un contacto muy duradero; a continuación se separó y le miró a los ojos. Las manos no se movieron del lugar en el que se habían posado y hasta pudo sentir que el pulgar de la derecha acariciaba su mejilla.

- Mira que puedes ser tontorrón... ¿Con ese tío? Si te ignoraba. No puedo entender cómo podía abandonar a alguien como tú, Pierre. ¿Por qué no dejas que cuide de ti? Creo que podría hacerte feliz. Me importas mucho.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y todo al escuchar las palabras de Eduardo. En primer lugar porque no estaba enfadado y en segundo lugar porque desprendían cariño, amor. ¿Seguro que merecía todo eso? Eduardo se dio cuenta de que el pequeño francés parecía a punto de llorar así que besó cerca de sus ojos.

- ¿Me dejarás intentarlo?

Como un tonto, Pierre asintió con la cabeza. Tras eso, pudo sentir de nuevo sus labios y esta vez le correspondió tímidamente.

* * *

- Francis Bonnefoy, estás despedido. -dijo Antonio con un tono de voz inmutable y su rostro tranquilo.

- ¿Qué...? -fue lo único que atinó a decir.

Cuando esa mañana le llamaron diciéndole que el jefe quería verle y que debía subir a su despacho inmediatamente, necesitó unos segundos para comprender que el que quería verle era Antonio. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más nervioso se notaba. Hacía más de un mes que no veía al español por culpa del tema de los periodistas. Bueno, se refería más a hablar con él personalmente; le había visto ir y venir en un par de ocasiones. ¿Le habría dado su mensaje por fin Eduardo? No había querido ser pesado con Pierre, así que no le había preguntado absolutamente nada. Prefería seguir esperando a ver si recibía algún tipo de respuesta por parte de Antonio y por fin ese momento había llegado.

Se había estado atusando la ropa delante del espejo del baño y, tras suspirar pesadamente, había subido a la planta donde se encontraba su despacho. Adela le miró de una forma extraña, pero pensó que seguramente estaba pasando por esos días. O por un episodio menopáusico. ¡A saber...! Llamó a la puerta y escuchó la voz de Antonio decirle que pasara. Cuando abrió la puerta sus ojos enseguida buscaron su figura, que se encontraba sentada en su silla de cuero. Antonio levantó la vista de los papeles, serio, calmado. Llevaba un traje azul oscuro con una corbata negra y debajo una camisa blanca. Era un traje austero, clásico, pero que le sentaba perfectamente. Se acercó unos pasos y se controló a sí mismo, intentando no preguntarle sobre los temas personales que todo este tiempo había querido discutir con él.

Entonces el hispano había pronunciado esa frase y había sido como si un jarro de agua fría le hubiera caído por encima.

- Lo repetiré de nuevo, sé que no es algo fácil de aceptar. He dicho que estás despedido. Esta empresa prescindirá de tus servicios. -repitió el español.

El rubio de ojos azules miraba a su superior con confusión, sin entender si se trataba de algún tipo de broma o es que sus oídos le traicionaban hasta extremos impensables. La expresión del rostro de Antonio no había cambiado en ningún momento, seguía igual de hierático, inmutable, distante. Quizás fue aquella frialdad la que le molestó y por eso su gesto se tornó disgustado.

- ¿Qué broma es esta? No entiendo este tipo de humor y no sé qué es lo que pretendes con todo esto pero...

- ¿Bromas? Creo que no comprendes la situación, Bonnefoy. Aunque nos conozcamos, hay una línea entre lo que produce beneficios y lo que lleva a la empresa a pérdidas. Lamentablemente, aunque tu trabajo es bueno, nos lleva a la pérdida de capital. Por eso mismo, estás despedido.

- Esto es un despido improcedente. No he hecho nada este mes que haya podido hacerte perder dinero alguno, estoy seguro. -le replicó serio, también distante, intentando canalizar sus emociones.

- Creo que no es así. Esta semana he recibido una denuncia de nuestros amigos franceses a los que fuimos a visitar y donde metiste bien la pata, hasta el fondo. Aún después del tiempo que ha pasado, esta empresa sigue sufriendo las consecuencias de tu error y tu incompetencia. Tengo datos que demuestran las repercusiones que han tenido tus acciones y cualquier juez te diría que esto de improcedente no tiene nada.

Francis le miró, tenso, frustrado. ¿Qué era lo que ocurría? ¿Le estaba apartando de ese modo? Hasta ahora no había dicho nada de todo eso, ¿y de repente le despedía? Era muy sospechoso, pero Antonio estaba siendo todo un profesional y no abría la boca al respecto. ¿Cómo podía comportarse de esa manera? ¿No era mejor que fuese sincero con él?

- No pienso aceptar que me despidas de este modo, Antonio. Hasta ahora no te había importado nada de todo esto, ¿y ahora quieres que me crea que ese es el motivo para que me despidas? Además, necesito el sueldo que me estás pagando. Tengo el alquiler del piso y la hipoteca que pagar, eso sin contar las facturas de la luz y el agua y la compra de alimentos para el día a día.

- ¿Intentas apelar a mi compasión, Francis? Tengo que pagar a la gente, los alquileres y no me viene nada bien tener que cubrirte las espaldas por un fallo que fue sólo tuyo. Quizás debería haberte despedido antes.

Aquel comentario fue como una puñalada directa. Con lo mucho que había deseado verle, de repente estar teniendo esta conversación, en la que parecían estar peor que al principio, le hacía daño.

- ¿Qué está ocurriendo? -inquirió el rubio.

- Toma. -le acercó un papel- Es tu finiquito, firma abajo y te daré el sobre con el dinero. Hoy mismo recoges tus cosas y mañana no hace falta que vuelvas.

- No pienso aceptar que me despidas, te lo he dicho antes.

- ¿Crees que no lo haré porque tú no lo aceptes? -le dijo Antonio arqueando una ceja. Realmente no sabía cómo se mantenía de aquella manera tan tranquila- La única diferencia que habrá entre que firmes o no firmes será que renunciarás o no a tu finiquito. Mañana tu identificación no tendrá valor alguno y no podrás entrar en esta empresa, ¿lo has entendido? Si tanto necesitas el dinero, lo mejor sería que firmaras de una vez y salieras a buscar un nuevo trabajo cuanto antes.

Se hizo un momento de silencio en el que los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, con molestia. Aunque tuviera un finiquito, no iba a ser tan grande como para poder estar otro mes en el piso. Le tocaría algo de prestación de desempleo, pero seguramente toda tendría que ir cada mes para la hipoteca. Aquello era, en definitiva, un golpe bajo del que no iba a salir indemne y todo porque al señor se le habían cruzado los cables. Se acercó al escritorio, tomó la pluma negra con bordes dorados que descansaba sobre la madera y buscó los lugares en los que debía firmar. Tampoco era tonto, sabía que no debía desaprovechar la oportunidad de ir más holgado financieramente.

- Esto es una putada, Antonio. Esto es lo peor que podrías haberme hecho. No quiero pensar que esta sea tu manera de vengarte por lo que te está pasando, pero a ratos no puedo dejar de pensarlo. ¿Sabes que me estás echando de mi casa con esto? Que no sé a dónde iré a caerme muerto.

- Lo siento, ese no es mi problema.

El último trazo de la firma le salió mal de la misma crispación que sacudieron sus manos. Aquel comportamiento le hería en lo más profundo de su corazón. La frialdad le calaba hondo y le hacía estar desesperado, confundido.

- No sé lo que pretendes, te lo prometo. Lo que sé es que la estás cagando de nuevo. Esta es la mayor gilipollez cometida hasta la fecha. Te apoyo con todo esto. ¿Pretendes que te odie por haberme despedido y haberme llevado a la ruina?

- Ve a recoger tus cosas y sal de mi empresa. -dijo Antonio firmemente.

- ¿O si no qué? No voy a irme tan fácilmente de aquí sin una explicación que me convenza. -dijo Francis molesto, cada vez más.

Antonio estiró la mano y apretó el comunicador directo con la recepción. La voz de Adela se escuchó, baja, íntima. El español no miraba a Francis a los ojos, aunque él no apartaba los suyos de la figura del hombre de cabellos oscuros.

- Diles que vengan.

No pudo ni preguntar, no tardaron nada en hacer aparición dos hombres con traje que le agarraron y le apartaron del escritorio. Francis estaba indignado, frustrado. ¿Por qué demonios todos usaban sus guardaespaldas contra él? Juraba que si algún día le tocaba la lotería, iría a contratar a uno y les ordenaría que apartaran a gente de ese modo con tal de sentirse poderoso.

- ¡No entiendo qué mierda te pasa por la cabeza, Antonio! -le gritó mientras lo apartaban, hacia la puerta- ¡La estás jodiendo! ¡¿Te crees que esto mejorará tu situación?! ¡Esto es una idiotez!

- Vigilad que recoja sus cosas y enseñadle dónde está la puerta. -murmuró el español sin que ningún sentimiento le alterara.

Los matones le siguieron escoltando hasta su despacho. Gilbert miró la escena atónito y, aunque le preguntaba a Francis, éste sólo le contestó que le habían despedido, con enfado. Metía las cosas en una caja que le habían dado, con desdén, sin importarle si se rompían. En realidad le hubiera gustado agarrar unas cuantas y estrellarlas contra la primera pared que encontrara, pero no era plan de montar un espectáculo antes de marcharse. No tardó más de media hora en recoger sus papeles y enseres personales. Gilbert vio que a su compañero y amigo le escoltaban aquellos tíos de casi dos metros de altura y pectorales marcados a pesar de llevar la ropa puesta. Ni se despidió de él, pero Gilbert le gritó que le llamaría y que quería escuchar la historia completa.

No fue el único que vio que se lo llevaban hacia la salida para asegurarse que no volvía a entrar. En un pasillo, Carlos se detuvo en seco al ver aquella escena. No dijo nada, ni sonrió, sólo miró serio como ocurría aquello que había debatido con su hermano hacía unos días. Que no pensara nadie que eso lo había propiciado él, esta vez no había dicho nada. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y fue hacia el despacho de su hermano gemelo.

- Antonio, soy Carlos. Voy a entrar.

No se había ni molestado en moverse. Cuando abrió la puerta y entró, Antonio estaba echado sobre la mesa con el rostro ladeado hacia un costado. No pudo ver su rostro hasta que estuvo a su vera. En la comisura de sus ojos había dos lágrimas y su gesto era uno de tristeza y frustración.

- No podía hacer nada más, Carlos. Era muy peligroso. -le dijo con apenas un hilito de voz.

Días después de lo de la peluquería, Carlos había ido hasta el despacho de su hermano con un gesto muy serio que le dio un mal presentimiento. Esperó hasta que empezó a hablar y entonces éste le dijo que los paparazzi estaban investigando a todos los trabajadores de su empresa, buscando algún posible amante. Le alarmó aún más saber que pronto se pondrían a investigar a Francis. ¿Quién decía que no descubrirían que era bisexual y lo asociarían con él aunque no tuviera pruebas? Estuvo pensando durante semanas en el asunto, atormentado, mientras fumaba pitillo tras pitillo. Le preocupaba eso más que todo lo que le estaba sucediendo. Antonio era débil cuando se tenía que proteger a sí mismo y se volvía fuerte cuando se trataba de proteger a alguien a quien tenía aprecio. Tras mucho cavilar, Antonio llegó a la conclusión de que debía apartarle de todo aquello y parecía ser que despedirle era la única manera. Si se lo decía, Francis diría que era una estupidez, pero definitivamente era lo mejor. Era consciente de que le estaba provocando problemas al hacer eso, pero no tenía otra oportunidad. A través de Eduardo y Pierre averiguaría si lo estaba pasando muy mal y, si ocurría, tenía formas de hacer que le llegara dinero.

No entendía cómo había podido mantener el tipo, la frialdad, pero todo el rato se repetía que era por su bien. Cuando se fue, las lágrimas se le saltaron. La verdad era que quería estar al lado de Francis, quería escuchar esas palabras de ánimo de nuevo, le hubiese gustado recibir un abrazo de él.

Su hermano tiró de su brazo y le hizo incorporarse. Antonio se dejó arrastrar hasta aquel sofá que había en el despacho, a la izquierda y se sentó cuando Carlos puso las manos en sus hombros y le empujó. Entrecerró los ojos cuando sintió que sus manos pasaban cerca de sus ojos, secando las lágrimas.

- Está bien, Antonio. No soy quién para juzgarte... -le revolvió el pelo en un gesto cariñoso. Se fijó en que suspiró pesadamente y sentó al lado de su hermano- Era peligroso para él estar aquí, coincido con tu razonamiento. Hubiera sido cuestión de tiempo que le siguiesen la pista. Si se hubiesen enterado de que es bisexual, hubieran intensificado la investigación y seguro que en algún momento alguien habría dicho que trabajabais mucho juntos, o terminarían por pillarle hablando contigo con familiaridad. Es lo mejor. Si se ve involucrado en toda esta mierda, lo va a pasar mal también.

- Lo sé, pero aún así... Me hubiera gustado poder hablar con él y no tener que discutir y echarle de esta forma. ¿Por qué no me separé antes, Carlos? -dijo con un tono de voz lloroso. Apoyó la frente contra el hombro de su gemelo, intentando ocultar su cara- Puede que todo fuese diferente ahora. Hace ya demasiados años que no amaba a Beatriz. ¿Por qué fui tan estúpido y seguí alargándolo hasta que el desenlace ha sido este? Me encuentro solo, Carlos. Me encuentro muy solo. Me siento triste ahora mismo. ¿Francis me odiará?

No pudo decirle nada: ni una mentira piadosa, ni replicarle que se olvidara de Francis. Lo único que pudo hacer fue ladearse y abrazar a su hermano. Casi podía sentir su dolor como si fuese el suyo propio. Le dio palmaditas en la espalda y suaves caricias para intentar que se calmara. Seguramente el más listo de todos había sido Francis, que había visto que eso no tenía sentido. Ahora era tarde para volver al pasado y sólo quedaba avanzar, por muy doloroso que fuera el camino. Era mejor que Francis se alejase de ese tablero en el que jugaban ese juego grotesco y desagradable. Antonio no soportaría ver que le fastidiasen de ese modo. Era mejor que no estuviese a su lado, aunque eso le resultase muy duro. Al menos su hermano aún seguía a su lado.

* * *

**Os prometo que el fic terminará bien, lo juro xDDD Sé que las cosas cada vez están peor, pero siendo Antonio tan famoso, era claro que no iban a mejorar pronto. Por ahora lo que intenta es proteger a Francis, de esta manera, aunque sabe que por el otro lado le hace daño igualmente. Sabe que es la única manera de sacarle de ese circo de locos. Supongo que el título queda claro, después de tal fumigación, el terreno está dañado y por mucho que intentes plantar nada, ahora no es el momento para que germine de nuevo el jardín.**

**Paso a comentar los review**

_Tamat_**, pues por si no se había complicado demasiado, toma dos copas XD Lo siento. Sigo prometiéndoos un final bonito XD A ver, Francis hace bastante que le quiere y de verdad que desea verle feliz, así que le afecta todo mucho. Sí, es un poco más dramático de lo que debería, pero bueno xD El dolor es lo peor y nos hace actuar como no deberíamos. Pues Pierre y Edu ya están juntos :D**

_Charlestone-Baby, _**pueees... Ahora ya has visto su reencuentro xDU No creo que te haya gustado mucho. Yo me he puesto una meta personal con todo esto de la actualización y lo iré siguiendo. Me sabe mal por las que dejáis review constantemente, porque los aprecio muchísimo, pero lo necesito para no pillarle manía y seguir actualizando xDU Creo que me apuntaría a eso de ir a lincharla XDDD Gracias a ti por dejar review ouo**

_Sup, _**ahahaha :'D Pues porque después van a ser felices, pero tal y como estaban las cosas era más que claro que acabarían sufriendo, los dos. Uno por su situación y el otro por lo que pasa la persona que más quiere uwu Gracias, me alegra que te guste como se enfoca la trama ouo Espero que no te decepcione. Mejorarán, eventualmente, lo prometo XDDDD**

_Yuyies, _**En este fic pues Francis digamos que encuentra en Pierre como un hermano, así que están muy unidos uvu. Es melodramático, pero también piensa que es que quiere lo mejor para Antonio y no puede verle, ni hablar con él, ni acercarse puesto que puede empeorarlo todo. De alguna manera se siente responsable, él le empujó a todo eso xDU Sabe además que no puede meterse, eso es lo jodido, que sabiendo eso no puede ni decirle un: te apoyo, Antonio, te estaré esperando para cuando termine esto XD. El despecho es lo peor uwu' Carlos es un capullo pero protege a su hermano, así que después de todo tiene un buen fondo uvu' Pues ya has visto su encuentro... aunque no sé si ahora te arrepientes de haber tenido ganas de ello xD**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Miruru.**


	13. El renacer del jardín

**El jardín de las mentiras**

**Capítulo 13 - El renacer del jardín**

Desde que fue despedido, Francis no había dejado de estar en tensión. No había podido distraerse ni un momento de todos los problemas que ahora tenía, y ni tuvo tiempo de pensar en nadie más que no fuese él mismo. El punto era que le habían despedido a final de mes y el sueldo le había volado casi entero entre el alquiler y la hipoteca. Llamó a su casero, un señor que tenía pinta de ser rico y que una vez le había contado que tenía propiedades por todas partes que le producían unos buenos ingresos, y se atrevió a preguntar, medio en broma.

- ¿Y qué pasaría si un día me atraso con el alquiler, Paul? -le dijo risueño, intentando que su nerviosismo no fuese notable.

- No me jodas, Bonnefoy, eso me fastidiaría un montón. -le contestó también con ese tono jovial, como si le siguiera una broma un poco pesada- Si hay algo que no tolero son los morosos. No le paso ni una a nadie, así me evito problemas con los demás inquilinos.

Aquello no fue para nada algo que le dejara tranquilo. Estuvo todo un día pensando, incluso mientras comía, y finalmente analizó todas las opciones que se le ocurrían. Había estado calculando, con una página web que había por internet, cuánto obtendría de subsidio por estar desempleado y era insuficiente. No podría pagar sus deudas y tener de sobras para comer, era incompatible. Por un momento pensó en Pierre, pero suficiente tenía su amigo con pagar sus propias deudas, como para darle cobijo. Finalmente tomó el teléfono y se quedó mirándolo durante un largo rato. No quería llamar a sus padres para preocuparlos. Sería como si les hubiera fallado y, aunque seguramente se enfadarían con él más tarde por no haberles dicho nada, Francis los descartó de la lista. Marcó el número de teléfono y esperó hasta que escuchó que le hablaban al otro lado del teléfono.

- Tía, soy Francis... Estoy en apuros y me preguntaba si podrías dejar que me quedara en tu casa una temporada, hasta que encontrara un sitio donde quedarme y un nuevo trabajo. Me han despedido y no puedo seguir con el ritmo de vida que he llevado hasta ahora.

Su tía se mostró comprensiva y le dijo que tenían habitaciones de sobras en las que podría estar. Francis insistió en que podía aportar dinero para los alimentos que consumiría y ella le dijo que no se preocupara en absoluto, que cogiera sus cosas y que se viniera con ellos. Después tuvo que contarle la noticia a Pierre, el cual corrió hasta su casa y expresó su disgusto. No le agradaba la idea de tener que estar tan alejado de él e insistió unas cuantas veces en que iría a hablar con Eduardo para que le exigiera a Antonio que le volviese a contratar.

- Pierre, no hace falta. -le había dicho sonriendo resignado- No sé qué motivó a Antonio a despedirme, pero está hecho. Tampoco creo que me sintiera cómodo si regresara, no podría dejar de pensar que él no me quiere allí. Me da pena por Gilbert, no le he contado mucho y me llevo bien con él, pero ahora tengo cosas de las que preocuparme. ¿Me ayudarás a guardar las cosas en cajas? Tendré que cargar el coche hasta los topes.

- No me tienes que pedir que te ayude, lo iba a hacer igualmente. -dijo Pierre apenado por la situación.

Estuvieron toda una tarde para meter los libros, la ropa y algunas piezas de vajilla que el mismo Francis había comprado para completar su casa. Por suerte todo el mobiliario había estado allí desde que llegó, así que no tenía que llevarse nada enorme y pesado. Su casero se sorprendió ante esa ida repentina, pero tampoco hizo nada por retenerle. Cada uno miraba por sí mismo y esta no iba a ser la excepción. Cargaron todo en el coche y Pierre le miró con una expresión de perro apaleado.

- Te voy a echar mucho de menos, Francis. -confesó sintiéndose tonto por ponerse emocional en ese momento.

Pero no era el único que se comportaba de esa manera, Francis le miró con pena y se le saltaron las lágrimas. Acto seguido, le dio un abrazo fuerte, estrujando ese cuerpo menudo contra el propio.

- ¡Yo también te voy a echar mucho de menos, Pierre! -exclamó con un tono de voz más aguda de lo normal- No te portes mal mientras no estoy. Llévate bien con Eduardo y quiero que seas muy feliz, por mí.

- Lo haré, lo haré. -dijo el otro francés arrugando la boca, intentando con ese gesto aguantar las lágrimas. Para qué negarlo, era muy dado a llorar y si Francis lo hacía entonces caía con extrema facilidad.

Derramaron alguna lágrima más mientras se despedían, Francis se montó en el coche y puso rumbo hacia casa de sus tíos. El trayecto fue largo, quizás aún más porque estaba solo y no quería ir para quedarse mucho tiempo, deseaba seguir en Rennes. Cuando llegó, su primo Matt le recibió con un abrazo. Francis abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no había esperado algo así. Su rostro adoptó después una expresión triste y estrechó a su pariente. Al menos se alegraba de no estar solo en ese momento.

Durante largas semanas, Francis estuvo intentando buscar algún trabajo, pero la situación económica del país no era la mejor y no era tan sencillo encontrar un empleo en lo que llevaba ejerciendo durante años. Era como un parásito que se alimentaba de los demás y esa sensación no le gustaba para nada. Un día, por casualidad, escuchó en las noticias que Antonio había dejado de ser el director de la empresa. Miró la pantalla, con la cartera y las llaves en la mano, a punto de salir a la calle. En aquel momento no decían nada más y él tenía que ir a una entrevista en la otra punta de la ciudad. Aunque una parte de él estaba apenada al ser consciente de lo mucho que se habían distanciado, se había resignado bastante a la realidad, quizás pasarían muchos años hasta que le volviera a ver.

Sus padres llamaron y le echaron una bronca de campeonato por no decir nada. Francis les pidió perdón repetidamente y le imploró a su madre que le dejara quedarse allí una temporada más. Les prometió que si no encontraba trabajo en dos meses, volvería a casa con ellos y dejaría de molestar a sus tíos y primos, aunque ellos insistían en que no era molestia alguna. Tendría aún un año más de paro, pero luego no contaría con ningún ingreso y no quería ser como una plaga. Estaba muy decidido a volver a su rutina de siempre, sin tener que depender de los demás, y el no encontrar trabajo no le desanimaría.

Su vida se desarrolló lejos de Antonio este tiempo, sin pensar en él o en los sentimientos que pudiera tener o hubiese tenido en el pasado. Estaba demasiado ocupado para darle vueltas a esos asuntos. Pero el destino solía ser caprichoso y no iba a dejarle olvidar por completo. Ese día de enero, Francis volvía de otra entrevista de trabajo en la cual no tenía puestas demasiadas esperanzas. Era la peor parte de ilusionarse con la posibilidad de encontrar uno que le satisficiese. Hasta se había vestido de frac para la ocasión, con uno que Alfred le había prestado y que su tía le había tenido que arreglar para que no le fuese grande. ¿Cómo podía crecer tanto ese muchacho? ¿Es que su cuerpo no conocía eso de dejar de hacerse grande? Al final iba a ser más alto que muchos jugadores de básquet. Y que no te escuchara decir eso, o se emocionaría y querría dejar la carrera de policía. Suerte que había la manera de convencerle diciendo que todo el mundo le admiraría siendo un agente de la ley y que le considerarían todo un héroe. La mente de Alfred era simple, aunque eso era parte de su encanto.

El caso es que iba de regreso a casa, caminando por las calles que, a esas horas, estaban más vacías de lo habitual, cuando una figura a lo lejos, familiar, le dejó completamente helado. Francis detuvo sus pasos, enmarcados en unos zapatos de piel negra, y miró a esa persona atónito. Por un momento le confundió, aunque no fue demasiado. Si le mirabas más rato, podías saber que no se trataba de su hermano. Carlos, impoluto como siempre, estaba de pie en la calle, plantado, mirándole. Llevaba una camisa blanca y unos pantalones de color negro. Encima de los hombros le cubría una chaqueta negra de un tejido grueso y que tenía pinta de ser muy caliente, ideal para esas fechas. Sus ojos verdes le miraban de esa manera, con esa soberbia que parecía que nunca se le iría. Llevaba el pelo castaño, como era habitual, peinado hacia atrás, engominado aunque sin ser excesivo y, sobre éstos, se encontraban unas gafas de sol negras que tenían pinta de ser muy caras. Se puso nervioso de repente, como si hubiese vuelto al pasado no muy lejano y la sensación de paz le hubiera desaparecido. ¿Qué sería lo que querría decirle? Nunca se habían llevado bien y que apareciese de repente le dejaba la amarga sensación de que eran malas noticias. No quería escucharlas. Le dio un arrebato egoísta y no deseaba meterse en más problemas. Ya estaba bastante jodido, no quería estarlo más. Viendo que él no decía nada, Francis caminó a su encuentro.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba a su altura, siguió caminando y lo sobrepasó. Carlos frunció el ceño ante aquello, viró y observó su espalda.

- No tengo tiempo para perder contigo. -dijo Francis- Querías que me alejara, ya lo he hecho. Ahora déjame en paz.

- He venido especialmente desde Rennes para hablar contigo, creo que lo mínimo que podrías hacer es concederme un segundo. -le contestó Carlos con reproche.

Francis se detuvo tras dar dos pasos más, lentos. Se dio la vuelta y le observó con toda la indiferencia que pudo. ¿Ahora se iba a ofender? No era el más indicado para hacerlo. Con todo el historial que llevaba a sus espaldas, el ofendido aquí debería ser el galo.

- ¿Y eso por qué? -le preguntó tras fruncir el ceño ligeramente- ¿Ahora tengo que concederte un momento para ver qué tripa se te ha roto? Tengo que volver a casa, mirar si hay más ofertas de trabajo, preparar nuevas maneras de triunfar en las entrevistas ya que, para tu información, sigo desempleado. Así que, si me disculpas... Y si no, me da igual.

Se dio la vuelta de nuevo y se puso a caminar. Fue curioso ver que le guardaba rencor a esa persona tras todo lo que le había intentado fastidiar con anterioridad. Estaba muy decidido a dejarle en aquel lugar, con un palmo de narices, pero de repente el español volvió a hablar.

- ¿Ni aunque venga a hablar de mi hermano? -inquirió Carlos.

Paró en seco, abruptamente, y abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar eso. No podía imaginar que su corazón se agitaría con tal violencia al escuchar la mención de Antonio de labios de su hermano gemelo. Apretó el puño de la mano derecha e intentó pensar en que él le había despedido y que ahora no tenía que malgastar su tiempo escuchando historias sobre él. Pero intentar odiar a Antonio no era algo que fuese fácil de hacer. Se llevó la mano al rostro y con el índice y pulgar se frotó el puente de la nariz mientras cerraba los ojos. Era débil y se odiaba por ello. Seguro que si fuese más frío con la gente sufriría menos. Tampoco es que fuese tan sencillo, al francés le gustaba esa sensación de proximidad con otro ser humano.

- No te pido que pases la tarde conmigo, sólo que me des algunas horas. Si empiezo a hablar y no te interesa, entonces puedes mandarme a tomar viento. Si no te incumbe, entonces no voy a insistir. Si he venido aquí es porque te he visto estos meses y, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, te preocupabas por Antonio.

El rubio delante de él se dio la vuelta hasta que le tuvo de frente. En su rostro se podía leer la desconfianza y también la preocupación. No le echaba en cara que lo estuviera, seguro que su aparición había sido inesperada. Él tampoco lo había predicho en un principio. ¿Quién le diría que en un arrebato iría a buscar a ese francés de pacotilla al que había intentado hundir con tanto ahínco? Pero, llegados a ese punto, dejó de ser todo lo frío y racional que siempre aparentaba ser. Francis era la única esperanza que le quedaba en ese momento.

- Un café, lo pagaré yo. -volvió a insistir Carlos.

- Está bien, un café. -dijo Francis tras estar en silencio unos segundos que fueron eternos para ambos.

Se dirigieron a un lugar que estaba cerca de donde se encontraban. La cafetería rezumaba el aroma a pastas, chocolate, té y café y estaba bastante llena de gente que se entretenía con el portátil, leyendo el periódico o charlando a un volumen de voz que no molestara a las demás personas que se encontraban en el lugar. Las paredes de la zona con las mesas estaban revestidas de madera marrón clara y de los trozos donde había pared colgaban cuadros con anuncios de los años cincuenta, todos muy vintage. La mesa era del mismo color y las sillas estaban acolchadas con una piel de color verdoso oscuro. Pronto una camarera bastante bonita vino a atenderles, ambos pidieron un café solo y en un visto y no visto se quedaron a solas. No hablaron hasta que llegaron las bebidas, sumidos en un silencio tenso y violento. Francis cogió la cucharilla y removió el café, que humeaba más ante esa acción. Seguidamente cogió los sobrecitos de azúcar y los echó sobre el líquido marrón. Carlos había hecho lo mismo en silencio y, tras soplar, pegó un primer sorbo. Su lengua se quejó ante la alta temperatura a la que se encontraba el líquido. Dejó la taza sobre el platillo en el que venía y removió con la cucharilla.

- ¿Vamos a estar en silencio todo el rato? He visto entierros más animados... -dijo Francis arqueando una ceja, mirando fijamente al español.

Carlos carraspeó por un momento, avergonzado por haberle dicho que quería hablar con él y luego no saber cómo empezar. Es que no era sencillo y las palabras no le salían. Tampoco sabía en qué orden debería contarle todo el aluvión de información que traía consigo.

- Seré directo, ¿quieres a mi hermano? -le preguntó sin anestesia alguna. El gesto del galo se tornó atónito ante tal bomba- Se notaba demasiado que te interesaba, con toda esa preocupación. Lo que te pregunto es si aún le quieres.

- Verás... Es un poco extraño que de repente vengas a preguntarme si quiero a tu hermano, ¿no te parece? -le dijo Francis sin perder aquella tensión, que se había acrecentado al escuchar todo aquello. Casi se arrepentía de haberle dicho que hablara.

- Quiero saber qué estás dispuesto a hacer con tal de que sea feliz, Bonnefoy. La pregunta es bien simple. Puede resultarte extraño que sea yo el que lo esté preguntando, pero es bien fácil responderla

- No sé, no he tenido tiempo para pensar en eso últimamente. -dijo Francis bajando la mirada. Quizás sí sabía, pero le daba miedo la respuesta. Podía ser que fuese porque eso le había producido constante sufrimiento con anterioridad.

- Escúchame, la vida no ha sido fácil para ti últimamente tampoco, lo entiendo, pero es muy importante que te decidas ya. ¿Quieres hablar con él? ¿Quieres que sea feliz? ¿Le quieres? Es muy fácil. La respuesta es un sí o un no. Si es un no, no me hagas perder el tiempo y dímelo de una vez. ¿Te importa mi hermano o le guardas rencor por haberte despedido y no quieres saber nada de él?

- No le guardo rencor. Lo intenté, para que fuese más fácil, pero no pude hacerlo. -confesó Francis bajando la mirada hacia su taza- Claro que me importa, pero no he tenido tiempo para hacer nada y tampoco he sabido cómo. Me molestó ver que me apartaba como si no fuese a ser capaz de mantener la compostura o salir airoso. Pero sí, quiero que sea feliz y de vez en cuando me acuerdo de él.

- Necesito que vayas a Rennes cuanto antes, Bonnefoy. La situación ha cambiado mucho desde que te fuiste y debes estar allí pronto.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? -admitir que aún sentía algo por Antonio había hecho revivir esos mismos sentimientos y ahora la inquietud le volvía con fuerza. Recordó entonces aquella noticia- ¿Por qué Antonio dejó la presidencia de la compañía de vuestro padre?

- Nuestro padre nunca ha estado contento por el divorcio, eso es una realidad. Él siempre había sentido predilección por Beatriz, le parecía adorable. Bueno, ¿a quién no le parecía una mujer brillante? Serena, con esa sonrisa agradable y siempre dispuesta a trabajar y ayudar a quien le pidiera. Se hizo un rincón en el corazón de toda la familia. Saber que se separaban había sido un gran palo para mi padre, que se negaba a aceptar que hubiesen podido estar mal antes. De hecho, yo se lo había comentado y siempre me decía que eran problemas normales en las parejas y que pronto volverían a estar como el primer día que se conocieron. Escuché incluso cómo llamaba a Antonio y le dejaba mensajes en el contestador, pidiéndole que hablara seriamente con Beatriz y que arreglaran las cosas, que no podía dejar escapar a una mujer así. Entonces ella salió en televisión y mi padre no pudo aceptar que Antonio hubiera tenido relaciones con hombres. Se volvió frío, se volvió acusador. Hasta que nos reunió a ambos, después de que te hubiera despedido, que ese es otro tema. El caso es que, sin cortarse un pelo, le dijo que era la vergüenza de la familia, que cada vez que tenía que hablar con alguien del tema no podía sentirse peor. Insistía en que Beatriz estaba en su derecho a decirle al mundo las sinvergonzonerías de las que era capaz.

Imaginó al antiguo director mirando con un gesto serio e inmutable a su hijo mientras le decía todas aquellas burradas. Francis apretó el puño intentando que no se notara demasiado que estaba enfadado.

- Antonio no dijo nada. Escuchó en silencio, con cara de póquer, como si no le afectase ni un mínimo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sé que no era así. Incluso a mí me dolía la manera en la que hablaba de él. Sólo en pensar cómo él podría estarse sintiendo... Era frustrante. Ese mismo día le dijo que resignara al puesto que ocupaba en la empresa. Le echó en cara que sus desagradables tendencias sexuales no podían hundir la compañía que tanto esfuerzo habían puesto en crear y que no hiciera las cosas más difíciles. Antonio estuvo en silencio unos segundos y finalmente dijo: "Está bien. Lo que quieras, padre". Firmó el papel en el que renunciaba a su puesto de director y cualquier acción sobre la compañía de mi padre. Y antes de dejar que se fuera, me ofreció el puesto a mí. Miré a Antonio y seguía de esa manera, tranquilo, aunque yo supiera que por dentro le dolía más que otra cosa ver que lo desheredaba. Rechacé el puesto y creo que se lo ha dado a un vejestorio amigo suyo.

- ¿Cómo le pudo hacer eso a su propio hijo? Me parece una locura...

- Parece que la empresa de su padre y sus abuelos tiene más valor sentimental para él que sus hijos. Mi padre es un hombre de negocios. Eso fue hace semanas, ya lo viste en televisión. La cosa no ha ido a mejor desde entonces. La justicia funciona rápido con el dinero y se celebró el juicio por el divorcio. Fue repugnante... Beatriz lloró delante de todo el jurado mientras explicaba sus penas. Antonio no quiso dar lástima, aunque yo le dije que sería una buena estrategia, fue sincero, dijo que se sentía solo y que pasó sin darse cuenta. Aún así, las lágrimas de ella contaron más y el juez le dio la casa a Beatriz y mi hermano tuvo que venirse a vivir conmigo.

- Joder... -murmuró Francis frotándose la frente.

- El veredicto llegó a los medios casi antes que a nosotros. Antonio se había quedado únicamente con su empresa, la que montó en un principio. Pero ni eso ha servido de nada, Bonnefoy. La gente, tan tolerante como dice ser, no le perdona por lo que hizo. Las ventas cayeron en picado, las acciones en Bolsa se desplomaron durante días en los cuales trabajamos para encontrar una vía de afloje, que suavizara esa caída en picado.

- ¿Encontrasteis algo? -preguntó esperanzado el rubio, con el corazón en un puño. Fue como un jarro de agua fría ver que negaba con la cabeza.

- Nada pudo frenar aquello, en menos de una semana la empresa de Antonio había quebrado. Y, aunque la situación está como está, no le he visto llorar ni una sola vez. Lo normal sería pensar que al quedarse solo, desheredado, sin trabajo y arruinado, lo más lógico sería sentir tal desesperación que uno deseara gritar. No es así... Antonio no se acerca a nadie, siempre serio, siempre aislado, aparentemente frío. Ni siquiera habla ya mucho conmigo y, para rematarlo, no quiere depender de mí. Puede que vea en mí el reflejo de lo que había sido hasta ahora, aunque no pueda cambiarlo. Hace dos semanas le pillé bebiendo y eso me confirmó que está más mal de lo que quiere aparentar. -Carlos bajó la vista a la mesa y apretó un puño sobre la madera- Me preguntó que qué sentido tenía seguir vivo y luego rió y afirmó que merecía toda aquella miseria. A la mañana siguiente no recordaba nada, imagina cuánto había bebido. Y a la semana siguiente me dijo que se iba.

- ¿Que se iba? ¿A dónde?

- Es por eso que estoy aquí, Francis. Antonio me dijo que quería ver si podía encontrar a alguien que le ayudara a empezar de nuevo y que se iba a España. Sale mañana, con un vuelo al mediodía. He intentado durante estos días detenerle, convencerle de que aquella no era la mejor opción y que yo podía darle el apoyo que quisiera. Pero ya te lo he dicho, Antonio no me escucha. Se va a ir y, si lo hace, no sé si volverá. No quiero que se vaya. Me da la impresión de que nunca le voy a ver a pesar de que soy su hermano... -apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y sobre las manos dejó caer su frente. Carlos estaba en ese momento mostrándose débil, afectado y desesperado- No sé a quién acudir. Ni Eduardo puede hacer nada, estuvo a nuestro lado el tiempo que pudo antes de que le asignaran a trabajar con otra persona. Se preocupa por Antonio mucho pero Antonio no le escucha.

- Y si no te escucha ni a ti, ni a Eduardo, ¿por qué habría de escucharme a mí? -preguntó Francis con el corazón casi en la boca. Aquella historia no había sido nada agradable de escuchar, volvía la frustración y el nerviosismo. ¿Por qué seguía tan apegado al español cuando eso sólo le producía malestar?

Carlos suspiró y se frotó una sien. Hacía días que no dejaba de dolerle la cabeza, quizás porque no dejaba de devanarse los sesos tratando de encontrar una solución que detuviera a su hermano. Era muy triste que ni su voz, ni sus pensamientos pudieran hacerse un hueco en él. Ver que habían perdido la complicidad le atormentaba. Él era el culpable de haberle aislado en un principio, ¿pero ahora? Ahora era el mismo Antonio el que rechazaba cualquier interacción social, el que permanecía en silencio horas, leyendo, sumergiéndose en otros mundos seguramente para escapar de este en el que vivía. La última opción que le quedaba era esta y ni él mismo sabía si iba a ser exitosa.

- No lo sé... Creo que lo hará. He escuchado de boca de Eduardo que Antonio le había dicho que te quería.

Aquello dejó un gesto de estupefacción en el rostro de Francis. ¿Antonio le quería? ¿Por qué nadie le había dicho nada si lo sabían? La situación había sido complicada, sí, pero saber que le quería le hubiese dado fuerzas para enfrentarse a lo que hiciera falta. Eso seguro. El corazón le latía más rápido y a ratos parecía que se quería salir por la boca. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que sus propios sentimientos eran más intensos de lo que había pensado, que nunca los había olvidado realmente, sólo los había ocultado incluso a sí mismo.

- Él mencionó que se había sentido motivado por tus palabras para dar finalmente el paso y separarse de Beatriz, que creyó en tus palabras y que, por primera vez en tiempo, ambicionó ser feliz. Creo que quería hablar contigo, pero las cosas no fueron nada bien. Tú mismo lo sabes. Te despidió porque los periodistas estaban investigando a los empleados y pronto iban a dar contigo. Tú estabas siendo enteramente emocional, aunque no te dabas cuenta. Intentaste verle cuando aquello sólo podría propiciar escenas que luego aprovecharían. Te echó porque quería protegerte, Francis.

- No necesitaba que me protegiese... -dijo turbado- Podría haberme dicho que me apartara. Si hubiera sido insistente, hubiera podido aceptarlo aunque eso me hubiese revenido por dentro. Pero no me dijo nada. Nunca me dijo nada. Siempre se guardó lo más importante para él mismo. ¿Es que es tonto?

- Sí, lo es. -sentenció Carlos- Pero ese tonto parece tenerte mucho cariño. Cuando te despidió, lo encontré llorando. Incluso intentó justificarse ante mí diciendo que no tenía otra opción. Esa ha sido la última vez que le he visto derramando lágrimas y fueron por ti. Por eso quiero tener la esperanza de que a ti te escuchará. Las cosas se han calmado, Bonnefoy. Los paparazzi no tienen interés por las viejas glorias que se han vuelto pobres como ratas. Y, aunque no estuvieran calmadas, hubiese venido aquí igualmente. Necesito que estés con mi hermano y que le apoyes. Sé que no es agradable que te lo diga yo, que estuve molestándote para que no te acercaras, pero creo que eres el único que puede conseguirlo. No dejes que se aísle del todo, por favor...

Francis se quedó sin palabras en ese momento, viendo como el español le suplicaba. Con lo orgulloso que era, nunca hubiese imaginado que le pediría algo así. Pensó en Antonio, en los momentos agradables que había pasado con él, en los besos y las caricias que pudieron compartir, y una punzada se produjo en su corazón. Suspiró con pesadez.

- Cogeré ropa y mis cosas en unos minutos. Espero que tú te hagas cargo del vuelo. -le dijo Francis mirándole fijamente con sus ojos azules- Como no salga bien, te voy a pedir dinero por daños y perjuicios.

- Espero no tener que pagarte nada, porque eso me daría la impresión de que sería como perder a mi hermano. Tengo un coche esperando. Te acercaremos a tu casa, coges lo que sea y vamos hacia Rennes. Espero poder llegar pronto, antes de que salga hacia el aeropuerto siquiera. Voy a pagar los cafés.

El viaje hacia casa de los tíos de Francis fue silencioso. El francés pensaba en la posibilidad de que Antonio le rechazara, como a los demás. ¿Cuánto podía haber cambiado en este tiempo? Pero había otra cosa que no se le olvidaba: le quería. Y el sentimiento era correspondido por Francis, eso estaba claro. Al mismo tiempo sentía rabia porque no se lo había dicho en todo ese tiempo. Pero no era nada que pudiera solucionar en ese momento, tendría que esperar hasta que le tuviera delante y pudiera reprochárselo. Metió a toda prisa cosas en una mochila mientras le explicaba brevemente a Alfred que tenía que ir a detener a alguien muy importante para él y que, en cuanto pudiera, les diría algo. El menor gritó y le dijo que parecía un héroe de película, Francis sonrió resignado. Bueno, no estaba equivocado cuando decía que aquello parecía un filme.

El viaje en coche fue ligero hasta que llegaron a Rennes, ahí empezaron a ponerse nerviosos ambos. El tráfico matutino de entre semana era muy pesado y estuvieron largos minutos parados. Carlos no dejaba de mirar el reloj y refunfuñar por lo bajo, haciendo que Francis estuviera aún más atacado.

- Neil, cambia de rumbo y ve al aeropuerto todo lo rápido que sea posible. A estas horas, Antonio ya estará dirigiéndose hacia allí.

Tardaron menos en llegar al lugar. Francis se desabrochó el cinturón y saltó del vehículo incluso antes de que estuviera totalmente parado. Se fue hacia las pantallas que anunciaban las salidas y visualizó el único vuelo que había hacia España desde esa terminal. Se recogió el pelo en una coleta y miró con decisión la marea de gente. Era el momento de sacar toda la agilidad y rapidez que pudiera. Antonio arrastraba las maletas, camino al mostrador donde facturaría la grande. Sentía tristeza por abandonar ese lugar, pero apenas nada le quedaba. Si permanecía en esa ciudad, Carlos se pasaría su vida pendiente de él. Había hablado con un amigo en España y éste dijo que le buscaría un lugar donde trabajar. Aunque no era nada seguro, era mejor que quedarse en Francia.

La maleta grande se perdió en la cinta, asió la otra y tiró de ella, arrastrándola por aquel suelo pulido. Se encaminó hacia la zona en la que se embarcaba, tranquilamente puesto que disponía de tiempo suficiente. Entonces, de repente, se escuchó un grito.

- ¡Antonio! -exclamó la voz de Francis.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se dio la vuelta para comprobar que, realmente, sus oídos no le traicionaban. Allí estaba Francis, con el pelo un poco más largo que la última vez que le vio, sudoroso y cargando una chaqueta de color beige en la mano. No pudo moverse de donde estaba, le observó anonadado unos segundos, hasta que empezó a estar muy cerca. Deseaba más que nada tenerle delante, pero aquello era una completa locura. Su instinto básico le decía que se alejara, que se fuera de una vez. Se giró y caminó hacia el control.

- ¡Espérate de una maldita vez! ¡No he corrido para nada! -espetó y apretó el paso hasta que le agarró del brazo que tiraba de la maleta. Antonio se dio la vuelta y le miró- No hagas tonterías, no te vayas.

- Déjame, tengo un vuelo que coger y a ti no te incumbe. -dijo Antonio a la defensiva. Se le notaba nervioso, agitado.

- ¿Piensas que esta vez voy a dejarte huir? Estoy harto de concederte cada capricho egoísta que tienes. Ahora mismo voy a hacer lo que yo quiero y eso es no dejarte marchar. ¿A qué te vas a España? Allí no hay nada para ti.

- ¿¡Y aquí sí!? ¡¿Cuál es la maldita diferencia entre este lugar y ese?! ¡El vacío es el mismo! ¡El que dice tonterías eres tú! -le dijo enfadado y movió el brazo bruscamente para que le soltara- No entiendes una mierda, déjame en paz.

Francis se había quedado helado al escuchar que le gritaba de esa manera. Después de haber oído las explicaciones acerca de lo calmado y silencioso que estaba según Carlos, ese arranque de furia le había dejado descolocado por completo. Tanto rato se quedó en shock que Antonio pudo entrar tras enseñar su billete. Francis dio la vuelta por las cintas e intentó que le dejaran pasar, sin éxito. El hombre que estaba vigilando la gente que accedía a la zona del control le empujó y le dijo que no podía pasar.

- ¡Antonio, vuelve! ¡No he terminado de hablar contigo, hostia puta! -exclamó frustrado Francis. No quería que se fuera y ahora mismo no podía hacer nada.

Unos guardias de seguridad empezaron a intentar asirlo para tirar de él y llevarle la comisaría del aeropuerto para interrogarle. Antonio cada vez se veía más lejano, cogiendo las bandejas para ir a otra mesa y pasar el control de seguridad. Entonces la desesperación más intensa que había sentido tomó el control de sus acciones, levantó el brazo y señaló hacia Antonio antes de gritar.

- ¡Ese hombre es un terrorista! ¡Planea hacer estallar el avión en pedazos! ¡Tienen que detenerle a él y no a mí!

Todo el mundo le miró sorprendido, incluso Antonio, que había podido escucharle desde donde se encontraba. Se murió de vergüenza al ver que todo el mundo le observaba con desconfianza, incluso los guardias de seguridad más cercanos. Podrían creer que era el delirio de un loco, ¿pero cómo estar seguro al cien por cien de que lo que decía Francis no era mentira? Y menos cuando gritaba con esa desesperación.

- ¡Terrorista! ¡Es un terrorista! ¡Él es el criminal! -siguió insistiendo.

Los guardias de seguridad que estaban cercanos a Antonio le rodearon y él no pudo más que pensar: "Mierda". Era obvio que no le iban a dejar marchar tan tranquilamente después de que alguien le acusara con tal insistencia de ser un terrorista en potencia. Le sujetaron y le miraron fijamente.

- Nos gustaría que nos acompañara, señor. Traiga la maleta consigo también.

- No puede ser que crean lo que ese loco les está diciendo... -murmuró nerviosamente. Nunca le había pasado nada por el estilo y mira que había volado veces.

- Por lo tenso que está cualquiera diría que es verdad. Le recomiendo que esté tranquilo y venga. Si no tiene nada de lo que sentirse culpable, entonces esto sólo será un control rutinario más. Y a ese loco también nos lo vamos a llevar a la comisaría.

Francis fue interrogado durante largos minutos. Se inventó en poco rato una historia en la que le había parecido ver algo sospechoso en la maleta de Antonio y que le había parecido escuchar un pitido más que extraño. Le avisaron de que no podía montar esos espectáculos en medio de un aeropuerto, que eso provocaba inseguridad en los viajeros y que podía crear situaciones de puro pánico que serían peligrosas para todo el mundo. Francis pidió perdón repetidamente y dijo que quería disculparse ante ese hombre así que lo esperaría. No supo si el español había llegado a comisaría antes que él o no, el caso es que tardó más de media hora en salir. Parecía estar de mal humor, arrastraba la maleta y cojeaba ligeramente. Francis arqueó una ceja y vio que le sobrepasaba. No tardó más de un segundo en seguirle por el pasillo, en silencio. Había perdido el avión así que ahora mismo no sabía ni a dónde iba.

- Si crees que esto me ha detenido estás muy equivocado. Ahora iré a pedir que me den otro vuelo.

- No seas irracional, anda... Fue tu culpa, me pusiste al límite y no sabía qué hacer para detenerte. -dijo Francis en un tono conciliador. Sabía que había sido una jugada muy sucia por su parte, pero no se le había ocurrido nada mejor.

- Me han hecho un examen del recto, Francis Bonnefoy. -dijo sonriendo de manera pasivo-agresiva- Y, el que lo ha hecho, no tiene mucha idea de cómo tratar el ano de ninguna persona humana. Ha sido bestia y ahora me escuece. Todo para ver si llevaba drogas, ¿sabes? Porque, después de que tú gritaras como un poseído, aparentemente tenía cara de criminal.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral y de repente Francis se echó a reír. Antonio se detuvo y pegó un golpe con el zapato en el suelo, indignado. ¡Es que encima se reía...! ¡Pero tendría morro...!

- ¿Se puede saber qué coño es tan gracioso? Porque te aseguro que yo no veo qué es lo que tiene de divertido todo esto.

- Es que no esperaba que te hicieran algo así y me he imaginado la cara que se te ha debido quedar cuando te han dicho que te iban a hacer eso para comprobar que no llevabas droga. -respondió levantando las manos e intentando controlar ese ataque de risa tan tonto que le había dado.

- Oh, sí, hilarante. -dijo el hispano de mal humor- No sé qué pintas tú aquí. Me da igual, me iré y punto.

Entonces las manos de Francis, más fuertes de lo que había pensado, se posaron en sus hombros y él le miró sorprendido, con los ojos verdes abiertos de par en par. El galo daba la impresión de estar enfadado.

- A mí me da igual lo que opines, no voy a dejarte ir esta vez. Estoy harto de que hagas esto repetidamente. ¿Con qué derecho te crees a ocultarme todas esas cosas? ¿Crees que no seré capaz de manejar la situación? ¿Me consideras tan irresponsable? No dejas de ocultarme todo lo importante, como la primera vez en la que no me dijiste que estabas casado. Siempre te callas lo que es crucial, siempre te cargas con todo a tus espaldas, ¡me frustras! -incluso le zarandeó al gritar eso- ¿Puedes imaginar la angustia que sentía cuando veía por todo lo que estabas pasando sin que pudiera hacer nada? ¡Ni podía hablar contigo, por el amor de dios...! Y otra vez te lo callaste todo y me despediste. ¿Te crees que no me di cuenta de que algo ocurría? Me enfadé no tanto porque me despidieras, si no porque de nuevo me estabas apartando de tu lado.

Las manos de Antonio le asieron la camisa a la altura del pecho y le atrajo, con fuerza, con coraje, también enfadado, contagiado por el tono del galo.

- ¿¡Y qué querías que hiciera!? ¡No podía dejarte caer en lo mismo que yo, Francis! ¡Me da igual que no lo comprendas, pero lo hice por ti! No espero agradecimientos, pero no había otra opción.

- ¿Por qué cojones entonces no me dijiste que me querías? -espetó el rubio.

Entonces se hizo el silencio y Antonio le miró con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Cómo sabía eso? ¿Quién se lo había dicho? Quien fuese, era un gran bocazas al que debería estrangular por hablar de más. Le quería, claro que sí, ni había cambiado tras todo lo que había pasado. Le echaba cada día de menos, cuando se ponía a leer y encontraba a un rubio, siempre se lo imaginaba como Francis y luego se preguntaba si las cosas le irían bien. Después del juicio, Antonio había ido cayendo en una cosa tras otra y ni había podido indagar sobre su situación.

- Porque...

- No hay un porqué. Lo hiciste porque fuiste idiota. Fuiste terriblemente idiota. Eso era lo más importante, por eso yo hubiera sido capaz de pelear todo lo que hiciera falta, Antonio. No me hubiera dado miedo ni esos paparazzi ni nada. Te quiero desde hace un montón de tiempo. Sólo quería estar a tu lado.

Francis tiró de él hacia su cuerpo y le estrechó con sus brazos. Antonio estaba sorprendido aunque había sospechado mucho que Francis sentía algo por él. Pero eso parecía que había sido hacía siglos y pensaba que quizás los sentimientos del galo habían cambiado. Escucharlo en ese momento, de sus labios, y ese contacto tan cercano, le hizo estremecerse. La mano derecha de Francis se posó en su cabellera y la acarició, como si fuese lo más preciado que sus brazos pudiera estrechar. Antonio era capaz de sentir el anhelo de Francis, la frustración que ahora iba desapareciendo por, al fin, poderle tener cerca de esa manera.

- Siento haber llegado a ti tan tarde, Antonio. -murmuró el rubio.

- No pasa nada. -dijo tras negar con la cabeza, aún sorprendido- Está bien.

- No, no está bien. Debería haber pateado a quien hiciera falta con tal de llegar a ti, abrazarte y decirte que te quería.

Se apartó y tomó las mejillas de Antonio entre sus manos. Los ojos verdes aceituna le observaban, aún como si no se creyesen lo que estaba ocurriendo. Besó cerca de sus ojos, por donde seguramente habían corrido sus lágrimas con anterioridad y entonces apoyó su frente contra la del español.

- No te vayas, te lo pido. -le dijo Francis- Llevo meses en los que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y ya no quiero estar más rato solo. Déjame ser egoísta. Te pido que confíes en mí.

- Pero yo no tengo nada que ofrecer... -murmuró Antonio- Soy pobre, le disgusto a la gente por lo que hice y no tengo ni dónde caerme muerto. ¿Qué sentido tendría estar al lado de alguien como yo?

- Eres una buena persona, Antonio. Una que no tuvo suerte y que cometió errores. Todos los cometemos, incluso yo. No me importa que no seas un magnate, que no tengas dinero o que no le gustes a la gente. Me basta con que me gustes a mí, y lo haces. Ya nos las apañaremos. Yo tampoco tengo dónde caerme muerto, ¿sabes?

Francis sonrió resignado y el español se vio contagiado por aquel gesto. Era genial la calidez que unas simples palabras que él dijera podía hacerle sentir. Rodeó con sus brazos a Francis, abrazándole también, algo que había deseado mucho tiempo.

- Esta vez no voy a dejarme lo más importante en el tintero. Confío en ti, Francis, y te quiero. -le dijo sonriéndole con timidez- Te quiero mucho. Me haces feliz; increíblemente feliz. Estar sin ti era muy difícil y siempre te llevaba en mi mente... -Francis estaba sorprendido y eso le avergonzaba- No sé si estas palabras te harán sentir incómodo, lo sie-

El perdón se quedó incompleto ya que Francis se había acercado y había besado a Antonio, afectado por ese torbellino de sentimientos que esa declaración del español había provocado en su interior. Estuvieron en ese pasillo un rato, tan sólo besándose, sintiéndose completos después de una temporada. No tenían el futuro más prometedor, pero lucharían por conseguirlo. Ahora contaban con la compañía de alguien y por esa persona estaban más que dispuestos a batallar todo lo que hiciera falta, hasta que el aliento y las fuerzas les faltasen.

**FIN**

* * *

**Sanseacabó. Ueeee xD Han terminado juntos *baila* Sé que han sido penurias hasta llegar aquí, pero han llegado *sigue bailando* Sólo falta un pequeño epílogo que publicaré la semana que viene. No recuerdo cuántas páginas eran, así que seguramente si no son muchas empezaré a publicar un nuevo fanfic, del que no voy a decir mucho más. Bueno, si me seguís en twitter, posiblemente ya lo sepáis porque soy una bocazas XD. Sólo diré que es LARGO. Pero mucho. Muchísimo. xD Como el doble de este... xDU Es mi fic más largo hasta la fecha, pero espero que os guste.**

**Sobre este, que espero que os haya gustado y que ya haré una despedida del fic como toca en el epílogo. **

**Perdón por la tardanza, pero fue el Salón del Manga de Barcelona y estuve allí viernes y sábado, así que ha sido una locura el actualizar, porque el jueves estaba terminando cosas de cosplay xD**

**Paso a comentar vuestros review. **

_Nanda18, _**xDDD lo siento... Además soy consciente que fue un cambio brusco XD Se estaba en la calidez del Edu con Pierre y de repente el jarro de agua fría con el inicio. No quería dar la intro antes, porque entonces iba a tener menos impacto xD Espero al menos que este capítulo te haya curado un poquito el alma uvu'**

_It's Easy, _**sólo soy un poquioto mala ouo xDDDD Realmente el trozo con Eduardo y Pierre y todo eso fue por no ponerlo tan seguido y sumiros en la desgracia por completo xD aunque sé que le di más impacto poniendo que le despedía sólo en la primera línea, sin introducción para suaviarlo. Antonio quiere a Francis, así que tenía que hacer lo que fuera para protegerle, aunque eso supusiera que pudiera odiarle uvu... No me odies, anda o7o XD**

_Tamat, _***la abraza* nuuuu, no lloresss ;3; lo sientoooo... Bueno, Francis ya has visto que realmente tuvo mucho en lo que ocupar su mente y que tuvo que alejarse de todo para rehacer su vida. Aunque no esté explicado, el único que sabía que iba a despedirle era Carlos. Y por si no había quedado claro, aquí se vio que Carlos es bueno uvu**

_EliSpamano, _**yo creo que estos son capaces de estar así en muchas ocasiones. En plan: tengo sentimientos pero parece que no te gusto o la situación no es favorable, así que por tu bien me callaré y no seré egoísta. Pero bueno,ya el sufrimiento se acabó :'D wiii fiesta XD**

_Yuyies, _**Como puedes ver, Francis se comportó como un ser humano racional. Se puso a buscar trabajo, a seguir con su vida y solucionarla primero, antes de pensar en cómo ir a Antonio, si es que tuviera que ir. Pues ahora que lo dices, sí daría para vender sus memorias, pero mejor que no se haga famoso xD. Bueno, Antonio descubrió su parte gay en ese momento y lo peor es que no le chocó tanto, realmente fue un... ¿por qué esto no me asusta? xD Y tengo un soft-spot por Roma y por Alfred, así que no es tan raro si les ves XD Espero que te haya gustado el capi ouo**

**Y eso ha sido todo.**

**Nos leemos la semana que viene (que supongo que publicaré cuando toca XD) con el epílogo y no sé si el nuevo del nuevo fic :3**

**Miruru.**


	14. Epílogo

**El jardín de las mentiras**

**Epílogo**

El apartamento estaba en silencio ya que no había nadie hasta que de repente el teléfono empezó a timbrar con fuerza, rompiendo esa quietud. El sonido se fue sucediendo, tono tras tono, y entonces saltó el contestador. Era uno de esos modelos americanos con su propio contestador que guardaba digitalmente los mensajes. Eduardo lo había comprado porque no se fiaba de según qué servicios y prefería tener todo registrado de manera que pudiera controlarlo y que quien llamara pudiese registrar mensajes más largos. En el silencio, se escuchó una voz.

- ¡Hola, Edu, soy Antonio! Sé que no estás en casa, pero quería llamarte y dejarte un mensaje para decirte, ante todo, que estoy bien. Ya sabes que mi vida no ha sido lo mejor últimamente, pero ahora puedo decir que estoy realmente contento. Al final no me fui a España, me he quedado en Francia ya que apareció en el aeropuerto Francis para detenerme. Me pidió que me quedara con él, así que no puedo hacerle ese feo. No es que vayamos muy holgados de dinero, pero vamos tirando. Carlos nos buscó un sitio económico y nos ha pagado el alquiler del primer mes. En una semana, Francis consiguió un trabajo, aunque no es en marketing. Está de ayudante de chef en un restaurante y aunque siempre que viene se queja, el otro día le vi mirando un libro de recetas en una librería. Me dijo que, mientras yo no encontrara nada, que no me preocupara, que cuidaría de mí. -se rió- Es un tontorrón y se pone muy serio con cosas muy simples. Durante estos días no hemos parado de hacer cosas. Hemos arreglado papeles para tener el alquiler a nombre de los dos, yo he conseguido que me paguen el paro... Y bueno, hoy tenemos nuestra primera cita. -volvió a reír- Confieso que estoy muy nervioso. Pero no se lo digas nunca, ¿vale? Te dejo, pronto llegará. Espero que te lo estés pasando bien en tus vacaciones con Pierre. Te las mereces. Un saludo.

En casa, Antonio colgó el teléfono y suspiró con una sonrisa. El piso en el que vivían era bastante pequeño y algo antiguo, pero cada vez le gustaba más. Francis se había quejado el primer día que lo habían visto, con Carlos, que fue el que les ayudó a conseguirlo. El francés chilló diciendo que vivían en un zulo y que seguro que había alguna plaga de bichos escondidas. Carlos le miró con los ojos entrecerrados y le avisó de que como dijera una sola palabra más, le mataba y escondía su cuerpo en la pared. Entonces Francis se escudó tras Antonio y mencionó que era terrible que dijera esas cosas cuando se parecía tanto a su amado. Eso le ganó un pisotón por parte del mismo, enfadado porque les comparara.

A pesar del lloriqueo, el hispano había tenido paciencia y había intentado enseñarle las cosas buenas de aquel sitio. Para empezar, vivirían juntos, y eso tenía que hacer pasable que vivieran en ese espacio tan reducido. El piso tenía un comedor no muy grande, una cocina bastante pequeña en el que dos personas se manejaban con cierta dificultad ya que era alargada y estrecha, y una habitación en el que el espacio no era lo que abundaba. Menos mal que había una cama de matrimonio. A la derecha de éste había el lavabo, con una bañera en la que Francis juraba que cabían, un lavabo, lavamanos y una báscula a la que el galo había corrido a montarse, como un niño pequeño. Tras ventilar, subir persianas para que entrara la luz, limpiar cada rincón y organizar sus cosas, Francis se quedó mirando el sitio con los brazos en jarra.

- Bueno, puede que no esté tan mal para nosotros. Si tenemos que vivir apretados, es la excusa perfecta para poder acercarme a ti y meterte mano. -concluyó. Antonio le había reído el comentario.

Dos días después tuvo la entrevista en ese restaurante. No estaba muy contento ya que no tenía nada que ver con su antiguo puesto, pero el beso que el español le dio sobre los labios, cariñoso, le hizo recuperar las fuerzas y se fue hacia el sitio como si se fuese a comer el mundo. Ese mismo jueves le llamaron y le dijeron que estaba contratado y que empezaba al día siguiente. Lo habían celebrado con pescado de la mejor calidad y un vino bueno que habían encontrado por buen precio. A Antonio le costaba un poco cambiar de mentalidad y pensar que no podía gastar a lo tonto, pero poco a poco se iba haciendo a la idea. Era mucho más pasable cuando luego regresaba su novio francés a casa y se le abrazaba, le hacía carantoñas y lloriqueaba por lo mucho que le había echado de menos.

El miércoles de la siguiente semana, Francis estaba muy serio y eso le llamó la atención. Antonio se le acercó y le preguntó si estaba bien, aunque no obtuvo respuesta. Arqueó una ceja y llamó su nombre, para ver si le volvía a mirar. Entonces el galo posó las manos en su cintura y con un tono casi ofendido y también decidido, habló.

- Me he cansado de esperar. Este viernes, cuando vuelva de trabajar, te voy a llevar fuera y tendremos una cita decente. Con todo este papeleo y el rollo de asentarnos no hemos podido tener tiempo de pareja. ¿Qué me dices?

Antonio, que había permanecido con expresión sorprendida desde que escuchó sus planes, terminó por sonreírle con cariño. Besó su mejilla con mimo y entonces le contestó.

- No tengo planes para ese día, estoy a tu entera disposición. Te esperaré ya preparado y nos vamos a donde quieras.

Se tuvo que reír al ver la expresión de júbilo que se había formado en el rostro de Francis. El resto de la semana fue muy distendida. Aunque llegaba cansado, el francés iba haciendo propuestas de sitios a los que le gustaría ir a cenar. Antonio había descartado algunos porque el restaurante estaba en un lugar un poco conflictivo y otro porque la comida de ese tipo no le gustaba. Mientras Francis no estaba, el hispano se entretenía haciendo tareas del hogar, limpiando, cocinando, lavando y recogiendo ropa... No es que su novio (le encantaba pensar o decir que Francis era su novio, sonaba demasiado bien) le dijera que hiciera todas esas cosas, es más, le decía que se tomara algún descanso y que no hacía falta que se exigiese tanto. Pero por mucho que le dijera, no podía estarse quieto cuando sabía que él estaba trabajando para que los dos pudieran comer. Había ido a echar currículum en algunos sitios y otros los había enviado online, cualquier empresa le valía, lo que quería era traer un sueldo a casa.

Escuchó la puerta y entonces se dio cuenta de que aún no estaba listo para irse. Francis le llamó mientras se acercaba a la habitación, abrió la puerta y se quedó mirando a Antonio, que buscaba dentro del armario, a reventar de ropa de ambos, aquella camisa que quería ponerse. Arqueó una ceja.

- ¿No me dijiste que estarías listo para cuando llegara? No es que me importe, me gustaría asearme un poco y ponerme algo que no esté tan sudado, pero bueno... -murmuró sin dejar de observarle.

- Es que estuve limpiando la cocina y luego llamé a Edu, para avisarle de que sigo en Francia. Siendo sinceros, se me fue el santo al cielo. -le dijo sonriendo con resignación.

- Ya te he repetido unas cuantas veces que no hace falta que te entretengas limpiando algo cada día. Puedes hacer otras cosas, no te lo voy a reprochar. Te estás tomando eso de ser ama de casa demasiado en serio.

Escuchó que Antonio bufaba y pudo comprender qué era lo que le debía estar pasando por la cabeza de su amante. Él sintió algo parecido cuando estuvo en casa de sus tíos sin ingresar ni una sola moneda. Además, él estaba con su novio, no con su familia, así que la sensación de malestar debía de ser mayor o igual. Se fue hasta llegar a su lado, rodeó su cintura con sus brazos desde detrás y besó su sien. El español puso sus manos sobre las del francés, complacido por tenerle cerca.

- Sé cómo te sientes, pero para mí no eres ninguna carga. Cada día que me despierto y veo que estás durmiendo conmigo en la cama, sonrío como un idiota. No me importa el tiempo que tardes en encontrar trabajo. Me apetece cuidar de ti.

- Eres todo un romántico... -dijo Antonio sonriendo con resignación- Me dejas derrotado por completo.

- Claro que sí. -replicó con una sonrisita. Subió la mano a su mentón y le hizo subir el rostro y ladearlo para que pudieran verse- Por eso soy tu novio, ¿qué te crees?

Se rió por lo bajo y recibió gustosamente ese beso de parte del francés, siempre tan cariñoso con él, tan atento. Era imposible no atontarse cuando le decía esas cosas, le besaba de esa manera, o le trataba con tanto amor. Antonio no había pensado que pudiera sentirse tan ligado a una persona, pero así estaba siendo. Era muy diferente del principio que había tenido con Beatriz. Aún sin haberse acostado de nuevo, cada día era completo y con pequeños y sutiles gestos se demostraban cariño. Francis, por muy agotado que estuviera, siempre se venía a él y le abrazaba o le daba besos por el cuello que le terminaban por hacer cosquillas. Era tierno, mucho. Seguro que a cualquiera le saldrían caries de lo romántico que era todo. Se sentía afortunado por tener eso.

- Venga, ahora a vestirse y salir. Te voy a llevar a un sitio genial. -dijo Francis tras darle otro beso, esta vez en la mejilla.

Pronto estuvieron ambos listos y perfumados, perfectos. El lugar al que el francés le llevó era bastante agradable, cenaron bien a buen precio y pudieron charlar de música y películas tranquilamente. Se rió durante un buen rato cuando le confesó que el día que fueran al cine le metería mano sin piedad porque la finalidad de ir a una sala oscura no era ver películas, era besuquearse, darse de la mano y toquetearse con discreción. Después de la cena, dieron un paseo siguiendo el río y Francis se alegró de que aún hiciera suficiente fresco por la noche para pasarle el brazo por encima con la excusa de darle calor.

En un puente, se detuvieron a ver la luna llena, grande, espléndida, amarilla. Antonio estaba inclinado hacia delante, apoyado en la baranda, observando las pocas estrellas que se podían divisar y la gran luna. Entonces, por casualidades, ambos se miraron. El de ojos verdes le sonrió, sutil, y poco rato tardó Francis en inclinarse y volver a besarle. Se había vuelto bastante adicto a la textura y al calor de sus labios. Después de que hubiesen estado vetados, ahora los encontraba uno de los mejores manjares de la Tierra.

Fue en ese momento en el que ambos se dieron cuenta de que hacía tiempo que no estaban cerca de verdad del cuerpo del otro. Rememoraron momentos en los que la piel había estado contra la piel y un escalofrío les recorrió casi a la vez. Los dos miraron hacia otro lado, avergonzados por aquel comportamiento, y entre risas nerviosas atribuyeron el gesto al frío, aunque ninguno de los dos se creía aquella mentira.

Aguantar las ganas hasta llegar a casa fue casi un suplicio. En la penumbra, Antonio esperó a que Francis cerrara la puerta. Éste se giró para preguntarle por qué no encendía la luz cuando entonces le vio, mirándole de esa manera, iluminado por la luz naranja de una farola que había en el exterior. Se acercó a él, examinándole de arriba abajo, memorizando cada simple detalle de ese cuerpo que tanto le agradaba. Entonces le dio un beso, uno brusco, uno que anunciaba que lo mejor que podría hacer era apartarse de él si no quería que le desnudase sin miramientos. Pudo escuchar como Antonio espiraba tras ese beso y le miraba de bien cerca. No le daba miedo aquella expresión de sus ojos, es más, en los suyos se podía ver que deseaba que lo hiciera.

Tres segundos pasaron antes de que el español se decidiera y acortara las distancias que les separaban en un beso apasionado, salvaje, húmedo, tórrido. Casi se subió sobre él y las manos del rubio se apresuraron a agarrarle con firmeza y le apretaron contra su cuerpo. Se movió sin mirar realmente por dónde iban, desplazándose a oscuras con una precisión que podría sorprender a cualquiera. Pero no se orientaba, porque no recordaba dónde demonios quedaba la habitación y Antonio abarcaba el 96 por ciento de su mente, impidiéndole pensar con claridad. Al final le empujó contra la primera pared que pilló y allí le arrinconó. Sus manos pronto se deshicieron de la ropa de la persona contra la que se movían, a la que acariciaban con deseo.

En ese rincón se tocaron, se dieron placer, se besaron y jadearon con fuerza por la misma tensión y excitación a la que su cuerpo se veía sometido. Antonio le murmuró, respirando fuerte, que fuesen a la habitación, "lubricante" y "condones" fueron dos de las tres palabras que llegó a pronunciar entre los besos pasionales que le daba. No quería separarse de él así que sacó fuerzas y lo cargó a caballito, por delante, dejando que el miembro del español frotara con su torso y el suyo propio lo hiciera contra las nalgas de él. Fue tentador meterla en esa postura, pero no quería traicionar su confianza en ese momento. Encontró por fin la maldita cama, le echó sobre ella y buscó en tiempo récord las dos cosas que le había pedido.

Después de un tiempo más de juego, de experimentar con sus cuerpos, Antonio pudo recordar cómo era tenerle dentro de él y le miró con los labios entreabiertos, respirando algo agitado. Francis se veía atractivo, con unas gotas de sudor en su sien, seguramente del esfuerzo de aguantar mientras se había ido adentrando en esa zona estrecha. Tiró de él hasta que sus rostros estaban cerca y le habló con decisión, con la excitación alterando su tono de voz.

- Ahora quiero que te dejes de lentitudes. Me parece muy romántico que quieras ir lento pero yo quiero sentirte, que sea lo único que pueda notar.

La respuesta de Francis fue un movimiento intenso que casi le hizo gritar y que provocó que se llevara las manos a la cara y la cubriera con ellas. A partir de entonces, se convirtió en un ir y venir intenso. Cada vez que sus manos tocaban el cuerpo del otro, cada vez que sus labios y sus lenguas se encontraban y cada vez que sus cuerpos se movían hasta que Francis estaba prácticamente al completo dentro de él, sus mentes desconectaban más de la realidad y se centraban más en sentir. Al rato, sus voces eran lo único que se escuchaba, altas, resonando con fuerza. No tardaron mucho en alcanzar cada uno su clímax, en diferentes momentos y, tras salir de él, se quedaron echados el uno al lado del otro, mirando al techo mientras sus pechos subían y bajaban rápidamente.

Antonio pensaba en Francis, en lo que había perdido en todas esas semanas en las que no había estado a su lado. Lo bueno es que ahora podía estarlo. Estiró la mano y tomó la del francés, que ladeó la mirada y le espió por el rabillo del ojo. Bueno, al menos sonreía, eso era buena señal.

- ¿Crees que algún día podríamos comprar un piso más grande? Podríamos mudarnos, o quizás adoptar un perro. ¿Te gustan los perros?

- Sí, me gustan. -dijo Francis tras reír brevemente- Creo que sí, podremos comprar lo que queramos. Tendremos un bonito apartamento y seremos conocidos en el edificio por nuestras noches pasionales y nuestros gemidos desenfrenados.

- ¿Tienen que conocernos por eso? -dijo Antonio sin poder aguantarse la risa. Los comentarios del francés siempre eran de ese tipo y le parecían demasiado graciosos.

- No creo que sea nada malo. Que seamos ardientes en la cama significa que nos queremos, ¿no? Y yo estoy dispuesto a conocer cada rincón de tu piel -murmuró ahora en un susurro, pasando una mano por su torso- y a descubrir cada punto débil, cada rincón que haga que te estremezcas y me llames suplicante por todo el placer que te embargue.

- Podrías escribir una novela erótica perfectamente, Francis. -dijo Antonio sorprendido, sin estar afectado en lo más mínimo por sus palabras.

- Es decepcionante ver que no te afectan ni un mínimo mis insinuaciones. Me voy a poner a llorar al final, ¿sabes? -le reprochó, sonriendo entristecido.

- Anda, no llores. Que yo te quiero mucho. -dijo el español tras abrazarle y fue repartiendo besos cortos por el rostro del galo.

Francis estaba satisfecho por aquellas muestras de afecto que su novio le daba, así que le abrazó también y escondió su rostro entre su cuello y su hombro, aspirando su aroma, dejando algún mordisco sobre esa piel tierna.

Las cosas poco a poco fueron mejor para ambos. Antonio consiguió un trabajo y ayudaba a los grupos músicales que venían a transportar sus cosas y las instalaba en el lugar donde daban conciertos. Francis le pilló el gustillo a cocinar y se afianzó un puesto en aquel restaurante, que se volvió bastante famoso. En unos años habían ahorrado suficiente dinero para embarcarse en una hipoteca y comprar un piso más amplio en el que poder seguir viviendo.

Tras haber recibido las llaves, ambos miraron aquellas habitaciones vacías, listas para que su vida empezara un nuevo capítulo. Antonio estaba emocionado, no hubiese imaginado que llegaría hasta tan lejos, que sería tan feliz. Pudo sentir que Francis estaba a su lado, pasaba un brazo por su cintura y le atraía hasta darle un beso en el pelo y apoyar su cabeza contra la suya. Era un nuevo reto que afrontar y ninguno de los dos iba a dar un paso atrás, no tras todo lo que habían pasado.

Fin.

* * *

**Pues ya está.**

**No sé qué comentar. Realmente esta es una ligera explicación de lo que pasó con ellos después de todo lo del aeropuerto. Gracias a los que habéis seguido el fic y, sobre todo, voy a dar gracias a los que dejasteis review puesto que significan mucho. Gracias por dedicarle tiempo, reconocéis el esfuerzo que se hace.**

**Como suelo hacer, responderé a los reviews firmados y, a los que sean anónimos, gracias de todo corazón y espero veros por los siguientes fics.**

**El nuevo quería publicarlo pero estoy en blanco y sin título alguno... Así que espero iluminarme este fin de semana y subirlo. Comento los reviews del capítulo anterior:**

_LadyLocura, _**gracias, me alegra que te gustara. ¿Corto? Omg pues mira que tenía capítulos xDDD Sí, eso ha sido muy duro sobre todo porque quien se lo hizo no tenía experiencia ni amor xD. No puedo no darles un final feliz ;v; Creo que sí he entendido lo que me querías decir XD Gracias por leer y dejar review ouo**

_Tamat, _**Sííí, por fin juntos~ Carlos ya estaba desesperado. Me he vuelto adicta a hacer epílogos porque así puedo mostrar tiempo después cómo les va. Gracias por leer y espero que el epílogo te guste. Sí, tengo twitter y a veces spammeo demasiado XD Espero que no te moleste =u=**

_Sup, _**awwww siento la angustia ouo... Pensé que estos dos no podían terminar como personas normales, que tendrían que hacer el burro y Francis gritando que era un terrorista no me parecía mal método XD Epílogo para usted ouo espero que le agrade. Y a ver si no lo lees a las cinco de la mañana. Gracias ;3;**

_Yuyies, _**Espero que puedas dormir feliz XD omg... Carlos llegó a la desesperación. No podía hacer otra cosa por intentar ver a su hermano feliz y le ha visto demasiado mal. Cuando él no le puede llegar, sabiendo que a Antonio le interesaba, no le quedaba otra opción que intentar lo último antes de que le perdiera. Vamos, Francis no podía dejarle irse. Si se iba, entonces las cosas serían complicadas. ¿Cómo le encontraría? Tampoco tenía dinero para viajar. Fue jugárselo el todo por el todo. Aunque sí, podrían poner su foto en la palabra extremista XDDD Bueno, no necesitan dinero, están felices y contentos y creo que es lo que cuenta.**

**Eso es todo.**

**Muchas gracias por leer.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente fanfic (a ver si no tardo demasiado en encontrar un título que me guste... Odio los títulos =w=' )**

**Miruru.**


End file.
